Deux hommes, une femme, trois possibilités
by ticoeur
Summary: Une femme charmante, un homme amoureux et un autre qui ne le sait pas encore... Slash McShepp bien sûr...
1. chapitre 1

Salut à tous et à toutes. Alors voilà.

Cette fic est un peu particulière...  
Elle a été commencée il y a longtemps, deux ou trois fic après "L'homme de sa vie", mais en cours de route, j'ai perdu l'inspiration !  
Et un jour, après être allée sur un site, sur lequel j'ai visionné une vidéo fantastique sur mes deux héros préférés, je me suis mise à ré-écrire avec passion ce pavé...

Elle n'a jamais été postée ailleurs qu'ici, c'est une grande première pour elle, comme pour moi.  
Je la dédie à Rieval, qui avait hâte de "voir" ce que ça donnait, enfin je pense... (ou plutôt, j'espère)  
A Lou01 ainsi qu'à Alhénorr, que j'ai rencontré grâce à Rieval.

Elles sont les trois premières à en avoir entendu parler, alors...  
Trois nanas avec qui j'ai passé une super journée entre filles !  
J'ai trois mecs à la maison, alors sortir entre filles, quel bonheur !

Elle est aussi dédiée à Nabelle qui comprendra pourquoi, si jamais elle jette un œil dessus...  
Ma belle, tu vois, j'ai pensé à toi...

Je vous la présente ?

**Son ****Titre ? **Une femme, deux hommes, trois possibilités...

**Son Auteur ?** Ticoeur (moâââ ^^)

**Son Genre ?** slash McShepp.

**Son Rating ? **M comme... Miam ?

**Son résumé ?** C'est l'histoire basique. Une femme et 2 hommes. Seulement dans cette histoire, ce ne sont pas les 2 hommes qui sont amoureux de la même femme, mais...  
Chuuuutttt... vous le découvrirez en lisant...

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas tamoi... et c'est peut-être mieux pour eux...

Voilà, les présentations sont faites, alors bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un balcon, avaient mangé, bus, discutés de choses et autres...

Et puis, elle posa son verre et baissa le regard.

-Je suis désolée, mais je vous ai menti...

John eu un léger mouvement de recul, qu'allait-elle lui dire, maintenant ?

Elle avait déjà "omis" de leur dire qu'elle faisait partie de ceux que les Atlantes appelaient "les anciens", et quand Rodney l'avait découvert, il avait fait sa tête des mauvais jours. Mais John ne lui avait pas donné tord. Depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans la cité, ils n'espéraient tous qu'une chose, celle de pouvoir avoir la chance de communiquer avec eux.

Et elle, elle les aide lors d'une attaque des Wraiths, mais refuse d'accueillir les personnes qui pourraient éventuellement trouver refuge sur sa planète. Quelle égoïste !

Devant son insistance, elle avait fini par lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Et il avait compris...

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir trop longtemps, il l'a trouvait charmante, et très attirante. Et puis, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de femmes dans sa vie...

Réaction très mâle, mais il avait très envie de douceur féminine. Et elle n'était pas contre, apparemment...

-Sur quoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Quand vous êtes venus sur Proculis, avec vos amis, je vous ai dit que la solitude ne me dérangeait pas...

John ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Et... ?

-En fait, si... c'est pour cette raison que je suis venue avec vous, ici...

Le militaire se leva brusquement et, embarrassé, lui tourna le dos quelques secondes avant de la regarder de nouveau.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Et bien, en fait, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation aussi romantique, avec une femme d'une autre planète, et...

-Ça vous gêne ?

-Non, non ! Pas du tout ! S'exclama t-il, c'est juste que, j'apprécie d'être avec vous, et... heureusement que tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas dit que nous étions de la même famille, sinon j'aurais été obligé de m'éloigner...

-Non, surtout pas...

John s'approcha d'elle et la regarda d'un air étrange, comme si il ne savait pas comment faire avec elle. Après tout, elle venait de lui dire que ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec un humain…

Mais il finit par dire.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, de toute manière...

Il posa ses mains délicatement sur ses joues et approcha sa bouche de la sienne...

oOoOo

-Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai... il n'a pas le droit...

Il s'était dirigé vers l'endroit où il pensait que le militaire et l'ancienne étaient allés. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Surtout de sa part...

Il était déçu. Non, pas déçu, meurtrit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahit. Le cœur en lambeau, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, sans un regard en arrière. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus...

oOoOo

Il était avec elle, sur un balcon de la cité d'Atlantis, et il l'embrassait. Elle était douce, et répondait à son baiser avec tendresse.

Elle lui avait dit que ça faisait des centaines d'années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Et il la croyait. Alors, tout doucement, il la coucha sous lui et passa une main sur elle, la caressant.

-Non...

Il se redressa très vite.

-Je suis désolé, excusez-moi... Dit-il en se levant.

Chaya le regarda avec un beau sourire et lui dit.

-Ce n'est pas ça... mais... ici ?

-Ici... quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie que quelqu'un nous voit...

John se remit à sourire. Il avait eu peur pour rien... Alors il se contenta de lui tendre la main, et sans rien dire, elle la saisi. Il serra ses doigts doucement dans les siens, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur. Priant pour ne croiser personne, John se dépêcha d'aller vers les quartiers qu'Elisabeth avait donné à Chaya le temps qu'elle reste sur la base.

Il pensait que ça serait plus discret...

oOoOo

Il avait le cœur brisé. Ça faisait mal à un point qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes dans ses relations avec les femmes, et jusque là, il se disait que c'était parce qu'elles le trouvaient trop sérieux, trop pris par son boulot, trop intelligent peut-être...

Mais non, il venait de se rendre compte qu'en fait, ce n'était pas les femmes qui l'attiraient, mais lui...

Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Parce qu'il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était que le colonel Sheppard, lui, aimait les femmes !

Et il avait encore gravé dans sa mémoire, celui qui envahissait son cœur et son esprit, dans les bras de cette... de cette... vieille femme de plusieurs milliers d'années !

C'est vrai que malheureusement pour lui, elle ne faisait pas son âge !

Il marcha comme un automate jusqu'à ses quartiers, passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et se jeta sur son lit.

Inspirant bien fort, serrant son oreiller dans ses bras, il essaya de se calmer. Après tout, personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait envers le chef militaire, alors il n'avait plus qu'à continuer à faire comme avant. En espérant y arriver...

Mais non, ça ne marchait pas. Avec un soupir il se releva, et se dirigea vers la cantine. Il était sûr qu'il ne l'y verrait pas, et le pire, c'est parce qu'il savait que c'était parce qu'il était avec elle, dans ses bras, dans son lit…

Une angoisse terrible s'empara de Rodney et il se dépêcha d'aller voir les autres membres de l'équipe. Ça lui changerait certainement les idées...

oOoOo

-J'étais sûre qu'avec vous, ça serait fantastique !

-Merci… pour moi aussi, c'était parfait...

Mais la réflexion lui donna quelques frissons désagréables. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un gigolo qui venait de satisfaire le manque de relations sexuelles d'une femme.

Mais elle était belle, parfaite et douce. Et il avait quand même passé un très agréable moment en sa compagnie.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte... Dit-elle avec un drôle de sourire.

Elle se redressa à son tour et posa sa bouche sur celle de John, puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres et passa une langue tendre sur les lèvres du militaire qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Il se laissa faire un moment, puis répondit à son tour, et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau allongés, enlacés et...

-Je pense que vous devriez partir...

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda t-il la bouche dans son cou.

-Parce que j'aimerais autant que personne ne se doute de ce que... ohhhhh, s'il vous plait...

-Oui ? S'il vous plait quoi... ?

Il avait ses mains partout sur elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, oh que non ! Il lui avait d'ailleurs prouvé qu'il était très doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, mais il ne fallait pas...

-Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Le supplia t-elle.

John cessa donc et se rallongea sur le dos, à ses côtés, en soupirant.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais, mais j'aime bien être avec vous !

-Oui, moi aussi, mais là, il ne faut pas continuer. Vous devriez rentrer dans votre chambre...

En poussant un énorme soupir, il se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

-Je n'aurais pas cru dire ça, mais je me sens bien avec vous. Et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé...

John, se rassit sur le lit et se pencha de nouveau vers elle.

-Moi aussi, je peux vous l'assurer !

Puis il lui vola un baiser avant de se relever très vite et de s'habiller. Chaya était toujours allongée sur le lit, à moitié recouverte par le drap et, un bras derrière la tête, le regardait faire.

-Ça va ? Vous en profitez bien ? Dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, ça va, merci !

Il s'approcha de la porte, et passa la main devant le système d'ouverture.

-On se reverra, de toute façon !

-Oui, j'en suis sûre !

Et il sortit.

Chaya regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui, et se remit sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui, mais maintenant, elle était fatiguée...

oOoOo

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il se pointa à la cantine, se servit un plateau, et se dirigea vers la table où lui et ses amis avaient pour habitude de s'asseoir.

-Salut la compagnie, ça va ?

-Bonsoir John ! En tout cas, vous, vous avez l'air d'aller très bien ! Répondit Teyla.

-Bonsoir Sheppard... Se contenta de dire Ronon.

-B'soir...

La réponse plus que laconique de McKay fit réagir John, il n'avait jamais vu son ami comme ça.

-Vous allez bien, Rodney ? S'inquiéta t-il, d'habitude, vous êtes un peu plus loquace !

-Ouais, ça va ! Répondit celui-ci un peu énervé.

-Si vous le dites ! A par ça ? Rien de neuf ?

-C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, Rodney ?

-Rien ! S'exclama celui-ci, rien du tout !

Puis il se leva en prenant, son plateau.

-Excusez-moi, je suis un peu fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Et sans plus attendre, il sortit sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ? Demanda John aux autres.

-Non, je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Répondit Teyla.

-Moi non plus ! Déclara Ronon, mais en même temps, c'est McKay !

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, mais je n'aime pas ça...

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant, faisant des suppositions quant au comportement du scientifique, puis finirent par ne plus y penser. Après tout, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Ronon, c'était Rodney !

oOoOo

Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Physiquement et mentalement. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aurait pu avoir mal à ce point là. D'abord, quand il les avaient vu ensemble, et là, à la cantine, il se pointe nonchalamment, discutant de tout et de rien comme si tout était normal !

Mais lui, il avait le cœur brisé. Alors il était repartit dans sa chambre pour dormir. Et oublier.

Penser à tous les petits problèmes techniques de la cité, se demander si il allait pouvoir les résoudre, penser à de nouvelles découvertes qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire lors de leur prochaine sortie...

... Avec lui comme pilote, comme chef d'expédition.

Oh bon sang ! Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple...

oOoOo

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de beau demain ? Demanda Teyla.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Je pense ramener Chaya sur sa planète, mais ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps, alors, pour le reste de la journée, je ne sais pas moi, allez visiter une autre planète ?

-J'en connais une qui serait peut-être intéressante pour Rodney. Il y a de vieilles ruines qui m'ont toujours intriguée...

-Ah bon ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

-Elles sont étonnement bien conservées, et pourtant, la planète est inhabitée depuis fort longtemps !

-Bon et bien demain, on en parle à Elisabeth et on voit ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

John était content de sa journée, mais un peu fatigué de sa soirée, alors il se leva tranquillement, souhaita le bonsoir aux autres, et partit vers ses quartiers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Rodney aujourd'hui ? Demanda Teyla.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a une dent contre Sheppard.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé de spécial !

-Non... bon, je vais aller me coucher aussi.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, demain, il va falloir marcher !

Ils se levèrent ensemble et partirent vers leurs quartiers. Mais Teyla, en se dirigeant vers les siens, vit John devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle allait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, quand elle changea d'avis.

Le militaire allait entrer, quand apparemment, il changea d'avis, et continua de marcher. Quand elle le vit emprunter un autre couloir, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Maintenant, elle savait où il allait...

Chaya. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte que la jeune femme lui plaisait, et là, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est bon ? Pas bon ? A chier ? Nul ? Je dois m'arrêter ? Ou je persiste et je mets la suite ?

Vous seuls pourrez me le dire. Alors, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de réclamer, d'ailleurs, dès que j'en aurais envie, je me mettrais des baffes (là, je crois qu'il faudra attendre longtemps...) mais écrivez un petit commentaire, histoire de me dire si il y a quelque chose qui vous chiffonne...

Ah au fait, une autre chose. Mes fics sont TOUJOURS entièrement écrites avant d'être postées !  
Mais si je tarde un peu avant de mettre la suite, c'est par la faute de mon PC qui est caractériel, et qui ne me donne pas toujours la connexion au net !  
Et aussi le temps que je mets à me corriger...

Ça y est j'ai fini mon speech, à vous maintenant !

Si tu as lu ma fic, Nabelle, j'espère que ça t'auras au moins remonté le moral !  
Parce que moi, je me sens mal depuis cet après midi...  
Big Kiss à toi !

_Et merci de me lire..._

_PS : Si vous avez aimé ma fic au point de la mettre dans vos favoris (on peut toujours y croire, n'est-ce pas ? ), faites donc un tour par mon profil avant de le faire ! Merci !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Honte à moi...

J'ai carrément oublié de remercier Marli, qui, sans son aide parfaitement involontaire, m'a redonné la pêche et les idées qui m'ont permis de finir cette fic !

C'est grâce à un site dont elle a parlé, que j'ai pu voir la vidéo qui m'a fait écrire 30 pages en deux jours...

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle le sache, mais c'est pô grave, l'erreur est réparée, et j'espère que cette charmante miss ne m'en voudra pas...

En même temps, si elle le sait pas, elle peut pas m'en vouloir...

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 2**

Ils étaient tous à table ne train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Alors Rodney, vous êtes calmé ? Lança John.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça ? S'étonna celui là.

-Ah oui ! Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ?

-Non, sinon, je vous le demanderais pas !

-Et bien, votre comportement d'hier était plutôt... froid...

_Pas comme le vôtre, ça c'est sûr_ ! Pensa Rodney.

Mais il devait faire comme si. Comme si, il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, rien su...

Comme si il ne ressentait rien pour lui.

-Désolé, mais je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment alors...

-D'accord, ça passe pour cette fois, mais ne recommencez plus ! Dit John avec entrain.

_Si seulement il pouvait lui aussi ne pas recommencer avec elle..._ Pensa encore Rodney.

Mais il finit par répondre.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Parler à Elisabeth de la sortie d'aujourd'hui !

-Quelle sortie ? Y'a une sortie de prévue aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, la sortie dont a parlé Teyla hier !

Devant la mine interrogative de Rodney, John réfléchit un peu, se demandant ce que son ami avait en ce moment !

-Teyla n'a pas parlé de sortie ! S'exclama alors le scientifique.

-Si ! Pour voir les ruines... Commença John.

Puis il se rappela que Rodney les avait quitté très vite.

-Ah C'est vrai ! Vous êtes parti avant... et bien, vous apprendrez en même temps qu'Elisabeth ! On y va ?

-Je vous suis... Dit tranquillement Rodney.

Ils se levèrent de table et ensemble, se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elisabeth.

-Toc toc !

Elisabeth, comme d'habitude, était penchée sur son portable, et leva la tête en les entendant.

-Et bien, en voilà une délégation ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de récriminations !

-Non, en fait, on vient vous voir parce qu'on aimerait sortir aujourd'hui !

-Mais vous alliez sortir, de toute manière !

-Je sais ! D'ailleurs, après je vais aller la chercher, et je la ramène chez elle !

_Bon débarras !_ Pensa Rodney, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Entendre ça sortir de la bouche de John, lui avait redonné un peu de sa bonne humeur.

-Bon, dans ce cas, on se voit dans la salle de réunion à votre retour ?

-D'accord ! Dit John avec entrain, à tout à l'heure !

Il sortit très vite du bureau et descendit les marches tout aussi vite. Réaction qui mit en joie le scientifique. Voir Sheppard se dépêcher comme ça pour ramener l'ancienne sur sa planète, promettait un retour tout aussi rapide, et enfin, il l'aurait pour lui tout seul !

Enfin presque, mais bon, Teyla et Ronon ne comptait pas... ou si peu...

-Et bien, moi, je vais aller préparer tout ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama t-il.

-Je vais aller me reposer en attendant, dit Teyla en sortant.

Ronon la suivit en disant.

-Oui, je vais en profiter aussi...

Rodney était encore dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, tout sourire, les bras ballants.

-Rodney ? Vous n'allez pas vous préparer ?

-Hein ? Si, si, j'y vais ! Déclara t-il alors.

Il se dépêcha de sortir, se rendant compte qu'il avait dû avoir l'air un peu idiot, à rester sans rien dire dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Mais il était content. Alors il fila vers son labo...

**XXXX**

Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit.

-Entrez ! Dit une voix à travers la porte.

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra. Elle l'attendait, assise sagement sur son lit.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu à la cantine ce matin...

Sans répondre, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour... vous êtes prête ?

Elle recula un peu, déçue de son attitude un peu distante, alors que la veille, il lui avait montré un peu plus d'attention...

-Oui, je n'avais rien amené, alors...

-Vous venez ? Dit-il en lui montrant la sortie.

-Je vous suis.

Elle passa devant lui, et sortit. Puis, sans l'attendre, avança dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement.

-Tiens, vous voilà !

-Dr McKay, ravit de vous voir ! Dit-elle gentiment.

-Ouais, moi aussi... Murmura t-il, alors ça y est, vous rentrez chez vous ?

-McKay, vous devriez être un peu plus aimable, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, vous savez !

-Je suis aimable. Autant que l'on puisse l'être avec quelqu'un qui s'est moqué de vous !

-McKay... Commença John.

-On devrait y aller, dit alors Chaya en posant sa main sur le bras de celui-ci, vous serez de retour très vite, comme ça...

Rodney était content de l'entendre parler ainsi. C'était comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées !

-Mais qui vous dit que j'ai envie de rentrer très vite ?

Rodney perdit son sourire, et inspira fort. Décidément, il devait le faire exprès !

-Après vous, ma chère ! Dit alors John, sans se douter du tumulte qu'il provoquait chez son ami.

Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui montait au hangar à jumper. Elisabeth, les voyant, se leva.

-Alors ça y est ? Vous avez décidé de rentrer chez vous ?

-Oui, mon peuple m'attend, et je ne peux pas les laisser trop longtemps seuls... ils n'en ont pas l'habitude.

-Bien, dans ce cas. Je vous remercie de votre visite, ça nous a fait très plaisir.

-A moi aussi, Dr Weir, au revoir.

-Au revoir, répondit Elisabeth.

Puis, John commença à grimper les marches, et Chaya le suivit. Bientôt, un jumper descendit, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et l'appareil fila à travers le vortex. La porte se referma, et Rodney se frotta les mains.

-Enfin tranquille... Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

**XXXX**

Ils étaient seuls dans le jumper qui filait au dessus de la planète de Chaya.

-Vous savez, j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi toute seule...

-Je sais, mais je voulais vous raccompagner... ça vous gêne ?

-Pas du tout ! Dit-elle en riant, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça devrait me gêner ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, après tout, vous êtes la fameuse Athar, sur votre planète, et...

-... et mon peuple me fait confiance. Personne ne me posera de questions, ils savent être discret...

-Pas comme sur Atlantis, malheureusement...

Il en voulait à McKay de son comportement envers l'ancienne. C'était vrai qu'elle leur avait menti, mais quand on connaissait son passé, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et après tout, elle les avait sauvés, eux aussi, quand ils étaient en mauvaise posture, avec tous ses Darts à leur trousse !

-Votre ami m'en veut vraiment...

-C'est McKay ! Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est comme ça, c'est tout !

-Non, il y a plus que ça... il vous en veut aussi...

John tourna la tête vers elle, étonné.

-Pourquoi m'en voudrait-il ?

Chaya lui sourit doucement, et répondit.

-Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien ?

-Me rendre compte de quoi ?

-Il vous aime... Dit-elle doucement.

-Moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Même si parfois, j'aimerais bien avoir un rouleau de scotch sous la main pour le faire taire !

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Il vous aime... Insista t-elle doucement.

John se tourna brusquement vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

-Mais remarquer quoi ?

-Il a des sentiments pour vous, mais ce n'est pas qu'une simple amitié...

-Non, vous dites n'importe quoi ! Il a une nette préférence pour les blondes, il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aime beaucoup le colonel Samantha Carter, alors, vous avez dû mal interpréter...

-Non, je n'interprète rien, je vois.

John ne dit plus rien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que venait de lui dire la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Comment avait-elle pu voir ça, alors qu'elle n'avait été sur Atlantis qu'une journée !

Non, elle se trompait ! Rodney n'était pas comme ça.

Le scientifique avait embrassé Carson une fois, et encore, c'était contre sa volonté. Et il avait eu l'air franchement dégouté de l'avoir fait. Surtout devant du monde...

-Bon, on est arrivé... Annonça John en posant doucement le jumper.

-Merci, dit Chaya en posant une main sur son bras. Ce n'est pas la peine de descendre, rentrez vite chez vous, vos amis vous attende avec impatience...

-Peut-être, mais ils attendront un peu. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes invités repartir chez eux sans les avoir raccompagnés à la porte !

-Alors d'accord. Vous venez ?

Il la suivit, encore étonné de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Rodney avait des sentiments pour lui ?

Ça alors, il n'avait jamais remarqué ça ! Non, elle devait se tromper ! Oui, elle se trompait... Sûr...

Elle avançait tranquillement jusqu'à sa demeure, où l'attendaient des prêtres.

-Chaya, vous voilà enfin de retour ! Bonjour à vous colonel Sheppard.

-Bonjour.

-Merci mes amis, mais j'aimerais faire mes adieux au colonel...

-Mais bien sûr. A tout à l'heure !

Une fois les hommes partit, elle lui prit les mains et le regarda.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé être avec vous John, mais vous devriez rentrer, maintenant.

-Vous me chassez ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

-Non, et vous le savez, mais...

Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa doucement, délicatement.

Elle essaya de le repousser, mais abandonna. Après tout, il serait partit dans pas longtemps, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de la tendresse d'un être humain une dernière fois ?

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, puis Chaya se détacha.

-Allez, rentrez chez vous, vos amis vont se demander ce que vous faites !

-Je m'en fiche !

-Mais pas moi. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de dispute entre vous...

-Je ne vois pas... Commença John.

-Ecoutez, je pense que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de l'admettre, mais pour le Dr McKay, ça doit être pire encore, alors soyez indulgent...

John était très gêné de parler de ce genre de chose. Surtout avec la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter.

-Je pense que je devrais partir... Finit-il par dire.

-Oui, je le pense aussi... au revoir John.

-Au revoir, Chaya, prenez soin de vous !

Elle le regarda en souriant. C'était plutôt à elle de dire ça... Et quand il vit son expression amusée, il continua.

-Un vieux réflexe protecteur, même si je sais que vous n'en avez pas besoin !

Et avec un petit sourire, il s'éloigna doucement. Quelques minutes après, le jumper s'envolait. Direction la porte des étoiles et Atlantis.

**XXXX**

Dans le jumper, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Chaya. A l'aller, puis chez elle, elle lui avait affirmé que Rodney l'aimait. Mais comment pouvait-il ressentir ce genre de sentiment ? C'était un homme, tout comme lui !

Et le scientifique savait qu'il avait quand même une préférence pour les femmes, étant donné que ça avait toujours été un sujet de légère dispute à chaque fois qu'ils en parlaient. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devait admettre que c'était surtout Rodney qui en parlait le premier. Et qui se moquait de lui...

Et presque à chaque fois, il avait un drôle d'air en le regardant. Comme si il était jaloux...

-Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, Rodney a toujours dit qu'il avait un souci avec les femmes, mais quand même, pas au point de sortir avec un homme !

Il n'avait rien contre ça. Après tout, que se soit un homme avec un homme, ou une femme avec une femme, peu importait du moment que c'était ce qu'ils ou elles désiraient !

Mais là, il faisait partit de l'équation. Et ce n'était pas franchement quelque chose avec lequel il pourrait vivre tranquillement, sans être sûr de changer de comportement vis-à-vis du scientifique. Le retour fut aussi rapide que l'aller, mais c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il composa le code de la porte.

**XXXX**

Quand il posa le jumper dans le hangar, il mit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à en sortir.

-Ça y est, ça commence ! Comment j'vais faire ?

Puis il décida que ce n'était peut-être qu'une invention de la part Chaya. Même si il n'y croyait pas trop.

-Bon, et bien je verrais bien comment il va se comporter !

Il descendit donc les marches avec entrain, et retrouva Elisabeth dans son bureau.

-Me voilà !

-Oui, je vois ça ! Vous êtes prêt ?

-Je vais faire un tour dans ma chambre pour me rafraîchir, et je reviens !

-D'accord, je préviens votre équipe !

-A tout de suite !

Il se dépêcha de sortir du bureau et d'aller dans ses quartiers...

**XXXX**

-Vous êtes tous là ? Parfait, on peut y aller ! Dit John avec entrain.

Ils grimpèrent tous au hangar et prirent place à bord d'un jumper.

-Vous êtes tous assis ?

-Oui, on peut y aller ! S'exclama Rodney d'un air joyeux.

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers lui, et vit Rodney, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il au scientifique.

-Ça va !

Il posa ses mains sur les commandes, un peu rassuré. Rien dans l'attitude de son ami ne donnait raison à la déclaration de Chaya. Peut-être était-elle seulement jalouse des rapports privilégiés qu'il entretenait avec tous les membres de son équipe...

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps là dessus et fit descendre l'appareil dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Jumper 1, demande l'autorisation de sortir !

_« J'enclenche les chevrons, jumper 1, bonne journée ! » _

-Compris ! On y va !

Le vortex s'ouvrit, et le jumper fila...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà.**

**Nabelle, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Sont stupides, ces hommes, non ? (enfin... surtout un !)**

**Alors Rafi, toujours envie de zigouiller la blondinette ?**

**Alpheratz9, toujours aussi borné, ton truc informatique ??**

**Moi, le mien va pas trop mal pour l'instant, alors profitez-en !**

**Je ne vous réclamerais pas de reviews... euhh... finalement... siiiii !!**

**Pliz ! ah non, ça c'est le truc pour faire les poussières...**

**Please !**


	3. chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde...

Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue...

Je n'espérais pas une review de chaque personne ayant lu ma fic, mais de la à n'avoir que trois personnes qui me laisse des com's, c'est dur !!

Surtout quand je sais que 90 personnes ont lu le 1er chapitre, et presque 50 le second !!

Mais bon, rien que le fait de savoir que mon histoire intéresse quelqu'un, ça me mets du baume au cœur.

Avec tous les soucis qui me sont tombés sur le dos depuis le début de ce foutu mois d'octobre, je ne me rappelle pas si j'ai répondu personnellement à tous vos messages, et je m'en excuse par avance, et donc, je me rattrape en le faisant maintenant :

**Nabelle**, j'adore te lire. Tu m'as l'air d'être à l'affut de la moindre histoire qui pourrait sortir de mon cerveau déjanté, et ça, j'aime. Même si je t'imagine parfaitement en train de massacrer joyeusement mon Sheppy, sous mes yeux larmoyants, et tout ça, sans aucun remord !! Ma belle, je te remercie de tout cœur ! Et même si tu as changé de pseudo, pour moi, tu resteras ma belle !!

**Mamanoverbooke** : Alors toi, par contre si tu change de pseudo, je prends ! Autant les autres, j'arrive à les écrire sans problème, autant le tien, c'est tout juste si je ne suis pas obligée de taper les lettres avec un doigt !! Tu te rends compte ?? Bon, mis à part ça, ton nonos, tu l'as ce soir, contente ?

**Alpheratz9** : Finalement, non, Mamanoverbooke n'est pas la seule à avoir un nom un peu... comment dire... j'voudrais pas te vexer non plus, mais... euh... pas franchement facile à écrire. En fait, maintenant, j'me prends plus la tête, je fais un copier-coller, comme ça, pas d'erreur ! Bon, à part ça, j'étais pratiquement sûre que tu n'allais pas vouloir la zigouiller trop vite, la Chaya, parce que j'ai encore besoin d'elle un tout petit peu... Par contre, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est que le "het" ? Parce que je n'en ai aucune idée !! Quant à savoir comment John aime Rodney, si je te le dis, y'a plus de suspence, alors...

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 3

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil franchissait l'anneau sans problème, et s'envola dans le ciel sans nuage de la planète.

-C'est loin d'ici ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Oui, assez. Je me rappelle que les premières ruines se trouvent à environ deux jours de marche de la porte.

-Deux jours ? S'exclama Rodney, et vous y alliez pour quelle raison ?

-La première fois, c'était pour voir si nous pourrions venir y vivre.

-Et alors ?

-Nous nous sommes rendu compte que de toute façon, changer de planète ne changerait pas grand-chose. Les Wraiths nous retrouveraient alors...

-Et les suivantes ? Demanda encore Rodney.

-Simplement pour aller y chercher une plante médicinale, que nous avons retrouvée sur le continent, maintenant.

-Bon et bien nous allons en profiter pour visiter le coin, ça vous dis ? Dit alors John.

-On est là pour ça, de toute manière, alors allons-y !

Rodney avait l'air réjoui, ce qui étonnait tout de même le militaire. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop marcher. Mais c'était vrai aussi qu'aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans un jumper, donc pas de marche forcée !

Ils volèrent pendant presque une heure, avant que Teyla s'exclame.

-Tenez, regardez à droite ! Elles sont là !

-Ah oui ! S'exclama à son tour John, c'est très impressionnant, en effet !

-Et vous dites que se sont des ruines ? Mais c'est encore debout ! Pour moi, des ruines, c'est plus ou moins écroulés !

-Je vous avais prévenu ! Elles sont bien conservées, non ?

-Ah ça oui ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Préparez-vous pour l'atterrissage ! S'exclama Rodney.

Sheppard tourna la tête vers lui et fit une grimace.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il n'y a pas de place pour atterrir ici !

-Ouais, vous avez raison, bon, et bien il n'y a qu'à aller un peu plus loin !

-C'est ce que je pensais faire, justement ! Répondit John ironiquement.

Puis Rodney se tourna vers Teyla et lui demanda.

-Dites, vous n'auriez pas pu nous prévenir ?

-Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était à ce point, dit-elle alors, mais je vous rappelle que nous, on y allait à pieds, nous n'avions pas ce genre de souci ! Et la végétation a poussé, depuis le temps !

-Et bien je vais me poser un peu plus loin, et on finira à pied...

Il survola le coin cherchant un trou dans l'immensité forestière, et commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand tout à coup...

-Wouah ! Mais c'est magnifique ça ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

Ils étaient en train de survoler une région boisée, quand tout à coup, plus d'arbres. A la place, une gigantesque cascade bouillonnante, haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Ronon et Teyla s'étaient approchés de la vitre du jumper et regardait le spectacle.

-Je ne me rappelais pas de ça ! Dit-elle ébahie.

-Je pense que c'est normal, c'est à l'écart de la route qui mène de la porte aux ruines. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner que c'était là !

-Le problème c'est que là non plus, je ne peux pas me poser, on continu un peu...

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, que le jumper eut comme une sorte de soubresaut.

-Hey ! S'exclama Rodney, vous l'avez eu où, votre permis ?

Teyla et Ronon se regardèrent. Un permis ? Pour quoi faire ?

-J'ai pas le permis jumper !

-Pas besoin de le dire, j'avais remarqué !

-Rodney, si vous vous sentez capable de faire mieux que moi, allez-y, je vous en prie ! Réussit à dire John alors que l'appareil avait de sérieuse ratées.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-J'en sais rien ! On dirait qu'il perd de la puissance !

Il regardait par la vitre, espérant trouver un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour poser le jumper, quand

Teyla s'exclama

-Regardez ! Une clairière !

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle tombe à pique, je ne contrôle plus rien ! Préparez-vous à un atterrissage en catastrophe !

Ils s'agrippèrent comme ils purent à l'intérieur, et le jumper fit une belle glissade sur le sol. Le choc fut heureusement ralenti par des buissons, ce qui fait qu'à l'intérieur, ils ne furent pas trop secoués.

-Je suis vivant ? Je suis vivant ? J'ai rien ? Oh bon sang, je suis vivant !

-Oui, Rodney, tout le monde est en vie !

Le scientifique passa ses mains partout sur lui en respirant très vite.

-Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas bien grave !

-Pas bien grave ? Pas bien grave ?? Mais est-ce qu'on va au moins pouvoir repartir ?

Sheppard se tourna vers lui avec un beau sourire.

-Mais c'est pour cette raison que vous faites partie de mon équipe ! Vous allez pouvoir nous dire ça très vite, non ?

Rodney le regarda de travers.

-Ah oui ? Juste pour ça ? Demanda t-il vexé.

-Non, bien sur que non, et vous le savez bien !

-Rodney, vous allez bien, ne vous en faites pas… Dit alors Teyla en posant sa main doucement sur son bras.

-Bon, et bien on va descendre et voir les dégâts !

Ils se préparèrent très vite et sortirent de l'engin. John fit le tour de l'appareil et constata avec plaisir, qu'il n'avait pas le moindre bobo.

-Il est intact !

-Oui, c'est ce que je vois ! Rétorqua Rodney.

-Vous pouvez jeter un œil ?

-Je m'y mets…

Il se positionna sous la console de commande du jumper et au bout de quelques minutes, sortit, l'air inquiet.

-Gros problème !

-Quoi ?

-Plus de puissance !

-Ça, j'avais remarqué ! Dit John ironiquement, sinon, on aurait pu continuer ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Peut-être… j'en sais rien… il a eu la même réaction quand on est allé sur la planète où il y avait tous ces enfants… Annonça Rodney après avoir réfléchit un moment.

-Bon, et bien comme on en est repartit, il n'y a plus qu'à trouver la raison pour laquelle il a...

John leva la main vers l'engin en secouant la tête, et continua.

-... décider de faire la grève !

-Ça, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

-Oui, et c'est pourquoi je vais vous laisser regarder ça tranquillement ! Répondit John doucement.

Puis il regarda sa montre et dit.

-Il n'est pas tard, on peut peut-être aller jeter un œil sur les ruines et revenir après ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Sheppard leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

-Bon, il fait beau, pas trop chaud, alors on y va ! On vous suit, Teyla ?

Avec un petit sourire, elle s'avança vers la forêt toute proche.

-Je suppose qu'on doit marcher, maintenant !

-Oui, Rodney. Vous avez vu comme moi qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour que je puisse poser le jum...

-Je sais ! Coupa McKay, je voulais juste dire que si j'avais su ça, je n'aurais pas pris un sac aussi lourd !

Et il se mit à marcher en ronchonnant que si il appelait ça se poser, fallait vraiment pas être difficile !

Ronon et Sheppard se mirent en route, et bientôt, ils furent tous dans la forêt.

-C'est sympa ici !

-Ouais, quand on aime l'humidité, et les insectes qui peuvent vous piquer à tout instant ! Râla McKay.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi il fait partit de mon équipe... Marmonna John qui marchait quelques mètres devant lui.

-Peut-être parce que c'est le seul scientifique qui accepte de sortir de la cité ! Rétorqua Ronon.

-Le pire, c'est que vous avez raison, mais quand même...

Les dix minutes de vol en jumper, se transformèrent en presque deux heures de marches dans la forêt.

-J'espère au moins qu'il y a quelques chose d'intéressant à voir, dans ses ruines ! S'exclama McKay.

-On n'en sait rien, c'est pour ça qu'on y va ! Répondit Sheppard.

-Vous pensez qu'on en pour combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée ! C'est pour ça qu'on y va ! Répéta John.

-Et vous Teyla ?

-Non, je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais aventurée par ici, et comme l'a dit le colonel Sheppard, nous ne sommes pas sur la route qui mène de la porte aux ruines !

-Alors comment vous pouvez savoir qu'on a pris la bonne direction ?

-J'ai un super sens de l'orientation ! S'exclama le militaire.

-Ouais ! Comme celui que vous aviez quand on est allés sur la planète des Geniis !

-On ne s'était pas perdu !

-Ah non, ça c'est sûr ! On a atterri dans un bunker, on a été attachés, et livrés à des autochtones qui n'en voulait qu'à nos explosifs !

-On était là pour faire du commerce !

-Oui, mais on s'est transformé en marchand d'armes !

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'était pas...

-Pas quoi ?

-... pas aussi sympa qu'ils en avaient l'air ! Maintenant, si on veut arriver avant la nuit, il faudrait peut-être y aller, non ?

-J'avance, ça ne se voit pas, peut-être ?

-Si, mais si vous vous taisiez un peu et gardiez vos forces, on irait plus vite !

-Et bien, c'est parfait ! Sympa les réflexions !

-Arrêtez de râler, McKay ! Dit John d'une voix agacée.

-Je râle si je veux ! Je ne suis pas un militaire moi, et je n'ai pas votre facilité à la marche, ni votre résistance !

-Ça, on s'en était aperçu... Murmura John.

-Quoi ? Vous avez dit quoi ?

-Rien Rodney... avancez un peu plus vite, je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit sur cette route.

-Parce qu'en plus on va passer la nuit là ?

-Tout dépendra du temps que vous mettrez à étudier l'endroit.

-Mais si il fait nuit, je ne pourrais rien voir ! Alors comment comptez-vous que j'étudie quelque chose dans le noir ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit se dépêcher ! Insista John, de plus il faudra retourner au jumper pour le réparer !

-Pour que JE le répare, vous voulez dire !

-Oui ! C'est bien ce que je voulais dire !

-Parce que je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte, mais le temps passé ici, est autant de temps perdu pour moi à travailler dans mon labo, je vous signale que...

-Oui Rodney, on sait... mais pour l'instant, on est là, et on continu de marcher !

-Aaaaïïïïeee !

-Quoi encore ? Soupira Sheppard en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Une ronce m'a piqué le bras !

-Avec votre veste, vous n'avez pas dû avoir très mal !

-Mais regardez ! Elle a transpercé le tissu ! Et si, ça fait très mal !

-Raison de plus pour continuer à avancer, on verra ça une fois arrivés !

Ils continuèrent de marcher, s'efforçant d'éviter les endroits difficiles, afin de ne pas subir les plaintes du scientifique.

Mais Rodney, avait dû se faire une raison, car il ne disait plus rien. En fait, il s'était rendu compte que son comportement agaçait Sheppard, et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à se faire apprécier de lui.

Alors il se contenta de marcher, suivant les autres.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent quand enfin, les premières pierres firent leur apparition.

-Wouooh... Murmura Sheppard.

-Ouais, c'est aussi mon avis... Marmonna Ronon.

Ils étaient tous alignés, devant un mur pas très haut, mais remarquablement bien conservé, et d'une couleur gris clair, très jolie. La végétation avait poussé, mais il n'y avait pas de lianes ni de branches d'arbres ni même de buissons qui poussaient à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Ils avancèrent vers une ouverture en faisant quand même attention. C'était vieux, et certainement un peu instable.

-Et bien je pense qu'on peut s'installer là... Dit John en regardant au alentour, ça vous convient ? Demanda t-il alors à Rodney.

-Oui, je pense que ça fera l'affaire...

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour installer vos trucs ?

-Non, je connais mes trucs, comme vous dites. Allez donc faire ce que vous avez envie de faire ! Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appelle...

Au moment où il prononça cette phrase, il se sentit tout chose. Oui, il avait besoin de lui, mais pas de cette façon... Mais il ne désespérait pas lui en faire part...

-Et bien, c'est tant mieux ! Je vais aller faire un tour, alors...

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Rodney étonné.

-Et bien tout d'abord, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui a causé notre atterrissage forcé. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui émet des ondes électromagnétiques, ou autre chose dans le genre !

-Et comment comptez-vous le savoir ? Demanda Rodney en croisant les bras.

-Avec un détecteur d'énergie, Rodney ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi doué que vous, mais je sais quand même me servir d'un détecteur !

-Ah ! Bon, d'accord ! Mais si le jumper ne fonctionne plus, il y a de forte chance pour que les détecteurs ne marchent plus non plus !

-Ça, on verra sur place, malheureusement. J'espère quand même qu'ils vont marcher, sinon, je ne sais pas comment on va repartir d'ici !

-On aura plus qu'à aller à la porte à pied ! Annonça Ronon tranquillement.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Rodney, mais Teyla a dit qu'il fallait marcher pendant deux jours !

-Et alors ? Vous préférerez rester ici ? Rétorqua John.

Rodney croisa les bras, bougon, et ne répondit pas. Déjà qu'en temps normal, la marche, ce n'était pas son truc, mais en plus, si il fallait le faire pendant deux jours !

-Bon, j'y vais ! Dit alors John.

-Je viens aussi !

-Et qui va rester avec moi au cas où ? S'écria Rodney.

-Je compte pour du beurre ? Dit alors Teyla.

-Non, pas du tout ! Mais où avez-vous entendu cette expression ? S'exclama Rodney en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-A force de fréquentez vos compatriotes, il fallait se douter qu'ils finiraient par parler comme si ils étaient uniquement entre eux ! Et je dois dire que ça me fait rire ! Même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est que le beurre !

-C'est une matière grasse qui sert à faire cuire les aliments chez nous !

Teyla pencha encore la tête. Non, décidément, elle ne voyait pas le rapport... Puis elle se tourna vers Ronon et Sheppard.

-Vous allez loin ?

-Non, pas trop ! Mais vu le temps que ça nous a pris pour venir ici, on va peut-être se mettre à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit...

Il regarda les ruines avec une grimace et fini par dire.

-... parce que ça ne m'inspire pas trop confiance de dormir la dedans... même si effectivement, je trouve que c'est plutôt bien conservé !

-Colonel, si je me rappelle bien, dans la partie un peu plus loin, il y avait un endroit protégé sous lequel on s'abritait quand il faisait trop chaud, où qu'il pleuvait. Je vais aller voir si c'est toujours debout, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Bonne idée ! En attendant, j'aimerai prévenir Atlantis que nous allons rester ici !

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire d'ici ? Demanda Rodney.

-Non, et vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque ! Il faut qu'on retourne au jumper. Avec un peu de chance, il aura décidé de se remettre en route !

-Autant croire au père noël ! S'esclaffa Rodney. Moi, je crois plutôt que vous avez envie de vous retrouver seul !

-Non, je vais avec lui ! Répéta Ronon.

-Vous voyez ! Je ne serais pas seul, mais on va aller quand même au jumper, histoire de voir ce qu'on va pouvoir ramener ! Ça vous va ? On sera de retour dans disons, quatre heures ! Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Teyla.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais sur Rodney ! Affirma t-elle.

-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama celui-ci.

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, c'est partit !

Et, accompagné de Ronon, il s'éloigna rapidement des ruines, laissant seuls Teyla et Rodney. Comme ils n'avaient pas le scientifique à traîner avec eux, ils allèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voilà.**

**Du coup, je ne sais pas si je dois vous demander ou pas de me dire si vous appréciez...**

**En fait, si !! **

**Je vous le demande gentiment, qu'en pensez-vous ??**

**↓ Please, le petit bouton mauve, là... vous voyez ? Juste à gauche... un clic, et moi être contente, trèèèèèss contente !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde !

Un de mes lecteurs m'a fait judicieusement remarqué, que je ne devais pas trop m'attarder sur le fait d'avoir ou non des reviews. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec cette personne.

C'est vrai que j'écris pour le plaisir, mais aussi pour le plaisir d'être lue. Ce qui est le cas. Mais je ne recherche pas spécialement des compliments, non, pas du tout !

Ce que je recherche, c'est juste de savoir si ça plait, si il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas cohérent, si je suis trop longue dans mes descriptions, enfin bref, tout ce dont je ne peux pas me rendre compte par moi-même !

Mais bon, maintenant, je sais que ma fic est régulièrement suivie, car le site à un onglet que chaque auteurs peut consulter, afin de voir le nombre de personnes qui va faire un tour sur son histoire.

Bref, vous faites ce que vous voulez, bien sûr, mais continuer de me lire, surtout !!

**Alpheratz9** : Je n'ai toujours pas eu d'explication sur le mot "het" ? Steuplèèèè, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance !! Et je te rassure, je ne me décourage pas ! Même si il n'y avait que très peu de monde qui suivait, je continuerais à poster, car je sais que moi, j'ai horreur de commencer une histoire sans en avoir la fin !!

**IsaJackson **:Une fidèle de mes histoires ! Toi, je sais que tu vas énormément apprécier la suite. Et maintenant que je t'ai dis ça, tu vas certainement te demander si je continue à torturer Sheppy, ou si au contraire, je l'ai mis avec "lui"! Et bien tu n'as qu'à lire, parce que désolée pour les yeux du chat potté dans Shrek, mais ça marchera pas avec moi, vu que je l'ai pas vu !!

**Hathor2 **:C'est vrai que c'est plus court, comme pseudo ! Et j'espère bien que tu aimes toujours autant, non mais !!

**Nico **: Un p'tit nouveau ! Enfin, je pense... Tu n'as pas reçu mon message ?? Passke j'aurais bien aimé savoir si c'était toi ou pas ! Si oui, contente de te relire, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps, si non, et bien contente de te lire, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un lecteur que je peux remercier personnellement !

Et pour le lemon, faudra attendre un peu, les hommes sont un peu long à la détente, avec moi...

De toute façon, quand il arrivera, vous ne pourrez pas le louper !

Parole de Ticoeur, **ils** ne vous décevront pas, j'en mets ma main à couper !!

(oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est ILS avec un "s" !!)

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 4

Ils marchaient d'un bon pas. Ronon avait une foulée rapide. Le fait d'avoir été coureur lui avait donné de l'endurance, mais John ne se laissait pas distancer. Lui, c'était ses missions dans des pays plutôt pas trop sympathique, qui lui avaient donné la sienne. Se faire poursuivre par des ennemis, que se soit sur Terre où ailleurs, c'était pareil...

-Vous n'avez pas peur de les laisser seuls tous les deux ? Demanda Ronon.

-Non, j'ai toute confiance en Teyla. Et de toute façon, vous vous voyez refaire le trajet avec lui ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

Ils avançaient vraiment vite, et au bout d'une bonne heure, ils étaient près de la cascade. Ils s'en approchèrent doucement, n'ayant pas pris le temps de le faire avant.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !

-Ouais...

-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Ouais ?

-Ouais...

-Ah d'accord...

Il avança un peu et se pencha en avant, afin de mieux voir.

-Vous ne devriez pas ! S'exclama alors Ronon.

-Je ne devrais pas quoi ?

-Vous avancer autant, le terrain est plutôt glissant...

Et juste pour confirmer ses dires, le pied de John glissa sur la terre humide, et le morceau de la corniche sur laquelle il était se détacha...

Ronon voulu le rattraper, mais il dérapa sur la mousse. Il se rattrapa de justesse à une grosse racine, et se redressa très vite. Mais le militaire avait déjà disparu de sa vue...

**OoOoO**

Teyla s'était assise et regardait Rodney qui travaillait consciencieusement sur son PC.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Non, pas encore, mais ça fait pas longtemps qu'on est là, alors ça ne m'étonne pas trop !

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non, merci. Par contre, si vous aviez un petit quelque chose à grignoter...

Avec un grand sourire, Teyla ouvrit une des poches de sa veste, et en sortit un petit gâteau.

-Tenez ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pense que ça vous aidera à tenir le coup !

-Merci ! Dit-il en le prenant.

Elle était toujours debout à côté de lui, sans rien dire, quand Rodney s'exclama.

-Quoi ?

Surprise, Teyla sursauta.

-Mais rien !

-Si ! Vous me regardez comme si vous ne saviez pas comment me dire quelque chose !

-Et bien, puisque c'est vous qui commencez... on a presque tous remarqué votre animosité envers le colonel Sheppard, et je me demandais...

Rodney se redressa doucement. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se montrer vindicatif envers Chaya. Et c'est vrai qu'il s'était un peu vengé sur le militaire. Et voilà, ce n'était pas passé inaperçu.

_Et zut, je me suis encore fais avoir_... Pensa t-il.

-Euh... et bien, je pense qu'il en faisait trop envers cette fille, et...

-Vous êtes jaloux ? S'esclaffa Teyla.

-Jaloux ? Non, pas du tout ! Bafouilla Rodney.

_Si jamais elle a remarqué ça, je suis foutu !!_

-Vous savez, si Chaya a été attiré par le colonel, c'est parce que je pense que vous vous étiez montré très réticent à la comprendre, alors elle s'est plutôt rapproché de lui... mais si il s'était rendu compte que vous étiez attiré par elle, il vous aurait cédé la place !

-Ah bon ?

_Ouf ! Elle croit que j'aurais voulu être à sa place à lui, si elle savait..._

Car ce n'était pas à la place de John qu'il aurait voulu être, mais plutôt celle de Chaya...

-Oui, je pense que le colonel est un homme d'honneur, et qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nuire à votre amitié ! Continua Teyla.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ce qu'elle venait de dire, avait plongé McKay dans le plus complet des désarrois.

Un homme d'honneur. Un militaire. Et le pire, elle avait dit "qui puisse nuire à votre amitié".

Il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour lui, mais un sentiment plus fort. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui donner le nom d'amour, mais ça s'en approchait fortement...

-Bon, je vais finir d'installer tout ça... Dit-il doucement.

Teyla le laissa aux prises avec tout son matériel et s'installa tranquillement sur un bloc de pierre.

**OoOoO**

-Sheppard ! Répondez ! SHEPPARD !

Ronon hurlait depuis quelques minutes, mais le militaire ne lui répondait pas. Il regarda de plus près, mais la pente était vraiment trop raide, et il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber à son tour. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était partagé entre l'envie de descendre voir si il était blessé, chose qu'il croyait fortement possible, étant donné qu'il ne répondait pas, et courir vers les ruines afin de prévenir les autres de l'accident.

Mais il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il fit demi-tour très vite, et couru rejoindre Rodney et Teyla.

Seul, c'était trop dangereux de tenter quoi que se soit...

**OoOoO**

La glissade était rapide, il n'avait pas le temps de s'accrocher à quoi que se soit. Il dévalait la pente tellement vite, qu'une ronce s'enroula autour de lui. Les épines rentrèrent profondément dans la chair, et il cru un instant que la liane allait l'arrêter. Mais non, après avoir déchiré sa veste, elle lui entailla tout le côté gauche, et laboura sa jambe sur toute la longueur avant de céder. Il continua sa descente infernale jusqu'à ce qu'une racine assez grosse apparaisse alors dans son champ de vision, mais, à moitié assommé, il tendit la main trop tard, et finalement, fini sa course sur un petit promontoire.

Il atterrit dessus sur le ventre. Le choc lui causa une douleur intense, et il perdit connaissance...

**OoOoO**

Il courait vite. Très vite. En fait, il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait couru aussi vite.

Peut-être quand il essayait d'échapper aux Wraiths...

Mais il y avait urgence. Il avait peur pour son ami. Il fit le trajet en un temps record, et arriva vers Teyla essoufflé.

-Il faut... que vous veniez... et vite !

Teyla se leva précipitamment et s'approcha de lui.

-Ronon ? Mais où est le colonel Sheppard ?

-C'est justement... pour ça... qu'il faut... se dépêcher !

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Sheppard ? S'exclama Rodney.

-Il est... tombé !

-Mais où ?

McKay était paniqué. Et le fait de voir Ronon comme ça, essoufflé, et demandant de l'aide, ne le rassura pas du tout...

-Alors ? Alors ? Où il est ?

-Il est tombé...

-Vous l'avez déjà dit ! S'énerva Rodney, mais il est tombé où ?

-Près de la cascade ! Mais je vous expliquerais ça plus tard, il faut y aller !

Rodney laissa tout en plan, et se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires. Jamais il n'avait mis si peu de temps à se préparer. Il n'était pas inquiet, il était au delà. Il avait la trouille...

-On y va !

Et ils repartirent tous les trois...

**OoOoO**

Il était trempé. La température ambiante avait beau être agréablement douce, les milliards de gouttelettes d'eau qui jaillissaient du flot juste à quelques centimètres de lui, l'avait détrempé en un temps record. Et surtout, c'était de l'eau qui venait de haut, elle était glaciale...

Il tremblait de froid, et les frissons lui firent ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il avait mal partout, et en essayant de se mettre sur le côté une douleur fulgurante le fit crier, et l'obligea à se recoucher sur le ventre. Rien que le fait de respirer était douloureux.

Il essaya de se calmer, et inspira plus doucement. Il leva la main droite et la porta à sa tête, puis la regarda. Enfin, il essaya, parce que sa vue était plutôt trouble...

Elle était rouge et poisseuse, et ça ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Il avait dû se faire une belle entaille, car il avait un mal de tête carabiné, mais étant donné la chute, il s'estimait heureux d'être encore en vie...

En prenant le plus de précaution possible, il leva la tête et eut des sueurs froides. Il venait de voir sur quoi il était tombé...

Un petit rocher qui bordait la chute.

En bas, une cuvette d'eau qui paraissait minuscule, mais c'était parce qu'il y avait de la hauteur. Il n'était jamais qu'à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus du vide...

**OoOoO**

-Mais comment c'est arrivé ?

-Gardez votre souffle McKay ! S'écria Ronon en courant devant eux.

-Il est en vie ?

-J'en sais rien ! Maintenant, taisez-vous et courrez !

Rodney avait les poumons en feu, les jambes raides, et un point de côté d'enfer !

Mais ils étaient obligés d'alterner la course et la marche. McKay, n'était pas sans bonne volonté, mais soutenir ce rythme pendant deux heures quand on est un être humain normalement constitué et non habitué, fallait se douter que ça n'allait pas se faire sans pause.

Mais il courrait encore, et encore. Ça faisait quinze bonnes minutes qu'ils maintenaient un rythme rapide, quand Ronon s'exclama.

-C'est là ! Mais n'approchez pas, ce n'est pas stable !

-Mais comment on peut voir où il est si on ne s'approche pas ? Demanda Rodney, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-On ne peut pas, c'est pour ça que vous allez venir avec moi au jumper, il faut aller chercher de l'aide. Teyla, vous restez ici ?

-Oui, comme ça, je pourrais entendre si il appelle...

-Non, je reste ! Allez-y, vous, au jumper ! S'exclama Rodney.

-McKay, il faut le réparer, et je ne peux pas le faire ! Vous, vous pouvez !

Argument qui porta. Rodney ne dit plus rien et s'avança dans le chemin.

-Vous venez ?

Ronon le suivit et ils disparurent très vite, laissant la jeune femme seule.

-Colonel Sheppard ? Vous m'entendez ? C'est Teyla ! Où êtes-vous ? Colonel ? John ?

Puis elle tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre petit bruit qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il était là, quelque part, sur cette pente raide comme un mur...

**OoOoO**

Il gémissait de douleur. Le moindre petit geste lui faisait un mal de chien à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il n'était plus qu'une plaie. Une enveloppe de chair sanguinolente, pleine d'osselets. Il était persuadé d'avoir des fractures sur le plus petit bout d'os de son squelette. Mais en fait, il ne s'en tirait plutôt pas mal, si on peut dire...

Mis à part trois côtes fêlées, et une superbe entorse de la cheville, il n'avait pas d'os brisés. Un véritable miracle quand on considère qu'il avait dévalé presque cent mètres.

Mais le mal de tête cachait quelque chose de plus grave...

Une commotion cérébrale...

**OoOoO**

Ils couraient toujours, quand Rodney s'écroula.

-J'en peux plus... laissez-moi... une minute...

Ronon s'arrêta net, fit quelques pas en arrière et se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Sheppard n'a peut-être pas une minute ! Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

La réflexion calme du Satédien redonna du courage à McKay. Redressant péniblement le buste, respirant très fort, il recommença sa course contre la montre...

**OoOoO**

-Colonel ! John, vous m'entendez ?

Elle n'entendait rien. Mais avec le bruit de l'eau à quelques mètres, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Le flot bouillonnant faisait un bruit du tonnerre. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'eau faisaient une chute d'au moins cent mètres et elle n'entendait rien d'autre que ça.

Alors, elle avisa une pierre un peu plus loin et s'y assit. De toute façon, seule, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais se sentir impuissante la rendait folle de rage. Son ami était là, quelque part en bas, blessé. Enfin elle espérait que ce n'était que ça. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement, pas lui. Il était si plein de vie...

Non. Pas "était" ! Il est si plein de vie ! Si jeune...

Trop jeune pour mourir... et surtout pas seul, loin de sa famille et de ses amis...

**OoOoO**

John avait réussi à bouger un bras et essaya de se retourner. Mais il cessa aussitôt.

-Oh non... pas ça...

Le petit mouvement qu'il venait de faire avait fait bouger son lit de pierre. Le cœur battant la chamade, il attendit un peu, et réessaya. Doucement, le plus doucement possible, il se mit sur le côté… et le regretta aussitôt. Malgré le bruit monstrueux de l'eau juste à coté de sa tête, il entendit parfaitement celui que des petits cailloux faisaient en se détachant de la paroi...

Entraînant celui sur lequel il était dans leur chute.

Malgré la douleur due à ses côtes fêlées, il ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Il avait peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Parce que là, justement, il craignait de la perdre...

**OoOoO**

Teyla se redressa brusquement et, avisant la branche d'un arbre assez près de la cascade, elle l'agrippa. Elle tira dessus assez vivement pour voir si elle n'allait pas casser, et tout en la maintenant fermement des deux mains, elle s'approcha du bord. Pas trop près, mais suffisamment pour voir. Elle avait entendu un cri.

-Colonel Sheppard ! Vous êtes là ?

Quelques secondes d'attente, mais rien. Alors elle insista, sans trop y croire.

-Colonel Sheppard ! John ! Répondez !

Debout, le plus près possible du bord, elle attendit, puis elle se rassit. Rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien.

Restait à espérer que Ronon et Rodney allaient revenir très vite. L'attente l'angoissait...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et bien voilà un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura comblé vos espérances.**

**A la prochaine ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde !

Toujours autant de lecteurs, j'aime...

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore aussi...

**IsaJackson **:Je sais qu'avec ce chapitre, je vais te faire passer une bonne soirée... encore ! Et c'est pas fini, je prend soin de toi, dans cette fic ! Tout ce que tu peux aimer lire est là ! La torture physique, mentale, et après... Pour après, tu verras bien... Et si tu trouves les coupures sadiques, pour une fois que je ne coupe pas au milieu d'un chapitre, tu vas quand même pas te plaindre, non !!

**Alpheratz9** : Et encore une ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec mes coupures de chapitre ? lol D'habitude, ils font au moins dix pages word, et là, j'ai fais l'effort de n'en mettre que 4 ! Vous allez pas me le reprocher quand même ! Pour ce qui est du "à moitié mort" pour le Sheppy d'amour de mon cœur, je te rassure (ou pas, c'est à voir), son calvaire n'est pas fini ! J'aime bien le faire souffrir un petit peu, moi aussi, mais après le réconfort, n'en sera que meilleur !!

**Hathor2 **:Le voilà, le voilàààààà, encore un p'tit bout pout toi, qui te feras tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois, promit !! Désolée si après l'avoir lu, t'as encore faim, mais il est presque l'heure (19h25) du repas du soir, alors venge toi sur les bons petits plats que je suis sûre que tu dois être en train de faire mijoter !! Miammiam...

**Nico **: Je le savais, je le savais !!! Salut toi ! Contente de te lire, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps ! Rassure toi, dans mon message, je te demandais tout simplement si c'était toi qui avais laissé de sacrés com's sur ma fic, et maintenant, je sais que c'est toi ! Et non, Rodney va devoir attendre avant de revoir l'homme de son cœur... Mais comme je l'ai écrit à Alphératz9, les retrouvailles vont être d'enfer ! Après quelques déboires, quand même, faut pas espérer que ça va se faire tout seul !!

Merci aux 40 personnes anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous aller apprécier celui là également.

Finalement, c'est peut-être méchant ce que je vais écrire, mais écrire un petit message perso à tous ceux qui me lisent... wouahh, ça ferait beaucoup !!

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 5

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Rodney soufflait comme un bœuf. Il était à la limite du malaise, mais il n'avait pas voulu ralentir. La vie de son ami était en jeu, et il était le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

Les mains tremblantes, il essayait de se dégager de son sac à dos, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ronon s'approcha alors de lui, le força à se tourner, et enleva le sac.

-Vous aviez besoin d'emmener tout ça ?

-Si je veux... pouvoir faire... quelque chose... il me faut... de quoi le faire... Bredouilla Rodney essoufflé.

Puis, il appuya sur la télécommande qui ouvrait la porte du jumper. Sur le coup, il ne fut même pas surpris ni étonné de voir que ça marchait.

-Bon, je vais voir si je peux faire fonctionner la radio...

-D'accord. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Je ne pense pas que vous sauriez m'aidez, mais merci de l'avoir proposé.

Et oubliant ses petits bobos personnels, il se glissa très vite sous la console.

-Vous avez un autre détecteur d'énergie ?

-Vous voulez faire quoi avec ?

-Je vais aller faire un tour. Je pourrai peut-être voir si il y a quelque chose qui empêche l'appareil de voler, non ?

Rodney sortit sans rien dire de dessous la console et fouilla dans son sac.

-Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil, vous savez comment ça marche ?

-Je pense que oui...

-Si l'indicateur est dans le rouge, il y a une source d'énergie, sinon, et bien y'a rien.

-Ok, si j'ai quelque chose, je reviens vous chercher.

-D'accord ! Répondit le scientifique déjà en dessous du tableau de bord.

Ronon partit avec l'engin et le laissa travailler. C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait ce genre de problème, et ça ne s'annonçait pas bien...

**OoOoO**

Il volait. Etrange comme sensation. Mais pas agréable du tout, surtout quand on ne sait pas sur quoi on va atterrir...

Sa chute semblait durer des heures, mais en fait, les vingt petits mètres qui le séparaient du sol ne lui avaient pris que quelques secondes. Et l'eau de la petite cuvette amortit un peu le choc. Sauf que quand on tombe de vingt mètres, l'eau est dure comme une dalle de béton...

Les pieds en avant, ses rangers lui évitèrent de se briser net les chevilles. Il était complètement sonné, mais un réflexe de survie le faisait tenir. Il ne voulait pas mourir noyé. Il était trop jeune, il avait encore tellement de choses à voir, à faire aussi, il ne voulait pas partir comme ça. Il essaya péniblement de remonter à la surface, malgré ses blessures. Il avait les poumons en feu, mal sur tout le corps, mais il avait quand même la tête levée. Le pire, c'est qu'il voyait bien que la surface n'était pas loin, mais ses vêtements mouillés le rendaient lourd, et il était si fatigué, il avait tellement mal partout...

Il nageait péniblement, quand soudain, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, il sortit enfin la tête de l'eau. Respirant à plein poumon, malgré la douleur, il réussit enfin à atteindre le bord.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient, mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de là, sinon, il risquait de s'endormir de fatigue et se noyer. Alors, poussant sur ses bras, il se traîna sur la terre ferme, et s'écroula.

Gémissant, trempé, gelé et blessé, il attendit quelques instant et remarqua, juste à côté de la chute, une sorte de grotte. Survivre...

Il fallait qu'il se protège. Il se leva, mais retomba presque immédiatement. Alors il décida d'y aller à quatre pattes. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas loin à aller. A peine dix mètres, mais qu'il parcouru très lentement. La tête qui bourdonnait, les mains à vif, et les genoux sanguinolents, il se traîna plutôt qu'autre chose jusqu'à l'entrée. Mais la chute juste à côté projetait une espèce de brouillard gelé sur lui. Il fallait qu'il rentre un peu plus, si il ne voulait pas mourir frigorifié...

**OoOoO**

Ronon avait fait des cercles tout autour du jumper, de plus en plus grand, ne lâchant pas l'écran des yeux. Mais rien, pas la moindre petite lumière rouge... Il rageait. Il n'était pas d'une humeur très patiente, mais il continua encore, se disant que si il y avait quelque chose, ce n'était pas forcément à côté...

**OoOoO**

Il avait les mains qui tremblaient, et n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que son ami, qui était seul, quelque part, blessé, ou pire...

Mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'il y était resté. Non, il l'aurait ressenti, et là, rien. Rien qu'un sentiment d'impuissance totale et incontrôlable.

Alors il inspira à fond plusieurs fois de suite et se concentra. Si il voulait faire en sorte de le sauver, ce n'était pas en agissant de la sorte qu'il y arriverait.

Rodney n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas être un peu plus assidu aux entraînements que Sheppard lui demandait de suivre. Il n'était pas comme lui, il n'était pas militaire, alors il invoquait toujours l'excuse que quand ils allaient en mission, de toute façon, c'était son cerveau qui devait travailler, et eux leur muscles, pour justement le protéger lui...

Il soupira. Si jamais Sheppard s'en sortait, il ferait en sorte d'aller un peu plus souvent à la salle de gym...

**OoOoO**

Ça faisait maintenant presque une heure que Ronon parcourait le terrain et rien. Il désespérait un peu, mais continua quand même.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il décida de retourner au jumper prévenir McKay qu'il n'y avait rien. Il n'avait pas de radio, mais de toute façon, elle n'aurait sans doute pas marchée...

**OoOoO**

John grelottait, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il porta la main à sa tête, il se trouva chaud, très chaud. Il avait de la fièvre. Mais état donné ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était certainement normal.

Il redressa un peu la tête, et cru que sa vue lui jouait un tour, il voyait deux points jaune qui brillaient sur la gauche, dans la grotte. Deux points jaunes qui clignotaient... Puis s'approchèrent...

**OoOoO**

-Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Ronon en entrant dans le jumper.

-Non ! Et vous ?

-Non, rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Il n'y a plus qu'une solution, aller à la porte et retourner sur Atlantis.

-D'accord !

Rodney sortit de dessous la console et regarda Ronon.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire...

-Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? Et vous comptez y aller comment, à la porte ? Demanda Rodney avec une grimace, se doutant de la réponse.

-A pied ! Vous avez une autre idée ?

-Mais on va mettre au moins deux jours ! Il peut s'en passer, des choses pendant deux jours !

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut se dépêcher !

-Et Teyla ? On va la laisser là bas toute seule ?

-Non, je retourne la prévenir !

Il n'attendit pas et était déjà repartit en courant.

-Mais… et moi ?

-Restez là, j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Cria Ronon sans s'arrêter.

**OoOoO**

Toujours assise, Teyla commençait à trouver le temps long, quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Se relevant très vite, elle prit son arme et regarda devant elle.

Puis elle la rabaissa tout aussi vite, et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle attendit que Ronon s'approche.

-Alors ? Vous avez réussi ?

-Non, il faut qu'on retourne à la porte !

-Et le jumper ?

-McKay n'a pas trouvé d'où ça pouvait provenir.

-Alors il faut y aller sans tarder, ça nous prendra suffisamment de temps comme ça ! Dit-elle en s'avançant.

-Mais Sheppard...

-J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais avec les chutes, on n'entend rien. Alors je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose que je reste là, non ?

Ronon la regarda puis répondit.

-Non, effectivement... allez, il faut y aller !

Ne se posant pas plus de question, Teyla lui emboîta le pas et ils se dirigèrent très vite vers l'endroit ou le jumper était...

**OoOoO**

John avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts, mais s'efforçait de ne pas s'endormir. Les deux points bougeaient toujours et s'approchaient doucement de lui. Et tout à coup, il sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur son corps. Un feulement... Si il avait bien entendu, un animal du genre carnivore était certainement en train de se lécher les babines en s'avançant vers lui...

Il essaya de garder son calme, sachant que si la bête sentait qu'il avait peur, elle se jetterait encore plus vite sur lui. Et étant donné l'état de faiblesse extrême dans lequel il était, il ne pourrait pas se défendre.

Il était blessé, et elle devait le sentir. Alors il ne bougea plus, de toute façon, le moindre mouvement lui demandait un effort qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de fournir. Il était épuisé, alors il attendit, priant pour que la bête abandonne l'idée de manger, ou alors que ça se passe le plus vite possible...

**OoOoO**

Ronon et Teyla avaient fait très vite, et vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà près du jumper.

-On est là ! S'exclama t-elle.

-J'ai préparé mes affaires, on peut partir tout de suite, répondit McKay.

Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et se dirigèrent vers la porte. En espérant prendre la bonne direction…

**OoOoO**

Elisabeth était dans son bureau quand Zelenka l'interpella.

-Excusez-moi, Dr Weir, mais savez-vous quand l'équipe du colonel revient ?

-Ils sont partit pour la journée, il ne devrait pas tarder, pourquoi, vous avez un problème ?

-Non, je suis simplement surprit de ne pas avoir eu de leurs nouvelles !

Elle regarda alors son portable et vit l'heure.

-Effectivement, ils n'ont pas donné signe de vie depuis un peu trop longtemps.

Elle se leva alors et, suivit de Radec, se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

-Vous avez eu un appel de l'équipe de Sheppard ? Demanda t-elle à Chuck.

-Non.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Ils n'ont pas tenté de vous joindre ?

-Non, désolé… je n'ai pas quitté mon poste.

-Pouvez-vous les contacter ?

-Oui, j'essaye tout de suite !

Chuck se pencha un peu, composa les coordonnées de la planète, et attendit que le vortex s'ouvre avant de lancer son appel. Appel qui resta sans réponse.

-Ils ne répondent pas… Ils sont peut-être trop éloignés ?

Croisant les bras, un peu inquiète, Elisabeth le regarda.

-Réessayez dans dix minutes ! Et prévenez-moi, quel que soit le résultat !

-Bien madame.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Zelenka l'avait suivi et lui dit.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu un gros problème, sinon, ils nous auraient contactés !

-Sauf si ils ont eu effectivement un gros problème ! S'exclama t-elle.

-McKay est très doué pour tout ce qui concerne les jumpers. Et si ils ont eu une panne, il saura s'en occuper ! Dit Zelenka pour la rassurer.

-Ça m'inquiète quand même un peu cette histoire, normalement, ils doivent nous contacter toutes les trois heures… vous en pensez quoi ?

-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Pensez-vous envoyer une équipe pour voir sur place ?

-Non, je vais leur laisser encore quelques heures ! Après tout, cette planète est sans danger d'après Teyla, et il n'y a aucun vaisseau ruche dans le secteur.

-Bon, je vous laisse alors. Vous pourrez me donner des nouvelles quand vous en aurez ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Zelenka quitta alors le bureau, laissant seule Elisabeth qui n'était pas très rassurée. Puis elle se pencha de nouveau sur son PC. Après tout, ils s'étaient sortit de situation très difficile et à de nombreuses reprises, alors elle pouvait leur faire confiance…

**OoOoO**

John avait fermé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir quand la bête se jetterait sur lui, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il sursauta. Une langue râpeuse lui léchait la main. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Une petite boule de poil blanc était à côté de lui. Ça ressemblait à un chiot, et apparemment, ce n'était qu'un bébé. Mais à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, se tenait l'adulte. Lui, par contre était nettement plus gros, et malgré la pénombre, il remarqua qu'il avait les babines retroussées sur des crocs d'une longueur impressionnante, et qu'il continuait à s'approcher doucement.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas faim… Murmura John d'une voix tremblante.

Il leva doucement la main, essayant de faire comprendre à l'animal qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et celui-ci abandonna les grondements pour se mettre à pousser des cris qui lui faisait penser à ceux d'un gros félin, du genre tigre… Pas très rassurant…

Sheppard se mit à rire nerveusement. Il ne savait pas si la bête faisait ça juste pour s'amuser avec lui avant de le croquer…

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, je suis désolé de t'avoir piqué ta maison, et si je pouvais partir, crois moi, je le ferais…

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, épuisé, et fini par s'endormir…

**OoOoO**

Ronon et Teyla menaient la vie dure à McKay qui courait, essayant de ne pas se laisser distancer. Mais même si il n'en pouvait plus, il savait que plus ils mettraient de temps à aller à la porte, plus il y avait de risque que Sheppard y reste, alors il repoussa ses limites.

L'après midi était bien avancée quand il s'écroula.

-Je suis… désolé… je vous retarde, dit-il en soufflant, allez-y… sans moi, j'en peux plus…

-Non, on reste ensemble ! Répondit Teyla.

-De toute façon, il va bientôt faire nuit, alors on va se reposer un peu.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, je vous réveille dans deux heures, dit Teyla.

Rodney ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever son sac à dos. Il s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait déjà. Ronon fut un peu plus long, il avait déjà subit ce genre de situation, du temps où les Wraiths avaient fait de lui un coureur, alors il s'obligea quand même à se détendre, et le suivit peu de temps après.

La nuit tomba très vite, et le silence retomba…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et bien il est presque l'heure d'aller à table, et j'ai pas encore fais à manger !**

**J'espère que vous apprécié le fait que je m'occupe un peu de vous avant de m'occuper de ma petite famille ! lol**

**Et si ça vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas, l'auteuse aime vous lire, et vous relire, encore et encore...**

**A la prochaine ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde ! Toujours autant de lecteurs, j'aime... Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore aussi...

**IsaJackson **:Ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi, que je fais subir ça Johnny, mais c'est juste parce que je ne te connaissais pas quand je l'ai écrite ! Mais je suis ravie que ça corresponde à ce que tu aimes... un peu de souffrance, et beaucoup d'amour ensuite, le cocktail préféré de ma miss, j'ai tord ?? Finalement, j'aime bien le faire souffrir, un peu (un tout petit peu)... Nan, en fait, je suis une grande sadique, j'aime bien faire souffrir ceux que j'aime... Pour qu'ils se fassent consoler de la plus tendre des manières... mais chut, faut pas le dire !

**Alpheratz9** : Ah zut, j'aurais dû le marquer quelque part, je sais plus ce que je leur ait fait à manger ce jour là... mais c'est pas grave, c'est du passé, tout ce qui compte, c'est que mon militaire préféré, lui, se fasse pas bouffer, n'est-ce pas ?? Et pourtant, c'est loin d'être fini ! Mais non, rassure toi, la grosse bébette va être toute gentille ! Et oui, quand Roro passera par là...

Merci aux 32 personnes anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous aller apprécier celui là également.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 6

Il était vingt heures et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Chuck avait relancé ses appels toutes les heures, et maintenant, tout le monde était inquiet. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'une équipe ne donnait pas de nouvelle. Pas depuis que celle du major Lorne avait été retenue par les Geniis. Même à ce moment là, ils avaient été prévenus qu'ils avaient été fais prisonniers.

Mais là, ils savaient que c'était une planète inhabitée, et ils devaient juste voir quelques ruines qui auraient pu intéresser McKay. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient été blessés par la chute de ces ruines ?

Teyla lui avait pourtant dit qu'elles étaient très bien conservées ! Mais depuis le temps, est-ce qu'elles étaient encore sûres ?

**oOoOo**

Quand John rouvrit les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à voir ça. Enfin à voir, c'était beaucoup dire, il distinguait à peine ce qui se passait dans la grotte. Mais il avait chaud, et quand il voulut bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il entendait un ronronnement à côté de lui. Levant la main, il la posa sur une fourrure très douce qui miaula et grimpa sur son estomac pour se remettre aussitôt après en boule et se rendormir. Il essaya de regarder l'heure à sa montre, vingt deux heures. Il faisait nuit, et personne n'était venu le secourir. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, dans la nuit, il savait que ses amis n'auraient pas pris le risque d'emprunter le même chemin que lui. En espérant qu'ils avaient bien remarqué où il était tombé.

Et ce n'était pas du tout certain…

**oOoOo**

-Ronon, réveillez-vous !

Teyla le secoua doucement, et le Satédien se leva d'un bond.

-C'est votre tour… Murmura t-elle doucement.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Rodney. Elle aussi se doutait qu'il lui faudrait bien plus de temps qu'à eux pour se remettre de leur course.

-D'accord ! Répondit seulement Ronon.

Fatiguée, Teyla s'allongea à même le sol et s'endormit très vite. L'attente recommença…

**oOoOo**

Rassuré sur son sort, il se dit que la petite famille venait de manger, car il était persuadé que la mère n'allait certainement pas laisser échapper un repas livré à domicile. Il était sûr que c'était une femelle. Car dans le règne animal, c'était presque elles à 90% qui s'occupaient des petits. Il tourna la tête et son cœur s'emballa. Elle était là, couchée en boule juste de l'autre côté. Il ne savait pas si il devait essayer de sortir, ou attendre d'avoir repris un peu de force avant de bouger. Il tenta de remuer les jambes mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Aussitôt, la mère se leva et vint renifler son petit qui lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours couché sur son ventre, et dormait du sommeil du juste. Elle le lécha, puis se mit à renifler les vêtements du militaire. Il put distinguer qu'elle était vraiment grande, comme un très gros chien, et passa de son ventre à son torse puis son cou. Sheppard était tétanisé.

Il n'osait plus bouger, et quand elle ouvrit la gueule, il ferma les yeux.

_Ça y est… mon dieu, faites que ça soit rapide…_

**oOoOo**

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut et en criant. Il avait fait un cauchemar.

-Ça va ? Demanda Ronon.

-Oui, ça va… Répondit-il quand même.

En fait, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Son imagination fertile lui avait fait voir son ami dans la pire des situations possible et imaginable.

Il avait vu son corps immobile, ensanglanté et fracassé sur des rochers.

-Essayez de vous rendormir, je vous réveillerais plus tard, lui dit Ronon compatissant.

-Je ne pourrais pas, je dois faire quelque chose…

-Il fait nuit de toute façon, on ne peut pas se permettre de repartir maintenant, reposez-vous encore un peu…

-Merci, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir… je vais prendre le relais…

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, je suis trop énervé pour me rendormir…

-Dans ce cas…

Ronon enleva son manteau et se coucha dessus. C'était repartit pour un tour…

**oOoOo**

Il attendait. Il respirait vite, trop vite, à la limite de l'hyper ventilation. Mais même la douleur de ses côtes fêlées ne pouvaient pas l'en empêcher.

-Dépêche-toi… Murmura t-il.

Mais à la place des crocs plantés dans ses chairs, se fut une langue qu'il sentit sur sa joue. La femelle le léchait, en poussant le même genre de grognement que quand elle s'était occupée de son petit. Et après l'avoir "débarbouillé", elle renifla encore ses vêtements, avant de descendre, et elle fit la même chose sur sa jambe lacérée. Mais la douleur fut insupportable pour John qui poussa un cri. Le petit eut peur et roula par terre, pas content du tout, et se vengea en lui mordant cruellement la main.

Il essaya de repousser la bête, mais elle était plus forte que lui et continuait. Il endura le supplice comme il put, mais pas longtemps, et il perdit connaissance…

**oOoOo**

Rodney était épuisé, mais ne voulait risquer de s'endormir. Il avait la responsabilité de veiller sur le sommeil de Teyla et Ronon, et quand il s'aperçut que le jour pointait le bout de son nez, il regarda sa montre. Il était à peine quatre heures du matin. Il n'avait dormi que cinq heures. Mais tant pis, il fallait qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils repartent, alors il secoua gentiment les deux autres.

-Teyla, Ronon, réveillez-vous ! Il fait jour !

Ses amis se levèrent très vite, sans poser la moindre question, et se préparèrent.

-Allez, on y va ! Ça va aller, Rodney ? S'inquiéta Teyla.

Le scientifique faisait peine à voir. Il avait des cernes violacées, ses yeux bleus étaient devenus rouge par la fatigue, pas coiffé, pas rasé, il avait ce que l'on pouvait appeler : Une sale gueule.

-Oui ! Affirma t-il.

En fait, il ne voulait pas leur dire, mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Pas à cause de la fatigue, mais il s'en voulait. Lui qui affirmait toujours haut et fort qu'il était le plus brillant, et le meilleur, n'avait pas été foutu de réparer le jumper.

Alors il se saisit de son sac et voulu le remettre sur son dos. Mais Ronon le lui arracha presque des mains.

-Non, je vais le prendre ! S'exclama Rodney en tendant la main.

-McKay, vous n'y arriverez pas aussi vite si vous devez porter ça ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire attention.

-Merci. Dit simplement le scientifique.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, mais il devait avouer que le fait que Ronon se soit chargé de son sac à dos, l'avait bien arrangé. Il avait très mal au dos, et trouvait qu'il pesait une tonne. Il inspira un grand coup et regarda le chemin, puis sa montre. Encore six, voir sept heures, avant d'arriver à la porte. Le découragement le saisit, et Teyla s'en rendit compte. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras.

-On va y arriver...

-Je sais... mais si j'avais réussi à remettre le jumper en route...

-Vous n'y pouvez rien si il ne fonctionne plus.

-Mais Sheppard est tout seul, en pleine nature, blessé, ou pire...

-McKay ! S'exclama Ronon, arrêtez de dire ça ! On n'en sait rien, alors au lieu de pleurnicher sur ce qu'on aurait pu faire, on devrait partir. Plus vite on arrivera à la porte, plus vite on pourra le secourir !

Le ton plutôt calme du Satédien rassura Rodney. Il savait qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas, même si sans lui, ça aurait fait un bout de temps, qu'il aurait déjà rejoint la porte...

-On y va ? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir, tout à coup.

-Allez, on y va ! Déclara Teyla.

Et le jogging infernal recommença.

Ils couraient encore et encore, alternant quand même de temps en temps, les marches rapides, ce qui leur permettait à tous les trois de résister à la grande fatigue qu'ils ressentaient tous. Ils étaient toujours sur un chemin, quand tout à coup, il se sépara en deux.

-C'est par là ! S'exclama Teyla en montrant celui de droite, je reconnais le coin !

-Alors on y est presque ? Demanda Rodney qui reprenait de l'assurance.

-Non, désolée... on a encore quelques heures devant nous...

-Ce n'est pas grave ! S'écria alors Rodney en avançant vite, au moins on ne s'est pas trompé de chemin !

Teyla regarda Ronon en souriant. Ils aimaient bien Rodney, mais là, son endurance et le courage dont il faisait preuve, leur faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait beau être parfois très pénible, maintenant, il savait que si il y avait un problème, ils pourraient compter sur lui. Ils le faisaient déjà avant, mais l'estime qu'ils avaient de lui grimpa de plusieurs crans d'un coup...

**oOoOo**

Il était très tôt, mais Zelenka savait qu'elle serait déjà dans son bureau. Alors il grimpa les marches et se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

-Alors ? Pas de nouvelles ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Non, je vais faire envoyer un MALP.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de contrôle.

-Faites appeler l'équipe du major Lorne, j'aimerais qu'ils soient tous près au cas ou...

-Bien madame.

** L'équipe du major Lorne est demandée en salle de contrôle, on demande l'équipe du major Lorne en salle de contrôle ! **

Presque aussitôt, elle reçu un appel dans son oreillette.

_« Dr Weir, ici Lorne. » _

-Major, pouvez-vous vous préparer pour une mission d'urgence, s'il vous plait !

_« Bien sûr, on arrive tout de suite ! » _

-Merci !

Puis elle se tourna vers Radec.

-Allons dans la salle de réunion en les attendant, j'aimerai discuter de ce que l'on peut faire, avant de les envoyer là bas !

Sans rien dire, il lui emboîta le pas, et ils prirent place tous les deux dans la salle.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave, ils ont simplement pu avoir une panne de radio !

-Dans ce cas, ils auraient dû rentrer, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Pas nécessairement ! Connaissant Rodney, il a certainement voulu rester sur place et faire en sorte de réparer !

-Vous n'avez pas tord sur ce point de vue, mais je suis quand même inquiète. Le colonel sait que je n'aime pas quand ils ne nous préviennent pas dans les temps, alors...

La porte s'ouvrit, et le major fit son apparition.

-Nous sommes prêt, madame. Puis-je savoir qui est en danger ?

-L'équipe du colonel Sheppard n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis hier, et j'aurais voulu que vous alliez sur cette planète pour voir ce qui s'y passe !

-Bien ! Mais je pense que vous vous faites du souci pour rien, vous connaissez comme moi les membres de cette équipe...

Elisabeth se mit à sourire.

Oui, elle avait appris à les connaître, et c'est vrai qu'elle se faisait peut-être une mauvaise idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais dans le doute, elle préférait prévenir plutôt que guérir.

-Avant que vous partiez, je vais faire envoyer un MALP.

-Si vous voulez, je peux m'en occuper !

-Merci major. Et oui, je veux bien. Je dois dire que cette situation m'angoisse un peu...

-Ne vous en faites pas, madame, avec Ronon et Teyla, il ne peut rien leur arriver de mal ! Ils ont tous les deux l'habitude de se débrouiller, et heureusement pour le colonel Sheppard et McKay, ça leur servira !

-Bien. J'attends dans la salle d'embarquement. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous être prêt ?

-Il faudra au moins deux bonnes heures avant que tout soit prêt !

-Deux heures ? s'exclama Elisabeth, c'est si long que ça ?

Le major baissa la tête, embêté.

-Oui, le dernier MALP dont nous nous sommes servit a subi de gros dommage avec l'entité électrique que vous avez, avec l'aide de McKay, envoyé sur une planète déserte, alors il a demandé pas mal de réparation...

-Nous n'en avons qu'un ?

-L'armée n'a pas jugé nécessaire de nous fournir plusieurs engin de cette sorte, ça coute assez cher...

-Mais en attendant, si nous avons un problème, il faut attendre !

-Je suis désolé... Dit Lorne d'une petite voix.

Elisabeth le regarda dans les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas à vous d'être désolé, c'est à moi. Je me suis emportée contre vous, alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Bon, dit-il ensuite en s'éloignant un peu, je vais voir à l'armurerie si je peux leur filer un coup de main pour le MALP.

-Merci major.

-De rien, madame.

Et il fila sans plus attendre. Maintenant, lui aussi commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait beau avoir dit à Elisabeth qu'il connaissait l'équipe de son supérieur, et ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire, c'est vrai que toute une journée sans donner des nouvelles, n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Alors il se dépêcha...

Elle se tourna vers Zelenka, se rassit et croisa les doigts, en silence.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus, dit doucement celui-ci.

-Je sais ! Mais me sentir impuissante à ce point, ça me... ça me...

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

-Ça va aller ! Le colonel Sheppard est un dur à cuire, et Lorne a raison, avec Teyla et Ronon, il ne peut pas leur arriver grand-chose !

Elisabeth inspira profondément et se leva.

-Je retourne dans mon bureau, ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre deux heures ici...

-Je vais aller faire un tour à l'armurerie, voir comment avance la préparation... on ne sait jamais, je peux peut-être leur filer un coup de main !

-Merci Zelenka.

-Mais de rien, moi aussi, j'aimerai les savoir rentrer à bon port, vous savez... même si en ce moment, avec McKay qui est absent, c'est plutôt cool, l'ambiance au labo !

Puis avec un sourire, il la quitta.

Elisabeth se dirigea d'un pas lourd dans son bureau, s'assit sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Faisant une prière muette pour que tout se passe bien...

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Ce coup ci, je me suis occupée de vous après, mais de toute façon, vous ne voyez pas beaucoup la différence, alors c'est pas grave, non ??**

**Et si ça vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas, l'auteuse aime vous lire, et vous relire, encore et encore...**

**A la prochaine ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde !

Toujours autant de lecteurs, j'aime...

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore aussi...

**IsaJackson **:Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, plus on les aime, plus on les fait souffrir ! On est légèrement sado sur les bords !! Mais je suis désolée pour toi, ma biche, faudra que tu attendes un peu avant d'avoir la partie de l'histoire que tu vas adorer...

**Hathor :** Voilàààà, la suite arrive ! Juste un encore un peu d'entrée, avant d'attaquer le plat principal !! J'espère que le menu te plait !!

**Alpheratz9** : Mouahahahah ! J'avais même pas pensé à ça quand j'ai écrit la partie où il se fait "léchouiller" !! Mais t'as raison, dans un sens, c'est un mec qui ne peut pas, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui est "femelle" !!! Dix chapitres ? Je crois que t'exagère un peu là, mais passe de bonnes vacances quand même !!!

**Nico :** Argghhhh ! Si, je crois que je suis bien partie pour les faire souffrir encore un (gros) petit peu... Dis, tu m'en veux pas ? Passke que je te promets, qu'après l'horreur, viendra le réconfort ! Et quel réconfort... Aïe aïe aïe....

Merci aux 39 personnes anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous aller apprécier celui là également.

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 7**

John était resté inconscient toute la nuit. La fièvre s'était stabilisée, mais il grelottait.

Quand il avait enfin repris conscience, il n'y avait plus que le petit. La mère était sortie et il espérait qu'elle était partie chercher de la nourriture, car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir dans l'estomac de la petite boule de poil. Même si il était tout à fait mignon. En fait, maintenant qu'il faisait jour, il pouvait enfin voir ce que c'était. Enfin presque, parce que c'était un curieux mélange, de chien, de chat et de quelque chose qui avait des cornes. Ça miaulait comme un chat, ça ne rentrait pas ses griffes comme un chien, et ça avait des petites cornes sur la tête, à côté d'immenses oreilles pointues. Un beau pelage blanc, avec juste une tache noire sur le museau, et une queue en panache.

Etrange et amusant. Et très doux.

La petite bête devait bien l'aimer, sauf quand elle l'avait mordue, car elle avait entrepris de lui grimper encore dessus pour faire sa toilette.

Il la laissa faire, espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas méchant. Et comme il avait perdu son arme dans la chute, il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Il leva difficilement la main droite, la passant doucement sur le poil du bébé qui abandonna sa toilette et se mit sur le dos, cherchant la caresse.

John se mit à sourire.

-Tu aimes ça ? Apparemment, oui... je dois dire que tu es très doux... comment je vais t'appeler ? Hein ?

En temps normal, il aurait trouvé tout à fait ridicule de donner un nom à un animal sauvage. Mais là, il avait besoin de se sentir en vie, et rien que le fait de voir la petite bête bouger, miauler en le regardant de ses yeux jaunes, (ça par contre, ce n'était pas très beau...), et jouer avec sa queue le faisait sourire.

Et quand sa main retomba doucement sur le sol, le bébé descendit enfin de son perchoir pour la lécher, lui aussi. La langue du petit était nettement moins rugueuse que celle de l'adulte, et quand il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir la veille, il essaya de se redresser pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il prit doucement appui sur ses mains et redressa le buste. Puis, se sentant un petit peu mieux, il tenta de s'asseoir. Ce qu'il réussit à faire au bout de quelques minutes...

Il se plaignait que McKay râlait tout le temps ? Et bien heureusement que le scientifique n'était pas à côté de lui en ce moment, car il en aurait entendu pendant des lustres !

La nostalgie de la cité s'empara de lui, et il cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il était si fatigué, il avait si mal, et partout sur le corps...

Et le fait d'avoir pensé à ses amis accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

Il pensa à Rodney, le scientifique Terrien, qui habitait maintenant une planète de la galaxie de Pégase, et qui était probablement le seul à avoir réussi à faire disparaître les trois quart d'un système solaire, presque uniquement à cause de son égo surdimensionné. Enfin, il espérait qu'il avait été le seul à réussir cet exploit...

Mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il trouverait le moyen de le retrouver lui, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

Et plus jamais, il ne lui ferait la moindre remarque comme quoi il devrait arrêter de se plaindre, car il venait de se rendre compte que c'était ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire.

Mais il faut dire que lui, il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal en point. Le mal de tête ne voulait pas partir, et quand il souleva la toile déchirée de son pantalon, il fit une grimace de dégoût.

La peau était arrachée par endroit, et il avait des coupures profondes dues à la ronce, qui ne s'était pas contentée de lui labourer la jambe.

Non, elle lui avait laissé des "petits souvenirs" sous forme d'épines énormes, et bien enfoncées, tant qu'à faire... Il pensa aussitôt que ça devait être à cause de ça, qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Quand la bête l'avait léché, elle avait certainement fait bouger les épines plantées dans sa chair.

Du sang séché faisait une jolie croûte d'une couleur marron, et il sentit aussi que sa cheville avait dû gonfler, car il n'arrivait plus à la bouger à l'intérieur de sa chaussure.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à nettoyer ses plaies, alors il porta la main à la poche de sa veste qui était supposée contenir ce qu'il fallait pour soigner une blessure. Sauf que pendant sa chute, la poche avait dû s'arracher, car il n'avait plus rien.

-Et bien au moins, moi j'ai une bonne raison de me plaindre ! Gémit-il doucement.

Sa gorge desséchée lui faisait mal. Il tourna la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment de la chance. A une petite cinquantaine de centimètres, un filet d'eau coulait sur la paroi. Il mourrait de soif. Il se traîna jusque là, et en prit un peu dans le creux de sa main pour la boire avidement.

Mais il la recracha aussitôt en toussant. Elle était horriblement salée...

Il leva alors la tête et trouva la cause du goût. Une traînée blanchâtre, large de deux mètres, et haute de deux ou trois. Il gratta un peu et goutta.

-Et bien voyons ! Il fallait que je tombe sur un filon !

Du sel, tout simplement. Mais qui rendait l'eau tout à fait imbuvable. Mais sa soif était terrible. Il fallait qu'il boive. Tout le monde ou presque, sait que la nourriture peut-être supprimée pendant quelque temps sans dommage, mais pas l'eau. Et le bruit de la cascade qu'il entendait l'attirait. Alors tout en serrant les dents, il se mit sur le côté et se redressa en s'appuyant contre la paroi.

Debout, un vertige l'assaillit et il faillit retomber, mais il se plaqua contre la roche et attendit que son malaise passe. Puis tout doucement, il sortit de la grotte. Sa jambe le faisait terriblement souffrir, et s'était un vrai supplice de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais il se dirigea quand même vers l'immense cuvette d'eau fraîche qui lui tendait les bras...

**oOoOo**

Dormir...

Rodney voulait dormir.

Arrêter de courir et s'asseoir sur une chaise, ou même sur un tas de cailloux pointu... Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais si ça tête lui hurlait d'arrêter, ses jambes couraient encore. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais en fait, c'était devenu automatique. Il n'était plus qu'un robot.

Jambe droite, jambe gauche, droite, gauche, droite, gauche... Ne t'arrêtes pas, ou ton ami mourra.

Une idée tout à fait saugrenue lui passa par la tête. S'inscrire au prochain marathon !

Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être plus pénible que ce qu'il faisait depuis la veille. Et en plus, le marathon, c'était courir sur une route, bien encadrée par la sécurité, avec des médecins au cas où, des personnes qui vous tendent une bouteille d'eau quand vous avez soif, une petite éponge pour vous essuyer le front, alors que là, rien.

Il en était là de sa réflexion quand vit Teyla et Ronon s'arrêter.

-Pour... quoi ?

Entre deux inspirations profondes, c'était la seule chose que ses poumons avaient accepté de laisser sortir.

-On fait juste une petite pause !

-On n'est plus très loin, quelques kilomètres, et on y est ! Dit alors Teyla.

Les jambes de Rodney l'abandonnèrent et il s'affala lourdement sur les genoux, puis il se laissa aller et s'allongea sur l'herbe qui bordait le chemin.

Teyla s'accroupit à côté de lui. Elle était admirative.

-Rodney, je suis vraiment fière de vous, et le colonel le sera aussi, quand il apprendra ce que vous avez fait pour lui...

Le scientifique, sans ouvrir les yeux répondit.

-Merci, mais je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous...

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne serait pas content ?

-J'ai pas réparé le jumper... je n'ai pas réussi...

Puis, contre toute attente, il replia son bras sur ses yeux, et sanglota silencieusement. Ronon s'approcha alors, lui prit la main, tira dessus et remit le scientifique sur pied.

-Ne vous apitoyez pas sur votre sort ! Vous n'êtes pas un surhomme, alors il faut y aller. On est presque arrivé, non ?

Il s'était tourné vers Teyla et attendait une réponse.

-Rodney, Ronon a raison, il ne reste plus que quelques kilomètres à faire, je suis presque sûre qu'on y sera dans une heure au plus...

-D'accord.

Debout devant eux, il redressa le buste, prit le sac des mains de Ronon et le remit sans aide sur son dos. Puis il avança sans attendre.

-On peut attendre encore une ou deux minutes ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Si je m'arrête plus longtemps, je ne pourrais plus jamais repartir, alors vous me rejoindrez ! S'écria t-il.

Ronon regarda Teyla, et sans se concerter, ils reprirent la route derrière lui.

**oOoOo**

Elle était là, à deux mètres de lui, mais elle paraissait si loin... Il resta appuyé contre la roche humide, laissant la bruine causée par la chute lui rafraîchir le visage, puis se décida à avancer. Plus que quelques pas, et il pourrait boire...

Il était presque arrivé quand sa jambe le lâcha. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, criant sous la douleur. Il se mit sur le dos, attendant que sa respiration se calme, puis se traîna jusqu'à l'eau. Il allait plonger la tête dedans mais changea d'avis.

Si il venait à se trouver mal, et qu'il perdait connaissance, il se noierait.

Alors il se mit sur le côté et avec la main, bu gorgée par gorgée. Sa soif étanchée, il se mit sur le dos, les yeux fermés, et finit par se rendormir sur place, épuisé...

**oOoOo**

-Elle est là ! On est arrivé ! S'écria Rodney.

La porte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de la voir. Détachant son sac de ses épaules alors qu'il n'était pas encore devant, il courut encore plus vite. Les mains tremblantes, il composa le code de la cité d'Atlantis.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, mais il n'avait plus de force, alors Ronon et Teyla le prirent par les bras, et l'aidèrent à marcher...

**oOoOo**

Elle était revenue de sa chasse et l'avait retrouvé dehors, alors comme une maman qui veille ses enfants, elle entra dans la grotte, et en ressortit suivit de son petit, elle posa devant lui une petite bestiole qu'elle avait tuée pour lui, et surveilla les alentours pendant qu'il mangeait. Repu, le bébé s'approcha de John, se coucha en boule à côté de lui et ferma les yeux.

Sa mère s'assit à côté d'eux, et les regardait, comme si elle surveillait leur sommeil...

**oOoOo**

Elle savait que le major Lorne allait la prévenir dès que l'engin serait prêt, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder l'heure toutes les cinq minutes. Elle n'aimait pas rester à ne rien faire pendant que des personnes qu'elle appréciait étaient peut-être en danger.

Mais elle se fit une raison, l'équipe qui allait bientôt partir était sans aucun doute bien mieux entraînée qu'elle pour ce genre de mission !

Elisabeth se leva, prête à aller voir où en étaient les préparatifs, quand elle se rassit. Elle allait certainement les déranger plus qu'autre chose...

Mais l'attente la rendait complètement folle !

-Activation de la porte ! S'exclama Chuck.

Elle se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, et se précipita dans la salle de contrôle.

-Vous avez un code ?

Chuck leva la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, madame, c'est celui du Dr McKay !

Un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échappa des bouches de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle.

-Baissez le bouclier ! S'exclama t-elle avant de descendre rapidement les marches du grand escalier.

**oOoOo**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons caressaient doucement le visage de John. La chaleur avait fini par le réveiller, de même que la petite famille. En fait, juste bébé, qui se mit à pousser un miaulement aigu et étira ses pattes en ronronnant de plaisir.

Sa mère se mit debout, attendant que sa progéniture daigne venir vers elle, et entreprit de le laver. En levant un peu la tête, John vit ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire, et prit peur. Si jamais l'idée lui venait de recommencer avec lui, il ne savait pas si il tiendrait le coup, alors il essaya de se lever, pour échapper au lavage. Mais il se rendit compte, que s'était plus facile à penser qu'à faire. Ses jambes ne voulaient absolument plus lui obéir, et il ne réussit pas à se mettre debout. Il poussa un immense soupir de dépit. Il allait y avoir droit...

Il avait soif. Alors il profita du fait d'être près de la cuvette pour boire encore. L'eau était délicieusement fraiche et il s'aspergea le visage en gémissant de plaisir. Ça lui faisait un bien fou...

Puis il porta sa main à sa tête. Il était encore un peu chaud, et avait toujours mal. Et en plus, il commençait à avoir faim...

Il ouvrit difficilement les poches de sa veste qui avaient résisté, pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il y avait dedans était tout à fait immangeable ! L'eau avait tout abîmé, et quand il s'était retrouvé sur le ventre, il avait tout écrasé...

Dépité, il se remit sur le dos.

-J'espère qu'ils ne m'ont pas oublié...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait rester seul, blessé, avant que quelqu'un vienne le secourir. Et encore, si ils savaient où le chercher...

-J'ai faim...

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, et là, il faillit vomir. Sa famille d'accueil était adorable et pleine d'attention, et son petit compagnon à quatre pattes était apparemment très partageur.

Il lui avait laissé un morceau de son repas...

Mais la vue de la chair sanguinolente ne lui parue absolument pas appétissante. Alors il abandonna provisoirement l'idée de manger.

-Y'a quelqu'un ? Hé oh ! Répondez !

Un grognement sourd le dissuada de recommencer à crier. La femelle n'appréciait pas qu'il appelle à l'aide...

Ça ferait peut-être venir d'autres animaux, et elle voulait protéger sa progéniture.

Il essaya encore de se lever, pour finalement, se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, où il s'affala. Boule de poil l'avait suivi et s'amusa à lui sauter dessus. Il se laissa faire, jusqu'au moment où il voulut se faire les crocs sur sa jambe. Ce fut plus fort que lui, John le repoussa brutalement, le faisant couiner.

-Arrête de faire ça, ça me fait mal...

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, comme si un animal pouvait comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Viens là, dit-il en tendant la main, je vais t'appeler... Rodny ! C'est sûrement grâce à toi que ta mère ne m'a pas bouffé, alors on peut dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Et c'est ce qu'il ferait si il était là...

Curieux comme prénom, mais pour John, il ne faisait aucun doute, que même si le scientifique n'était pas ce que l'on peut dire quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux fasse à la maladie, il aurait fait tout ce qui aurait été en son pouvoir pour le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Mais il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait apprécié que l'on donne son prénom à une bête, alors Rodny lui sembla un bon compromis...

La main tendue, il attendit un peu. Rodny s'en approcha avec suspicion...

Après tout, elle venait de lui flanquer une raclée deux secondes plus tôt, alors maintenant, il se méfiait. Mais non, elle ne recommença pas, alors il se coucha contre lui et le regarda de ses yeux jaunes, sans bouger.

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et encore un chapitre de posté !**

**Et si ça vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas, l'auteuse aime vous lire, et vous relire, encore et encore...**

**A la prochaine ?**


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde !

Toujours autant de lecteurs, j'aime...

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore aussi...

**IsaJackson **:Merci pour ta review, et si ce que tu attends tarde un peu, ça ne va peut-être pas tarder... Et là, tu ne vas pas t'en relever ! (Hey !!! T'as vu un peu le genre de phrase totalement débile que je suis capable de faire ??? Hemm, bon, je continu calmement...) Mais pas tout de suite, quand même, faut que je remette le Sheppy en forme pour que Roro en profite un peu... Je me répète peut-être, mais j'en suis sûre !

**Alpheratz9** : Tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent très court ?? Ah bon ! Pourtant, j'avais pas l'impression... En plus, c'est la seule de mes fics que je poste par chapitre entier ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue quand même...

**Nico :** Tu trouves mes bébêtes hideuses ?? Non ! Bien au contraire ! Elles sont toutes mimis, ces bestioles ! Imagine un gros chien, Saint Bernard, blanc, avec un poil soyeux, par contre, les oreilles d'âne, j'avoue que c'est pas génial, et si j'ai rajouté deux petites cornes de biquettes, c'était pour éviter de les faire trop ressembler à des bébêtes que l'on a sur Terre !! Par contre, je n'avais pas pensé à faire fricoter Weir et Radec ! Cette fic est basée presque principalement sur les deux hommes les plus têtus et viril (et oui, je vois Rodney très viril aussi !) de la galaxie de Pégase !! Moi Lorne, je le vois pas avec elle, je le verrais plutôt avec une femme un peu plus jeune, et totalement délurée ! En fait, comme dans une autre de mes fics ! Bizarre, non ???

Merci aux 39 personnes anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous aller apprécier celui là également.

Et merci aux 50 lecteurs anonymes...

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8**

Trois personnes qui tenaient debout par miracle venaient de passer la porte. Teyla et Ronon soutenaient Rodney qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Quand Elisabeth les vit, elle ne prit même pas le temps de leur poser des questions et appela d'urgence une équipe médicale.

Elle, ainsi que les gardes qui protégeaient la porte, se précipitèrent vers eux et les aidèrent.

-Rodney ! Oh mon dieu, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Mais le scientifique était à bout de force.

-J'ai pas pu, j'ai pas réussi...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras d'un sergent.

Carson arriva très vite et sans plus attendre, ils furent tous les trois emmenés à l'infirmerie.

Ronon ne voulait pas être couché, mais il fut obligé d'accepter de l'aide, car lui aussi avait quand même un peu de mal à tenir debout. Après l'effort intense, les muscles de ses jambes étaient tellement durs, qu'il avait du mal à simplement mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Teyla, elle, accepta le brancard avec un soupir de soulagement.

Ils furent transportés avec ménagement, transférés immédiatement sur un lit, et le personnel s'occupa d'eux avec empressement. Rodney, quant à lui, avait été placé un peu plus loin. Il souffrait de déshydratation, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas militaire l'avait fait puiser dans ses dernières forces pour tenir le coup. Il était dans un état de faiblesse épouvantable, et Carson l'avait mis sous surveillance. Il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, mais quand le docteur l'examina, il remua légèrement et se mit à geindre.

-Rodney ? Rodney, réveillez-vous !

Le scientifique bafouillait, et ce qu'il disait n'était pas compréhensible, alors pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse en tombant de son lit, car il était plutôt agité, Carson se résigna et lui injecta un calmant. Aussitôt, Rodney s'endormit profondément.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser comme ça… Murmura Carson en le regardant.

Il avait pitié de lui, mais en même temps, il était admiratif. Rodney était assez particulier. Prompt à se plaindre, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire de lui, il était aussi capable de dépasser ses limites, comme aujourd'hui.

Et ça, Carson, si il n'avait pas sous les yeux le scientifique, ne l'aurait jamais cru.

-S'il vous plait, demanda t-il à une infirmière, restez près de lui, et surveillez-le ! Dès qu'il se réveillera, prévenez-moi !

-Bien docteur !

Il se dirigea vers ses deux autres patients, qui eux, n'étaient pas en aussi mauvaise forme.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda t-il à Ronon.

-C'est Sheppard, il a eu un accident...

-Où est-il ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-On ne sait pas trop, on n'a pas pu aller le chercher, alors on est revenu très vite ici...

-Très vite ? Mais ça fait deux jours que vous êtes partis, et qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de vous !

-Oui, on a eu un problème avec le jumper, il ne marche plus...

-Et Sheppard ? Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

-Non, il est tombé, il faut retourner là bas, et très vite. Il nous a fallu deux jours pour retourner à la porte.

Ronon essaya de se lever, mais Carson l'en dissuada.

-Non, vous êtes tous les trois dans un état de faiblesse que j'ai rarement vu ! Alors vous allez rester ici quelque temps !

-Non, il faut y retourner !

-Oui, c'est sûr, mais ce ne sera pas vous ! Insista Carson.

-Comment vous ferez pour le retrouver ? Vous ne savez pas où ça s'est passé !

-Avec un jumper, on pourra survoler la zone et le localiser ! Dit alors Elisabeth.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça ! Répondit Teyla. Rodney a dit que le jumper avait réagi comme quand on a eu le problème sur la planète avec les enfants. Il a perdu de la puissance, pour finalement s'écraser. Plus rien ne marche, et Rodney n'a pas pu réparer, c'est pour ça qu'on a couru jusqu'à la porte... Expliqua t-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Vous avez quoi ? S'exclama Carson.

-On a couru jusqu'à la porte... il fallait faire vite.

-Pendant deux jours ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Et Rodney aussi ? Demanda Carson.

-Oui, il a suivi, dit Ronon en regardant le scientifique, couché et endormit. Il n'a pas voulu s'arrêter.

-Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de faire ça... Murmura Teyla. Je suis vraiment fière de lui, il ne nous a pas retardés...

Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur l'oreiller. Le temps que Carson fasse le tour du lit pour l'examiner, elle s'était endormie...

Il en profita pour lui poser une perfusion, ainsi qu'à Ronon, car ils étaient tous les deux déshydratés.

-Vous devriez dormir, lui dit Carson.

-Il faut que vous sachiez où est Sheppard...

Mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seul...

-La cascade... il est tombé... près de la... cascade... entre la porte… et les ruines…

Et lui aussi sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

-Il a parlé d'une cascade ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre !

-Et en plus, on ne peut pas envoyer une équipe dans un jumper, sinon, ils risquent la même chose !

-Alors comment comptez-vous faire ? Il faut pourtant aller récupérer le colonel !

-Le Dédale ! S'exclama Elisabeth, heureusement pour nous, il est partit il n'y a pas longtemps, je vais contacter Caldwell !

Elle quitta l'infirmerie très vite et vit que l'équipe du major Lorne attendait, dans la salle d'embarquement.

-Nous sommes prêts, madame.

-Changement de programme ! S'exclama t-elle sans s'arrêter de marcher, vous ne partez pas à bord d'un jumper, il faut que je contacte le Dédale !

Ils grimpèrent tous deux les marches et elle s'approcha de Chuck.

-Appelez le Dédale, je dois parler d'urgence à Caldwell !

Chuck ne posa pas de question et fit immédiatement ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Vous pouvez parler, lui dit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

-Colonel Caldwell, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ?

_« Parfaitement ! Alors, vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de nous ? » _Répondit le commandant d'un ton jovial.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous avons un gros problème ici, et j'ai besoin de vos services !

_« Allez-y, si c'est dans mes possibilités ! » _

-Je vais vous faire envoyer les coordonnées d'une planète. Il faudrait que vous y alliez rapidement, c'est pour aller chercher Sheppard !

_« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » _

-D'après Ronon, il est tombé près d'une cascade et ils n'ont pas pu aller le récupérer, il y a quelque chose sur cette planète qui a rendu le jumper inutilisable, il faudra vous servir de la téléportation !

Elle fit un signe de tête à Chuck qui comprit, et transféra à bord du Dédale les informations qu'ils avaient besoin afin de se rendre au plus vite sur les lieux.

_« Bien, j'attends… on vient de me dire que ça y était, on a ce qu'il faut ! Mais c'est grave, d'après vous ? » _

-On n'en sait rien, ça fait deux jours qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles… mais j'aimerai que vous emmeniez l'équipe du major Lorne, pour ça, il faudrait que vous nous donniez les coordonnées d'une planète qui possède une porte et qui serait proche de vous, vous pourrez les prendre au passage !

_« Vous pensez que le personnel du Dédale n'est pas apte à effectuer une mission de sauvetage ? » _Demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Colonel, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à ce jeu ! S'exclama t-elle agacée, Sheppard est peut-être gravement blessé, et ses hommes le connaissent mieux que vous ou moi, c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de les prendre, c'est tout !

Elisabeth n'en revenait pas ! Le commandant du Dédale venait de lui faire une remarque qu'elle jugea tout à fait déplacée !

_« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, veuillez excusez ma phrase, je ne l'ai pas formulée comme il convient. Il va de soit que nous allons nous diriger immédiatement vers la planète la plus proche. Vous devriez recevoir son adresse très vite... nous partons tout de suite ! » _

Chuck se tourna alors vers Elisabeth avec un sourire, et acquiesça.

-Oui, nous l'avons... merci colonel.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu un différent, Sheppard et moi, que je ne ferais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous le ramener sain et sauf ! » _

-Je sais colonel, je m'en doute...

_« Dès que nous l'avons à bord, je vous contacte ! » _

-Merci... bonne route...

_« Dédale, terminé...» _

-Puis elle se tourna vers Lorne.

-Vous pouvez partir ?

-Bien sûr, nous sommes prêts.

-Ramenez-le, je vous en prie.

-Oui, madame, je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance...

Chuck composa l'adresse sur le DHD de la salle de contrôle, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent pendant que le major descendait très vite les marches. Maintenant, lui aussi commençait à avoir un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver là bas...

-Vous êtes tous prêt ? Demanda t-il à ses hommes.

Ils firent tous un signe de tête, impatient d'aller secourir leur supérieur.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, et ils passèrent tous la porte. Direction P6G543, puis le Dédale...

Elisabeth ferma les yeux, soulagée. Maintenant, le Dédale était partit. Et même si elle savait que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient pas trop, elle était persuadé que Caldwell ferait tout pour aller le sauver. Elle espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas trop tard…

**OoOoO**

John était plutôt content, il avait échappé à la toilette de maman...

-Comment je vais t'appeler, toi ?

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer...

-Tu es blanche, et tu as des cornes sur la tête ! Mais bon, je vais me contenter de ta couleur, tu t'appelleras Blanche... pas très original, mais je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir en ce moment...

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Blanche s'avancer vers lui avec appréhension. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était approchée de lui que pour sa séance de toilettage sur sa jambe, et depuis, elle avait gardé ses distances. Mais là, elle avançait doucement... Presque en rampant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

Le cœur battant la chamade, respirant vite, malgré la douleur, il la regardait faire sans rien dire. Mais aurait-elle compris qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui servir de casse-croûte ?

-J'aimerai autant que tu restes loin de moi, tu sais...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, alors quand elle avança son museau et le posa sur son bras en poussant une sorte de miaulement, il s'immobilisa. Mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il eut le sentiment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. Sinon, il y aurait belle lurette qu'elle l'aurait fait. Il n'osait quand même pas bouger, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il avait le bras tout engourdit. C'est qu'elle faisait son poids Blanche...

Il essaya de se dégager doucement, et elle dû sentir qu'il n'était pas bien, car elle se releva, et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Merci, ma belle...

Un gargouillis dans l'estomac, suivit d'une crampe dans le ventre, lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un bout de temps.

-J'ai faim... bon sang...

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller chercher de quoi se nourrir, alors il se traîna jusqu'à l'eau et se contenta de remplir son estomac avec. Ça le calmerait peut-être un peu...

Puis il resta dehors, profitant des rayons du soleil et se laissa encore aller au sommeil. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Blanche l'observa, poussa un petit cri qui fit rappliquer aussi sec Rodny, qui se coucha à côté de John. Puis elle le lécha, et tout à coup, partit très vite...

**OoOoO**

Le major Lorne avait passé la porte, accompagné de son équipe. A peine le vortex traversé, il sortit sa radio et appela le Dédale.

-Colonel Caldwell, ici Lorne. On est prêt !

Une lumière blanchâtre, un petit pffiiit, et hop, l'équipe s'était envolée. Plus aucune trace de leur passage sur P6G543...

**OoOoO**

Le rayon traversa l'espace et fini par disparaître dans le vaisseau. Un ordre donné calmement, et les lumières des moteurs subliminiques s'allumèrent. Deux secondes plus tard, une fenêtre d'hyper-espace s'ouvrit et le Dédale disparu de cette partie de la galaxie, pour aller dans une autre. Au secours d'un homme...

**OoOoO**

John s'étira et sa main se posa sur Rodny.

-Salut toi...

Bébé grimpa sur lui et entreprit de lui souhaiter le bonjour à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en le léchant.

-Décidément, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps dans une station de lavage...

Puis il redescendit très vite en miaulant. John tourna la tête et s'aida de ses bras pour s'asseoir. Blanche revenait et s'approcha de lui doucement, puis elle ouvrit la gueule, et poussa la proie avec son museau jusqu'à lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

A la limite du dégoût, il découvrit ce qu'elle lui avait ramené. Une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une pieuvre, mais au moins, elle avait eu la gentillesse de le tuer pour lui...

Car franchement, il n'en aurait jamais eu la force.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de manger ça... Il approcha la main et se saisit de la bestiole encore chaude. Avec une grimace, il fouilla dans une petite poche de sa veste et prit un petit couteau. Miraculeusement, malgré sa petite taille, le canif était resté bien sagement à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il ne pouvait pas se soigner, mais il pourrait au moins découper sa nourriture...

Il coupa le bout d'un tentacule, le prit entre le pouce et l'index, et se décida à l'approcher de sa bouche, en fermant les yeux pour éviter les hauts le cœur que lui causait la vue de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à y mettre...

Mais il fallait qu'il mange si il voulait espérer reprendre un peu de force, alors il se força à mâcher, puis à avaler. Et finalement, rouvrit les yeux.

-C'est pas si mauvais que ça ! S'exclama t-il en la regardant. Merci, c'est très gentil ! Je meurs de faim !

Il attaqua son repas avec appétit, mais en garda un peu, il ne savait pas si sa "nounou" irait lui en chercher d'autre, alors il se rationna.

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et encore un chapitre de posté !**

**Et si ça vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas, l'auteuse aime vous lire, et vous relire, encore et encore... **

**Ah !! Un truc ! Il est plus à gauche, le petit bouton pour reviewer, et en plus, il est plus mauve non plus ! Ne vous faites pas avoir, et cliquez sur le bouton assez large, placé au milieu, de couleur vert pâle, et lancez-vous dans un commentaire ! Pas besoin qu'il fasse trois pages ! Un simple "c'est bien", me convient, ça me prouve que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça !!**

**A la prochaine ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut tout le monde !

Wouah !!!! 68 lecteurs pour le chapitre 7 !!! Un record ! Merciiiii, j'aime ce genre de chiffre, qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir !!!!

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore aussi...

**Hathor2 :** Encore... encore... et en plus, tu fais des rimes avec ton pseudo !!! Alors voilà de quoi boucher un de tes petits creux !!

**IsaJackson **:Ma pauvre chérie !!! J'ai l'impression que ton patron est comme le mien. Un peu de rigolade, d'accord, mais quand il participe, sinon... Oui, Shep va être sauvé ! Sinon, où aurait été le slash, si je l'avais fait mouru sans avoir pu connaitre le bonheur d'être dans les bras de ton Roro d'amouuuuur ?? Quand à savoir quand... mystère et boule de gomme !!

**Nico :** Ouais, je savais que faire manger de la pieuvre Pégasienne à quelqu'un aurait fait cet effet là ! Mais rassure toi, j'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de pire !! Passeke la pieuvre, c'est pas si mauvais que ça ! Enfin, moi, j'en ai mangé, mais elle était cuite... Nan, franchement, je sais pas avec qui je vois Elisabeth ! Pas avec Caldwell, ça c'est sûr, elle n'aime pas les militaires, enfin, ça dépend lesquels !! Chuck, le pôvre... il fait surtout office de bouche trou dans la série, mais bon, je les vois pas ensemble !

**Alpheratz9** : Décidément, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les pieuvres ?? Se sont des animaux super intelligents !! Et pis, j'ai dis, "ressemble" à une pieuvre !! Et il faut bien qu'il mange, le pauvre Johnny ! En plus, il ne peut pas bouger, alors sa nounou d'adoption est bien gentille, je trouve ! Par contre, Comparer Elisabeth à un poulpe !!! Mouahahaha !!! J'aurais jamais pensé à ça ! Et moi aussi, j'aime bien le ton que donne Caldwell, quand il débarque sur la cité, ça promets toujours de bon moments de dialogue avec Sheppy !!

Enfin, bref, tout le monde ne veut qu'une chose, c'est de voir John et Rodney ensemble, je ne pense pas me tromper ??

Remarque, c'est un peu normal, sinon, vous ne vous feriez pas ch*** à venir lire ce genre de fic, n'est-ce pas ??

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 9**

Lorne était assis sur un siège, derrière Caldwell. Il était impatient d'arriver, et se demandait comment il avait pu oublier de demander des nouvelles de son supérieur. Deux jours ! Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant deux jours, et ne s'était même pas inquiété !

Il avait honte...

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien !

Il sursauta légèrement.

-Pardon ?

Caldwell tourna son fauteuil et lui fit face.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, d'après ce que j'en sais, Sheppard a toujours été une tête brûlée, alors ce n'est pas votre faute. De toute façon, vous n'y étiez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mon colonel, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... je ne me suis pas posé de question, et pourtant, on n'avait pas eu de leur nouvelle depuis deux jours...

-Si, je peux comprendre... mais maintenant, vous devriez vous préparer, nous allons bientôt arriver...

Lorne se leva alors, et se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvaient les autres membres de son équipe. Il n'eut pas besoin de leur dire quoi que se soit, dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, ils se levèrent tous et prirent leur barda. Eux aussi avaient hâte de revoir leur chef...

**oOoOo**

Il gémissait dans son sommeil. Aussitôt, l'infirmière se leva et regarda ses constantes. Les jugeant satisfaisantes, elle laissa son patient et se dirigea rapidement vers la pièce d'à côté.

-Docteur, je crois qu'il se réveille...

Carson ne lui demanda pas de qui elle parlait, il le savait. Alors avec un sourire, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit.

-Bonjour Rodney, comment allez-vous ?

Le scientifique était peut-être réveillé, mais avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-J'en sais rien, je suis fatigué...

Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

-Sheppard ! Il faut aller le chercher ! S'exclama t-il d'une voix paniquée.

-Calmez-vous, Rodney !

-Me calmer ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Il faut aller le chercher !

Il essaya de sortir de son lit, mais il était tellement faible, que si Carson ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait écroulé par terre.

-Ola ! Vous, vous restez au lit !

L'infirmière l'aida à remettre Rodney au lit et à l'allonger.

-Mais il faut que quelqu'un aille le chercher ! Il doit être blessé...

-Ne vous en faites pas, l'équipe du major Lorne est partit...

-Faut pas prendre de jumper, il va tomber en panne aussi !

Il criait presque, et sa voix grimpait franchement dans les aigus.

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas exactement comment ça s'est organisé, mais je vais demander à Elisabeth de venir vous l'expliquer, d'accord ? Mais en attendant, vous restez tranquillement couché, sinon, je vous rendors !

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dépêcha d'appeler la dirigeante. Il préférait ne pas raconter n'importe quoi, et si il voulait que Rodney se tienne tranquille, il savait qu'il lui faudrait des explications.

Le scientifique poussa un énorme soupir, mais il savait que Carson avait raison. Il était tellement faible qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, alors il attendit Elisabeth avec impatience.

-Vous savez, Carson à raison, on ne peut rien faire dans notre état ! Dit une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête, et découvrit Teyla, couchée, elle aussi, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, bien mieux, mais je suis encore faible…

Puis elle se tourna vers l'autre côté et vit Ronon, installé sur son lit, mais lui, n'était pas aussi calme.

-Vous savez que si vous vous levez, Carson ne sera pas content ! S'exclama t-elle en le voyant s'agiter.

-J'ai horreur de rester à ne rien faire… Bougonna t-il.

Ils entendirent des voix, puis Elisabeth fit son entrée.

-Et bien je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés ! Ça fait plaisir à voir !

-Vous avez envoyé une équipe de secours ? Demanda Rodney avant de lui dire bonjour.

Elisabeth s'approcha des lits doucement et s'expliqua.

-Oui, l'équipe de Lorne est partit…

-Il ne fallait pas les envoyer en jumper ! Il va tomber en panne aussi ! S'écria alors Rodney avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase.

-Non, ils ne sont pas partis en jumper, j'ai appelé Caldwell, et ils sont à bord du Dédale. D'après ce que Teyla nous a dit, on a compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils y aillent de cette façon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont réussir à le retrouver ! Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à le réparer… j'ai pas eu le temps.

-Ecoutez Rodney, je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour lui, mais Sheppard est un militaire, il est entraîné, et il saura faire ce qu'il faut pour survivre !

-Et si il est blessé ?

Elisabeth ne répondit pas. Elle aussi pensait la même chose, mais ce n'était pas la peine de se faire de fausses idées, ni affoler encore plus Rodney. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin…

Elle espérait seulement que Sheppard ne soit pas trop gravement atteint…

-Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je viendrais vous prévenir. En attendant, reposez-vous, Carson a dit que vous en aviez besoin !

Elle se détourna, mais n'avait pas fait un pas qu'elle entendit.

-Je suis désolé… j'ai rien pu faire…

Elle se retourna, et vit McKay, le bras replié sur ses yeux. Il respirait vite, comme si il voulait se retenir de pleurer…

Le voir dans cet état lui brisa le cœur. Elle se rendit compte alors, que sous son air de scientifique indifférent à toute autre personne qu'à lui-même, il était vraiment inquiet pour son ami. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le rassurer…

Rien faire, à part attendre que le Dédale revienne, et de préférence, avec une personne de plus à son bord…

**oOoOo**

Quand John eut fini de manger, il essaya de s'installer le plus confortablement possible, en s'appuyant contre un rocher lisse.

Son estomac était calmé, il avait bu aussi, mais il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Il était fébrile et sa jambe le lançait le plus en plus. Il souleva le tissu et ce qu'il vit l'affola un peu.

La peau devenait un peu trop foncée à son goût… Il appuya doucement un doigt sur les écorchures, et un liquide jaunâtre suinta. Ses blessures s'infectaient…

-Il ne manquait plus que ça… Gémit-il.

La fièvre qui était restée stable jusqu'à présent, était remontée tellement doucement, qu'avec son mal de tête lancinant, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte...

**oOoOo**

L'équipe de Lorne entra dans le poste de pilotage et se prépara.

-On est prêt...

Caldwell se leva de son siège, regarda tous les hommes et leur dit.

-Dès que vous l'avez, transmettez-nous vos coordonnées, et on vous récupère.

-D'après ce que McKay a dit, il y aurait quelque chose sur la planète qui empêcherait les appareils de fonctionner, je ne sais pas si les radios vont marcher !

-Ah oui ! Ça va poser un problème ça... bon, et bien, toutes les trente minutes, on enverra un homme à l'endroit où vous aurez été déposé. Il y restera dix minutes, et on le remonte, et si vous êtes au rendez-vous, on vous remonte tous !

-Bonne idée !

Lorne se tourna vers ses hommes.

-On y va !

Caldwell retourna à son siège, et donna l'ordre à Hermiod de téléporter les hommes.

La mission de sauvetage commençait...

**oOoOo**

John ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là, peut-être deux jours, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et il commençait à se demander si il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait encore à lui.

Son corps, épuisé par la fièvre et le manque de soin, ne lui répondait plus du tout. Il leva la main difficilement et regarda l'heure. Il avait dormi pendant presque deux heures, et pourtant, il était si fatigué, il avait tellement sommeil...

Seul un petit réflexe de survie l'empêchait de se laisser aller totalement, et son cerveau enfiévré lui ordonnait quand même de rester conscient.

Mais le découragement le saisit, il allait mourir ici...

**oOoOo**

Ils étaient "descendus" sans problème du Dédale, et comme le craignait Lorne, les radios ne fonctionnaient pas.

-Bon, d'après ce que j'en sais, la cascade devrait se trouver dans cette direction, dit-il à ses hommes en levant la main droit devant lui, alors on y va tous, et sans faire trop de bruit. La moindre chose ou le moindre bruit suspect, on s'arrête et on écoute ! Le colonel Sheppard est peut-être blessé ou même inconscient, alors regardez bien autour de vous ! On y va par groupe de deux, et l'équipe qui trouve quelque chose, se sert de son sifflet pour prévenir les autres, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête sans rien dire. Il y a des moments comme celui là, où les mots étaient inutiles...

Les quatre groupes d'hommes partirent donc chacun de leur côté, sans pour autant être très éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils marchaient en silence pendant près de deux cents mètres, quand le bruit de la cascade devint tellement fort qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous à côté.

-Ronon a dit qu'il avait glissé quelque part par là...

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Cria une voix.

Aussitôt ils se dirigèrent vers le sergent qui était debout, près d'une pente très raide, presque à la verticale de la chute.

-Regardez ! On dirait que quelque chose a dévalé la pente à cet endroit !

-Oui, on dirait bien ! Sortez les cordes de vos sacs, il faut s'attacher ! Ordonna Lorne.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les hommes s'étaient préparés. Deux cordes furent fixées à un arbre assez énorme, et Lorne ainsi qu'un autre, descendirent en rappel.

La pente était vraiment raide, et ils ne voyaient rien. Rien à part les feuilles et les herbes qui s'étaient couchées sous le poids de ce qui était tombé...

-Regardez ! Du tissu ! On dirait un bout de veste... S'exclama le sergent Martin.

-Faites voir ? Oui, vous avez raison !

Lorne prit le petit bout de tissu arraché et le posa sur sa manche.

-C'est un morceau de la veste du colonel... il est bien tombé là ! Allez, on continu !

Rassuré par le fait d'être bien au bon endroit, ils descendirent un peu plus vite.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus aucune trace...

Les feuilles, l'herbe, tout était bien en place, pas de trace de terre remuée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-il ?

Lorne se demandait vraiment où pouvait être Sheppard, car il n'y avait plus rien. Puis il tourna la tête sur sa droite, et là, il vit.

-Regardez ! On dirait qu'un morceau de roche s'est détaché !

-Vous pensez qu'il aurait atterri dessus, et qu'il serait tombé ensuite ? Demanda Martin.

-J'en sais rien, mais en tout cas, c'est la seule explication possible !

Non, ce n'était pas la seule, mais il ne voulait pas choisir la deuxième option qui venait à l'instant de surgir dans son esprit. Il y avait peut-être des animaux sauvages, et un homme, qui plus est certainement blessé, ferait une proie bien facile...

-Il faut aller voir en bas...

Reprenant leur souffle, se regardant en silence, ils redescendirent encore, plein d'espoir...

**oOoOo**

Il avait essayé de résister, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Et quand Blanche s'approcha de lui, et le lécha encore, il n'eut aucune réaction, sauf un gémissement de douleur quand la langue râpeuse enfonça un peu plus les épines...

Elle était du plutôt du genre consciencieux la bête. Et il finit par perdre connaissance. Elle cessa aussitôt et s'approcha doucement de sa tête, si il glissait du mauvais côté, il tomberait. Alors elle attrapa le col de sa veste entre ses crocs et tira dessus, comme si elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau et se noyer. Rodny s'approcha de lui, miaula à son oreille, et lui mordilla les doigts. Mais son copain ne bougeait plus. Alors il posa son museau dans son cou, et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Sa mère resta assise et le surveilla.

John venait de sombrer dans le coma...

**oOoOo**

Ils descendaient encore, se demandant quand ça allait s'arrêter, car le bruit de la chute était vraiment infernal. Lorne se demandait si Sheppard les entendrait si ils se mettaient à crier.

-On devrait peut-être s'arrêter et voir au alentour ! Proposa Martin.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit par là, à mon avis, si il est tombé, il a dû atterrir sur les rochers...

Au moment où il prononça sa phrase, une évidence s'imposa. Effectivement, si le colonel avait chuté de l'endroit d'où ils croyaient qu'il était tombé, il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit quelque part en bas, sur les rochers...

-On continu ! On verra bien.

De toute façon, même si ils avaient le malheur de ne trouver qu'un cadavre, ils le remonteraient avec eux...

Encore quelques mètres, et leurs pieds touchèrent enfin une partie plane. Ils se détachèrent très vite, et regardèrent où ils étaient.

-La cuvette d'eau est très large, elle fait au moins vingt mètres ! Vous pensez qu'il a pu tomber dedans ?

Lorne s'essuya le visage, la chute juste à côté les avaient trempé, et ils grelottaient. L'eau était glaciale.

-On va faire le tour, enfin, le plus qu'on en pourra de ce côté, après, on avisera...

Ils marchèrent très vite, mais sans oublier de regarder partout autour d'eux, et ils ne voyaient aucune trace. Mais les cailloux qui bordaient la cuvette n'en auraient gardé aucune, de toute façon...

Mais ce qui rassura les deux hommes, se fut l'absence de sang. Ça prouvait au moins qu'il n'était pas tombé dessus, maintenant, restait à espérer qu'il n'était pas au fond de l'eau...

-Vous voyez quelque chose ? Demanda Martin à Lorne qui s'était un peu éloigné.

-Non, toujours rien, je vais aller un peu plus loin et voir si je peux passer de l'autre côté !

-D'accord, moi je vais rester ici et continuer de chercher !

Le major avança encore, et vit que la grande cuvette qui s'était formée au pied de la cascade faisait bien une bonne vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, et l'eau continuait sa course par l'intermédiaire d'une petite rivière large d'environ trois mètres.

Ce n'était pas très large, et il était bon nageur. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il y de la profondeur, et qu'elle était glaciale. Autre souci, et pas le moindre, le courant était vraiment très fort...

Il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer seul là dedans, sous peine de se faire emporter par les flots.

-Martin ! Cria t-il, Martin !

Il attendit un peu, mais comme il s'en doutait, pas de réponse. La chute faisait un boucan du diable. Alors il sortit son sifflet et souffla avec force...

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et encore un chapitre de posté !**

**Et merci aux quelques 51 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant, ne se sont pas fait connaitre...**

**A la prochaine ?**

5


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai été longue entre ces deux chapitres, pardonnez-moi...

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore toujours autant !

**IsaJackson **: Et oui, ça y est enfin, Sheppy va être sauvé ! Il est mal en point, c'est vrai, mais comme je te l'avais déjà dis, le réconfort va être à la hauteur...

**Hathor2 :** Merci d'aimer toujours autant.

**Alpheratz9** : Non, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, ta critique n'est pas maladroite, et surtout, elle est parfaitement justifiée. Moi aussi, quand je me relis, je trouve ça d'une longueur interminable. Mais le problème, c'est que quand j'ai voulu réduire, j'ai trouvé que la suite venait trop rapidement. Et pourtant, j'ai pris le temps de voir et revoir ce que je pouvais retirer...

En plus, je pense sincèrement que ma tête refusait de supprimer ce que j'avais mis autant de temps à écrire. Narcissique ? Egocentrique ? Ouais, peut-être... Mon "œuvre" est là, et inconsciemment (ou consciemment) je n'ai pas voulu la raccourcir... Alors j'espère que tu ne va pas te lasser trop vite.

Et non, je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour avoir été franche avec moi. Sinon, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de publier, autant garder pour soit ce que l'on écrit, comme ça, pas de déception !

Merci à toi d'avoir résisté jusque là !

**Nico :** Bah, t'es où mon grand ??

**Domi :** Une nouvelle ? Un nouveau ? En tout cas merci, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une personne en plus à remercier personnellement !

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 10**

Le commandant du Dédale avait l'air d'avoir tout vécu, ou presque, il n'empêche qu'à ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les trente secondes...

Ça n'avançait pas...

-Monsieur, vous pensez qu'il est encore en vie ? Lui demanda le pilote.

-Nous avons le devoir d'y croire tant que l'équipe du major Lorne n'aura rien trouvé ! S'exclama t-il.

Un soldat s'approcha alors et lui dit.

-Il est l'heure, je vais descendre.

-Bien, vous restez dix minutes, et on vous remonte.

-J'espère que je ne serais pas seul... Murmura le sergent.

-Je l'espère aussi.

Le militaire se plaça au centre de la salle et fut transféré très vite sur la planète...

-Oui, je l'espère vraiment... Murmura Caldwell pour lui-même.

**oOoOo**

Martin avait entendu le coup de sifflet et s'était précipité.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? Demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

-Non, mais je vais aller de l'autre côté, il faut que vous m'aidiez.

-Vous voulez aller de l'autre côté ? Mais c'est dangereux ! Je vais y aller !

-Non, c'est moi qui y vais, vous, vous allez m'aider en me retenant avec la corde. Le courant m'a l'air d'être très fort, et je risque d'être emporté.

Il prit une autre corde qu'il s'attacha autour de la taille, retira sa veste, mais garda sur lui le gilet pare-balle avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans et qu'il aurait peut-être besoin...

-L'eau est très froide ! Vous devriez la garder !

-Non, elle va m'alourdir, et je n'aurais pas vraiment besoin de ça pour me ralentir !

En prenant une grande inspiration, il rentra dans l'eau en prenant mille précautions, et s'enfonça doucement jusqu'à la taille. Il se mit à claquer des dents aussitôt. Effectivement, elle était vraiment glaciale...

-J'ai toujours entendu dire que l'eau froide raffermissait la peau ! Et bien moi, j'aurai eu ma dose !! Se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

**oOoOo**

Le sergent du Dédale était bien arrivé, et aussitôt il regarda partout autour de lui. Personne…

Mais en tendant l'oreille, il perçut indistinctement, le son de plusieurs voix. Regardant sa montre, il se dépêcha de partir à leur rencontre, d'après ce qu'il en savait, la planète était déserte, alors ce qu'il entendait ne pouvait provenir que de l'équipe du major. Il marchait vite, mais en faisant très attention, il n'y avait aucun moyen de communication qui fonctionnait sur cette fichue planète, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir un autre blessé à bord…

Mais dix minutes, quand on ne sait pas dans quoi on s'embarque c'est très court, et il n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'aux voix, qu'il devait déjà repartir, sous peine de louper le retour…

Juste à temps, il se plaça à l'endroit où il avait atterri et fut remonté…

**oOoOo**

Blanche se leva d'un coup. Elle avait entendu un bruit strident. Levant la tête, elle huma l'air, et plissa son museau. L'odeur... Il y avait une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir. Sauf depuis deux jours...

La même que celle de la forme à côté de laquelle elle s'était allongée, et qui ne bougeait plus depuis un long moment...

L'oreille aux aguets, elle écouta, puis elle s'approcha de John et poussa doucement sa tête avec son museau, mais elle avait beau forcer, il ne réagissait pas.

Rodny se leva, regarda sa mère, qui émit un petit bruit, et partit, le laissant seul.

Elle avait deviné qu'il fallait qu'elle ramène les porteurs de l'odeur jusqu'à elle, même si elle était un peu craintive quant à leur comportement envers elle et son petit.

Alors elle se dirigea vers la rivière un peu plus loin, et s'assit, juste en face de l'endroit où allait bientôt sortir le major…

**oOoOo**

Caldwell regarda sa montre, et enfin, l'aiguille était là où il voulait qu'elle soit.

-Remontez-le ! Ordonna t-il.

Un éclair blanc, une forme, et un homme apparut, mais seul.

Le commandant du Dédale poussa un soupir. Il s'y attendait un peu, même si il avait espéré le contraire.

-Il n'y avait personne, monsieur, mais j'ai entendu des voix

-Vous n'êtes pas allé voir ?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à eux, alors j'ai fais demi-tour !

-Bon, dans trente minutes…

-Bien monsieur, je reste ici…

**oOoOo**

Le major Lorne était gelé, mais il continuait d'avancer dans les flots, quand il l'a vit.

-Oh nom de dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?

Il avait en face de lui, une bête qui ressemblait et qui avait la taille d'un Saint-bernard tout blanc, mais avec des cornes de chèvres sur la tête, à côté d'oreilles grandes comme celles d'un âne.

Blanche était là, assise juste à l'endroit où il avait eu l'intention de sortir de l'eau. Mais il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir le faire. Le sergent aussi, avait vu la bête.

-Je vous ramène ! S'écria t-il au major.

Lorne réfléchit un peu. Il n'y avait rien du côté de la rivière où étaient ses hommes, alors il fallait quand même qu'il sache si le colonel n'avait pas pu sortir par là. Il inspira un grand coup et se décida. Il avait son arme, et il pourrait toujours s'en servir au cas où.

En espérant qu'il n'ait pas les doigts trop gelés pour tirer…

Blanche avait senti son hésitation et sa peur. Alors elle se leva, et se déplaça de quelques mètres. Puis se rassit, attendant.

Le militaire fut surpris par son attitude, mais se réjouit quand même. Il sortit très vite, se détacha avec peine de la corde et souffla sur ses mains.

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer ? Cria le sergent, de l'autre côté.

-Oui, il faut que j'aille voir !

Prenant son arme à la main, il avança doucement pour ne pas effrayer la bête. Mais Blanche ne bougea pas, se contentant de pousser des petits couinements, puis elle se leva de nouveau et se dirigea vers la grotte, en se tournant de temps en temps pour voir si il l'a suivait.

Lorne trouvait la façon de se comporter de l'animal assez étrange, et il marcha derrière elle, quand il le vit enfin.

Sans se préoccuper d'autre chose, il se mit à courir vers la forme allongée. Rodny avait pris peur et s'était un peu éloigné, quand il l'avait vu se précipiter vers lui. Sa mère n'était pas là pour le défendre, et l'autre était bien plus grand que celui à qui il avait tenu compagnie ces derniers jours…

Alors quand Lorne s'accroupit, il poussa un cri en montrant les crocs…

Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, il était gentil…

-Du calme ! Dit gentiment Lorne, je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste le voir lui…

La voix était douce, et sa mère, qui n'était pas loin, ne disait rien, alors il se calma et s'allongea tout près.

John était couché, où plutôt étalé sur le côté et ne bougeait pas. Lorne le mit doucement sur le dos, et s'exclama.

-Oh bon sang ! Colonel ! Colonel ! Réveillez-vous !

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son supérieur et écouta. Le cœur battait, mais très faiblement, et la respiration était difficile. Lorne releva la tête et l'examina de plus près.

Il ouvrit la veste, et souleva le tee-shirt. Il remarqua les marques violettes que John s'étaient fait en tombant, ainsi que les griffures sur tout le côté droit. Mais le pire, il le découvrit quand il baissa son regard vers les jambes.

Il écarta les morceaux de tissu déchiré et ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégoût. Si il n'y avait pas eu les profondes coupures et hématomes, il aurait quand même senti l'odeur. L'âcre odeur du sang séché, mélangée à celle des plaies infectées et qui suintaient.

Mais il n'avait rien sur lui pour le soigner, et de toute façon, les blessures étaient bien trop grave pour une simple désinfection, alors il se leva très vite. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher les autres…

Il enleva son gilet et le plaça délicatement sous la tête de son supérieur. Il était mouillé, mais se serait plus confortable, même si il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte…

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait traversé et cria.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est blessé et inconscient, il me faut de l'aide, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

-Retournez auprès de lui, je vais chercher les autres !

Sans plus attendre, le sergent se précipita vers la pente et entreprit de la remonter très vite…

**oOoOo**

-Vous avez des nouvelles du dédale ?

Elisabeth sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu entrer Radec

-Non pas encore, mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il est partit !

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda alors Zelenka.

Elle soupira et répondit.

-J'irais bien mieux quand ils seront rentrés. Tous.

Elle était vraiment inquiète, et sa voix tremblait un peu.

-Comment vont-ils ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire de qui il parlait, Elisabeth le savait.

-Ils sont tous les trois épuisés, et Carson s'occupe d'eux. D'ailleurs, je vais aller les voir…

-Vous me donnerez de leurs nouvelles ?

-Oui...

-Merci Dr Weir...

Et il sortit sans plus attendre, sous le regard surprit de la dirigeante. Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait voulu aller avec elle.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

Radec retourna au labo. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit en attendant, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'éviter d'avoir les idées trop noires…

Il aurait bien aimé aller les voir, mais il savait que si Rodney le voyait, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler boulot, alors, il avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Quand il irait mieux, là, il se permettrait d'aller le déranger. Pour le moment, il le laisserait se reposer tranquillement...

**oOoOo**

Le sergent avait mal aux mains, mais ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. La pente était raide mais il l'a grimpa rapidement. Arrivé en haut, les autres l'aidèrent à se détacher, pendant qu'il expliquait la situation.

-Le major l'a trouvé, mais il est blessé et inconscient. Il faut descendre pour lui filer un coup de main !

Pas besoin de demander qui irait, ils étaient tous prêts !

-On va redescendre à trois, vous deux, dit-il en désignant deux soldats, vous retournez à l'endroit d'où on est arrivé, et vous attendez que le Dédale renvoi une personne, vous le mettez au courant, et vous revenez nous aider. Quant à vous, dit-il aux deux qui restaient, vous restez ici, et vous nous aiderez à le remonter. Allez ! On y va !

Deux autres cordes furent fixées au même arbre et ils redescendirent très vite. Il y avait urgence…

**oOoOo**

Lorne était retourné vers John et essayait de le réveiller. Mais quand il souleva les paupières du blessé, ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Il faisait grand soleil, mais les pupilles étaient fixes et dilatées. Pas bon signe…

Il regarda sa montre, et fit un rapide calcul. Normalement, le Dédale ne devrait pas tarder à renvoyer du monde, alors il se leva et retourna vers la rivière, impatient.

**oOoOo**

Caldwell se tourna et dit.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Question superflue, le sergent était déjà en place.

-Je suis prêt !

Encore une fois, il disparut de la salle…

**oOoOo**

Les deux militaires avaient couru, et arrivèrent au moment même ou le sergent apparu.

-On l'a trouvé ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

Les mains posées sur leurs genoux, ils essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle, et l'un d'eux continua.

-Mais il faudra du temps pour aller le chercher, c'est assez difficile d'accès. D'après le major Lorne, il est blessé, il faut qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête ! On y retourne !

-D'accord ! Dans dix minutes, je remonte et je redescends avec les secours !

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de courir, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, alors ils se précipitèrent de nouveau vers la cascade et attendirent avec impatience de les voir remonter…

**oOoOo**

C'est avec un immense soupir de soulagement que Lorne les vit arriver. Deux d'entre eux traversèrent, pour l'aider, pendant qu'un autre les attendait. Il fallait tenir la corde…

Ils grelottaient, mais se dépêchèrent d'aller voir leur chef.

Avec d'infinie précaution, le colonel fut levé et transporté. Arrivé près de la rivière, ils le posèrent par terre.

Problème. Comment allaient-ils le faire traverser ?

-Vous allez m'aider à l'installer sur mon dos, je m'en charge ! S'exclama Lorne.

John fut attaché délicatement par les bras autour du cou du major, ainsi qu'à la taille, et ainsi harnaché, Lorne s'avança dans l'eau, aidé par les deux autres…

Blanche les regarda sans bouger, puis elle entra dans la grotte avec son petit. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait…

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et encore un chapitre de posté !**

**Et merci aux quelques 39 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant, ne se sont pas fait connaitre...**

**A la prochaine ?**

5


	11. Chapitre 11

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai été longue entre ces deux chapitres, pardonnez-moi...

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements personnalisés. J'adore toujours autant !

**IsaJackson **: Super nounours va bientôt venir à la rescousse ! (Super, ça fait des rimes, en plus !!) Mais avant, il va falloir qu'ils y arrivent, sur Atlantis ! Et désolée pour l'attente, j'ai un de ces flemmes, en ce moment...

**Hathor2 :** J'adore que tu te languisse de moi... hem hem... Bon, ça va, les pieds sont des charentaises extra confortable, ils peuvent enflés sans problème ! Bon, assez parlé de moi, voilà de quoi te rassasier un petit peu !

**Domi :** Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois dire elle ou lui ! Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne ?? Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est toujours trop court, quand on apprécie de lire une fic ! (ça y est, ça recommence, j'me fais des compliments...) , mais bon, comme tu peux le constater, voilà le prochain chapitre...

**Alpheratz9** : Oui, c'est vrai que Blanche a son importance... Et quand à savoir si on entendra parler d'elle encore... Je te le laisserais le découvrir. Mais une de tes phrases me semble étrange. Tu dis que Sheppard a beaucoup d'amis, ça a l'air de t'étonner, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ? En tout cas, moi je pense que oui. Il a beau être le chef militaire, je n'ai jamais vu personne sans prendre à lui ! Enfin si, peut-être Caldwell, et encore... La réaction de Rodney ? Oula, ça aussi, tu la verras bien. Patience...

**Nico :** Ouf !! J'ai eu peur un moment d'avoir perdu un de mes lecteurs ! Remarque, vu la longueur exaspérante du sauvetage, ça m'aurais étonné qu'à moitié... Mais tu as raison de faire passer tes études avant la lecture des "trucs" plutôt bizarroïde qui sortent de ma tête ! J'espère que tu as réussi tes exam's ? Quand à la mocheté de Belle, à ta dernière review, j'ai essayé de faire un montage pour te faire voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, mais je n'ai pas trouvé les oreilles d'ânes que je voulais ! Je ne désespère toujours pas de te prouver que Blanche est une bête bizarre, je te l'accorde, mais très belle ! Enfin, c'est comme ça que je la vois dans ma tête...

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. A vous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 11**

Elisabeth se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'infirmerie, se demandant comment elle allait leur annoncer que pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles. Elle était assez inquiète pour Rodney, car Teyla et Ronon étaient beaucoup mieux entraînés que lui, et n'avaient pas trop souffert. Enfin, beaucoup moins que le scientifique. Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle se dirigea vers les lits en silence, Carson était près d'eux et discutait.

-Elisabeth ! S'exclama Rodney, vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda t-il très vite.

-Non, pas encore...

-Mais ça fait longtemps qu'ils devraient être rentrés maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça ! Dit alors Carson calmement.

-Je ne me calmerais que quand il sera rentré ! S'écria McKay, et si je pouvais me lever, j'aurais certainement pu les aider !

-Ça, ça m'étonnerais, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes, vous ne seriez même pas capable d'aller à la cantine tout seul ! S'exclama Ronon.

Rodney se tourna alors vers le Satédien et rétorqua.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi costaud que vous, mais j'y suis arrivé quand même !

-On le sait bien Rodney, et j'avoue que si j'ai été surprise, je sais maintenant, que quand vous le voulez, vous pouvez ! Dit Teyla doucement.

-Ouais, la prochaine fois qu'on sortira, vous n'aurez plus aucune excuse pour vous plaindre ! Insista Ronon.

Les petites réflexions qu'ils venaient d'échanger avaient eu le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère... Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson et lui demanda.

-Ils pourront se lever quand ?

-Et bien pour Ronon et Teyla, c'est quand ils veulent, ils vont bien et je n'ai aucune raison pour les retenir ici plus longtemps...

Puis il se tourna vers ses patients et leur dit.

-Mais il faudra que vous alliez vous reposer encore un peu dans vos quartiers, les sorties, ça ne sera pas pour demain !

-Je confirme ! Déclara Elisabeth.

Ronon se leva en poussant un soupir de soulagement qui fit bouillir Rodney.

-Et moi ?

-Vous non !

-Pourquoi ?

Carson appela une infirmière, attendit qu'elle s'approche et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

-Mettez-vous de l'autre côté de Rodney, au cas où...

-Oh, ça va ! Je ne suis pas un handicapé, quand même ! Ronchonna le scientifique.

-D'accord ! Alors levez-vous pour voir !

Rodney, avec un grand sourire, repoussa les couvertures et s'assit sur son lit. Mais au moment de mettre un pied par terre, ses muscles endoloris le lâchèrent sauvagement, et il se serait écroulé lamentablement, si Carson ne l'avait pas prévu, et s'était mis à ses côtés pour le rattraper avec l'aide de l'infirmière.

-Bon, vous avez votre réponse, alors au lit ! Et j'espère que vous avez compris !

-D'accord ! Soupira McKay en se rallongeant, je reste...

Puis il regarda Ronon et Teyla qui se tenait debout, prêt à partir.

-Vous viendrez me donner de ses nouvelles ?

-Oui, répondit Teyla en souriant, ne vous inquiétez pas, dès qu'on en a, je viendrais, c'est promit !

-Merci...

-De rien, Rodney, reposez-vous.

Accompagnée de Ronon, Teyla quitta l'infirmerie, mais dès qu'elle passa la porte son sourire disparut. Elle aussi, était inquiète.

-Bon, reposez-vous, je reviendrais plus tard.

Puis Carson s'éloigna lui aussi avec Elisabeth, laissant le scientifique seul à se morfondre...

-Vous pensez qu'il s'en remettra ? Demanda t-elle au docteur, quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

-C'est un dur à cuire, il est trop têtu pour se laisser aller ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, ça ira !

-Si seulement, je pouvais en dire autant pour toute l'équipe...

Carson la regarda attentivement, et remarqua qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Vous dormez bien ?

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Non, pas vraiment... mais j'irais me reposer quand ils seront rentrés. Quand ils seront tous rentrés...

-Je peux vous faire confiance ? Parce que je n'ai pas très envie de vous avoir comme patiente !

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance Carson, dès que je serais sûre que tout va bien, je me prendrais une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Mais en attendant, je retourne à mon bureau...

Elle s'éloignait quand elle l'entendit dire.

-Il est en vie, j'en suis sûr...

Elle se retourna et répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais !

Puis elle sortit très vite. Mais le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait, n'avait pas trompé le docteur, il savait que tant que tout le monde ne serait pas rentré sain et sauf, elle ne serait pas tranquille. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs...

**oOoOo**

Remonter seul, quand la pente est raide, n'est déjà pas une chose facile, mais en plus, quand on a un poids sur le dos, c'est encore pire. Et Lorne en bavait. Mais il tenait le coup. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche, sinon, ils iraient tous les deux finir en bas, et ça, le colonel l'avait déjà fait une fois. Et fallait voir dans quel état il était, alors hors de question d'abandonner. Un des hommes qui étaient descendus avec lui, avait grimpé plus vite, et à trois, tout en haut, ils tiraient sur la corde afin de faciliter la remontée. John fut tout doucement posé sur un brancard de fortune, fabriqué par ceux qui les attendaient, et ils partirent très vite sur le lieu de rendez-vous donné par le Dédale. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, car le temps qu'ils avaient mis pour remonter, avait dépassé les dix minutes d'attente. Une équipe médicale était déjà, et s'occupa de Sheppard. Mais sur place, ils ne purent pas faire grand-chose, mis à part poser une perfusion, et l'aider à respirer un peu mieux grâce à un masque à oxygène et une bouteille portable. Comme ils ne pouvaient toujours pas communiquer, ils attendirent sagement et impatiemment, que le temps qu'ils avaient décidé qu'il leur fallait pour le ramener soit passé, afin d'être remonté à bord...

C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand on aimerait prendre son temps...

Et c'est encore plus rageant d'attendre que les minutes passent quand on est pressé... Ils avaient l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient quand enfin, le rayon les remonta à bord...

**oOoOo**

Dans le poste de pilotage, quand l'équipe apparut, le personnel médical qui était resté à bord s'approcha très vite du groupe. Les soldats posèrent leur brancard, et Sheppard fut transféré sur un autre, beaucoup plus confortable.

Caldwell s'était levé et dirigé vers eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir en voyant le jeune homme. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'affinité entre eux. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas trop, mais là, un sentiment de pitié l'assaillit. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place...

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda t-il au médecin.

-Mal, très mal. Je l'emmène au bloc tout de suite, je vous en dirais plus une fois que je l'aurais examiné.

-D'accord. Faites ce qu'il faut.

Puis Caldwell se tourna vers le major et les autres.

-Vous devriez aller vous changer, vous avez l'air gelé. Vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé plus tard, quand vous serez sec.

-Oui, merci monsieur ! Je vais prendre une bonne douche bien chaude...

L'équipe de sauvetage quitta la salle de commande et le calme retomba. Caldwell se rassit très vite à son poste.

-Mettez les moteurs subliminiques en route, puissance maxi, on rentre sur Atlantis ! Ordonna t-il à son pilote.

-Bien monsieur, puissance maxi !

Une fenêtre d'hyper espace s'ouvrit au loin, une pression sur une touche, et le Dédale fonça à travers l'espace, direction la cité...

**oOoOo**

Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer, elle n'y arrivait pas. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le Dédale et les personnes qu'elle avait hâte de revoir. En espérant qu'elles y soient toutes...

Et surtout, toutes en vie...

Des bruits de pas rapides sur la passerelle qui séparait son bureau de la salle de contrôle, lui firent lever la tête.

-Madame, j'ai le Dédale...

Elle se leva tellement vite que sa chaise roula en arrière et cogna contre le mur. Mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Elle se précipita dans la salle à la suite de Chuck.

-Vous pouvez parler, il vous écoute !

-Colonel Caldwell ? Ici Weir, vous avez des nouvelles ?

_« Nous pensons arriver dans environ une heure ! Et j'ai une bonne mais aussi une mauvaise nouvelle... » _

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Elisabeth, et écoutait aussi leur échange.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix claire et calme, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Le commandant du Dédale avait parlé d'une bonne et d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors, avec appréhension, elle attendit la réponse.

_« Nous l'avons à notre bord, et il est en vie ! » _

Un hourra de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les bouches, et Elisabeth se permit même de sourire.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, ça ! Dit-elle d'un air content.

_« Oui, mais prévenez le Dr Beckett. Et qu'une équipe médicale se tienne prête... » _

La mauvaise nouvelle...

-Pourquoi ? Il est blessé ?

_« Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, c'est plutôt grave. Mais je ne suis pas médecin, alors, je préfère ne rien dire. » _

-Mais votre docteur ne vous en a pas dit plus ?

_« Non, il l'a emmené directement à l'infirmerie, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait fini avec lui, mais dès que j'ai quelque chose, je vous préviens. » _

-Merci.

_« De rien... vous savez, même si je le trouve un peu indiscipliné, je ne lui souhaite pas de mal. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va s'en tirer... » _

-Oui, moi aussi...

Elle se tourna vers le personnel de la salle qui était silencieux, et rajouta.

-Nous aussi...

_« Dès que nous sommes près de chez vous, je vous rappelle. Dédale, terminé. » _

Et plus un bruit. Ils avaient tous entendu la conversation, et était entrain de la digérer. Le colonel Sheppard était vivant, mais apparemment, très gravement blessé.

-Je vais voir Carson et McKay, dit-elle d'une voix blanche à Chuck. Si le Dédale rappelle, prévenez-moi !

-Bien sur, madame...

Et avant qu'elle quitte la salle, il dit encore.

-Vous savez, le colonel Sheppard est un battant, il va s'en sortir !

Elle le regarda, et apprécia ses simples mots d'encouragements.

-Oui, vous avez raison... pouvez-vous prévenir Ronon et Teyla, et leur demander de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Elle quitta alors la salle. Elle avait promis à Rodney de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'elle en aurait. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui annoncer ça...

**oOoOo**

Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, et pourtant, s'était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était inquiète. Et le fait de ne rien savoir, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais elle allait quand même lui dire. Elle avait promis...

Elle inspira un grand coup, et entra. Rodney était toujours allongé, et avait les yeux fermés. Elle ressortit sans bruit. Elle se sentait lâche, mais le voir endormit, lui donnait un peu de répit. Pas pour longtemps, malheureusement...

-Carson ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il en levant la tête. Ah ! Elisabeth ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Au même moment, Teyla et Ronon firent leur apparition.

-Et bien, c'est le jour des visites !

Puis après un instant, il continua.

-Mais je ne vous avais pas dit de rester au lit, vous deux ?

-C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Elisabeth, je leur ai demandé de venir me rejoindre ici.

-Dr Weir, vous avez l'air ennuyé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Teyla.

-J'ai des nouvelles... il est à bord du Dédale, et ils sont en route pour nous le ramener.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Carson, mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça ! Je vais tout de suite voir Rodney, ça lui fera plaisir.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Teyla.

Mais alors que le docteur se levait, Elisabeth posa sa main doucement sur son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Puis il remarqua son air attristé.

-On dirait que vous n'allez pas bien... c'est le colonel ? Il est blessé ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est...

-Non, non ! S'exclama t-elle, non, il est en vie, mais il est blessé, et d'après Caldwell, c'est très grave. Il faut vous préparer à l'accueillir, dit-elle alors en se tournant vers Carson, ils seront là dans une heure environ.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ?

-Non, le médecin du Dédale ne lui a rien dit encore. Je suis désolée, mais il faut vous attendre au pire !

Carson poussa un soupir. Maintenant, il fallait le dire au scientifique...

Il y a des jours comme ça...

-Je vais voir Rodney.

-Je vous accompagne, après tout, je lui ai dis que je le préviendrais alors...

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis ensemble, se dirigèrent vers le lit de Rodney, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Teyla et Ronon leur avait emboîté le pas

-Rodney, vous dormez ? Chuchota t-elle.

-Mummm… non, pas vraiment, j'ai mal partout...

-J'ai des nouvelles... Commença Elisabeth.

Soit Rodney était un excellent acteur, soit il se fichait d'avoir mal, car il se redressa d'un coup.

-C'est vrai ? Où est-il ? Comment il va ? Il va bien ? Mais où il est ? S'écria t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

-Doucement, doucement... calmez-vous Rodney ! Dit Carson en posant sa main sur le bras du scientifique.

-Il n'est pas encore là... Continua Elisabeth.

-Mais alors où ?

-Le Dédale sera là dans environ une heure. Et il est à bord.

-Et il est... vivant ? Demanda Rodney d'une petite voix.

-Oui, mais il est blessé.

-C'est grave ?

-On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. Le médecin à bord n'a toujours rien dit à Caldwell, alors on attend.

Rodney se renversa sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

-Vous savez qu'il s'en sortira McKay, alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous en faire autant ! Déclara Ronon.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se retourner.

-J'aimerais me reposer, s'il vous plait...

-Bien sûr, on vous laisse ! Répondit Carson.

Ils sortirent tous doucement, laissant Rodney seul.

Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait simplement laisser libre court à sa peine. Il était blessé. Son ami était gravement blessé, et il n'était même pas à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Comment pouvait-il encore se donner le nom d'ami ?

Il se mit sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte, il n'avait pas envie que les autres le voit dans cet état. Il était trop malheureux.

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et encore un chapitre de posté !**

**Merci à Alfgard, ainsi qu'à Row666, qui ont gentiment mis ma fic dans leurs "alertes fics".**

**Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, ça fait plaisir !**

**Et merci aux quelques 44 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant, ne se sont pas fait connaitre...**

**Je suis contente, car malgré la longueur et l'ennui que vous avez dû éprouver à lire les 2 ou 3 chapitres précédents, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous.**

**A la prochaine ?**

6


	12. Chapitre 12

Salut tout le monde !

**IsaJackson **: Je suis contente d'avoir lu un message de ta part qui disait :" te connaissant ça risque d'être encore assez long avant qu'ils ne se mettent enfin ensemble ! " Oui, c'est vrai, mais je me répète encore, quand ils vont y être ensemble... Enfin, bref, tu verras bien ! Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !

**Nico :** Ahhh ! Nico et ses questions existentielles !! lol !!

Qu'est-ce que vient foutre Chaya dans cette histoire ?? Et bien mon grand, tu le sauras plus tard ! Et je suis bien contente que tu es fini par apprécier ma bébête !! Mdrrrr !!

**Hathor2 :** Encore ? Et bien voilà ma grande !

**Alpheratz9** : Je suis rassurée sur le fait que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! Ça me prouve que j'ai su rattraper ma grosse co*** en faisant traîner en longueur ce pitoyable sauvetage ! Non, il est pas passé sous un rouleau compresseur, mais c'est vrai que je voulais pas le laisser s'en sortir sans dommage... Peut-être passke j'aimerais bien jouer au docteur avec lui comme patient ??

(Et là, je suis sûre et certaine de faire bouillir Isa...)

Tu as de la neige chez toi ???? Mais t'habites où, à la montagne ?? T'en as de la chance, nous, à peine tombée, tout de suite fondue !!

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. A vous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 12**

Le docteur était effaré. Il n'avait jamais vu ça depuis qu'il avait pris son service à bord du Dédale. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait postulé pour la place. Voyager à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, au milieu des étoiles qu'il ne voyait que quand il regardait dehors, par une belle nuit, visiter d'autres planètes, et soigner des petits bobos de presque rien...

Et voilà. Un cas grave venait de lui tomber dessus.

Il avait regardé l'homme allongé sur le lit et avait eu un bref instant de panique.

Par où commencer ?

Il y avait des plaies, des coupures, des hématomes...

Pas un seul endroit de sa personne qui n'ait été épargné. C'était un vrai miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il inspira profondément, et ferma les yeux durant une seconde. Il fallait qu'il fasse son travail, la vie d'un homme était entre ses mains.

La seconde suivante, les ordres fusaient, brefs, précis, et il commença à le soigner...

D'abord la tête. Les pupilles fixes avaient confirmé le diagnostique d'une commotion cérébrale, mais heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas très grave, et il avait pu en venir à bout relativement facilement. La pression à l'intérieur du crâne était revenue à la normale, et ses signes vitaux s'étaient stabilisés.

Une infirmière se chargea de nettoyer les blessures qu'il avait sur le côté, elles étaient moins graves que celles qu'il avait sur la jambe, et il préférait s'en occuper lui-même.

Les épines étaient vraiment profondément enfoncées, et heureusement, aucune n'avait touché d'artères.

Il voulait les enlever, mais l'infirmerie du vaisseau n'était pas aussi bien équipée que celle d'Atlantis.

-On va le stabiliser, mais je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus...

Puis il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

-On va le préparer pour que sur Atlantis, ils puissent l'opérer.

-Bien docteur.

-Préparez quand même une perfusion d'antibiotique à large spectre pour l'infection... sinon, il risque de perdre sa jambe...

-Sa fièvre s'est stabilisée, docteur, lui dit une autre infirmière.

-Oui, et il est toujours dans le coma... mais il respire seul, c'est déjà ça !

Il soupira et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer;

-Bon, je vais voir le commandant, vous le surveillez pendant ce temps. Si jamais il y a le moindre souci, appelez-moi !

-Bien docteur.

**oOoOo**

A la cantine, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Même si Elisabeth n'avait pas annoncé à la cité que son chef militaire avait été gravement blessé, le bouche à oreille avait parfaitement fonctionné, et tout le monde était au courant. Mais comme personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il avait, les spéculations allaient bon train.

Teyla était assise, seule à une table, et écoutait les chuchotements d'une oreille distraite. Elle était fatiguée, mais n'arrivait pas à se reposer.

-Je peux ?

Elle redressa la tête et sourit.

-Oui, asseyez-vous... vous non plus, vous n'arrivez pas à rester seul ?

-On aurait dû repartir avec le Dédale.

-Ronon, dans l'état ou on était, on aurait ralenti l'équipe plutôt qu'autre chose ! Dit-elle doucement.

-Je sais. Mais quand même, je n'aime pas ça ! Restez ici à ne rien faire, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Dit-il d'un ton rageur.

Teyla posa sa main sur son bras.

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver avant de savoir ce qu'il en est réellement. Attendons qu'ils reviennent et ensuite, ça ira mieux, j'en suis sûre !

-Teyla à raison, dit une voix dans leur dos.

-Dr Weir ! Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Elisabeth prit le temps de s'asseoir avant de parler.

-Non, pas depuis tout à l'heure, et je suis comme vous, impatiente de les voir...

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux, impatient et en même temps inquiet. En effet, les blessures du colonel étaient grave, mais à quel point ?

**oOoOo**

A bord du Dédale, tout se déroulait comme d'habitude, sauf que les pensées de presque toutes les personnes étaient tournées vers une seule. Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard. Seul le personnel du poste de pilotage avaient vu dans quel état il était, mais tout le monde à bord du vaisseau était au courant. Et même si ils ne le connaissaient pas tous, ils avaient entendu parler du jeune militaire d'Atlantis. Et ils espéraient tous pouvoir rentrer à temps à la cité. Parce qu'apparemment, il était très mal en point...

-Colonel Caldwell, je peux vous parler ?

Le colonel tourna son siège, et fit face au docteur.

-Bien sûr ! Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

-On peut aller dans un endroit plus discret ?

Caldwell regarda le médecin droit dans les yeux, et rétorqua.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher à mon équipage, vous pouvez parler !

-D'accord ! Alors voilà. J'ai soigné sa commotion cérébrale, il est toujours dans le coma, et pour l'instant, je peux affirmer que malgré ça, ça va aller. Mais pour le reste, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr...

-Le reste ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Les blessures de sa jambe sont profondes et de plus, elles se sont infectées. Je n'ai pas l'équipement nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il faut.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ? Pourtant l'infirmerie est bien équipée, non ?

-Oui, mais pas si je dois l'amputer...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le docteur. L'amputer ? C'était si grave que ça ?

Caldwell se redressa encore.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement ?

-J'ai stabilisé son état. Sur Atlantis, d'après ce que j'en ai entendu dire, ils seront bien mieux équipés que moi pour ça, et pour les soins qui suivront également. Dans combien de temps on arrive ?

Caldwell se tourna vers son pilote, qui lui répondit très vite.

-Nous y serons dans très peu de temps. Environ quinze minutes, sauf si on pousse encore les moteurs...

-Alors faites-le ! Ordonna t-il.

-Bien monsieur.

-Je retourne auprès de lui, dit alors le médecin, faites en sorte qu'ils se tiennent prêt sur Atlantis, ils vont avoir du boulot... et si possible, faites le transférer le dans un endroit où les équipements qui l'entourent pourront rentrer, je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans les appareils, malheureusement.

-Quels appareils ?

-Tous ceux qui le surveille, et les autres. Heureusement qu'ils peuvent être transportables ! Bon, je vais le préparer...

-Merci...

Le docteur quitta la salle, et Caldwell retourna s'asseoir. Maintenant, il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle aux Atlantes. Pas facile...

**oOoOo**

-Dr Weir, j'ai le Dédale !

Elisabeth se leva précipitamment. Ça faisait presque une heure depuis leur dernière conversation, alors c'est avec le sourire qu'elle entra dans la salle de contrôle.

-Colonel Caldwell ? Ici Weir, alors, vous êtes bientôt là ?

_« Oui, on pousse les moteurs et on sera au dessus de la cité dans environ dix minutes. » _

-Parfait ! On vous attend avec impatience !

_« J'ai autre chose à vous dire... Prévenez Beckett... » _

-Il l'est déjà !

_« Oui, mais... » _

-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_« Sheppard est dans le coma, et notre médecin l'a préparé pour une intervention, mais il ne peut pas la faire à bord... » _

-Une opération ? Mais laquelle ?

Il y eut un blanc. Plus personne ne parlait ni à bord du Dédale, ni dans la salle de contrôle de la cité. Puis il y eut un petit grésillement et la voix de Caldwell résonna de nouveau.

_« Il pense qu'une de ses jambes est trop abîmée et... » _

-Et quoi ? S'impatienta Elisabeth.

_« ... qu'il faudra peut-être l'amputer. » _

La bouche entrouverte, silencieuse, Elisabeth regardait la console, ébahie. Plus personne ne disait mot, et tous avaient l'air attristé. Effectivement, c'était très grave.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

_« Le docteur ne m'a fait part que de ça, je n'en sais pas plus... je vous rappelle dès que nous serons à votre verticale. On restera dans l'espace, il sera certainement moins douloureux pour Sheppard qu'il soit téléporté dans la salle d'embarquement. » _

-Vous ne pouvez pas le transférer directement dans l'infirmerie ?

_« Je ne pense pas. Il sera descendu avec tous les appareils auxquels il est branché, ainsi que le personnel médical, et apparemment, ça prendra de la place. Il vaut mieux que se soit dans la salle d'embarquement, et après, vous l'emmènerez dans votre infirmerie. » _

-D'accord... on vous attend... à tout de suite...

_« Caldwell terminé ! » _

Chuck attendit un peu, puis voyant qu'Elisabeth restait silencieuse, il lui demanda.

-Je préviens le Dr Beckett, madame ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était en train d'encaisser la nouvelle.

-Madame, je préviens le Dr Beckett ? Insista t-il doucement.

-Oui, s'il vous plait...

Chuck allait le faire, quand Elisabeth réagit enfin.

-Non, laissez ! Je vais y aller.

Elle quitta très vite la salle et se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer ce qu'il fallait...

**oOoOo**

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'infirmerie, elle se demandait toujours comment annoncer ce genre de nouvelle... Pourtant, quand ils avaient failli quitter la cité avant qu'elle soit assiégée par les Wraiths, elle avait dû dire à plusieurs familles qu'un de leur proche avait disparu pendant la bataille. Mais lui n'avait pas disparu au combat, il était là, mais allait peut-être finir ses jours handicapé à vie. Ce qui n'était pas mieux pour un homme comme lui.

-Carson ?

-Elisabeth ! Comment allez-v...

-Excusez-moi, coupa t-elle, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je viens de recevoir un appel du Dédale, et il faut que vous soyez prêt à l'accueillir.

-Bien ! Tout est prêt ! On l'attend !

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas comprise, il faut que vous alliez dans la salle d'embarquement, Caldwell va téléporter Sheppard. Il faudra aussi préparer la salle d'opération, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il faudra faire vite...

-Bien tout est toujours prêt, au cas ou, de toute façon, alors... mais de quelle opération s'agit-il ?

-Sa jambe... le médecin du Dédale pense qu'il faudra peut-être l'amputer...

Carson se leva de son fauteuil doucement, la bouche ouverte. Il n'en revenait pas.

-Il est si mal en point ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment très grave, et il est dans le coma, alors préparez-vous.

Elle allait partir quand elle pensa au scientifique, présent dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Ne dites rien à Rodney, pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas la peine de l'inquiéter plus que ça.

-Bien sûr ! Et je dois dire que je ne pensais plus à lui... il est vraiment très calme depuis un moment... d'ailleurs, ça m'inquiète un peu, ce silence... Dit-il en passant dans la pièce d'à côté.

Suivit d'Elisabeth, il s'approcha du lit sur lequel se reposait McKay. Il ne bougeait pas, et s'était couché en chien de fusil.

-Rodney ? Vous allez bien ?

-Non... comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien ? Dit-il d'une voix étranglée, il est presque mourant, alors non, je ne vais pas bien ! Laissez-moi, s'il vous plait !

-Mais non ! Il est blessé, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas mourant ! Qui vous a dit ça ?

-Vous ! S'exclama Rodney en se tournant alors vers eux, à l'instant !

Elisabeth et Carson se regardèrent en silence. Ils auraient peut-être dû en parler ailleurs...

-Non Rodney ! Il n'est pas mourant ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller dans la salle d'embarquement, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

_** Le Dr Weir et le Dr Beckett son attendu en salle d'embarquement, le Dr Weir et le Dr Beckett sont attendu en salle d'embarquement ** _Annonça la voix de Chuck dans les haut-parleurs de la cité.

-J'y vais ! S'exclamèrent Carson et Elisabeth ensemble.

Au passage, Carson demanda à deux infirmières de venir avec lui, tendit qu'il montra du doigt la pièce où était McKay à une autre. Elle comprit le message silencieux, et se dirigea vers le lit du scientifique. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un malade supplémentaire, et McKay avait l'air d'être au bord de la dépression...

Carson et Elisabeth sortirent très vite...

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Et encore un chapitre de posté !**

**Et merci aux quelques 39 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant, ne se sont pas fait connaitre...**

**J'ai perdu quelques lecteurs, je m'en doutais un peu... **

**Mais j'espère que vous allez vite revenir, et lire à nouveau mon histoire.**

**A la prochaine ?**

5


	13. Chapitre 13

Salut tout le monde !

**IsaJackson **: Désolée, je sais que je t'ai fais attendre, mais maintenant, comme tu as pu le lire ailleurs, je vais arrêter de faire des promesses, et me contenter d'essayer de poster plus régulièrement. Et oui, Carson va faire des miracles, mais le seul que j'aurais vraiment bien aimé, c'est que les scénaristes le laisse exercer sa profession dans la série ! Keller est bien, mais Carson, c'était autre chose !

Ahhh, la neige, c'est tellement joli... et tellement glissant sur les routes...

**Nico :** Non, cette fois si, je ne vais pas le tuer, je vais juste lui faire des cicatrices supplémentaires ! Il parait que les femmes adorent ça !

Oh suis-je bête ! C'est une fic slash, qu'est-ce que viendrait faire ici une nana ??? Bon, y'a plus qu'à se demander si Roro aimerait ça, lui...

Une autre question primordiale ?? Décidément, Nico, t'es le roi ! Alors... Va-t-il ou ne va-t-il pas perdre sa jambe ?? Réponse....

**Hathor2 :** Ma biche, ne te fais pas de souci, même si il n'était pas entier, je ne pense pas que Roro le laisserait tomber ! Merci pour ta fidélité, je sais que je peux compter sur toi !

**Alpheratz9** : Quelle chance d'avoir des montagnes !! Quoi que, ça ne doit pas être tout le temps drôle, en hiver... Merci de me rassurer sur le bon déroulement de mon histoire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Et pour le suspense, c'est pas fini...

**Domi :** Bon retour chez moi ! Même si je sais que les lecteurs n'ont pas que ça à faire de reviewer à chaque chapitre, tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait plaisir à lire. Et pour le postage des chapitres, j'ai eu un gros méchant coup de blues ces derniers jours, et voilà... c'est vous qui en pâtissez. Désolée.

Maintenant, c'est fini, je m'y remets !

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. A vous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 13**

Ils avaient fait vite, et au moment où ils arrivèrent près de l'escalier, Chuck leur dit du haut des marches.

-Ils demandent si ils peuvent nous l'envoyer !

-Oui, nous sommes prêts ! Répondit Carson.

Un éclair lumineux, et ils étaient là.

-Il faut faire vite ! S'exclama le médecin du Dédale, plus on attendra, pire se sera !

Carson s'approcha du colonel et eu un sursaut de frayeur. Le militaire était dans un état épouvantable.

-Bon, on va l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous venez ? Demanda t-il à son collègue.

-Vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais comme vous l'avez soigné en premier, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous lui avez fait !

-D'accord !

-Je fais prévenir Caldwell que vous restez ici, dit alors Elisabeth.

-Merci...

Ils partirent à l'infirmerie, sous le regard du personnel de la salle de contrôle qui les avaient attendus avec impatience.

Elisabeth remonta les marches et s'approcha de Chuck.

-Je voudrais parler au colonel Caldwell...

-Allez-y...

-Caldwell, ici Weir...

_« Dr Weir, je vous écoute ! Ça y est, il est bien arrivé ? » _

-Oui, Beckett l'a emmené à l'infirmerie et il s'en occupe.

_« Bien... » _

-En fait, votre médecin est avec lui, Carson voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait fait et il restera un peu ici, ça ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

_« Bien sûr que non, voyons, il peut rester le temps qu'il faudra ! Vous pensez que ça durera longtemps ? » _

-Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de demander à Beckett.

_« Ecoutez, on va rester en orbite, et dès qu'il est prêt à être remonté, vous nous prévenez ! » _

-Vous ne voulez pas venir en attendant ? Se sera plus agréable ici, qu'en haut, non ?

_« Merci, Dr Weir, mais c'est non. Je ne veux pas vous embarrasser avec notre présence en ce moment. Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de ça ! » _

-Mais vous ne nous embarrasserez pas du tout ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Elle entendit comme un petit rire de dépit, puis de nouveau la voix du commandant du Dédale se fit entendre.

_« C'est gentil à vous de le proposer, mais ma décision est prise, nous restons à bord. » _

-Bon, je n'insiste pas alors.

_« Est-ce que l'équipe du major Lorne peut descendre maintenant ? »_

-Oui, ils peuvent, la salle est vide...

_« On vous les envois... Dédale terminé ! »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière blanche, puis l'équipe du major apparut.

Sans même remercier Chuck, elle quitta la salle de contrôle et descendit l'escalier. Elle avait hâte, mais en même temps, elle avait peur.

Elle s'approcha du groupe d'hommes, et vit qu'eux aussi, avaient des mines fatiguées. Décidément, ce n'était pas les meilleures journées qu'ils aient vécues, ces derniers temps !

-Bonjour major, comment allez-vous ?

-Nous, ça va. Mais comment va le colonel Sheppard ?

-Il est entre les mains des docteurs. J'espère en savoir plus, moi aussi. Je suis assez inquiète... mais vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous avez l'air tous épuisés !

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne pourrais pas me reposer tant que je ne saurais pas comment il va.

-Ecoutez, ça ne sert à rien qu'on soit tous là, à attendre, alors allez dans vos quartiers, et dès que j'ai du nouveau, je vous fais prévenir.

Comme le major ne bougeait toujours pas, avec un sourire elle lui dit.

-C'est un ordre major ! Allez-vous reposer !

-Oui, madame... Répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis il s'adressa à ses hommes.

-On va tous dans nos quartiers. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles du colonel, je vous le fais savoir.

Ils hésitaient. Ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient inquiets, mais c'était vrai aussi qu'ils devaient se reposer.

-Allez, messieurs, le Dr Weir nous a donné un ordre, et pour ma part, je vais lui obéir sans problème !

Il quitta la salle, les enjoignant à le suivre. Ce qu'ils finirent par faire tous. Et le calme retomba dans la salle.

Elisabeth resta seule, croisant et décroisant les doigts. Sheppard était à l'infirmerie, entre les mains du meilleur médecin de la galaxie. Et d'après lui, justement, il était le meilleur des deux galaxies réunies. Alors elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas debout sur ses jambes, elle serait inquiète. En espérant qu'il soit sur ses deux jambes, justement...

Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de Teyla. Elle devait aller lui parler...

**oOoOo**

A l'infirmerie, c'était le branle bas de combat. Carson avait d'abord fait passer un scanner au militaire, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait trois côtes fêlées, ce qui expliquait la respiration plutôt difficile sans le masque. Mais de toute façon, comme il allait s'occuper de sa jambe, il l'avait endormi et intubé, alors de ce côté-là, plus de souci...

Quand Carson avait soulevé le drap qui recouvrait toute la partie inférieure du corps du militaire, une grimace apparut sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils savaient que c'était assez grave pour que le médecin du Dédale ait pensé l'amputer, mais ils avaient tous espérés qu'il exagérait un peu. Mais maintenant, malheureusement, ils pensaient la même chose...

-Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Carson, mais c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé. On dirait des épines. Je ne les ai pas enlevées, j'aurais pu le faire, mais si j'avais commencé, je n'aurai pas eu le temps de finir avant qu'on arrive ici. Alors j'ai préféré vous laisser faire, vous êtes chirurgien, pas moi...

Carson écoutait tout en continuant l'examen de Sheppard. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

-Elles sont énormes !

-Oui, elles sont enfoncées très profondément, et ont provoqué l'infection. A l'odeur que dégageait sa jambe quand il est monté à bord, j'ai pensé à la gangrène, j'ai nettoyé, mais je pense que c'est trop tard pour la sauver. Et d'après vous ?

Carson ne savait pas quoi dire. Son collègue avait raison, la jambe du militaire était tellement abîmée, qu'il craignait de devoir l'amputer. L'infection s'était propagée et malgré les soins, sa fièvre ne baissait toujours pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ça. Il était jeune, et militaire de carrière. Que ferait-il si il devait retourner à la vie civile, et de plus, avec une jambe en moins ?

Pesant le pour et le contre, il opta pour l'attente, et augmenta les doses d'antibiotiques, afin d'enrayer l'infection.

-On lui laisse sa jambe ! S'exclama t-il. Mais on enlève tout ça ! Dit-il en montrant de la main les épines.

Il enfila une blouse, une infirmière l'aida à se préparer, et il s'approcha de nouveau du lit de Sheppard.

-Vous allez m'aider ? Demanda t-il à l'autre médecin.

-D'accord ! S'exclama l'autre.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Lui, il n'avait eu que la solution de couper la jambe, alors que son collègue, non. Alors, il avait décidé qu'il allait tout faire pour que le jeune homme s'en sorte, et de préférence, en entier.

Il se prépara également, et ils commencèrent...

**oOoOo**

Rodney avait tout entendu. Il était désespéré. Son ami, celui à qui il tenait beaucoup, même plus qu'il était normal pour un homme de tenir à un autre, était gravement blessé. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la pièce où les médecins s'étaient enfermés, espérant entendre une phrase qui lui donnerait un peu d'espoir. Mais rien. La salle d'opération était hermétiquement close. Ce qui était normal, Rodney le savait. Alors, avisant une chaise juste à côté de la porte, il s'assit dessus et attendit.

Il avait mal aux jambes, mais se dit que lui, il les avait encore, alors que Sheppard, sortirait peut-être de la salle d'opération avec un vide à la place de l'une de siennes...

Il ferma les yeux, triste, à la limite des sanglots, mais il inspira fort et se reprit. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas lui, il n'en avait pas le droit. Alors il se leva de nouveau et retourna se coucher. Il devait être en forme pour le soutenir...

**oOoOo**

Dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, Teyla ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. Elle s'assit, prête à aller à l'infirmerie, quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Elisabeth entra.

-Dr Weir ? Mais... qu'avez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ? C'est le colonel Sheppard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Du calme Teyla, ne vous affolez pas ! Oui, je suis venue pour vous donner de ces nouvelles. Il est à l'infirmerie avec Carson et le médecin du Dédale. Ils s'en occupent tous les deux. Il est entre de bonnes mains !

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout ce que vous savez ?

Elisabeth leva la tête et regarda Teyla droit dans les jeux.

-Parce que c'est vrai... je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Il est dans le coma, et il est très gravement atteint... il va peut-être perdre une jambe...

-Comment ? Demanda Teyla d'une voix éteinte.

-Les blessures sont très profondes. Mais j'espère que Carson va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre...

-Rodney le sait ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais malheureusement, il devait être aux premières loges quand ils l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie...

-Oh mon dieu ! Et lui qui se croit déjà responsable de son état !!

-Mais il n'y était pour rien !

-Oui, nous le savons tous, mais lui, il ne veut rien entendre...

-Je retourne à l'infirmerie, il faut que je parle à Carson.

-Je vais aller voir Ronon, je pense qu'il voudra savoir, lui aussi...

-Merci Teyla.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De le prévenir à ma place, je sais que ça aurait dû être à moi de le faire, mais...

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, Dr Weir, coupa Teyla, je me charge de le dire à Ronon, et après on vous retrouve là bas.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure, alors.

Elles sortirent ensemble des quartiers de Teyla, et Elisabeth se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Teyla prit la direction des quartiers de Ronon.

**oOoOo**

Carson leva la tête, poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, arracha son masque et dit.

-Voilà ! On a réussi ! Bon, on va l'installer dans une chambre et attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Bravo docteur. Heureusement que vous étiez là, sinon, il aurait perdu une jambe, avec moi...

-Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai fais le bon choix. Si ça se trouve, il faudra quand même en arriver là. Mais pour l'instant, attendons.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de John et posa ses deux mains sur le lit.

-Bon, je vous ai réparé comme j'ai pu, mais maintenant, c'est à vous de faire le reste ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous réveiller très vite, que je puisse vous dire ce que j'ai failli vous faire !

Bien entendu, le militaire ne répondit pas, de toute façon, même si il avait été réveillé, il n'aurait pas pu, il avait encore le respirateur de branché...

-Allez, on l'emmène dans la chambre !

Le lit fut poussé doucement dans une chambre particulière, car il avait besoin d'être sous surveillance constante, et de plus, Carson ne voulait pas qu'il soit dérangé par les éventuelles allées et venues des membres du personnel, ou même par des personnes bien intentionnées qui auraient voulu avoir de ses nouvelles.

-S'il vous plait, dit-il à l'intention d'une infirmière, surveillez-le, et si il y a le moindre changement, prévenez-moi !

-Bien docteur.

Carson jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son patient, vérifia les appareils et sortit enfin. Le médecin du Dédale l'attendait, l'air plutôt ennuyé.

-Dr Beckett, je crois que je ne vous sers plus à rien, maintenant, je vais remonter à bord du Dédale. Et je vous jure que je vais m'améliorer dans mes diagnostics. De toute façon, je ne peux que faire mieux... Murmura t-il.

-Ne dites pas ça ! Vous avez fait ce que vous jugiez bon, c'est tout. On peut commettre des erreurs, c'est humain !

-Pas nous ! Etant docteurs, on ne peut pas se permettre de le faire ! Je pense que je vais retourner sur Terre et reprendre des études. Travailler à vos côtés m'a donné envie de faire plus.

-Je suis content d'avoir au moins réussi ça ! Rétorqua Carson.

Il lui tendit la main, que l'autre s'empressa de serrer.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je vais y aller maintenant. Au revoir !

-De rien ! Bon retour !

Il le raccompagna à la porte, et vit Elisabeth qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Dr Weir, je retourne sur le Dédale, je vous dis merci, et au revoir...

-Merci à vous, docteur, je vous raccompagne ?

-Merci, mais non, je connais le chemin.

-Bon, dans ce cas...

Elle le regarda s'éloigner un moment, étonnée de la façon qu'il avait eu de lui parler, mais ne s'attarda pas davantage.

-Je peux le voir ? Demanda t-elle sans préambule.

-Oui, venez.

Elisabeth suivit Carson et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre. L'infirmière qui était assise et lisait, se leva quand elle les entendit.

-Il n'y a pas de changement, docteur.

-Merci, le contraire m'aurait étonné, même si je l'espérais quand même !

Elisabeth s'approcha doucement du lit et regarda le militaire avec beaucoup de peine dans le regard. Il était toujours si plein de vie, en temps normal, que le voir là, couché, inconscient, et surtout blessé à un point que personne ne savait si il s'en sortirait indemne, lui fit du mal.

-Vous lui avez laissé, finalement ?

-Oui, et comme je l'ai dit à mon confrère, j'espère avoir pris la bonne décision.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, parce que si sa fièvre ne baisse pas et qu'il ne sort pas du coma, je vais malheureusement être obligé de le faire...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-La gangrène.

Un mot terrible qu'Elisabeth connaissait.

-C'est sa jambe, où sa vie, continua Carson.

Sa jambe ou sa vie...

Pouvaient-ils se permettre de prendre une décision pareille à sa place ?

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Carson choisirait de lui laisser la vie...

Ils entendirent du bruit et sortirent doucement de la chambre. Teyla était venue, accompagnée de Ronon, et ils discutaient avec Rodney.

-Vous allez bien vous deux ? Demanda Carson.

-Oui, merci docteur, je pense que ça va aller, répondit Teyla.

-Ouais, ça va doc. Et lui ? Demanda Ronon.

Rodney n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, mais attendait la réponse avec impatience.

-Il va bien, enfin pour l'instant...

-Il va s'en sortir, alors ? Demanda Ronon.

-Si sa fièvre descend, oui...

-Sinon ? Dit enfin Rodney.

-Sinon, je vais être obligé de...

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.

-... de l'opérer de nouveau.

-Parce que vous ne l'avez pas fait ? Demanda McKay d'une voix rauque, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu tout ce temps en salle d'op ?

-Rodney, calmez-vous... Dit doucement Teyla en le regardant.

-Pourquoi vous me dites tout le temps ça ? Pourquoi faudrait-il que je me calme ? Qu'avez-vous fait tout le temps que vous étiez avec lui, du tricot ? S'énerva t-il.

-Rodney ! Je vous en prie ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

-Non, laissez, Elisabeth, je vais lui dire ce que j'ai fait au colonel. J'ai soigné sa commotion cérébrale, il a trois côtes de fêlées, mais pour ça, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre, et ensuite, avec l'aide du médecin du Dédale, on a enlevé et nettoyé toutes les cochonneries qu'il avait dans sa jambe, ainsi que sur le côté de son torse, et on a recousu les plaies. Voilà, ce qu'on lui a fait !

-Vous ne lui avez pas... Commença Rodney.

Carson eu un sourire en lui répondant.

-Non, on ne lui a pas !

Rodney inspira un grand coup et serra les mains de Carson dans les siennes.

-Merci Carson, vraiment, merci, merci ! Je peux le voir ?

-Vous devriez plutôt être couché...

-Juste une minute, et après j'y retourne, c'est promit !

-Bon, c'est d'accord, céda Carson, mais pas plus, sinon, je vous attache à votre lit !

-Une minute, montre en main !

Et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami...

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

**Voilà.**

**Je ne vais certainement pas me venter d'avoir posté, étant donné que ça m'a pris quand même un sacré bout de temps avant de penser à vous...**

**Et merci aux quelques 68 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant, ne se sont pas fait connaitre...**

**Je suis ravie d'avoir à nouveau plein de gens qui lise ma fic, ça me prouve que ce que j'écris plais. Tant mieux, le contraire m'aurait légèrement embêtée...**

**J'avais raison d'espérer que vous alliez revenir vite...**

**Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Merci.**

**A la prochaine ?**

6


	14. Chapitre 14

Salut tout le monde !

**Alpheratz9** : Lire ta review m'a fait éclater de rire !!! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, passke toi, quand t'as quelqu'un dans le nez, tu ne prends pas des gants pour dire ce que tu en penses !! Désolée que tu n'ais pas apprécié ce que tu étais allée voir... J'espère que ce chapitre te mettra un peu de baume au cœur...

**IsaJackson **: Bon, et bien comme pour Alpheratz, désolée de t'avoir toi aussi fais attendre. De plus, ma connexion a décidé de prendre des vacances de temps en temps. J'essayerai, (mais je ne promets pas non plus) d'en mettre un autre morceau, pas ce week-end, je serais plutôt en train d'essayer de sortir la tête des brumes de folles soirée que je risque de passer, mais lundi soir... J'espère que je penserais à vous ! Merci ma belle d'être fidèle, même si ce morceau ne sera sans aucun doute pas celui que tu attends encore...

**Hathor2 :** Et oui, je sais... je suis la championne des "je vous fais languir" ! Mais que tu ne sois pas déçue par ce que tu viens de lire, me fais plaisir. Merci de continuer à lire !

**Nico :** Et bien ! Je n'avais même pas eu l'idée d'un minuscule soupçon du sarcophage Goaul'd ! Mais sinon, c'est trop facile ! Un coup de cercueil, et hop ! Plus de bobos, plus de maladie, et on fonce au plumard !! Naaaannn ! Trop facile, donc, pas pour moi !!

**Domi :** Eh non ! C'est raté Pour noël, j'ai pas toute ma famille ! Mon fils ne peut pas venir, les billets de train sont trop cher à cette période de l'année ! Mais mon coup de blues a très vite disparu, vu qu'il vient passer 4 jours à la maison pour la nouvelle année ! Mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est très gentil !!

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Elisabeth, rassurée sur le sort de son chef militaire et néanmoins ami, retourna à son bureau. Elle avait discuté un peu avec Carson et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait se permettre de donner des nouvelles du colonel au personnel de la salle de contrôle. Il lui avait dit que oui, mais tout en lui demandant de rester assez réservée quand à l'issue de son rétablissement.

Elle avait acquiescé, ne voulant pas donner de fausse joie aux gens.

Quant à Ronon et Teyla, ils étaient sortit de l'infirmerie ensemble, et silencieux. La jeune Athosienne repensait à la façon dont tout avait commencé. A cause de ruines, qu'ils étaient allés voir, parce que elle, justement, leur avait dit qu'elles étaient bien conservées. Et voilà, un homme avait disparu pendant deux jours, et maintenant, même si Carson leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre pour sa vie, il y avait à craindre pour sa jambe...

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange le comportement de McKay face à Sheppard ? Demanda Ronon, alors qu'ils marchaient tous deux vers la cantine.

-Comment ça ?

-Je l'ai trouvé très... préoccupé par l'état de Sheppard.

-C'est normal, c'est son ami !

-Peut-être, mais sa réaction me parait un peu disproportionnée ! Il se comportait presque comme si...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Assez embêté de penser ce genre de chose...

-Comme si quoi ?

-Et bien... comme si... il tenait à lui...

-Mais il tient à lui ! S'étonna Teyla, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, non ?

-Je ne dis pas qu'il tient à lui, je dis qu'il TIENT à lui... Répéta Ronon en insistant.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et se fixaient, dans le couloir. Teyla n'osait comprendre ce que suggérait Ronon. C'était vrai que le scientifique avait déjà eu des réflexions plutôt étranges envers le militaire, et qu'il lui avait semblé triste quand Chaya était venue sur Atlantis...

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, oui, c'était vrai aussi qu'il avait eu l'air peut-être un peu trop affecté par le sort de Sheppard...

-On peut mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue ! Il a quand même fait un sacré effort avec nous...

-Ouais, je me fais peut-être des idées, vous avez sûrement raison ! Bon, si on allait dîner, j'ai faim !

-Bonne idée, moi aussi !

Et ils repartirent en discutant de tout et de rien, sans s'avoir que l'un et l'autre pensait en fait à la même chose. Rodney ressentirait-il quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour le militaire ?

**OoOoO**

Il n'avait droit qu'à une minute, et il avait promis. Mais c'était dur de rester à là, sans pouvoir ni rien faire ni rien dire...

Parce que de toute façon, il ne croyait pas trop au fait que les personnes plongées dans le coma pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Et ça l'arrangeait bien de toute manière...

Son rythme cardiaque avait fait un bond, quand il était rentré dans la chambre.

Depuis qu'il était rentré avec Teyla et Ronon sur Atlantis, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans cet état. Il avait des bleus et des coupures partout. Son beau visage était abîmé par la coupure assez profonde qu'il avait sur le front, ses mains étaient toutes écorchées, et il était si pâle !

Il passa sa main sur la joue un peu chaude de John, la caressant doucement, puis l'enleva, et se contenta de lui tenir la main pendant quelques secondes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça, mais ça le rendait malade de le voir immobile...

Il était dans le coma, est-ce qu'il pouvait...

Il se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur la joue de John, et se redressa. La minute accordée par le docteur avait certainement été dépassée, et il ne voulait pas risquer de finir attaché sur son lit, sans pouvoir aller le voir encore. Alors il sortit de la chambre et retourna se coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger, malgré tout...

**OoOoO**

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, il n'y eut aucun changement, mis à part que sa fièvre avait enfin baissé. Il était toujours dans le coma, mais les antibiotiques avaient enfin fait effet, et ses blessures guérissaient.

Rodney avait réintégré ses quartiers, mais ne manquait pas de passer à l'infirmerie tous les jours.

Au début, il disait à Carson qu'il avait encore des douleurs dans les jambes, ce qui lui permettait de venir plusieurs fois, mais très vite, il n'invoqua plus d'excuses.

Il se contentait de rentrer dans la chambre, et de s'asseoir à côté de son ami, lui tenant simplement la main. Mais dès qu'il entendait du bruit, il l'a lâchait très vite. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il tenait à Sheppard. Personne...

Au matin du troisième jour, au cours de sa visite, Carson était en train de changer les pansements, quand la jambe qu'il était entrain d'examiner fit un petit mouvement. Sans penser à plus qu'un réflexe involontaire, il continua. Mais quand son regard passa sur les blessures que John avaient sur le coté, la main aussi bougea. Alors il le regarda et se mit à sourire.

-Ah enfin ! Vous voilà parmi nous ! Je commençais à désespérer ! Bon, je vais vous débrancher du respirateur… inspirez à fond, et relâcher l'air doucement, d'accord ?

John ferma les yeux une fois, et Carson retira le tube de la bouche de Sheppard, qui se mit à tousser un peu, en faisant la grimace.

-Ne parlez pas pour le moment, vous allez être irrité pendant quelques temps.

-Soif… Murmura John d'une voix rauque.

-D'accord, je reviens…

Il sortit très vite de la pièce, et revint avec un verre d'eau muni d'une paille.

-Tenez, mais allez-y doucement.

Il l'aida à se désaltérer, et reposa le verre.

-Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Non…

-C'est vraiment parfait. Ne bougez pas, je vais prévenir les autres !

John fit une grimace et regarda Carson.

-Oui, je sais que c'est stupide de ma part de vous dire de ne pas bouger, mais que voulez-vous, vous aimez tellement être ici, que c'est presque un réflexe pour moi de vous dire de rester calme !

John referma les yeux, et Carson sortit de la chambre. Il aurait pu appeler Elisabeth avec son oreillette, mais il voulait lui parler avant qu'elle le voit.

-Dr Weir ? Ici Carson, vous pouvez venir ?

_« Bien sûr Carson, j'arrive ! » _

Il sourit en entendant la façon dont elle lui avait répondu. Elle n'avait même pas demandé pourquoi il voulait la voir, elle devait s'en douter. La cité était calme en ce moment, mis à part les missions habituelles, que le major Lorne devait faire, étant donné que son chef était indisponible…

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Elisabeth entrait à l'infirmerie.

-Carson ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

Avec un grand sourire, il se leva et lui montra la chambre de la main, sans rien dire. Elle entra alors dans la pièce, en silence.

-Il va bien ? Murmura t-elle.

Carson leva les yeux en direction du lit, le militaire avait fermé les yeux de nouveau...

-Oui, il est sortit du coma, il s'est endormit, maintenant.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du lit, et le regarda attentivement.

-Il est tellement pâle...

-Il n'a pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis trois jours, et il est épuisé. D'après ce que m'a dit l'autre médecin, l'équipe de Lorne l'a retrouvé près d'une rivière, alors il aura au moins pu boire. Il n'a pas dû manger pendant les deux jours où il était seul, mais heureusement, il n'a pas souffert de déshydratation, et il s'en remettra. Je peux aussi vous affirmer maintenant, que s'est fini. Il n'a plus qu'à reprendre des forces.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Elisabeth en se tournant vers Carson.

-Oui, c'est vrai !

Elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en entendant ça. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se reposer en ayant l'esprit tranquille.

-Vous avez prévenu Rodney ?

-Non, je tenais à vous le dire avant, mais je vais aller lui parler si vous voulez !

-Je m'en charge, vous avez eu beaucoup de boulot, vous aussi. Vous devriez vous reposer, maintenant que tout va bien.

-Oui, vous avez raison, mais je vais attendre encore un peu afin d'être sûr qu'il dorme tranquillement !

Elle regarda une dernière fois le militaire, toujours endormi, et partit très vite. Une nouvelle comme celle-là ne devait pas attendre.

Pour le commandant du Dédale, il l'apprendrait quand elle enverrait son rapport quotidien au SGC, il avait quitté la cité depuis trois jours, maintenant, et il était trop loin pour que les communications parviennent jusqu'à lui...

Carson ausculta John, et trouvant qu'il réagissait, même si il dormait, retourna à son bureau en soufflant. Il n'était pas passé loin du pire drame qu'il n'ait jamais eu à vivre...

**OoOoO**

Elisabeth passa par la cantine. Etant donné l'heure qu'il était, elle était pratiquement sûre de les trouver là. Effectivement, elle ne s'était pas trompé, Teyla et Ronon, ainsi que Rodney, étaient attablés et mangeait en silence.

-Bonjour ! Lança t-elle joyeusement.

-Elisabeth ! Comment va ?

-Je vais très bien, et vous ?

-Ça va ! Répondit Rodney, mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venue nous voir pour savoir ça, je me trompe ?

-Non, en effet. J'ai autre chose à vous dire ! Il est sortit du coma...

Rodney, qui tenait un gobelet de plastique dans sa main, le serra tellement fort, qu'il craqua.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda t-il sans se préoccuper du regard que Teyla et Ronon lui avait jeté en voyant sa réaction.

-Oui, Rodney. Carson m'a appelé à l'instant pour me le dire.

McKay se leva alors.

-On peut le voir ?

-Il se repose.

-Je le laisserais dormir, mais je veux me rendre compte par moi même qu'il va bien !

-Très bien. De toute façon, vous verrez bien ce que Carson vous dira ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais faire mon rapport pour l'envoyer au plus vite au SGC.

Sans plus attendre, Rodney sortit, sans même leur souhaiter le bonsoir. Il était trop content d'avoir appris que son ami allait mieux, alors il ne fit même pas attention aux regards appuyés que jeta Ronon à Teyla. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, intriguée, puis se tourna vers Elisabeth.

-Merci, Dr Weir et bonne soirée, dit-elle quand même avec un grand sourire.

-Mais de rien !

**OoOoO**

Il rageait. Depuis quand fallait-il faire des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour aller d'un endroit à un autre dans cette cité ?

Pourtant, l'infirmerie n'était pas très loin, mais plus il avançait, moins il avait l'impression qu'il allait y arriver !

Il était pressé, très pressé, même.

Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment allait-il se comporter ? Pourra t-il faire comme avant ?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il le voit, absolument. Alors il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et entra.

-Carson ? Elisabeth nous a dit qu'il allait bien, on peut le voir ? Dit-il d'une traite.

-Ça ne servira pas à grand-chose, il dort, pour le moment...

-Ah...

Il avait l'air tellement désappointé, que Carson eu presque pitié de lui.

-Bon, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne le réveillez pas, surtout. Il faut qu'il dorme, pour se remettre.

Rodney ne répondit pas, et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre, laissant Carson assit sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau. D'ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il ne se soit pas levé. Il avait envie d'être seul avec John...

Même si il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, maintenant que celui-ci était sortit du coma.

Si jamais il venait à se réveiller pour une raison ou pour une autre alors que lui, se trouverait dans une situation plutôt gênante, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Il était condamné à garder ses sentiments pour lui...

C'est avec prudence et en tremblant un peu, qu'il s'approcha du lit.

-Oh bon sang... Murmura t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et ne put s'empêcher de frôler délicatement la main qui était sur les draps. Il avait mal pour lui.

-Rodney ?

Sursautant, il enleva très vite sa main et leva la tête.

-Sheppard ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

-On dirait bien... Murmura le militaire.

-Je vais chercher Carson ! Ne bougez pas ! Dit-il en partant très vite.

-Comme si je pouvais...

A peine le temps de dire "ouf" que Rodney était de retour, trainant presque Carson à sa suite.

-Bonjour colonel, alors, comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va...

-Vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Non... enfin si...

-Où ça ? Demanda Rodney inquiet.

-Au dos... et aux...

Il hésita, faisant une grimace en regardant le scientifique, puis fini par dire.

-...un peu plus bas...

-Où ça ? Demanda Rodney.

-Je vais regarder ça ! Répondit Carson. Rodney, vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ?

-Mais vous allez peut-être avoir besoin de mon aide, si il a mal au dos !

-Je pense que je vais m'en sortir tout seul, et de toute façon, le personnel médical est là pour me filer un coup de main, si j'en ai besoin.

Et comme Rodney ne se décidait toujours pas à partir, il le poussa gentiment en dehors de la chambre.

-Allez, oust ! Laisser moi l'examiner tranquillement. Vous pourrez revenir plus tard !

-C'est sûr ? Demanda celui-ci plein d'espoir.

-Ecoutez, pour l'instant, je vais regarder ce qu'il a, mais de toute façon, après il sera trop tard pour les visites, alors vous reviendrez demain !

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'effectivement, il était déjà tard. D'ailleurs, il aurait dû s'en douter, Elisabeth était bien venue à la cantine pour les prévenir, tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était en train de dîner avec Ronon et Teyla.

Il eut le regard fixe pendant un instant. Il venait de se rappeler sa façon de réagir quand Elisabeth s'était pointée à la cantine. Il avait été légèrement brusque, quand il avait parlé, et surtout, il les avait quitté sans aucun remord, ni aucun mot...

Faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse attention, à l'avenir...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Et merci aux quelques 51 personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent, mais pourtant, ne se sont pas fait connaitre...**

**A l****undi ! Si je le marque, ça m'obligera peut-être à penser un peu à vous ?**


	15. Chapitre 15

Salut tout le monde !

**Et bon noël à tous et à toutes !!**

**IsaJackson **: A chaque fois que j'ouvrais mon PC, je ne risquais pas d'oublier de vous poster ce chapitre, étant donné que c'était inscrit en gros sur le calendrier qui sert de page d'ouverture du net ! Remarque, c'est bien le seul truc qui marche comme pense-bête en ce moment, parce que j'ai la tête légèrement déconnectée, depuis un certain temps ! J'avais oublié aussi que tu aimais les scènes pleines de tendresse, pourtant, moi aussi ! Alors je suis contente, que tu es apprécié ce petit bisou en tout bien tout honneur, avant les autres, nettement moins chastes...

Et ma belle, si on discute plus avant un bout de temps ensemble, je te souhaite de Bonnes fêtes !!

**Hathor2 :** J'ai tenu ma promesse ! Tu vois, j'ai un peu eu pitié de toi, je t'ai empêché de tout relire depuis le début ! Attend... y'a un truc qui cloche là ! C'est moi, l'auteuse, qui écrit ça ???? Je serais contente d'empêcher un lecteur de relire ma fic ??? C'est définitif, je suis complètement atteinte !! Bon, concernant ta question, j'espère que je vais être claire dans mes explications ! T'es prête ?? Alors, tu te "logue" avec ton mot de passe, ensuite, tu "clic" sur "trafic" dans l'onglet en haut, puis, sur "story traffic", ensuite, tu as 2 menus déroulants, 1 pour le "mois", et 1 pour tes "stories", il suffit que tu choisisses l'histoire sur laquelle tu veux connaitre le nombre de visiteurs, ou de lecteurs, et les statistiques, s'affichent !! C'est comme ça que je sais, qu'au moment ou je te réponds, il y a 50 visiteurs qui ont lu ma fic, ...et 55 personnes inscrites qui l'ont lu !!! ...Ce qui fait que je viens de me rendre compte, qu'en fait, ce n'est pas 51 pour le chapitre précédent, mais bien 146 personnes en tout ! Merci Adeline, je suis au ange, grâce à toi, je découvre que j'avais beaucoup plus de lecteurs que je le croyais !! Bonnes fêtes, ma biche !!

**Alpheratz9** : Je suis contente que tu partes en vacances ! Y'en a qui ont bien de la chance... Quand aux nombres de chapitres que tu auras au retour, alors là, je suis dans le flou le plus total, ça dépendra de l'état dans lequel je vais me trouver pendant cette semaine de fêtes... Mais toi, profites-en bien ! Et merci, je vais essayer d'en profiter aussi un max ! Bonne fête à toi aussi !!

**Fanny one kenobi :** Une petite nouvelle ? Chouette ! J'adore ton pseudo, il me fait tout de suite penser à Star Wars !! Et bien, ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras jusqu'au bout ! Et je te souhaite à toi aussi, de passer de bonnes fêtes !!

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

-Vous avez remarqué ?

-Oui, je dois dire que oui ! Evidement, ça peut paraître bizarre...

-Vous voyez ! Il a un comportement plutôt... comme si il...

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, coupa Teyla, moi aussi, ça me parait étrange, cette façon qu'il a de parler du colonel, mais quand même, vous ne pensez pas conclure un peu vite ?

-Sans être vulgaire, je pense que c'est lui qui aurait bien aimé conclure !

-Ronon ! S'exclama Teyla, légèrement choquée.

-Je sais, mais c'est comme ça ! Et de toute manière, ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il fait de sa vie, ça le regarde. Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de ça !

-Vous avez raison. Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut... vous pensez aller le voir ?

-Qui ça, McKay ?

-Non, John !

-Oui, mais pas ce soir, demain, certainement. Il sera plus en forme qu'aujourd'hui, enfin, j'espère !

-Je l'espère aussi... Murmura t-elle en regardant le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

**OoOoO**

-Maintenant qu'il est sortit, vous allez me dire où vous avez mal exactement ?

-J'ai mal au dos et aux reins...

-C'est juste ça ?

John fit une grimace, il était encore si faible. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dormir, et pourtant, il était toujours autant fatigué.

-Non... Murmura t-il, mais c'est peut-être parce que je suis couché depuis longtemps...

-Ah ! Je vois ! Oui, si vous avez mal... là... c'est sûrement à cause de ça. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir si je vous aide à vous mettre sur le côté ?

-Je ne sais pas... Soupira John.

-On essaye ?

-Oui...

Carson prit le bras de John, pendant que celui-ci essayait de se mettre sur le côté. Mais une violente douleur dans ses côtes le fit gémir.

-Oh bon sang...

-Ça va aller ?

-Je vais faire avec... Dit John en fermant les yeux.

-Vous avez faim ?

-Non...

Carson attendit quelques instants sans rien dire, puis prit son stéthoscope en main et le posa doucement sur la poitrine de John. Le militaire n'eut pas de réaction mis à part un petit grognement quand il posa l'instrument froid sur lui.

Il regarda les appareils qui le surveillait, puis sortit de la pièce. Le sommeil était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui...

**OoOoO**

Rodney faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était pourtant rassuré, il l'avait vu, lui avait parlé, pas longtemps, c'est vrai, mais c'était mieux que rien. Mais il voulait le voir encore une fois avant de se coucher. Rien qu'un petit peu, et même si c'était depuis l'entrée de la chambre, il s'en contenterait. Alors il cessa d'user ses semelles à marcher de long en large, sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. Par chance, il ne croisa personne, et même Beckett, n'était pas là ! D'ailleurs, il ne trouva pas ça normal.

Et si il arrivait un truc moche à John, comment ferait-il pour s'en sortir ?

Mais pour l'instant, il profita du fait d'être seul dans la pièce pour aller le voir.

Il se mit à trembler. Pas de froid, pas de peur, enfin, il ne pensait pas que c'était ça...

En fait, si, il avait peur.

-Tient, vous êtes sur le côté maintenant ? Chuchota t-il.

Son regard descendit doucement et se fixa sur les mains de John. Ses belles mains, si abîmées maintenant.

-Vous dormez ?

Pas de réponse. Pas de mouvements, rien qui pouvait indiquer qu'il l'entendait.

-Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Murmura t-il encore.

Rien... Alors il s'approcha encore un peu, prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit. Hésitant, il posa sa main sur le bras de John, à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de blessures, ce qui n'était pas facile à trouver...

Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, non, ça, jamais... Il l'aimait trop...

Il resta là, à le regarder dormir, quand il entendit un bruit. Aussitôt, il se leva et ressortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Personne ne devait savoir.

Non, personne ne devait et personne ne saurait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui...

Carson entra peu de temps après, vérifia les constantes, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis retourna vers son bureau. Il n'était pas de garde, mais voulait rester quand même. Il se reposerait plus tard…

**OoOoO**

Cinq jours après être sorti du coma, John pu enfin s'asseoir tout seul. Et encore, sa jambe le tirait un peu. Elle était en bonne voie de guérison, mais justement, c'était à cause de ça que ça tirait. Quand le major Lorne était allé le voir, il l'avait questionné sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait gardé la bouche entrouverte, sans rien dire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, pendant tout le temps que le major passa à raconter. Il ne se rappelait pas tout, juste qu'il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand il était tombé du rocher. Après, le flou total, ou presque...

Blanche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce nom de sa tête. Il ne connaissait personne qui s'appelait comme ça, et les gens à qui il en avait parlé, ne le savait pas non plus.

Alors il cessa de penser à ça, et ferma les yeux, tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait dû faire vivre à ses amis.

**OoOoO**

L'alarme se déclencha soudainement et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent.

-Activation non programmée de la porte ! S'exclama Chuck.

-Mais pourtant il n'y a aucune équipe dehors ! Vous avez un code ? Demanda Elisabeth qui s'était levée en entendant l'alarme.

-Non !

-Levez le bouclier !

-Je ne peux pas, la porte ne répond pas !

-Une équipe de sécurité devant la porte ! Ordonna Elisabeth aussitôt.

Les gardes se précipitèrent et firent un cercle tout autour, mais quand le vortex apparu, rien n'en sortit, rien à part une forme blanche indistincte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna Elisabeth qui était descendue rapidement.

La porte se referma d'elle-même, et la forme se dissipa, pour se transformer en silhouette féminine.

-Bonjour Dr Weir.

-Chaya ? Mais…

-Je m'excuse d'être venue aussi tardivement, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais me le permettre.

-Vous permettre quoi ?

-John. Répondit-elle seulement.

Comme Elisabeth la regardait sans comprendre, elle continua.

-Je sais qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Et pourquoi faire ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Chaya se retourna et vit Rodney, accompagné de Ronon et de Teyla. Dès qu'ils avaient entendu l'alarme de la porte, ils s'étaient tous précipités.

-Je peux peut-être l'aider ?

-Ah oui ? Maintenant il va bien ! Vous vous réveillez un peu tard, non ?

L'ancienne le regarda aussi, mais sans animosité dans le regard. Elle avait raison, le scientifique avait des sentiments pour le chef militaire…

-Rodney ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

Puis elle s'adressa de nouveau à Chaya.

-Je pense que Carson n'y verra aucun inconvénient ! Mais vous verrez avec lui. On vous accompagne ?

-Je connais le chemin, mais faites comme bon vous plaira…

-On vous suit ! Déclara Rodney.

Teyla regarda Ronon et dit à son tour.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit nécessaire, Rodney…

McKay hésita un peu, puis fini par dire.

-D'accord, mais faites attention à ce que vous allez faire !

Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le mensonge qu'elle avait dû leur dire. Elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Mais le désir de voir l'homme avec qui elle se sentait si bien était le plus fort, alors elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, et seule.

**OoOoO**

Rodney avait abandonné l'idée de la suivre.

Un frisson très désagréable l'avait saisi, mais il fit avec.

Dire que ça sera toujours comme ça…

Il devra supporter de voir celui qu'il aimait avec d'autres personnes que lui, sans jamais pouvoir rien faire…

Il fit demi-tour très vite et s'en alla vers son labo.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend en ce moment ? Demanda Elisabeth en le regardant partir.

Teyla ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle et Ronon se doutaient de ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête, mais devaient le garder pour eux…

-Il est peut-être encore sous le choc, répondit-elle alors, espérant que cette explication suffirait à Elisabeth.

-Il devrait aller voir Heightmeyer, dans ce cas.

_Ce n'est pas elle qu'il a envie de voir…_ Pensa Teyla.

Et elle eut beaucoup de peine pour lui. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour Rodney d'aimer un homme, et plus encore quand il savait que celui-ci, ne le sachant pas, continuerait de vivre comme avant…

**OoOoO**

Carson était devant son écran, à regarder les résultats de la prise de sang qu'il avait fait à John quelques temps plus tôt, quand il ressentit une présence. Il se retourna et en voyant la personne, il eut un grand sourire.

-Chaya ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis venue le voir...

-Qui ça ?

Il connaissait la réponse, mais dans le doute...

-Vous le savez très bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle n'avait eu aucun problème avec le médecin, la fois où elle était venue sur Atlantis. En fait, c'était même la seule personne, mis à part John, avec qui elle avait beaucoup d'affinité...

-Je m'en doutais un peu, mais bon, on peut toujours rêver !

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

-Vous êtes vraiment charmante, quand vous souriez... je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, mais ne le fatiguez pas, il va mieux, mais il est encore faible.

-Je sais, c'est un peu pour cette raison que je suis venue... Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Carson, mais que...

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, sauf que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, bien au contraire...

-Je le sais ! Allez, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera votre visite !

-Merci, docteur...

Il lui montra de la main la chambre où il était, et elle pencha la tête légèrement pour le remercier.

Le militaire avait décidément beaucoup de chance, presque toutes les femmes qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer, avaient un petit faible pour lui.

Le prestige de l'uniforme, sans doute...

Pourtant, la blouse du docteur, ça devrait le faire aussi, non ?

Il se mit à sourire. Non, c'était plutôt le mythe de l'infirmière toute nue sous sa blouse, et c'était plutôt les hommes, qui fantasmaient là-dessus...

-Bon, allez ! Au boulot !

Et il se rassit tranquillement, laissant les deux jeunes gens en profiter un peu...

**OoOoO**

Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui, et il entendit un léger bruit de tissu.

-Bonjour…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait reconnu la voix.

-Bonjour ! Dit-il en la regardant, vous êtes revenue ?

-Oui, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un problème…

-Mais ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que ça m'est arrivé !

-Je sais, dit Chaya d'une voix douce, mais je ne savais pas si j'étais la bienvenue, alors j'ai hésité un peu…

-Comment… ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de moyen de transport, vous savez…

Oui, ça, il le savait.

-Vous auriez pu m'aider ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

-John, vous savez que je ne peux pas… Commença t-elle.

Il soupira. Ça aussi il le savait, mais il aurait quand même espéré… Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et prit sa main entre les siennes.

-Je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état... Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Ça passera, je vais déjà mieux ! Répondit-il en se redressant un peu.

Mais la grimace qu'il fit au même moment, en dit plus à Chaya sur son état que ses paroles.

Sans rien dire, elle le fixa un moment et une aura l'enveloppa, qui engloba aussi John. Il appuya la tête sur son oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait étrangement bien, puis Chaya le lâcha de nouveau.

-J'espère que ça vous aura aidé… je dois partir, maintenant…

Il la regarda attentivement, puis sa silhouette commença à s'évaporer, comme un nuage blanc…

-Non ! S'exclama t-il, ne partez pas !

-Je ne peux pas rester, vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-John, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à disparaître, je vous aime, mais il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous... et vous le savez...

Et elle partit, le laissant seul. Il poussa un soupir et se rallongea sur son lit. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre d'être couché...

-Carson !

Des pas se firent entendre, et le docteur arriva près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais... où elle est ?

-Elle est partit, répondit John en faisant la moue.

Il aurait bien aimé profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps. Il avait encore en mémoire la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, et franchement, ça avait été loin d'être désagréable…

-Mais... je ne l'ai pas vu passer, pourtant !

-Carson, vous savez ce qu'elle est, non ?

-Une femme ?

-Une ancienne !

-Et... ?

-Elle s'est... pfffiiitt !

John avait levé les mains, pour faire comprendre au docteur qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas pu la voir partir, puisqu'elle s'était évaporée.

-Dites, je peux me lever ? J'en ai un peu marre d'être au lit !

-Vous vous sentez capable de vous mettre debout ? Demanda gentiment Carson.

-Si je n'essaye pas, je ne le saurais jamais !

-Bon, et bien, d'accord ! Mais allez-y doucement !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de piquer un cent mètres !

Il se redressa seul et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Prenez votre temps, je n'ai pas envie de vous ramasser !

-Moi non plus, je vous rassure tout de suite ! Répondit John en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Il posa un, puis deux pieds par terre et se leva. Pour aussitôt se rasseoir.

-Ça va ?

-Vertige... Murmura John.

-Bon, et bien voilà votre réponse, vous allez attendre encore un peu !

-Et zut ! S'exclama John.

-Je pense que c'est normal, vous n'avez pas mangé de vrais repas pendant presque cinq jours.

-J'ai pas fais exprès !

-Mais ça aussi, je le sais ! Et de plus, vous n'avez pas fait autre chose que rester au lit depuis, alors vous comptiez vraiment vous lever avec des muscles qui n'ont pas travaillé tout ce temps ?

-Mais il faudra bien que je sorte de là un jour !

-Oui, mais il faudra y aller doucement, sinon, vous allez revenir très vite me voir !

Il se mit à rire franchement, quand il vit la grimace que lui fit John

-J'ai faim ! S'exclama alors celui-ci.

-Ça, c'est déjà mieux ! Je vais vous faire porter un plateau repas.

-Si c'est le même genre de bouffe que la dernière fois, je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre... Grogna John.

-Que voulez-vous manger ? Demanda alors Carson, les bras croisés devant lui.

Le visage de son patient s'illumina alors. Et il regretta d'avoir posée la question. Qu'allait-il lui demander...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Alors voilà, comme je l'ai ****écris à Hathor2, en lui expliquant comment on faisait pour connaitre le nombre de personnes qui lisent une fic, je me suis rendue compte en même temps, que j'ai oublié plein de gens !**

**Alors je vais rattraper ma bourde, et remercier d'un seul bloc, les quelques 180 personnes en moyenne, qui lisent chaque chapitre de ma fic !!**

**Ça remonte sacrément le moral, de voir qu'il y a autant de lecteurs assidus !!**

**Merci à vous tous !**

**Et si j'oublie de poster avant la fin de la semaine, passez tous un JOYEUX NOËL !!!**


	16. Chapitre 16

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël, et que le grand barbu vous a gâté !! Moi oui, mais se sera encore mieux pour le jour de l'an , car là, j'aurais mes deux fils avec moi, ce qui n'a pas été le cas pour noël...

Je hais la SNCF, qui profite des fêtes pour augmenter le prix de ses billets, et qui m'empêche de voir mon fiston chéri ! Heureusement qu'il m'en reste un à la maison...

Ou peut-être pas, finalement...

Bon, le bureau des pleurs ayant décidé de fermer ses portes, passons aux reviews !!

**IsaJackson **: Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes même pas que tu es associé Rodney et le nutella ?? Et la blonde, fallait bien qu'elle serve un peu à quelque chose, non ? C'est bizarre, mais moi, par contre, je n'avais rien contre elle, rien à part le fait que j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place sur le balcon...

Et peut-être que grâce à elle, il va comprendre certaines choses. Mais ça, tu le verras par toi-même !!

**Hathor2 :** Contente d'avoir pu t'aider ! Et contente de voir que tu aimes toujours.

**Nico :** Ouf !! J'ai cru que tu avais fini par être désespéré que ça n'avance pas aussi vite que (presque) tout le monde le voudrait !! Je sais, je sais, l'autre "pouf" n'est pas spécialement la bienvenue dans ma fic, mais elle a quand même joué un certain rôle, non ? J'espère que tu n'avais pas réclamé que ça au père noël, quand même, et que tu as été gâté !!!

**Alpheratz9** : Je sais que tu es en vacances, alors à plus ?

**Rieval :** Alors là ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout !! Comment tu vas bien depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vu ?? Et cette sortie avec Lou01 ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Je l'espère pour toutes les deux !

Bon, alors retour à tes reviews, 15 d'un coup ! Record battu pour moi, et c'est une très bonne surprise, quand j'ai (enfin) réussi à me connecter au boulot aujourd'hui, de voir que tu t'étais intéressée à mon histoire ! Ah... Y'a pas à dire, mais les grandes société, quand elles ont décidé de nous faire c*** avec le net, elles font fort ! Mais bon, on est sensé bosser, sur notre lieu de travail...

Excuse moi, mais je ne savais pas trop comment faire pour le sortir de la mauvaise situation dans laquelle je l'avais fourré, et je ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas bouger quelqu'un dans le coma. Mais j'ai une très bonne excuse, je suis pas docteur !!

Moi aussi, j'aime bien blanche. Je l'ai décrite en pensant à la superbe chienne de "Belle et Sébastien". Les cornes de chèvres, et les oreilles d'ânes en moins...

Et les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi ! De toute façon, je suis pas sûre que tu te rappelles le chemin pour venir me piquer mon manuscrit chez moi !! héhéhéhé...

Merci pour tes bons vœux.

OHHHHH que ouiiiiiiiiiii, je suis d'accord pour qu'on parle ensemble devant un chocolat !

A Samedi ? Elle sera là aussi, Lou01 ? De toute façon, je t'appelle !!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sais que pour beaucoup, c'est encore les vacances, alors profitez-en bien, et bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

Rodney était allé à la cantine et y avait retrouvé Ronon et Teyla, à croire qu'ils étaient inséparables, ces deux là...

Il posa son plateau à côté, et prit place.

-Ça va Rodney ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Très, très bien !

Et c'était vrai. Il s'était fait une raison. Enfin sa tête s'était fait une raison, parce que son cœur, non.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, qu'il voyait un uniforme militaire, ou simplement entendait parler de lui, c'était toujours la même chose, son cœur s'emballait, jusqu'à lui faire un peu mal…

Et le problème, c'était qu'Atlantis ne comportait pas moins de 35 % de militaires.

-Vous êtes allé voir Sheppard ? Demanda Ronon.

-Oui, et j'ai pu constater qu'il allait mieux, même si il est encore fatigué !

La façon dont il avait répondu était tout à fait naturelle. Rodney avait essayé de faire comme avant, et il avait réussi.

-Vous avez entendu parler d'une certaine Blanche ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Blanche ? Non, qui est-ce ? Demanda Teyla étonnée.

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je vous pose la question. Sheppard se rappelle le prénom, mais pas la personne, c'est étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui, mais la blessure qu'il avait à la tête peut justifier ça, non ? Demanda alors Teyla.

Rodney ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ses amis. Ses amis qui avaient une curieuse façon de fixer leur regard sur lui. Surtout Ronon...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Rien ! Répondit le Satédien.

-Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Pour rien ! Bon, je vous laisse, je suis un peu fatigué, moi aussi...

-Bonsoir Ronon...

-Salut !

Le Satédien partit, ils restèrent silencieux. Rodney jouait avec sa fourchette, et Teyla, le regardait, l'air de rien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, à la fin ? S'énerva Rodney.

Teyla était plutôt embarrassée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, ou alors, le prévenir qu'il avait eu un comportement qui pouvait prêter à confusion...

-Bon, dites-le moi ! J'en ai un peu marre de me demander ce que j'ai fais pour que vous n'osiez pas me le dire !

-Ecoutez, Rodney, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais...

-C'est John ? C'est ça ? Demanda t-il d'un ton angoissé.

Voilà ! Si il lui fallait une preuve supplémentaire, il venait de lui donner à l'instant. Alors, même si elle se sentait très gênée, elle prit la décision de lui dire...

-Vous ne devriez pas réagir de cette façon, dit-elle doucement.

-Comment ça ?

Elle se pencha un peu en avant, regarda à droite puis à gauche, et trouva qu'il y avait un peu trop de monde à la cantine.

-Venez avec moi, il faut que je vous parle, dit-elle en se levant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ici ?

-Rodney, ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez personnel, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre que vous l'entende...

Inquiet, Rodney se leva et suivit Teyla. Silencieusement, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une porte, et qu'ils se retrouvent sur un balcon. Teyla s'adossa à la rambarde pendant que Rodney s'installait sur une petite excroissance du mur qu'il utilisa comme chaise. Il croisa les bras devant lui et attendit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait ne pas être dit dans un endroit où il y avait du monde ?

C'était si grave que ça ?

**OoOoO**

Teyla n'était plus sûre du tout de ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Peut-être avait-elle pris une décision trop hâtive ? Peut-être qu'elle et Ronon se faisaient des idées ? Peut-être que Rodney lui en voudrait à mort d'avoir pu croire une chose pareille ?

Elle doutait d'elle maintenant, et se demandait si elle devait aller jusqu'au bout...

-Bon, allez-y, je vous écoute !

Elle cessa de regarder ses pieds et le regarda, droit dans les yeux.

-Vous devriez faire attention à vous, Rodney...

Rodney se mit à sourire et répliqua.

-Et c'est ça, qui ne pouvait pas être dit dans une salle pleine de monde ?

-Pas tout à fait, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Allez-y !

-Olala... c'est vraiment pas facile... Murmura t-elle.

-Teyla, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ?

-C'est à propos de John...

-Oui... Demanda Rodney en se redressant, l'air inquiet.

-Voilà ! S'exclama Teyla en levant la main vers lui, c'est ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre ! C'est exactement ça !

-Ça quoi ?

-Votre attitude... dès que quelqu'un vous parle de lui, vous avez une réaction plutôt...

Rodney ne se sentait pas très bien. Il n'osait comprendre ce que la jeune femme qui était en face de lui voulait lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mon attitude ? Demanda t-il en levant la tête.

Il avait décroisé ses bras, et avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Ses articulations étaient devenues blanches. Il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de lui dire...

-Vous êtes trop affecté par ce qui est arrivé à John pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte que...

_Mon dieu... elle a compris ?_ Se dit-il paniqué.

Il déglutit difficilement. La honte de s'être laissé aller comme ça, le saisit soudain. Il avait toujours été émotif, il le savait, et faisait avec. Mais là, il n'avait pas fait attention. La peur de le perdre avait été plus forte que le reste. Et voilà, il avait été découvert...

-Vous tenez à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La phrase passe-partout ! Il allait s'en sortir... Il inspira profondément, et répondit.

-Mais bien sûr que je tiens à lui ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

-Non… vous tenez à lui... beaucoup...

-Oui, autant qu'à vous, à Ronon, Elisabeth, et même Carson !

Teyla sourit, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Merci Rodney, c'est gentil à vous de dire ça ! Mais, faites attention quand même... si je vous dis ça, c'est que je vous aime bien, et je ne voudrais pas que vous souffriez... il tient à vous aussi, mais peut-être pas autant... Finit-elle doucement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de dire une chose comme ça ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que je pourrais être...

Il s'arrêta en cours de phrase, en faisant des moulinets avec ses mains, comme si il ne savait pas comment faire pour se débarrasser d'une conversation qu'il commençait à trouver sérieusement gênante...

-... vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ? Que moi et... et... lui... on pourrait...

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et s'exclama.

-Non, ce n'est pas sérieux !

Teyla venait de comprendre que jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait. Alors elle sourit.

-Bon, d'accord ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise avec mes réflexions !

-Y'a pas de mal ! S'exclama Rodney. Si je vous ais paru trop… comment dire… attaché à lui, c'est parce que je me sentais quand même responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé… Dit-il tristement.

Et ça, c'était vrai, il ne mentait pas.

-Vous savez parfaitement que vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que le jumper allait tomber en panne ! Alors arrêtez !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, sachant très bien, l'un comme l'autre, que cette discussion n'irait pas plus loin.

-Bon, et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser, maintenant, je vais aller dans mes quartiers ! Annonça Teyla en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je vous suis !

Mais au moment de passer la main devant le système d'ouverture, elle entendit.

-Gardez ça pour vous, s'il vous plait…

Elle se tourna lentement et le regarda bien en face. Elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il ressentait s'ébruite. Alors elle joua le jeu, et demanda d'un air surprit.

-Quoi donc ? Que vous nous aimez bien ?

Il l'a regarda aussi, se demandant où elle voulait en venir, avec sa question, puis il comprit qu'elle l'aidait à s'en sortir, à sa manière...

-Oui… Répondit-il alors.

-Rodney, je peux vous garantir que je ne dirais à personne que vous tenez à nous ! Je laisserais toujours croire aux autres que vous n'êtes qu'un insupportable scientifique ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Rassuré, Rodney lui rendit son sourire.

-Merci de ne pas avoir dit autre chose !

-Mais de rien ! On y va ?

-On y va !

Ils quittèrent le balcon en silence, se demandant de quoi allaient bien pouvoir parler, maintenant.

-On fait quoi demain ? Demanda tout à coup Teyla.

-Je ne sais pas du tout ! Peut-être que je vais demander à Elisabeth si on ne peut pas sortir avec une autre équipe, ça nous changera les idées !

-Excellente idée ! Vous vous en chargez ?

-Pas de problème ! Je vous laisse ! Dit-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient des quartiers de la jeune femme, bonsoir !

-Bonsoir Rodney, à demain !

Elle entra dans sa chambre le laissant dans le couloir. Rodney perdit son sourire et continua d'avancer. Il était tard, mais il n'avait pas sommeil. Il voulait aller le voir, mais finalement, renonça. Si il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, il fallait qu'il se comporte comme avant.

Dur, dur…

**OoOoO**

Encore allongé dans son lit, John courait droit à la dépression. Il voulait se lever. Il avait apprécié le repas que le docteur lui avait fait parvenir, et n'en avait pas laissé une miette. Il se sentait un peu mieux, depuis que Chaya était venue, alors il bougea un peu ses jambes, se rendit compte que la douleur avait presque disparu, et s'assit sur son lit. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si ce n'était pas grâce à elle, qu'il pouvait les bouger sans que ça lui fasse trop mal...

-Carson !

-Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci de loin.

-J'aimerais me lever !

-Encore ? S'exclama t-il surprit, en entrant dans la chambre.

-Comment ça encore ? Je n'ai pas bougé depuis plus d'une semaine !

-Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois que vous avez voulu essayer ? Attendez, si je me rappelle bien, c'était tout à l'heure, et vous avez failli vous retrouver par terre !

-Oui, mais il faut que j'essaye encore. J'aimerais bien retourner chez moi !

-Moi aussi !

-Vous voulez aller chez moi ?

-Non ! J'aimerais bien que vous y alliez aussi, ça me donnerait moins de travail !

-Mais il n'y a personne ici ! S'étonna John.

-Ah oui ? Parce que vous croyez que comme vous êtes le seul patient que j'ai en ce moment, je n'ai rien à faire ?

John fit la grimace. En effet, c'était justement ce qu'il venait de se dire...

-Euh... non, c'est pas ça, mais...

-Je sais que vous êtes comme tout le monde ! Il n'y a personne ici, alors vous pensez que je me tourne les pouces !

-Non ! Pas du tout ! S'exclama John, c'est juste que je ne connais pas votre travail, et en dehors du fait de soigner les gens...

-Et bien, il y a l'inventaire du matériel, les rapports, les mises à jours, le rangement, les études...

-Ok, ok... excusez-moi... Dit John d'un regard de chien battu.

Carson se mit à rire. Il aimait bien le militaire, et sa réaction lui fit plaisir. Si il se mettait à plaisanter comme avant, sa mauvaise aventure ne serait bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

Et il n'avait pas de séquelles visibles, enfin, séquelles mentales, parce que pour le physique, c'était une autre histoire. Il lui faudrait encore du temps, avant que toutes les cicatrices disparaissent. Et encore, si elles disparaissaient...

Mais il s'en sortait bien ! Très bien même, étant donné ce qu'il avait vécu, alors il allait faire un effort, et l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Bon, et bien on va recommencer ! Allez, je vous laisse faire !

John se rassit, et posa ses deux pieds par terre prudemment, pas tout à fait rassuré. Puis il se mit debout doucement.

-C'est génial ! Pas de vertige, et je tiens tout seul !

-Parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

-Merci ! C'est toujours agréable de se sentir apprécié !

-Vous trouvez aussi ? Bon... arrêtons de plaisanter. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout que vous allez pouvoir aller seul dans vos quartiers... je vais vous faire accompagner...

-Merci, mais non. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chemin à faire, et je prendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra, et sans me presser. Ça vous va ?

Carson le regarda, et le trouva bien. Il avait repris des couleurs, sans doute le fait de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir retourner chez lui y était certainement pour quelque chose...

-Ça me va ! Répondit-il enfin.

John sortit très doucement, et se dirigea vers la sortie, quand Carson lui dit.

-Et gardez votre oreillette sur vous. Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-moi, surtout. Je ne tiens pas à avoir les gars de votre équipe sur le dos, si jamais il vous arrive encore quelque chose !

-D'accord ! Répondit John sans se retourner.

Carson le regarda sortir tranquillement, et repartit dans son bureau en souriant un peu. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, même si le militaire n'aimait pas spécialement l'infirmerie. Mais qui aime voir les docteurs ? Hein ? En général, quand on les voit, c'est qu'on est malade, alors évidemment, on s'en passerait bien !!

**OoOoO**

Il marchait vraiment doucement, sans à-coup, et il était ravit. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais Carson l'avait laissé sortir. Par contre, il ne savait pas si il avait bien fait de refuser qu'une personne l'accompagne ! Il était resté tellement longtemps allongé, que ses muscles avaient quand même du mal à fonctionner, mais il tint bon. Il était presque arrivé devant chez lui quand il entendit son nom.

-Sheppard ? Vous êtes sortit ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna doucement.

-Oui, ça y est enfin !

-Pour de bon ?

-J'espère ! Et vous ?

-Quoi moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ais été blessé !

-Non, je vous demande si vous allez bien !

-Et bien oui ! J'ai eu aussi un peu de mal à me remettre de ma course, mais c'est du passé !

-Quelle course ?

-Deux jours à courir, et bien je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile !

John le regardait, les yeux ronds. Deux jours à courir ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Rodney, voyant l'air ébahit de John eut un sourire.

-Et oui ! Pour aller chercher du secours, il a fallu qu'on courre pendant deux jours, Ronon, Teyla et moi !

-Et bien merci… Dit John sincèrement.

Il n'aurait jamais cru ça de sa part !

-Mais de rien, je n'allais pas vous laisser seul et blessé…

John repensa tout à coup à ce que Chaya lui avait dit dans le jumper. D'après elle, Rodney ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, et maintenant, il se sentait gêné. Gêné de se retrouver en face d'un homme, son ami, pour qui il représentait un peu plus qu'un ami, justement…

-Bon, bah je vais dans ma chambre, j'avoue que je suis un peu fatigué…

-Je vous accompagne ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas… vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à attendre de lui ?

-Non. Ça vous embête ?

-Non…

Et il marcha doucement à côté de lui. Il jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, pour voir si il y avait une attitude, un geste, mais non. Rien qui puisse lui faire croire que Rodney tenait à lui, enfin dans le sens extrême du mot…

-Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ? Demanda John, n'aimant pas le silence qui s'installait.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas. J'ai discuté un peu avec Teyla, tout à l'heure, et je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait toujours demander à Elisabeth si on pouvait sortir avec une autre équipe !

-C'est une bonne idée, ça !

-Oui, mais finalement, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le jumper à perdu sa puissance…

-C'est un peu risqué de retourner là bas, non ?

-Ça je sais ! C'est pour cette raison que je vais attendre que le Dédale revienne, et on verra si Caldwell accepte de nous y emmener de nouveau. Ça m'embêterais de laisser l'appareil sur place, on ne se sait jamais ce qui peu arriver, alors…

Tout en discutant, ils avaient parcouru les couloirs menant aux quartiers de Sheppard, et maintenant, ils étaient arrivés. John passa la main devant le système d'ouverture de la porte et se tourna vers Rodney.

-Bon, je suis bien arrivé… bonsoir…

-Bonsoir ! Répondit Rodney d'un air enjoué, à demain ?

-Oui, c'est ça !

John entra, et referma la porte derrière lui, soulagé.

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Beaucoup de lecteurs sont en vacances, et j'espère qu'ils n'oublieront pas de lire les chapitres de ma fic qu'ils auront loupé !**

**Mais si vous êtes comme moi, je déteste commencer quelque chose, et ne pas connaitre la fin, alors, ça ne m'inquiète pas trop !**

**Merci à vous tous**** qui êtes toujours au rendez-vous !**

**Ah oui... au fait...**

********

**Bonne et heureuse année... 2009 !!**


	17. Chapitre 17

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà, les fêtes sont passées, et une nouvelle année commence !!

**VIVE 2009**

J'espère que cette nouvelle année vous apportera plein de bonheur, plein de sous, et tous ce que vous pouvez souhaiter pour vous et vos proches !!

Moi, ça a été super, même si j'avais oublié que d'avoir des jeunes à la maison pouvait être aussi éprouvant !

Je vais paraître horrible aux yeux de certain, mais autant j'étais ravie-contente d'avoir mes fils et la copine du grand, à la maison pendant 4 jours, autant je suis soulagée que mes deux Marseillais soient reparti chez eux !!

Pfiou !! La jeunesse, c'est épuisant ! Bon, fini avec les plaintes, passons aux reviews !!

**Alfgard : **Oh !!! Une ch'tite nouvelle ! Salut toi ! Ton Rodney en a vu de toutes les couleurs, mais maintenant, il va reprendre du poil de la bête ! Contente que ma fic te plaise !!

**IsaJackson **: Bah écoute, je crois que dans la tête chevelu de mon militaire préféré, ça commence à tilter ! Remarque, il est peut-être long à la détente, mais quand il va s'y mettre, ça sera kekchose !! Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire !!

**Nico :** Je suis pas sûre du tout que le papa noël va apprécier le traitement que tu lui réserve pour l'année prochaine ! Sinon, je pense comme toi, un militaire, c'est supposé être macho, alors passer d'hétéro, à homo, y'a un fossé qu'il va avoir du mal à franchir ! Mais comme pour Isa, je pense que le chapitre qui suit, va te plaire un peu plus !

**Rieval :** Bon, tu vois, ta "presque" menace à marché ! Voilà un autre chapitre ! Et sous le crâne chevelu de mon militaire chéri, ça commence à réfléchir sec !

**Alpheratz9** : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Je ne réponds pas à ta question, je pense que le chapitre qui vient y parviendra tout seul ! Ou presque...

Hathor ? Je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, tu vas bien ?

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

Toujours devant la porte, Rodney continuait de sourire bêtement. Apparemment, le militaire ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Ou alors, il cachait bien son jeu…

Il était assez fier de lui et de la façon dont il avait réussi à rester naturel devant lui.

C'était de plus en plus dur de le voir, de l'entendre parler, rire, et s'amuser comme si de rien n'était.

Mais il avait quand même de la chance, Chaya avait disparu de sa vie, et aucun alien femelle ne traînait dans le coin. Parce que ça, c'était le plus difficile à supporter. Savoir l'homme qu'il aimait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre...

Tournant les talons, il continua sa marche et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu debout, et en bonne santé, il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Alors c'est avec entrain qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et se prépara pour la nuit…

**Oo****OoO**

John était ennuyé. Il ne savait pas ce que pensait Rodney de tout ça, mais il n'allait quand même pas lancer le sujet là dessus ! Il avait un peu peur de passer pour un idiot, si jamais il se faisait des idées aussi saugrenues.

Il se déshabilla doucement, car ses muscles étaient un peu endoloris, malgré tout. Laissant ses affaires à même le sol, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et se glissa sous la douche. Il allait ouvrir le robinet, quand il se demanda si il pouvait se doucher. Après tout, ses blessures n'étaient peut-être pas suffisamment guéries pour qu'il se le permette !

Retournant près de son lit, il attrapa son oreillette.

-Carson, ici Sheppard.

_« Ça y est ? Vous avez déjà besoin de moi ? » _

-Oui, mais j'ai juste une question à vous poser, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

_« Pas de problème ! Mais si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous parait bizarre, n'hésitez pas à revenir, surtout ! » _

-Ok, merci !

Il reposa son oreillette et se releva de son lit. Mais en faisant ça, il regarda de plus près ses jambes. Enfin celle qui avait tout pris...

Il fit une grimace, et posa ses doigts sur les marques encore un peu rouge.

-Et bien, j'ai de la chance de m'en être sortit pas trop mal...

Carson lui avait dit ce qu'il avait pensé faire, quand il avait vu dans quel état il avait été descendu du Dédale, et John avait eu un grand moment de panique. A peu de chose près, il avait failli finir en fauteuil roulant, ou alors avec une prothèse...

Il frissonna, et ce dit qu'il ne remercierait jamais assez le docteur pour lui avoir laissé...

Il redressa le buste, et en regardant devant lui, il eut comme une sorte de vision. Une tête poilue blanche, avec des yeux jaunes, et surtout, de grandes oreilles et des cornes...

Apparition qui disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue...

Il chercha en vain ce que ça pouvait bien être, mais abandonna au bout de quelques minutes. Il se glissa enfin sous le jet d'eau chaude, et oublia la tête blanche...

**Oo****OoO**

Quelques jours passèrent, et Sheppard se sentait mieux de jour en jour. Les cicatrices s'atténuaient très vite, et ça étonnait même Carson. Un matin, alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie, pour une visite de routine, il croisa Rodney.

-Salut mon vieux ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai eu des nouvelles du Dédale, il arrive !

-Ah bon ? Mais il est pourtant partit il n'y a pas longtemps !

-Oui, mais Elisabeth a envoyé son rapport au SGC et il fait demi-tour. Caldwell pensait la même chose que moi, à savoir qu'il n'était pas très chaud pour laisser un jumper sur place, alors on va aller voir.

-Chouette ! Alors je vais vous accompagner !

-Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Beckett ?

-Rien, il ne m'a rien dit à propos des sorties, alors, j'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune contre-indication !

Rodney sourit, mais pas trop. Il ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir ou pas qu'il les accompagne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il stresse d'avantage...

_Idiot, c'est un militaire de carrière, le stress, c'est son adrénaline !_ Pensa t'il aussitôt_._

-Bon, je vous laisse...

John ne savait pas trop comment faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Chaya lui avait dit, à propos du scientifique. Il aurait préféré ne pas être au courant, car à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, lui et Rodney, il se demandait si il fallait qu'il en parle ou pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

John tressaillit légèrement.

-Mais rien ! Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

-Depuis un certain temps, je trouve que vous avez un comportement... comment dire... étrange ? Murmura t-il.

-Moi ? S'étonna John.

Rodney se demandait lui aussi, si il devait lui en parler ou pas. Mais non, il choisit de se taire. Si jamais, pour le plus grand des hasards, un jour, il se rendait compte que le militaire avait une attitude qui pourrait faire croire qu'il ressentait quelque chose, alors là, oui, il en parlerait. En attendant, il garderait ça pour lui...

-C'est peut-être le contre coup de votre coma... vous en avez parlé avec Carson ?

-Peut-être... et non, je n'en ai pas parlé au doc, mais depuis le temps, ça ne devrait plus être le cas !

-On ne sait jamais ! Mieux vaux être prudent, je vous conseille d'aller le voir quand même !

Puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Rodney entende dans son oreillette.

_« McKay, ici Weir, le Dédale arrive, vous pouvez venir ? » _

-Tiens, justement le voilà !

-Qui ?

-Le Dédale ! Vous venez ?

-Je vous suis !

-On arrive ! Répondit Rodney à Elisabeth.

Ils marchèrent toujours en silence jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Elisabeth les y attendait déjà.

-Sheppard ! Vous allez bien mieux, on dirait !

-Oui, ça peut aller ! Non, en fait, ça va très bien ! Même si je dois retourner là bas…

Il avait dit ça en ressentant un frisson assez désagréable. Même si il ne se souvenait pas de tout, ce que lui avait dit son équipe le perturbait. Il avait envie de voir l'endroit, mais en même tant, il avait peur.

_Je suis militaire, j'en ai vu d'autres, alors ça ne devrait pas me poser de problème, pourtant !_

Oui, mais là, Chaya et sa petite phrase ne sortait pas de sa tête.

Mais il avait beau regarder Rodney, celui-ci ne paraissait pas avoir changé d'attitude envers lui…

-Sheppard ? Ça va ?

Il sursauta légèrement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui parlait.

-Oui, enfin si on veut…

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y retourner. Si vous ne vous sentez pas assez en forme, vous pouvez rester ici...

Rodney avait bien vu que le militaire ne semblait pas dans son état normal. En fait, il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il les accompagne. Il ne voulait pas le replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs.

C'était dingue, mais il avait envie de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire que plus jamais il ne le laisserait, plus jamais il ne serait sarcastique, que plus jamais il…

-Rodney, vous allez bien ?

-Hein ?

-Là, c'est vous qui m'inquiétez… vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda John doucement.

-Parfaitement !

_Reprend toi ! Ne laisse pas transparaître tes sentiments, ou alors, t'es foutu !_

-Bon, puisque je vois que vous allez bien tous les deux, on va peut-être pouvoir demander à Caldwell de vous emmener à bord !

-Teyla et Ronon ne nous accompagnent pas ?

-Non, ils sont sur le continent, et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin d'eux, si ?

Rodney fut un peu embarrassé, et John aussi. Ils allaient se retrouver seuls. Tous seuls.

-Mais l'équipe du major Lorne vous accompagne, au cas ou…

Soupir de soulagement. Non, ils n'allaient pas être seuls…

_Dommage…_ Pensèrent-ils au même moment.

Mais autant Rodney se réjouissait du fait qu'il allait les accompagner, autant cette réflexion plongea le militaire en plein désarroi.

Pourquoi aurait-il aimé être seul avec le scientifique ?

Sa tête lui jouait des tours, en temps normal, jamais il n'aurait eu ce genre de pensées…

Non, décidément, il ne devait pas être encore guéri…

**Oo****OoO**

L'équipe du major attendait bien sagement dans la salle d'embarquement, et quand Elisabeth appela le Dédale, quelques secondes suffirent à les téléporter à bord. A peine étaient-ils dans le vaisseau, que celui-ci fila. Direction, le pire cauchemar de Rodney…

**Oo****OoO**

Le voyage se passa bien, et arrivé à la verticale de la planète, l'équipe de Lorne, déjà prête, attendait que le colonel Sheppard et McKay s'installe à l'endroit de la salle de commande pour pouvoir être descendus. C'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils étaient prêts à être téléportés, non sans avoir reçu de la part du commandant du Dédale, quelques recommandations.

-Comme les communications ne passent pas, nous ferons comme la dernière fois. Mais là, on vous laisse une heure et le sergent Galloway descendra, je pense qu'une heure, c'est correct, non ?

-Oui, ça ira, ou peut-être pas… Commença McKay.

-Oui mon colonel, et nous ferons attention… Coupa Sheppard avec un petit sourire.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt ! Je ne tiens pas à transformer mon vaisseau en hôpital volant !

-On est sur la même longueur d'onde, mon colonel ! Répondit John avec un rictus au coin de la bouche.

Puis Caldwell se tourna vers le pilote.

-Allez-y !

Un éclair blanc, et les hommes disparurent de la salle.

-Si vous ne deviez obéir qu'une fois dans votre vie, se serait bien de le faire aujourd'hui ! Murmura Caldwell.

**Oo****OoO**

Ils y étaient. John ne se souvenait pas trop de l'endroit, alors Lorne et Rodney s'avancèrent, les autres suivaient, tout en surveillant les alentours. Ils marchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant de se retrouver devant le jumper. Le Dédale avait quand même réussi à localiser l'appareil, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient été envoyés assez près de l'engin.

-Bon, j'y vais ! Et vous, ne vous éloignez pas !

Sheppard regardait autour de lui, quand il entendit la réflexion de Rodney. Il n'en revenait pas ! Le scientifique venait bien de lui donner un ordre ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

Mais avant qu'il ne réplique vertement, McKay enchaîna.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après !

-Mais…

-Ecoutez, continua Rodney, je sais que vous ne devez probablement vous souvenir de rien, et c'est tant mieux, parce que croyez-moi, des situations comme celle là, je m'en passerais bien, alors s'il vous plait, faites attention !

-Bien papa ! Rétorqua John amusé.

-Très drôle ! Mais si vous aviez été mon fils, je vous aurais déjà flanqué une fessée ! Ronchonna Rodney.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, une rougir subite lui monta aux joues, et il se détourna vers l'engin.

Donner une fessée à Sheppard… En voilà une idée saugrenue !

Mais pas si déplaisante que ça… S'imaginer le militaire, juste vêtu d'un boxer moulant, sur ses genoux, et lui, passant une main sur ses fesses fermes…

Oula ! L'imagination débordante du scientifique avait encore frappé !

Alors il se rua à l'intérieur et se dépêcha de se mettre à l'ouvrage. John toujours sous le coup de la réplique n'avait pas bougé.

Rodney lui flanquant une fessée ?

Rodney assit, et lui, couché sur ses genoux ?

Rodney passant ses mains sur lui ? Sur ses fesses ? Le caressant de ses doigts agiles…

La même rougeur apparut sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Avait-il chopé une maladie Pégasienne ? La Rodnite aiguë ? Une McKayène galopante ?

Il regarda autour de lui, et constata avec plaisir que l'équipe de Lorne était un peu plus loin, surveillant les alentours. Et heureusement, parce que sinon, il aurait eu du mal à cacher le fait qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon…

_Oh bon sang ! Voilà que je me mets à… à… bander en pensant à lui ?_

Il respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite en fermant les yeux. Mais malheureusement, quand il les rouvrit, ce fut sur le derrière de Rodney qu'ils se fixèrent. Un joli fessier rond, moulé dans un pantalon dont le tissu était tendu par la position que le scientifique avait.

A quatre pattes sous la console.

Le cœur battant vite, il s'imaginait être derrière lui. Tout près… En fait, tellement près qu'il aurait pu sentir la chair chaude et pâle du scientifique sur ses cuisses…

Son état empirait. Il avait mal, au sens physique du terme.

Refermant les yeux, il annonça d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui en fait ne l'était pas du tout.

-Je vous laisse…

-Vous allez où ? S'écria Rodney.

-Je vais… un peu plus loin… elle est loin ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La cascade, celle où je suis… tombé…

Rodney sortit précipitamment de dessous la console et s'approcha de lui.

-Ne me dites pas que vous voulez y retourner ?

Puis il regarda John de plus près. Il était rouge et donnait l'impression d'être malade.

-Sheppard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui…

-Et bien on ne dirait pas !

Il était inquiet, la voix rauque et faible qu'il avait entendu ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de quelqu'un qui allait bien.

-Je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner…

_Mais si je reste, je vais finir par vous sauter dessus…_

Encore ? Là, il en était sûr, un virus traînait dans l'air !

-Si je ne m'éloigne pas, je vais… Commença John.

Mais il s'arrêta à temps. Il avait failli dire tout haut ce qu'il venait de penser.

-Oui… ? Vous allez quoi ?

-Je finirais par vous poser des questions, et vous allez me dire de vous laisser tranquille, ensuite on recommencera à se chamailler et… Se reprit-il très vite.

_Et je vous prendrais dans mes bras pour vous consoler !_ Pensa Rodney.

-Et bien ça voudra au moins dire que vous allez mieux ! Dit-il à la place, parce que là, ça ne se voit pas vraiment !

Sans rien dire de plus, John s'écarta du danger que représentait le scientifique pour sa santé mentale, et retrouva le major Lorne.

Il n'avait pas vu le petit sourire de Rodney. Les piques que venait de lui lancer le militaire lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Si il parlait comme ça, il allait bien, pas de doute !

Mais il en fut déçu aussi. Il aimait ressentir sa présence à côté de lui. Il se sentait mieux, il se sentait accompli, vivant, et entier. Comme si le militaire était sa seconde moitié, celle qui lui permettait de respirer, de vivre, tout simplement…

**Oo****OoO**

Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait plus ! Ça rimait à quoi ça ? Depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes ? Par UN homme, et un ami, qui plus est !

Mais il avait fini par se calmer. Par calmer ses esprits, et par la même occasion, une partie de lui. Une petite partie de lui…

_Comment ça, une petite ? Mais tu t'es pas vu ? Tu aurais pu concurrencer un étalon !_ Grogna une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et voilà que maintenant, il se complimentait sur son physique !

Il avançait, sans vraiment voir où il mettait les pieds, trop prit dans les pensées pas du tout catholiques qu'il ne cessait d'avoir. Il aimait les femmes, toutes les femmes, sans aucune exception.

Blonde, brune, rousse… Quoi que les rousses, il n'aimait pas trop. Mais bon, ça ne le dérangerait pas, si sa conquête était rousse, du moment qu'elle lui plaisait.

Ah oui ! Il avait oublié celles aux cheveux châtains. Aux yeux bleus. Aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Deux océans dans lequel il se perdrait corps et âme.

Bleu comme le ciel après l'orage, bleu comme ceux de Rodney…

-Mais arrête ! T'es vraiment pas net mon vieux ! Se fustigea t-il.

-Quoi ?

La voix derrière lui le surprit tellement qu'il trébucha et s'affala lourdement sur le sol.

-Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous auriez dû rester à côté de moi ! Mais non, vous n'écoutez jamais rien ! Une vraie tête de mule ! S'exclama McKay.

Il tendit la main à Sheppard, qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Hey, ce n'est que ma main ! Je ne vais pas vous pomper votre énergie vitale comme un Wraith !

_Pomper mon énergie vitale... non, ce n'est pas mon énergie vitale que j'aimerais que vous..._

Il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il allait devenir dingue, si il continuait comme ça.

Finalement, il n'aurait jamais dû revenir sur cette fichue planète. Il aurait dû s'entraîner avec Teyla, ou Ronon. Même si Carson, en le voyant faire, l'aurait certainement attrapé par les oreilles et menotté à son lit ! Puis il entendit un bruit de feuilles mortes craquer à côté de lui, et il rouvrit les yeux. Rodney s'était accroupit.

-Sheppard, vous devriez venir avec moi, vous n'êtes pas encore en état de faire des missions, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Beckett est un véritable charlatan ! Il n'aurait jamais dû vous laisser sortir !

-Je vais bien, Chaya m'a remis sur pied, et je vais mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

-Ah ouais ? Parlons-en de celle là ! Elle était où quand vous étiez seul et blessé, hein ? Elle était où quand on a mis pas moins de deux jours pour retourner à la porte, hein ?

Rodney s'était mis à crier en prononçant la fin de sa phrase. Et le major accouru aussitôt.

-Dr McKay, ça va ?

Puis il remarqua son supérieur, toujours allongé par terre.

-Mon colonel, vous allez bien ?

Il tendit la main à Sheppard, qui s'empressa de la prendre pour s'aider à se relever. Il fit une superbe grimace en se remettant debout, et chancela légèrement.

-Ah ça fait plaisir ! Vous boudez ma main, mais pas la sienne ! Allez hop, fini de jouer au héros, je vous ramène au jumper, et sans discussion ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Et depuis quand vous me donnez des ordres, McKay ?

-Depuis que vous êtes sous ma protection, que cela vous plaise ou non !

-Sous votre... protection ? Mais vous êtes le scientifique, et moi le militaire, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être le contraire ?

-Si ! Et quand vous irez mieux, croyez-moi, je vous en ferais baver ! Mais en attendant, je commande ! De toute façon, on ne partira pas d'ici tant que ne n'aurais pas trouvé la panne de ce fichu engin volant ! Alors vous entrez là dedans, et vous vous asseyez ! Et plus vite que ça !

McKay, la main gauche sur sa hanche, pointait de l'index de la main droite, la banquette arrière du jumper. Lorne était plutôt amusé, ainsi que les autres membres de son équipe, mais un coup d'œil sur son supérieur et il changea très vite d'attitude.

-Il a peut-être raison, monsieur, vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme...

-Et vous l'avez passé quand, votre diplôme de médecin, Lorne ?

-Euh... jamais monsieur, mais vous avez été gravement blessé, et...

-Je sais, je sais, vous avez raison... merci, mais je crois que je vais pouvoir aller m'asseoir tout seul, dit enfin John en ignorant la main tendue de Rodney.

Il avança le plus dignement possible vers le jumper, et s'écroula sur la banquette avec un soupir de soulagement. Rodney avait raison et son subordonné aussi. Il était fatigué. Alors il s'allongea, un bras replié sous sa tête.

**Oo****OoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Les cours, et le boulot reprennent demain, pour presque tout le monde.**

**Alors n'oubliez pas de régler votre réveil, et de vous lever de bonne humeur, même si comme moi, vous n'en avez pas du tout envie !**

**Mais comme il faut bien gagner sa croute, faut bien aller bosser !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je pense que John se met à douter de plus en plus, et que ça va donner enfin quelque chose de chouette entre lui et Rodney !**

**Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !**

**Bonne fin de week-end, et à pluche !!!**


	18. Chapitre 18

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !

Ça caille dehors, alors quoi de mieux que d'avoir son PC portable sur les genoux ? Comme ça, j'ai au moins chaud quelque part !!

Et ça vous permet d'avoir un morceau supplémentaire de cette magnifique histoire... Bon ok, j'ai les chevilles qui enflent, alors j'arrête...

Les reviews ! Alors c'est bizarre, mais y'a des gens qui laissent un commentaire, puis pfiiiit ! On les voit plus ! C'est parce que l'histoire ne vous plait plus autant ?

Alors si c'est ça, justement, laissez en un ! Les com's permettent aux auteurs de s'améliorer, dans le cas ou elles sont constructives, bien sûr !!

En attendant les vôtres, je réponds à celles que j'ai reçu !! (je ne peux évidement pas répondre à des messages que je n'ai pas eu...)

Scuzez, j'ai les mains et le cerveau gelés...

**IsaJackson **: Ouais, je savais que ça allait te plaire, et que si il y avait une maladie sur Terre que tu aurais bien aimé choper, c'est bien l'une de ces deux là !! Et pourtant, quand je l'ai écrite, je ne te connaissais pas ! Comme quoi...

Je crois par contre, qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, tu ne sois pas très contente de ce que tu vas lire...

**Domi :** Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je sais plus si je les déjà fais, mais tant pis, deux fois valent mieux qu'aucune !! Et merci d'être toujours là ! Have fun avec cette suite !!

**Hathor :** Comment ais-je pu oublier que tu t'éclatais à Paris avec ta petite famille ?? Je sais que tu en as bien profité, alors maintenant, fait fonctionner tes petits didi, et review !!

Naaaann, je blague ! Tu fais comme tu veux, ma biche !!

Et la prochaine fois, tu mets ta puce dans les bras de ton homme, et tu lui pique l'ordi !! Nan mais !!

**Alpheratz9** : Ouais, ce que tu dis à propos des mômes est vrai, mais quand ils étaient ado, ils étaient encore tenable ! Mais là, ce sont deux jeunes adultes, que j'ai à la maison, (enfin, il ne me reste plus qu'un) et c'est pire !! Mais je les adore, et ils me le rendent bien, alors évidement, je craque...

Bonne lecture !

**Nico :** Je compatis... Même si j'ai la chance (ou pas ?) de ne pas pouvoir prendre le train (la campagne, c'est bien, mais pas pour les moyens de transport autre que les voitures...), je pense sincèrement que ceux qui subissent les grèves, devraient avoir un mur élevé en leur honneur !! Et le pire, c'est que c'est, comme par hasard, à chaque fois que les fêtes de fin d'année approchent ! Etrange, non ?

Bon, en tout cas, comme pour Isa, je crois que la fin de ce chapitre, risque de t'énerver un peu...

**Rieval :** Je pense savoir pourquoi tu n'as plus autant de temps à passer sur ton ordi, alors je croise les doigts pour ton boulot, et à un de ces jours !! Bisous !!

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 18**

Rodney, rassuré, retourna sous la console et travailla en silence. Enfin aussi silencieusement que lui permettaient les problèmes qu'il rencontrait en épluchant le vaisseau.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi... Marmonna t-il.

-Pourquoi quoi ? Entendit-il.

-Pourquoi ce truc ne fonctionne pas !

-Quel truc... ?

-Ce panneau de contrôle ! S'exclama Rodney, il devrait être allumé, et pas de cette couleur !

-Quelle couleur ? Insista la voix.

-Rouge ! Il est rouge, et il devrait être bleu !

-Comme vos yeux... Murmura la voix tout bas.

Rodney cessa net de bouger. Il avait bien entendu ? Du coup, il se redressa un peu brutalement et se cogna violemment la tête sous le tableau de bord.

-Ah non de non !

Le bruit fit sursauter John qui se redressa très vite, mais un peu trop vite. La fatigue, conjuguée à ses petits problèmes de santé, et un vertige d'enfer le saisit. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de prendre sur lui.

Mais son malaise n'échappa pas à Rodney, qui du coup, en oublia instantanément son mal de tête, et se précipita vers lui.

-Et voilà, j'en étais sûr ! Dès que le soldat du Dédale arrive, vous remontez avec lui !

-Non, j'aimerai...

-Et moi, il y a beaucoup de chose que j'aimerai, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Alors, comme je n'ai pas envie de vous porter si jamais vous tombez dans les pommes, vous remontez !

Et avant même que le militaire n'ouvre la bouche, il s'écria très vite.

-Major ! Venez là !

-Mais arrêtez ! S'écria alors John.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Rodney, surprit.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de nous donner des ordres depuis qu'on est là ! Ça commence à bien faire !

-Ça vous embête ? Demanda Rodney doucement.

-Un peu... Répondit John en le regardant.

_Bon sang, j'ai envie de l'embrasser... Il me fait complètement craquer avec sa moue adorable..._

Totalement sous le charme de Rodney, John ne bougeait plus, enfin, presque. Sa main se leva et se tendit vers McKay, toujours debout devant lui...

-Dr McKay ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

Lorne était à l'entrée du jumper, et regardait son supérieur et le scientifique d'un drôle d'air. Juste avant de dire.

-Dr McKay, vous êtes blessé ?

Lorne regarda les deux hommes et soupira. Ils avaient dû encore avoir des mots. Mais là, ça devait être grave, étant donné qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

-Dr McKay, vous êtes blessé ? Insista t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Allo Houston, on a un problème ! On a perdu le contact avec le Dr McKay et le colonel Sheppard !

Comme il ne voyait aucun changement dans le comportement des deux hommes, il ouvrit une poche de son gilet, et en sortit de quoi nettoyer la tempe de Rodney, sur laquelle coulait un peu de sang.

-Aïe ! S'écria McKay en sursautant, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Je nettoie votre plaie !

-Ma quoi ?

-Vous saignez, alors je nettoie, d'ailleurs, vous vous êtes fait ça comment ?

John sortit enfin de sa léthargie et se leva, mais tout doucement. Planté devant Rodney, mais avec Lorne entre eux, il se tourna brusquement et ressortit du jumper.

-Non, restez là ! S'écria Rodney, Lorne, retenez le, bon sang ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'est pas bien ?

-Mon colonel, le Dr McKay a raison, vous devriez...

-Arrêtez ! Cria alors John, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire ! Fichez-moi la paix !

Il savait qu'ils avaient raison, parce qu'il avait sérieusement mal au crâne, mais il ne voulait pas leur laisser le plaisir de croire qu'ils... qu'ils avaient raison !

Arggggh ! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

Alors il s'éloigna. Mais pas loin, parce qu'en plus d'avoir mal au crâne, la luminosité ambiante lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Il avisa le premier tronc d'arbre qui lui semblait assez large, et prit place à sa base.

Enfin... Il était au calme, seul et tranquille. Plus de McKay pour le perturber, pour lui donner des ordres, plus de major pour lui rappeler qu'il était un peu faiblard en ce moment. Plus de scientifique qui râlerait envers les anciens qui n'étaient pas fichu de laisser des modes d'emplois, ainsi que des notices d'entretien de leurs engins. Mais c'était vrai ça, ils ne pouvaient pas penser un peu aux autres, ceux là ?

Tout à ses pensées, somme toute très chaste, John fini par s'endormir...

**Oo****OoO**

Lorne était resté à côté de Rodney, qui avait sommé le militaire de le laisser tranquille sous peine de le priver d'eau chaude pour sa douche, ou encore de le laisser bouillir en supprimant la clim de sa chambre, si jamais il avait le malheur d'approcher sa main à moins d'un mètre de sa personne.

Connaissant le scientifique, le major avait été prompt à obéir. Non sans jeter de fréquent coup d'œil à l'intérieur du jumper. Mais il s'inquiétait aussi pour son chef.

-McKay, je vais voir où se trouve le colonel, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Ouais ouais... de toute façon, vous ne me servez à rien, alors...

Limite désagréable, le scientifique, mais comme il avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire ce qu'il voulait sur Atlantis, il ne répondit pas. Les douches chaudes, ainsi que l'agréable fraîcheur qui régnait dans les quartiers, valaient bien un silence...

Il avança vers l'endroit où il supposait que son supérieur se trouvait, et effectivement, il le trouva. En le voyant endormit, il sourit.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir ici. Ça ne servait à rien... Dit-il tout bas.

-Je sais, mais il fallait que je vienne, je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai l'impression que je dois remercier quelqu'un... mais je ne sais pas qui... Répondit John sans bouger.

Lorne s'accroupit et demanda.

-Une personne ?

-Non... enfin je ne crois pas... de temps en temps, je vois une tête blanche...

Il se mit à rire et continua.

-... pleine de poil !

-Comme un gros chien ? Avec des cornes et de grandes oreilles ?

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Vous l'avez vu ?

-Oui, en bas, près de la grotte où je vous ai trouvé. Un gros chien blanc, avec un petit...

-Rodny... Murmura John en se redressant, ça y est ! Je me souviens !

-Vous voulez McKay ?

Etonné, Sheppard le regarda. Si il voulait McKay ? Bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Mais pas ici, pas comme ça...

-Non, pourquoi ? Réussit-il à prononcer.

-Vous venez de dire son nom !

-Non, j'ai dit Rodny, pas Rodney !

-Vous l'avez appelé Rodny ?

C'est en entendant la question du major, que John se rappela pourquoi il lui avait donné ce nom. Parce que grâce à lui, sa mère l'avait veillé. Et l'avait aidé à rester en vie. Ce qu'aurait fait Rodney, si il avait été là...

Cette constatation, en plus de le mettre mal à l'aise, lui fit battre le cœur plus vite.

_Oh nooooonnn..._

Il l'aimait... Effarant, effrayant même, mais simple comme bonjour. Le colonel John Sheppard était en train de tomber amoureux du Dr Rodney McKay.

**Oo****OoO**

Rodney rageait. Il se montrait trop protecteur envers le militaire. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention, n'en pouvait plus. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il le protège. Il était sous la console en train de tripatouiller les cristaux, mais il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Il rageait encore plus. Il se targuait d'être le scientifique le plus intelligent de la galaxie de Pégase et là, il se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau, ça ne marchait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu !

-Si vous râliez moins, peut-être qu'il daignerait vous écouter ? Lui répondit John en entrant dans le jumper.

-Et si je pouvais être tranquille deux minutes, ça avancerait plus vite !

-Ok, je vous laisse, de toute façon je vais descendre avec Lorne…

-NON ! S'écria Rodney.

John qui avait amorcé un demi-tour, stoppa net.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'arrivez pas à…

-Ne descendez pas… s'il vous plait…

La voix suppliante de Rodney le surprit encore. Du coup, il s'approcha de nouveau pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je promets de faire très, mais très attention, ça vous va ?

Comme il était couché sur le dos, la tête sous la console, Rodney gigota sur son derrière, et sortit enfin la tête.

-Tout seul ?

John soupira.

-Non, j'ai dis que j'y allais avec Lorne ! Vous n'écoutez rien, ma parole ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, à part vous, il n'y a personne qui compte ! Dit-il méchamment.

Il s'en voulait de parler comme ça, mais s'en voulait aussi de ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Alors il avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas laisser son imagination galopante déborder.

Etre méchant envers l'homme qui l'attirait. Et ça avait marché, il vit le regard du scientifique s'assombrir.

-Bon, faites comme vous le sentez ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si il vous arrive quelque chose !

-Ok ! Répondit John en se tournant brusquement.

-C'est ça, ok !

Et sans plus attendre, Rodney retourna au boulot.

**Oo****OoO**

John était déçu, mais essaya de ne pas le laisser paraître. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Pour son bien à lui, mais aussi pour celui de Rodney. Ils ne devaient pas. Il ne devrait jamais rien se passer entre eux, même si il en crevait d'envie.

-Ça va monsieur ? Demanda Lorne, devant le regard soucieux de son supérieur.

-Non, j'avoue que j'ai un peu la trouille d'y retourner…

-Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être attendre que le sergent Galloway descende, et demander au colonel Caldwell de nous téléporter directement en bas. De plus, il y a une rivière avec un méchant courant à traverser…

-Je voudrais juste voir Blanche…

-Qui ça ? Demanda Lorne étonné.

-Blanche, la mère de Rodny. La petite boule de poil qui m'a servi de compagnon pendant…

-Deux jours… Continua Lorne, sachant que le colonel avait perdu la notion du temps.

Deux jours. Il était resté seul pendant deux jours. A ce souvenir, un frisson le parcouru.

-On y va ?

-Je vous suis, major…

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la pente près de la cascade. John se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas écouté Ronon quand celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher, et il avait glissé. Caldwell aurait été ravi, lui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'une tête brûlée, en aurait eu la preuve irréfutable !

-C'est là…

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. D'ailleurs, la pente à cet endroit était râpée, et gardait encore des traces du sauvetage.

-Il faudrait une corde…

-Elles sont là, mon colonel.

Lorne s'était approché de l'arbre sur lequel lui et ses hommes les avaient accrochées. Dans la précipitation, ils les avaient laissées sur place, se préoccupant plus du sort de l'homme que de celui de simples cordages…

-Vous vous sentez d'attaque ?

-Oui… Soupira John.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il voulait y aller. Il en ressentait le besoin. Alors il s'attacha et attendit que Lorne en fasse autant, et ensemble, ils descendirent…

**Oo****OoO**

Non, décidément, il n'arrivait à rien ! Ça ne venait pas de l'appareil, c'était autre chose. Il devait y avoir autre chose, car le Dr McKay ne s'était jamais laissé avoir par une panne. Jamais. Il avait la réputation de pouvoir réparer tout ce qui lui tombait dans les mains.

Sauf son cœur. Celui-ci était meurtrit, brisé par un homme qui ne le saurait jamais.

Il était amoureux, sans espoir de retour. Il ne lui restait que sa présence. Heureusement qu'il faisait partit de Son équipe. Il aurait au moins le bonheur de le voir tous les jours, ou presque. Mais ça faisait encore plus mal. Le voir, l'entendre, lui parler, et tout ça sans jamais pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser… Il gémit de colère et de frustration.

-Vous allez bien, Dr McKay ? Demanda une voix toute proche.

Ça y est ! Encore un qui voulait absolument qu'il aille bien !

Non ! Ça ne va pas, pas du tout ! Et fichez-moi la paix !

-Oui ! Laissez-moi bosser tranquille ! S'écria t-il.

Le soldat n'insista pas. Il connaissait le caractère plutôt colérique du scientifique, et de toute façon, lui aussi voulait rentrer sur Atlantis, et le plus vite possible, alors il s'éloigna, mais pas trop, et le laissa tranquille. De toute façon, c'était lui qui l'avait demandé, alors…

**Oo****OoO**

Ils avaient réussi à descendre sans encombre, et maintenant, ils se trouvaient à côté de la cuvette.

-Vous m'avez trouvé où ? Demanda John d'une drôle de voix.

-De l'autre côté, répondit Lorne en grelottant.

Comme la dernière fois, ils étaient trempés par la bruine causée par la cascade. Mais John, lui ne tremblait pas. Il encaissait. Il avait fait une glissade d'au moins cinquante mètres, puis avait eu la chance d'atterrir dans l'eau. Enfin c'était ce que Lorne lui avait raconté. C'était ce qui s'était certainement passé, et comme il ne s'en souvenait pas, il devait bien le croire…

Et alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, un grondement couvrit le bruit de l'eau.

Aussitôt les deux hommes sortirent leurs armes, pour l'abaisser presque aussi vite. Elle était là, assise sur son derrière. Blanche. Et Rodny était là, lui aussi. Petite boule de poil blanc, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des cercles en sautillant autour de sa mère, et qui poussait des miaulements aigus.

-C'est elle…

John fixait l'animal de façon étrange, comme si elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Puis la bête se leva, et s'écarta un peu en levant le museau, humant l'air. Elle se mit à feuler, et une autre forme blanche apparut à ses côtés.

-Mais…

Les deux hommes, bouche bée, virent alors apparaître une forme humaine qui bientôt fit place à…

-Chaya ?

**Oo****OoO**

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Y'A QUELQU'UN ? Répéta Rodney plus fort. C'est pas vrai, jamais là quand il faut, ceux là !

Comme pour le contredire, il entendit des bruits de pas rapide.

-Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Vous ou un autre, c'est pareil ! Gronda Rodney.

Le soldat prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il était agacé, même fortement agacé par l'attitude nettement méprisante du scientifique, mais bon, lui, il n'était que soldat, alors que l'autre était un scientifique réputé, alors il ne dit rien.

-Vous pouvez aller chercher les autres, y'a rien à faire ! Si on veut récupérer cet engin, il faudra utiliser le rayon Asgard du Dédale, pas d'autre solution !

-De toute façon… Commença l'homme.

Mais voyant que le scientifique ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il ne continua pas, et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Le sergent du Dédale allait bientôt débarquer, et il fallait faire vite.

**Oo****OoO**

-Chaya ? C'est vous ?

Il avait murmuré, mais malgré le bruit de l'eau, Chaya l'entendit quand même.

-Oui, John, c'est moi… comment allez-vous ?

Lui, par contre, n'entendit rien du tout. Il le fit savoir, et elle répéta plus fort.

-Oui, John, c'est moi… comment allez-vous ?

-Mais…

Blanche s'était rapprochée de la jeune femme, s'assit à ses pieds et leva la tête, quémandant une caresse.

Chaya se baissa légèrement, et passa ses doigts dans la douce fourrure blanche. De l'autre côté de la rivière, les deux hommes regardaient le spectacle pour le moins étrange d'une femme, accroupit à côté d'un animal qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu sur Terre, qui ronronnait comme un gros chat, les yeux fermés, et la tête levée vers la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je viens de temps en temps rendre visite à mes amis, quand j'éprouve le besoin d'être réconfortée...

-Vos amis ?

Elle se releva en prenant Rodny dans ses bras. Celui-ci posa ses deux pattes avant sur son buste et lui lécha la joue. Elle se mit à rire, un rire frais et beau...

Un rire qu'il avait aimé entendre, qu'il avait entendu, le soir où ils avaient fait l'amour... Une belle soirée, qui avait commencé par un dîner sur un balcon, avec une vue magnifique sur les tours illuminées de la cité, puis il se rappelait lui avoir pris la main, l'avoir emmené dans sa chambre, l'avoir déshabillé avec lenteur et tendresse, l'embrassant, la caressant...

Il essayait de retrouver les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé, cette nuit là. Mais rien à faire.

Pour un peu, il aurait bien aimé avoir là, tout de suite, une soudaine envie de la basculer sous lui et de l'aimer avec force et rage.

Mais non.

Rien.

Pas même un tout petit peu de minuscule envie.

Rien, nada, niet.

Repos total. Mou du genou, "il" faisait dodo, bien au chaud dans son caleçon.

Il soupira.

-Monsieur, ça va ? S'inquiéta Lorne.

-Vous devriez remonter, maintenant, dit Chaya, votre vaisseau vous envoi quelqu'un. Au revoir John, on se reverra certainement.

Il fixa la jeune femme, qui déposa Rodny par terre, puis s'éleva doucement dans les airs, pour disparaître à leur vue.

-Elle m'étonnera toujours, celle là ! S'exclama Lorne.

**Oo****OoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Ne désespérez pas, le prochain morceau est en court de correction, mais il y aura enfin du changement dans la tête de certaines personnes plutôt lente à la détente...**

**Bon, vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous avez sûrement compris de qui je parlais, mais vous devrez attendre de pouvoir lire le chapitre suivant pour en être sûr !!!**

**Merci aux quelques 81 personnes anonymes qui m'ont lu...**

**Bonne fin de ****semaine, et à pluche !!!**


	19. Chapitre 19

Salut tout le monde !

La neige est partie, bonjour la pluie !! Bon, on a des températures un peu plus douces, alors on va pas s'en plaindre !!

En fait si, je préférais le froid avec un superbe soleil, à la douceur (toute relative, la douceur, faut pas pousser non plus !!) et la pluie...

Bon, et si je m'occupais des reviews, maintenant ???

**IsaJackson **:Pour ce chapitre, je pense que tu seras un peu plus contente que pour le précédent ! Mais je ne te dévoile rien, tu verras bien !!

Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, on se verra enfin, face à face !! Ohhhh le duel que ça risque de faire !!! XDééé !!! Toi, Rodneyenne, moi, Sheppardienne ! Laquelle de nous deux va dégainer le plus vite ??? Mouahahahaha !!!

**Hathor :** Je sais que je suis un amour... Soyons réalistes, j'ai pas choisi ce pseudo pour rien !! Hem hem... Euhhh...

Donc, j'en reviens à ta review, si tu as trouvé le chapitre d'avant très beau, attend d'avoir lu celui là !!!

**Alpheratz9** : C'est vrai qu'ils sont long à la détente, enfin, un certain militaire plus qu'un autre ! Mais je suis ravie que tu trouves ça plus réaliste, parce que c'était ce que je voulais faire passer ! C'est sûr que se découvrir des affinités avec une personne du même sexe que soi, ça doit pas être facile à assumer, surtout quand l'un des deux hommes est militaire, et qu'il y a des préjugés pas possible dans cette profession !

Tient bon Rodney, tu l'auras !!

**Nico :** Et non, c'est pas encore pour l'instant que John va passer à la casserole, comme tu dis !! Par contre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tant de personnes n'aimaient pas... que dis-je, détestaient purement et simplement Chaya !!

Serais-je la seule à avoir eu un peu pitié d'elle ??

Merci à **MissA0805,** (ton pseudo MissA me dit kekchose... ) Ah oui !! Après vérif sur un autre site, je confirme, c'est bien toi !!

Merci aussi à **Carlia Black Malfoy** (une fan de HP ??) pour avoir mis ma fic dans leurs "alert story" !!

Je peux dire sans me tromper, (j'espère) Merci les miss !!!

N'hésitez pas à vous faire connaitre par l'intermédiaire d'une review ! Pas la peine d'en mettre 3 tonnes, un juste "c'est bien" me conviendrais tout autant !!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de passage trop "hot", mais je préfère prévenir quand même que c'est une fic slash, et donc, il n'y a pas de guimauve...

Mais les persos sont des adultes, et en pleine possession de leurs moyens...

A vous de découvrir pourquoi j'ai écris ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 19**

Ils étaient toujours en bas, au pied de la cascade, et Lorne commençait à avoir sérieusement froid. Ils étaient tous les deux mouillés et si lui était gelé, son supérieur devait l'être aussi.

-On remonte, monsieur, le Dédale va bientôt envoyer le...

-Oui, on remonte ! Coupa John énervé.

Il passa devant son major, qui, voyant l'air peu avenant de son chef, ne rajouta rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il avait dit qu'ils montaient, alors ils allaient monter.

Il était militaire, et quand le chef dit, on fait ce que le chef a dit.

Ils reprirent la corde et grimpèrent rapidement, mais arrivé en haut, ce fut une autre paire de manche. La jambe de John lui faisait terriblement mal. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Passer plusieurs jours alité, avec une jambe qui avait failli partir dans un monde meilleur, deux jours sans manger, ou presque, plus un coma de deux jours. Ça aurait tendance à fatiguer un chouilla l'organisme.

Il boitait. Et quand Lorne le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, le visage fermé qu'il lui montra dissuada le major de dire quoi que se soit.

Il aurait déjà assez de mal avec Carson quand il rentrerait à la base, ce n'était pas la peine de commencer ici !

C'est avec peine qu'il s'installa doucement dans le jumper. Bizarrement, Rodney n'y était pas. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Vu la façon dont le scientifique se comportait avec lui en ce moment, il était sûr d'y passer !

Et pas dans le sens qu'il aurait aimé...

-Où est McKay ? Demanda t-il un peu brusquement à un soldat.

-Il est partit avec le sergent du Dédale. Ils redescendent dès que le Dr McKay a fait... euh... enfin, il a dit qu'il devait voir avec Herrod pour...

-Pas Herrod, Hermiod ! Lança son acolyte.

-Ouais, Hermiod, enfin, il a dit qu'il devait voir avec lui pour remonter le jumper avec leur rayon Asgard.

-Ah... et ils seront de retour dans combien de temps ?

-Euh... dès que le Dr McKay aura fini, mon colonel... Répéta doucement le soldat.

Et là, même Lorne s'inquiéta.

-Vous allez bien mon colonel ?

John sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter avec ça ?

-Mais vous allez arrêter de me demander tout le temps si je vais bien, bon sang ! OUI, JE VAIS BIEN ! Ça vous va ? S'écria t-il en se levant.

Mais au même moment, un vertige le saisit, et il s'affala sur la banquette. Lorne, qui avait appris à gérer les sautes d'humeur du Dr McKay, décida qu'il allait faire exactement la même chose avec son supérieur. Les deux têtes de mules les plus réputées de la galaxie de Pégase, et dans la même équipe !

Finalement, il ne regrettait pas de s'occuper d'une autre...

Faire comme si ça allait, sans froisser leur susceptibilité et leur égo. Voilà comment faire, et ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste !

-Bon, et bien on va rester là. De toute façon, on n'a pas grand-chose à faire d'autre.

-C'est pas de refus, je vais en profiter pour rester au calme quelques minutes... Marmonna John d'une voix fatiguée.

Il s'adossa à la banquette et ferma les yeux.

**Oo****OoO**

Rodney avait eu du mal à se décider à remonter à bord du Dédale en sachant que Sheppard était loin, là où il était resté deux jours, blessé, et seul. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire réparer les erreurs des autres. En l'occurrence, celles des anciens, même pas fichu d'indiquer quelque part dans leurs archives, qu'il ne fallait pas survoler en jumper, une partie de cette foutue planète !

Ah si jamais il en tenait un d'ancien, il lui ferait comprendre ce que LUI aurait fait. A savoir des plans détaillés de l'engin, une notice technique, et surtout, un hangar plein de pièce de rechange !

Mais en attendant, il était en train de discuter, enfin si on peut appeler ça discuter, avec un alien de 1m20, gris et tout nu, sur la manière la plus simple et surtout la plus valable, de faire remonter un jumper à bord.

-Dr McKay, la technologie Asgard ne peut pas être une réponse à tous vos petits problèmes de moyen de transport...

-Nos petits moyen de transports, comme vous dites, date de plus de dix mille ans, alors si on pouvait oublier que ce sont des petits moyens de transports, pour se focaliser sur le fait que j'aimerais autant qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains des Wraiths. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec vous, cependant, je doute que le rayon soit suffisamment puissant pour le soulever et l'amener ici !

-Il n'y a qu'à le modifier !

-Et vous avez une idée, peut-être ?

-C'est votre technologie, non ? Vous devez savoir mieux que quiconque à bord comment faire !

-Effectivement, mais je voulais juste vous l'entendre dire ! Répliqua le petit homme gris, pince sans rire.

Avec une grimace digne du plus doué des comiques, Rodney se retourna et abandonna l'impudent à son sort. De toute façon, il venait de le dire, c'était la technologie de son monde.

Et Hermiod s'empressa de démontrer à ce petit terrien suffisant qu'il y arrivait très bien sans son aide !

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le programme était relancé, et l'appareil pouvait être remonté à bord.

Rodney se renfrogna et quitta la salle très vite, pour rejoindre le poste de commandement.

-Colonel Caldwell, je vais descendre les prévenir que c'est bon, on va pouvoir récupérer le jumper !

-Je suis au courant, Hermiod m'a prévenu !

-Ah ! Fit Rodney un peu déçu.

-Vous descendez et on vous reprend dans disons, trente minutes, ça vous suffira ?

-Oui, ça ira !

-Préparez-vous alors !

-Je ne serais jamais prêt pour ce truc, c'est pas...

Un éclair blanc, et plus de McKay à bord.

-Il était temps... Murmura Caldwell pour lui-même, je me demande comment ils font pour le supporter sur Atlantis...

**Oo****OoO**

-... normal... et voilà c'est bien ce que je dis ! C'est pas normal !

-Dr McKay, le colonel Sheppard et le major Lorne sont remontés depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et ils vous attendent ! Annonça un des soldats qui avait eu pour ordre de l'attendre.

-Et bien on y va !

Il marcha d'un bon pas, pressé de le voir et surtout, pressé de rentrer sur Atlantis. Il en avait un peu marre d'être là.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, le jumper était en vu. Mais pas de John.

Sans rien dire, il s'approcha rapidement de l'arrière de l'appareil.

-Sheppard ?

-Shhhhut ! Il dort ! S'empressa de dire Lorne en l'éloignant du jumper.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-Oui, enfin d'après ce qu'il dit, mais je ne le trouve pas spécialement en forme...

-Il va falloir le réveiller, ils vont faire monter le jumper dans vingt minutes, et il faut le préparer...

-Vous pouvez vous en charger ? Je vais avec mes hommes, on va s'occuper du matériel à téléporter.

-Mais vous pouvez le laisser dans le jumper, ça sera plus facile, non ?

-Peut-être mais nous avons l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il faut avec nous, alors, ça ne pose pas de problème, mais merci quand même !

Et Rodney se retrouva seul. Mais avec lui. La situation dont il rêvait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, après tout il dormait, il n'avait donc rien à craindre, il s'approcha de la rampe d'accès et grimpa doucement. Et tout aussi doucement, il s'approcha de John.

Le militaire avait fini par céder. La fatigue avait remporté la bataille, et il s'était laissé glisser doucement sur le côté. Mais comme il était encore assis, il allait certainement avoir le dos en compote quand il se réveillerait.

C'est Carson qui allait être ravit de le voir dans cet état ! C'était sûr maintenant, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure en sa compagnie, lors de sa prochaine visite médicale !

Accroupit à côté de lui, il leva la main et la passa doucement sur la joue du militaire, et la retira aussi vite, les paupières du dormeur bougeaient. Réveil en vu…

Rodney attendit de voir les yeux verts qui le hantait, mais non, ce ne fut pas le cas. Inquiet il recommença et attendit. Mais la, un soupir lui répondit. Un soupir… langoureux ?

_Mais à quoi il rêve ?_ Se demanda Rodney.

-Sheppard ? John, vous m'entendez ? Murmura t-il.

-Mmmm…

-John, c'est moi… il faut vous réveiller…

-Rod... ney… mmm…

Les yeux grands ouverts, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le scientifique fixa le militaire.

Il murmurait son prénom langoureusement ?

Le cœur essayant désespérément de se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine, Rodney respirait difficilement. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule et secoua doucement.

-Mmmm… Rodney…

_C'est pas vrai ! Il rêve de… de moi ??!!_

Prit d'une impulsion, Rodney se pencha et posa sa bouche sur celle de John. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la douce sensation, quand un léger sursaut le fit réagir.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Couina John, ça va pas ?

Le scientifique, accroupit, perdit brusquement l'équilibre, et se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-Ex-excusez-moi... Bafouilla t-il, je voulais vous réveiller, mais j'ai glissé et…

-Et vous avez atterri sur ma bouche ?

Mort de honte, McKay se leva très vite.

-Je… je vais voir où en sont les autres…

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta aussi vite qu'il put le jumper. John resta assis, se demandant si c'était un rêve ou non. Mais quand il passa les doigts sur sa bouche, il constata que non. Suçant son index, il retrouva le goût si particulier du chocolat et du café. Deux choses dont le scientifique raffolait…

_Il m'a embrassé ? Il m'a embrassé ??!! Mais alors…_

-Non, c'est pas possible…

Il finit par se lever et sortit du jumper, mais il n'y avait plus personne au alentour.

-Il m'a embrassé ? Murmura t-il encore.

Comment faire, maintenant ? Comment réagir fasse à un type dont vous rêvez, et qui en plus réalise vos rêves ?

_Parce que maintenant, je rêve de lui ?_

-Ah ! Mon colonel, vous êtes debout, ça tombe bien, Galloway est là, et le Dédale est prêt à remonter le jumper…

John fixait Lorne qui venait à sa rencontre.

-Le Dr McKay m'a dit de venir vous chercher, on y va ?

-On y va… Répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le major se retourna, et il se suivit. Arrivé à l'endroit prévu de la téléportation, ils attendirent patiemment que le rayon les emporte. Tout le monde était là, y compris Rodney. Mais il ne le regarda pas. De toute façon, ça n'aurait eu aucune importance, le scientifique avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

-Ça ne devrait plus… Commença Lorne.

**Oo****OoO**

-… tarder.

-Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama Caldwell, alors, je peux donner l'ordre à Hermiod pour le jumper ?

-Demandez à McKay, il saura mieux vous répondre que moi ! Affirma John, sans pour autant regarder celui-ci.

-Oui, vous pouvez… Répondit alors Rodney, les yeux fixant le commandant du Dédale.

Caldwell regarda son pilote. Celui-ci comprit le message silencieux et appuya sur une touche.

-Ça y est monsieur, dit-il après quelques instants, le jumper est dans la soute.

-Parfait, on rentre. Mettez les moteurs subliminiques en route !

-Moteurs en route ! Annonça encore le pilote.

Au loin, à travers l'immense baie vitrée du poste de commandement, une fenêtre d'hyperespace s'ouvrit, puis le vaisseau fila.

**Oo****OoO**

-Madame, j'ai le dédale !

Elisabeth, qui était assise à son bureau, se leva et rejoignit la salle de contrôle.

-Ici Weir, alors, vous avez réussi ?

_« Tout le monde est à bord, et le jumper aussi, on arrivera dans environ une heure ! » _

-Parfait, et tout va bien à bord ?

_« Oui, pour autant que je sache… » _

-Merci colonel, on vous attend !

_« Bien, à tout à l'heure, Dédale terminé ! » _

-Et bien ! Souffla Elisabeth, un souci de moins ! Vous me prévenez dès qu'ils sont là ?

-Oui madame, répondit Chuck.

Un énorme poids sur la poitrine en moins, elle retourna dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient récupéré un jumper, c'était plutôt parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé à l'abandon, sur une planète dont il ne connaissait rien. Les Wraiths les croyants morts depuis la soi-disant "explosion" de la cité, elle craignait que si par le plus grand des malheurs, ils avaient eux aussi atterri sur cette planète, ils se rendent compte que les Atlantes les avaient bernés. Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, donc plus de souci de ce côté là !

**Oo****OoO**

-Je vais me changer, mon colonel, et je pense que vous devriez en faire autant… Annonça Lorne.

John regarda son subordonné, se demandant pourquoi il disait ça. Se changer ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je suis trempé, et vous aussi !

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était frigorifié, et se mit à claquer des dents. Il avait relégué dans un coin perdu de sa mémoire que quand ils étaient descendus, la cascade les avaient trempés.

-Vous avez raison, j'y vais aussi.

Sans jeter un regard à quiconque, John suivit le major jusqu'à des quartiers libres.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Caldwell à McKay.

-Il doit être fatigué… enfin je pense… bon, je vais jeter un coup d'œil au jumper…

Lui aussi quitta la salle de commande et se dirigea rapidement vers la soute.

**Oo****OoO**

John avait parcouru les couloirs du vaisseau comme un automate avant de voir Lorne s'arrêter devant une porte. Celui-ci était dubitatif. Le colonel avait l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs…

-Vous prenez celle là ? Je prends celle d'à côté…

-Hein ? Euh… oui oui ! Merci…

Lorne le regarda un moment puis se décida à rentrer dans la pièce. Maintenant, il pouvait le laisser seul, il ne craignait plus rien.

John passa la porte, et la referma derrière lui, puis s'y adossa en fermant les yeux. Rodney l'avait embrassé...

-Oh non ! Ça y est, ça recommence !

Et rien que le fait d'y penser, il se sentit devenir dur…

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive quand il pensait à Rodney ? C'était tout à l'heure, quand il avait devant les yeux, l'image de Chaya, nue dans son lit, dans ses bras, gémissant sous ses caresses et ses baisers, qu'il fallait qu'il ait une érection, pas en pensant à un homme !

Un mec, nom de dieu ! Un mec ! Et un ami, en plus !

Même si il avait fortement envie qu'il devienne un amant…

Il se précipita dans la salle d'eau attenante, jeta ses vêtements mouillés à travers la pièce, et se rua sous la douche. L'eau coula, bienfaisante et réconfortante, et le réchauffa très vite. Même si il avait déjà les reins en feu…

Il se mit à gémir… Il avait tellement envie de… de quoi, au juste ?

De faire l'amour. Avec lui. Avec Rodney. Le scientifique certainement le plus arrogant, le plus égocentrique, narcissique et suffisant qu'il connaisse. Mais aussi le plus doux, le plus charmeur et le plus tendre.

Tendre... Sa peau laiteuse devait être douce à caresser…

Enfin, il se l'imaginait comme ça, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'habillé.

Mais comme il avait la peau très sensible au soleil, il ne devait pas avoir de marque de bronzage !

Il gémit encore plus fort.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Rodney, sinon il risquait fort d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'à l'imaginer sous lui. Gémissant sous lui, sous ses caresses, ses mains, sa bouche…

Les mains plaquées sur la paroi de la douche, il haletait. La tension était si forte…

Son sexe était devenu tellement dur qu'il avait mal. Respirant à fond, il prit le savon et se frotta avec.

C'est ça. Se laver…

Faire partir avec l'eau, toutes les pensées malsaines qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Faire couler l'eau sur son corps tendu de désir…

Il se savonna vigoureusement, mais quand il passa sur son bas ventre, il s'effleura malencontreusement. Les yeux fermés, il s'obligea à inspirer, puis expirer lentement. Mais sa main droite en avait décidé autrement, et elle approchait dangereusement de…

_Noooonn, je ne vais quand même pas…_

Il était un homme, et il avait eu des aventures féminines plutôt nombreuses. Mais avant ça, à la puberté, ses hormones, comme chez tous les ados, lui avaient joué de vilains tours…

Et comme pour tous les garçons, ou presque, avant de perdre son pucelage avec une fille, sa main droite était devenue sa meilleure copine !

Et là, à presque quarante ans, le militaire fit une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très, très longtemps. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe gorgé de désir, et commença un lent va et vient. C'était plus fort que lui, mais il voulait avoir du plaisir, alors il continua, vite, de plus en plus vite.

Oh pas longtemps... Il était tellement excité que quelques minutes suffirent à le faire jouir. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous l'orgasme qui le saisit.

... Les mains tremblantes, il les leva et les appuya sur le mur, haletant, en poussant des petits gémissements incontrôlés…

L'eau coulait toujours, et il baissa les yeux. Honteux. Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait mieux, la tension était retombée, et il était vidé, mais il avait honte.

Il venait de se masturber, et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait fait en s'imaginant être avec lui...

Lui... Rodney...

**Oo****OoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Je pense qu'enfin, il a fini par comprendre ! C'est vrai que d'après Rodney, les militaires ne sont pas très sensé, mais là... Il y aura mis le temps !**

**Je suis contente !! Plus ça va, plus de personnes lisent ma fic ! Ça augmente à chaque fois !**

**En fait, au moment de publier le chapitre 18, 81 personnes avaient lu le 17. Maintenant, il y en a 112 !**

**Merci ****donc aux quelques 119 personnes anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 18...**

**Faites vous connaitre ! N'ayez pas peur ! Ça ****ne vous ferait pas plaisir d'être remercié personnellement par moi ??**

**Bon c'est vrai, je suis pas un grand auteur, (enfin si, je fais quand même 1m75 !!), mais quand même... **

**Ok, je vous laisse tranquille.**


	20. Chapitre 20

Salut tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce temps infiniment long entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'ai eu un gros problème de connexion, mais maintenant, (je croise les doigts) le problème est résolu grâce à mon fils, Adrien.  
Bisous, mon chéri, je t'adore !!!

Voilà, maintenant, place aux reviews !!! YES !!!

**IsaJackson **: Alors là, je suis extrêmement vexée ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais adoré le premier lemon que j'avais écris ! Wouaouh ! Mon moral est en baisse... Mais qu'est ce que je me suis marrée en t'imaginant, toi, ma belle, entrain de fantasmer sur Sheppard dans sa douche !! Mouahaha !!! Trop drôle !!! C'est pas toi que ça rendrait malade, c'est moi, mais de rire ! Naaaann ! T'inquiète ! Je sais que c'est pas avec lui que tu veux prendre ta douche. Mais je vais être méchante en te disant que Rodney non plus, veut pas la prendre avec toi, mais avec mon Sheppy ! Ouiiiiinnnn !!! Tiens, on va aller se consoler toute les deux, nos amours nous trompent !! Merci ma belle, d'être toujours là !

**Nico :** Ta métaphore est d'enfer ! "il n'est pas passé à la Casserole mais le plat est prêt là, ya plus qu'à l'enfourner". J'étais morte de rire en lisant ça ! Quand au bisou, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as demandé, mais je crois que tu vas trouver de quoi te contenter dans ce chapitre. Et pour ce qui est de discuter, ils vont discuter. Mais je suis pas sûre que c'était ce que tu voulais... Merci d'être là !

**Hathor :** Ça pour une review, c'était une review !! Je crois bien que c'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais eu ! (et si c'est pas le cas, pardon pardon pardon aux autres...). L'expression que t'as employé, je la connaissais, mais je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de la mettre par écrit ! Et oui, tu as raison, depuis la nuit des temps, on apprécie le plaisir, en solitaire, ou à deux. Ou à trois, voir plus... Enfin bref, chacun fait comme il veut, mais y'a pas de honte à ça. Le plus bête, et le plus dangereux, serait qu'il continu à faire ça, alors qu'il peut avoir beaucoup mieux sous la main. Ou se servir d'une autre main que la sienne... Merci d'être aussi assidue !

**Alfgard :** Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça avance ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être longs, ces mecs... J'en sais quelque chose, c'est moi qui est écris ce pavé... Merci pour ta review !

**Alpheratz9** : Oui, c'est vrai que dans les douches, c'est tout de suite propre... Quand au Kleenex, ouais, t'as pas tord... Economisons les, on économisera la planète aussi ! Et oui, moi aussi j'avoue avoir pris du plaisir en écrivant la (très) petite scène entre Roro et Hermiod. Je trouve que l'Asgard à un humour totalement décalé, qui va parfaitement bien avec celui plutôt étrange de McKay ! Euh... quand à savoir si les Asgard le font ou pas, je crois pas, vu que se sont des clones d'eux-mêmes... Mais je préfère pas m'imaginer ça... Trop étrange... Contente d'avoir réussi à te faire décompresser ! Au moins, ce que j'écris sert à quelque chose ! Merci d'être toujours là !

**MyEstimeuse :** Une autre nouvelle ! Salut toi ! Bienvenue dans ma fic, et j'espère t'avoir jusqu'au bout ! Et la suite, la voilà enfin, après avoir eu quelques déboires avec la connexion au net de mon portable. Je sais que le sauvetage était long, tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, même moi je suis d'accord !Mais j'ai pas réussi à enlever des paragraphes (ou alors, comme je l'avais répondu à quelqu'un, mon égo d'auteuse n'a pas voulu le faire...) 'fin bref... Quand à la bébète, j'en ai eu l'idée en tombant sur une image de la superbe chienne de la très vieille série "Belle et Sébastien". Et oui, se sont toujours les derniers chapitres qui sont les plus intéressant, c'est vrai ! Mais ma fic est loin d'être finie !

Je sais que je me répète, mais j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant certaines de vos reviews, et j'espère franchement que je continuerais à le faire. Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 20**

Dans la soute où avait été transporté le jumper, Rodney ne savait plus à quels saints se vouer. Le jumper fonctionnait de nouveau, mais sans son aide. En fait, dès qu'il avait été re-matérialisé, il avait suffit qu'il s'en approche, pour se rendre compte que tout allait bien.

Et ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver !

Il avait passé du temps dessus, quand il avait essayé de le faire voler de nouveau afin de sauver la vie de Sheppard, et une heure de plus, quand ils étaient retournés sur cette planète de merde. Rien à faire, pas moyen de le faire décoller ! Et là, il suffisait qu'il pose la main sur le panneau de commande, pour qu'aussitôt, celui-ci se mette à clignoter comme une guirlande de Noël !

A croire qu'il se foutait légèrement de lui...

De rage, il posa sans ménagement son portable sur la banquette arrière et s'assit lourdement sur celle-ci.

La tête dans les mains, il soupira. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le major Lorne le laisse seul avec lui ? Hein ? C'était de sa faute, aussi ! Si il n'était pas partit, jamais il ne se serait suffisamment approché du colonel pour que l'envie de se jeter sur sa bouche le prenne !

Sa bouche… si douce, si tendre, si bien dessinée...

Il soupira encore plus, et redressa la tête. Par chance, il était seul, parce que son anatomie avait changé, enfin, une certaine partie de son anatomie...

Il le voulait. Il le désirait si fort que s'en était douloureux. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser partout, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, caresser son dos, ses fesses, passer une langue gourmande sur les tétons qui devaient pointer légèrement sous le fin duvet noir de sa poitrine...

Et là, McKay se leva brusquement. Une douche froide. Glaciale, même. Parce que si il voulait être de nouveau présentable, ce n'était certainement pas en bandant comme un étalon en rut, qu'il le serait. L'eau froide devrait suffire à calmer ses ardeurs, non ?

Rien de moins sûr...

**Oo****OoO**

John s'était rhabillé, et était allé rejoindre le commandant du Dédale dans le poste de pilotage.

-Ah vous voilà !

-Oui, mon colonel, je vous ai manqué à ce point ? Demanda John en souriant.

Il savait pertinemment que le colonel Caldwell ne l'appréciait pas trop, surtout depuis qu'il était passé du grade de simple major, à celui de lieutenant colonel, et qu'à cause de ça, lui, le colonel Steven Caldwell, n'avait plus aucune chance de pouvoir diriger un jour la fabuleuse cité d'Atlantis.

Ils le savaient tous les deux, et à chaque fois que le Dédale arrivait au dessus de la cité, Caldwell ne loupait pas une occasion de lui faire remarquer que son grade était légèrement supérieur au sien.

Ce à quoi Elisabeth répondait invariablement, qu'il avait déjà un vaisseau spatial à commander, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits en même temps. Même avec de la bonne volonté, ce n'était humainement pas possible. Et Elisabeth s'en réjouissait. Elle avait toujours eu un gros problème relationnel avec tout ce qui portait l'uniforme. Mais avec Sheppard, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, ça passait plutôt bien, alors qu'avec Caldwell comme chef militaire, elle courait droit à la dépression...

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, tout va bien !

Caldwell, un instant septique, fut rassuré par le sourire du jeune militaire, et se retourna vers le pilote.

-Dans combien de temps, arrive-on ?

-Dans environ quarante cinq minutes, monsieur.

-Parfait ! Vous voulez quelque chose, Sheppard ?

-Non, rien, je voulais juste vous dire merci...

-Et de quoi, je vous pris ?

-D'être revenu me chercher... je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas vraiment, mais merci quand même.

-Vous savez Sheppard, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas, que je n'aurais rien fait pour vous. Mais vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer, vous avez une sale tête !

-Euh... d'accord... merci mon colonel.

-De rien... Marmonna Caldwell.

Il se dirigea vers le couloir, un peu pressé de se retrouver seul. Maintenant, sa libido se laissait tranquille, et même si il "le" croisait, le traitement de choc qu'il s'était infligé l'avait soulagé. Au moins pour un temps...

Et justement, "il" arrivait.

La tête penchée, Rodney marchait, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'état dans lequel le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis se mettait rien qu'en pensant à lui. Pour John, se fut le moment de vérité, il allait savoir si ça avait marché...

Il ricana doucement. Dire que maintenant, il devrait peut-être se satisfaire de sa main, pour éviter d'avoir une érection en présence de Rodney !!

Il se renfrogna. Il espérait ne pas devoir se faire ça à chaque fois, sinon, il était bon pour l'asile psychiatrique.

**Oo****OoO**

Il espérait vraiment, il le souhaitait fort, vraiment trèèèès fort. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Pas maintenant, pas avant d'être de nouveau lui, le Dr Rodney McKay. Le scientifique suffisamment intelligent pour avoir été choisi pour faire parti d'une expédition qui vivait dans une autre galaxie. Le scientifique qui aimait les blondes aux yeux bleus, si possible avec une intelligence certaine, mais pas trop, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être battu sur son terrain. Maintenant, si elle avait des atouts physiques, c'était le petit plus qui la rendrait attirante. Mais quels atouts ?

Une forte poitrine ? Non ! Les airs-bags démesurés ne l'avaient jamais attiré, il aurait eu l'impression d'étouffer, si par malheur il avait eu la tête coincé entre ses "ballons" ! Non, des petits seins faisaient parfaitement l'affaire...

Des cheveux longs ? Bof, ça il s'en moquait un peu. Beaucoup même.

_Mais de beaux cheveux, épais, un peu ébouriffés peut-être, court... et noir... comme ceux de..._

Wouah, ça suffit ! Reprenons : Des jambes fines ? Oui, ça c'était un plus...

_C'est vrai qu'il a de grandes jambes... Non de non ! Arrête !_

Grande ? Peut-être... Il n'avait pas envie de se coincer le dos en se penchant pour l'embrasser !

L'embrasser... il l'avait embrassé, et il ne s'était pas cassé le dos, non, il était juste tombé sur le cul !

_Non, pense à autre chose, sinon, t'es bon pour enfiler un caleçon en Kevlar..._

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, quand il entendit son nom. Il leva enfin la tête, et soupira encore.

_Pas lui... _

Et si. La malchance venait encore de frapper, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard était en face de lui. Il se dépêcha de tenir son portable devant lui, de façon à ce que celui-ci cache la partie de son anatomie qui avait décidé de se montrer en forme… et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de calmer sous une bonne douche froide...

-Vous avez trouvé la panne ?

Surprit par le ton un peu brusque, Rodney redressa un peu le buste. Bon, d'accord, il l'avait certainement mérité, passons...

-En fait il n'y avait pas de panne, ou alors...

-Pardon ?

John parlait de plus en plus durement. Il lui en voulait. Il en voulait au scientifique de l'attirer comme ça. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé. Il lui en voulait d'exister, alors que lui, il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était le...

C'était le plaquer contre la cloison en acier du vaisseau, le coincer en calant un genou entre ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de fuir, et l'embrasser furieusement...

Rodney avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de son ami, mais il ne dit rien. Il se sentait simplement coupable de ressentir de l'amour pour un type qui n'aurait jamais aucun geste d'affection à son égard...

-Et bien... euh... en fait...

Horrible. La situation la plus gênante de toute sa vie. Il bafouillait, ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il avait le cerveau en mode gruyère. Et râpé en plus !

-Alors ? Vous faites quoi, là ! Vous devriez peut-être vous y mettre, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Et bien... euh...

-Vous avez l'intention de parlez correctement un jour ou pas ?

**Oo****OoO**

Ils se faisaient face, à présent silencieux.

Rodney se savait en tord, mais là, le militaire exagérait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton là. Il n'était pas un chien qui avait creusé dans la plate bande de fleurs fraîchement plantées, Sheppard n'avait pas le droit de l'engueuler de la sorte.

Mais au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de refroidir ses ardeurs aussi rapidement qu'une douche froide.

Envolée l'envie de lui prendre la main et de s'enfermer avec lui dans une pièce, où enfin, il pourrait le déshabiller avec lenteur, déposer des baisers enfiévrés sur ce corps dont il avait envie de sentir les muscles rouler sous ses doigts. De respirer son odeur, de mordiller, de lécher, de le... de lui...

_Oh non, pas ça, quand même !_

Si, ça aussi. Etre à genou devant le militaire et lui prodiguer le genre de caresse que jusqu'à présent, seule des femmes lui avaient donné. Et encore, pas toute...

-Alors ? Vous attendez quoi, là ?

Rodney inspira un bon coup, regarda autour de lui, et vit devant quelle pièce ils étaient. Un bureau, mais qui ne servait pas. Sans rien dire, il poussa vivement le militaire à l'intérieur, et referma la porte derrière eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas ? Cria John.

-Quoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien ? Mais vous vous êtes entendu ?

-Entendu ? Mais pour l'instant, je n'entends que vous ! Vous hurlez comme si on vous avait piqué toutes vos barres de chocolats !

Scotché le scientifique !

Rodney regarda le militaire, bouche bée. Parce qu'il ne voyait que ça, chez lui ? Quelqu'un qui serait capable de crier parce qu'on lui avait pris des confiseries ?

-Mais vous dites n'importe quoi ! Des barres de chocolats ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? C'est ça votre excuse pour les insultes que vous venez de me balancer à la figure ? Vous ne voyez que ça ? Des barres de chocolats ?

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça ! Vous êtes arrogants, vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres, vous pensez toujours que vous arriverez à tout, alors que vous n'avez pas été foutu de réparer un maudit jumper pour venir me chercher ! Deux jours ! Je suis resté seul pendant deux jours, et j'ai failli y laisser ma jambe, peut-être même ma vie ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rajouter à ça ?

Rodney avait blêmi. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il savait parfaitement que l'homme en face de lui avait failli finir en fauteuil roulant parce qu'il n'avait pas su réparer le jumper. Ça il le savait, d'ailleurs, il faisait souvent des cauchemars, depuis. Mais l'entendre aussi crûment de sa bouche lui brisa le cœur.

-Je sais que je suis nul, mais vous n'aviez pas besoin de le dire de cette façon... Dit-il enfin.

Il se tourna vers la porte et tendit la main vers le système d'ouverture. Il voulait sortir de là le plus vite possible, avant de se mettre à chialer comme un gosse.

Il le détestait. Il se détestait.

Mais une main ferme l'agrippa avant. Il se tourna, prêt à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

John l'avait plaqué contre la porte et s'était jeté sur sa bouche comme un affamé...

**Oo****OoO**

Rodney eut un hoquet de surprise et garda les lèvres scellées. Le militaire ne devait pas savoir qu'il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps… Mais la résistance qu'il voulait lui opposer fondit comme neige au soleil. Un léger goût de sang vint envahir sa bouche, et une petite douleur le fit protester. Mais là non plus, il ne put rien dire, John en avait profité pour plonger sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il s'entendit gémir.

Non, il ne fallait pas... Ne pas gémir de plaisir, ne pas avoir envie de le basculer sur le bureau derrière lui, ne pas avoir envie de le déshabiller, de le caresser, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer, de lui faire l'amour…

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, son esprit non plus, et sa volonté s'était envolée dès qu'il l'avait senti contre lui. Et son corps réagi. Un désir irrépressible l'envahit soudain, et il se sentit redevenir dur. Les reins en feu, il fit un énorme effort pour ne pas plaquer le militaire plus fort contre lui. Ses mains se levèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour aller se poser sur la nuque de l'homme.

... Juste au moment ou il se sentit libre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. La bouche entrouverte, le militaire haletait. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées par le baiser sauvage qu'il venait de lui donner, et il put voir une goutte de sang. Son sang. Quand il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, il put se rendre compte qu'il l'avait mordu. C'était ça la douleur qui lui avait fait ouvrir la bouche, c'était pour ça. Il l'avait mordu pour pouvoir fouiller sa bouche, enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne. L'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé…

**Oo****OoO**

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il s'était littéralement jeté sur lui ! Il avait été volontairement méchant avec Rodney, il voulait lui faire payer l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais il voulait aussi se faire pardonner d'avoir été si cruel dans ses propos, et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé, avait été de l'embrasser.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un baiser…

Un lion affamé qui se jette sur sa proie. L'image était nettement plus adaptée à ce qui venait de se passer. Et maintenant, il le regardait. Le scientifique avait la bouche entrouverte, et saignait de la lèvre. Il l'avait mordu. Il voulait goûter à sa chaleur, et comme Rodney serrait les lèvres, il l'avait mordu.

Il le regrettait maintenant, mais sur le coup, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Rodney ne disait toujours rien, et le pouvait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Il avait le dos plaqué au mur, et ne pouvait pas bouger à cause de lui. Il l'écrasait presque sous son corps. Puis il sentit. Il "le" sentit. Contre lui. Collé à lui, le corps de Rodney avait réagi.

_Oh bon sang… il… lui aussi il… il a envie de moi ?_

Car ce n'était pas une arme, ni même ses mains, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. C'était bien son membre durcit qu'il sentait tout contre son entrejambe…

Il leva alors les yeux et le fixa, haletant de plus belle, puis il recula précipitamment. Il s'était libéré de cette même tension quelque temps plus tôt, mais sentir le désir de Rodney contre lui, l'excita de nouveau.

Il poussa alors violemment Rodney sur le côté et sortit de la pièce très vite…

**Oo****OoO**

Rodney était tétanisé. Puis ses jambes le lâchèrent, il glissa au sol, et se laissa aller. Il se sentait mal, il avait mal. Pas à la bouche, non, ses lèvres encore meurtries le laissait complètement indifférent. C'était son corps et son cœur. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? A s'embrasser comme si le monde allait bientôt disparaître ?

Il resta assit là, sans bouger, les yeux fixes, la bouche encore entrouverte, presque en apnée. Puis la tension retomba d'un coup et il inspira brutalement une grande goulée d'air. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment le voir de nouveau sans repenser à ça ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il fallait qu'ils en parlent, au calme. Il se releva doucement, mal assuré sur ses jambes encore flageolantes, et s'approcha lui aussi de la porte fermée. Levant la main presque machinalement, il l'ouvrit et sortit…

**Oo****OoO**

Caldwell lui avait donné l'autorisation de se reposer, et John s'était précipité vers les quartiers qu'il avait emprunté pour se doucher. Il regarda sa montre, et constata que malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus que trente minutes à peine pour se remettre. Mais se remettre de quoi ? De s'être jeté comme un malade sur son ami ? De l'avoir embrassé comme un sauvage ?

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus. Puis il ferma les yeux et respira le plus calmement possible. Mais des yeux bleus apparurent derrière ses paupières. Des yeux bleus assombris par le même désir que le sien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer, mais il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qui s'était produit. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser la gêne s'installer entre eux, ou sinon, une belle amitié allait s'envoler…

Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, malheureusement…

**Oo****OoO**

Rodney retourna dans le poste de pilotage. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, à défaut de s'occuper de ses sentiments.

-Dr McKay ! Alors ? Et ce jumper ?

-Il fonctionne. En fait, tout marche bien !

-Ça venait de quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et j'attendrais d'être au calme sur Atlantis pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. On est loin ?

Caldwell interrogea du regard son pilote qui lui annonça.

-Encore vingt cinq minutes, et on y est.

-Bon, et bien en attendant, je vais commencer mon rapport…

-Vous serez prévenu dès qu'on arrive.

-Merci…

Et il reprit le couloir, sous le regard circonspect du commandant du Dédale. Que s'était-il passé sur cette planète pour qu'il se comporte de la sorte ? Il connaissait le Dr McKay comme le scientifique le plus bavard de toute la galaxie, et là, il était plus que laconique !

Sans doute de mauvais souvenirs dus au fait qu'ils avaient dû redescendre sur place. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et se concentra sur son vaisseau.

**Oo****OoO**

-Dr Weir, j'ai le Dédale.

Elisabeth se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Enfin ils étaient revenus ! Enfin ils allaient pouvoir se reposer. Ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre des Wraiths, maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré le jumper.

-J'ai le colonel Caldwell, annonça Chuck.

-Colonel ? Alors, vous avez de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère ?

_« Tout à fait Dr Weir, nous avons pu remonter le jumper à bord, et nous serons là, dans environ cinq minutes… » _

-Nous vous attendons avec impatience !

_« Merci, mais je ne pense pas que nous atterrirons, nous avons été détourné, et le personnel a plutôt hâte de retourner voir notre bonne vieille Terre ! » _

-Comme vous voulez ! Et encore merci !

_« De rien. Dédale terminé. » _

Elisabeth poussa un énorme soupir, qui fit sourire le technicien. Ça y était enfin, toute cette malencontreuse affaire allait bientôt faire partie des mauvais souvenirs.

**Oo****OoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà. ****Merci aux quelques ****140 anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 19... ****Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir qu'il y a autant de personnes qui aiment lire ce que j'écris.  
****Merci encore...  
****Sans vous, j'aurais sans doute arrêté...**


	21. Chapitre 21

Salut tout le monde !

Après les problèmes de connexions, voilà que la chasse au lycée commence !  
Je sais, vous vous en fichez sûrement, mais l'avenir de mon fiston est en jeu, alors...  
Bon ! Racontage de vie position "off" !  
Voilà, maintenant, place aux reviews !!! YES !!!

**IsaJackson **:Mais si tu tue (wouaouh, fallait la faire, celle là !) Sheppy, comment y va faire Rodney ?  
Et arrête de l'appeler le yorkshire, sinon je te prive de ma fic !! Nan mais !!!  
Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si con, comme tu dis, sinon, il serait pas accro à Rodney !  
Là, j'tai eu ! nananèreuuuhhh !!!

**Hathor :** Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui là aussi !  
Euh... pour la réconciliation dans un l** comme tu dis, ça viendra, n'est crainte !

**Nico :** Le four est en préchauffage, pour le moment, alors patience ! Si ça cuit trop vite, ça crame !  
Alors lentement, la cuisson, mais sûrement...

**MyEstimeuse :** J'aime beaucoup ta façon d'expliquer les choses ! Oui, c'est vrai, le bisou était un peu sauvage, mais que veux-tu, Sheppy se rend compte qu'il éprouve quelque chose d'étrange pour son ami, alors il laisse agir son corps avant de réfléchir ! Et franchement, pour moi, c'est quand il veut !  
Ouais, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre...  
Et ça partira en live, comme tu dis, mais ça, tu le verras bien !

**Lovenarusasu :** Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir ! J'aime savoir que mes lecteurs aient la tronche de travers le matin, parce qu'ils ont lu ma fic, et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en détacher ! Une nouvelle lectrice (t'es "une", ou "un" ??) qui se fait connaitre, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Et si tu veux voir ce que John et Rodney vont faire, et bien, bonne lecture !!  
Merci pour ta review !

**Alpheratz9** : Alors un slash sur Steve/Bob ou Hermiod/Caldwell, faudrait vraiment que j'ai rien d'autre à me mettre sous la dent, parce que là, franchement…  
Mais si je me rappelle bien, c'est pas toi qui as marqué sur le chapitre d'avant, que les Asgards n'en avaient pas ?  
Et les deux Wraiths ensembles... Ça ferait vraiment gore, à mon avis !  
Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 21**

Ils étaient tous dans le poste de pilotage, attendant impatiemment que le colonel Caldwell prononce enfin la phrase.

-Donnez l'ordre à Hermiod de lancer la procédure, dit-il enfin au pilote.

-Bien monsieur.

-Bon, et bien vous allez pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Quant à nous, nous repartons sur Terre. Bonne chance à vous !

-Merci mon colonel, répondit Sheppard au commandant, et merci d'avoir fait ce deuxième détour…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous que je l'ai fait, et vous vous en doutez bien, mais quand on sait ce qui aurait pu se produire si les Wraiths avaient découvert un de vos appareils sur cette planète, la seule solution était d'y retourner.

Ce n'était pas une phrase anodine, et aucun Atlantes ne s'y trompa. Caldwell ne l'avait pas fait seulement pour eux, il l'avait surtout fait pour sa propre tranquillité. Il n'était pas aimé d'eux, et il ne les portait pas non plus dans son cœur. Mais être militaire imposait de faire son devoir, et il était un bon militaire.

Il regarda les hommes un instant, avant que le rayon Asgard les emporte.

-Bon, on rentre ! Annonça t-il tout haut.

-Bien monsieur.

Maintenant, il avait l'esprit tranquille. Atlantis avait retrouvé ses occupants, et ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

-Mettez les moteurs subliminiques en route !

Et comme à chaque fois, dans l'espace, une fenêtre apparut. Deux cercles de lumières s'allumèrent derrière le vaisseau, et il disparut très vite, direction la Terre…

**Oo****OoO**

Elisabeth les attendaient, et quand ils apparurent, tous sains et sauf, elle respira de nouveau librement.

-C'est bon de vous revoir tous !

-Merci Elisabeth, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien d'être à la maison ! Répondit John d'un ton enjoué.

-Je vois que vous avez l'air tous fatigués, il s'est passé quelque chose là bas ?

-Non, on a juste eu du mal à faire remonter le jumper…

-Au fait, vous avez trouvé pourquoi… Commença t-elle.

-Non, coupa Rodney, et j'espère qu'il est bien au hangar, je vais voir ça tout de suite !

Il commença à s'approcher de l'escalier quand Elisabeth l'interrompit.

-Désolée, Rodney, mais il faudra d'abord passer voir Carson !

-Mais je vais bien ! S'exclama t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est comme ça, et vous le savez parfaitement ! Je vous dispense du débriefing pour aujourd'hui, mais demain, rendez-vous en salle de réunion à dix heures ! Allez messieurs, et profitez-en bien, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça !

John se tourna vers l'équipe du major Lorne et dit.

-Repos pour tous ! Vous avez entendu la patronne, alors faites ce qu'elle vous dit !

-Merci monsieur, dit Lorne soulagé, on y va !

Et ils se retrouvèrent, Elisabeth, Rodney et John, seuls, dans la salle d'embarquement. La dirigeante d'Atlantis remarqua alors, que les deux hommes évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

-McKay ? Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, mais vous avez raison, je suis fatigué, en plus ma jambe me fait terriblement mal… je vais voir Carson, et après je file dans mes quartiers. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de prévu, j'aimerai bien rester au calme, cet après midi…

-Bien sûr ! S'empressa de dire Elisabeth, et vous Rodney ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette…

-Non, pas vraiment. Retourner là bas, a été une erreur…

-Une erreur ? Comment ça ?

-Laissez tomber, moi aussi je suis vanné ! J'irai voir Carson… après vous… Dit-il en regardant John.

Et il détourna aussitôt le regard, pour s'enfuir presque dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Elisabeth à son chef militaire.

-Je pense que ça a dû être aussi pénible pour lui, que pour moi, mais j'irais le voir plus tard, si vous voulez…

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? C'était la dernière chose à faire ! Aller le voir, et dans ses quartiers en plus ! Là où la tentation serait la plus forte… A l'abri du regard des autres, seuls, tous les deux.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit soudain. C'était comme si il n'était plus qu'un lac de lave en fusion, et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

Il se consumait de l'intérieur pour le scientifique. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Mais d'abord, aller voir le doc. Il n'avait pas menti sur un point, sa jambe le faisait vraiment souffrir…

-Bon, commencez par aller voir Carson, et revenez-nous en pleine forme !

-Je vais faire en sorte que ça aille mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mais ce qu'Elisabeth ignorait, c'était que la phrase qu'il venait de dire était valable à la fois pour son petit problème de santé et pour son mental.

**Oo****OoO**

Il marchait lentement, redoutant le moment ou il serait obligé d'avouer au terrible médecin en chef, qu'il avait forcé un peu trop, et qu'il avait mal. Il avait beau être lieutenant colonel, il allait sûrement en prendre pour son grade...

Et il était arrivé. L'antre du Dr Jeckyl. Planté devant la porte, il hésitait à y rentrer. Mais il était porteur du gêne, et même si il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, celui-ci lui jouait des tours pendables de temps en temps. Comme maintenant. Sans lui demander son autorisation, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Et qui était là ? Dans le mille ! Frankenstein... euh... Carson en personne...

-Colonel ! Alors ? Ça y est ? Vous êtes enfin de retour ? Racontez-moi ! Profitez-en pour vous asseoir, je vais vous examiner.

John s'avança encore plus doucement vers le lit, espérant que son boitillement passerait inaperçu. Mais Carson avait des yeux de lynx...

-Et bien comme d'habitude, je vois que vous n'avez pas su prendre soin de vous ! Dit-il d'un air fâché.

-Mais non ! S'exclama John avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

-Bah voyons ! Et vous espérez vraiment me faire avaler ça ? Couchez-vous !

-Mais...

-Vous êtes militaire et vous devez obéir, non ?

-Oui, mais pas à vous !

-Détrompez-vous ! Ici, c'est MON quartier général, et c'est moi qui commande ! Allez ! Sur le lit !

John prit place sur le matelas en soupirant. Carson s'approcha de lui, l'ausculta sous presque toutes les coutures, et croisa ses bras.

-Ça ne marchera pas ce coup-ci, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer !

-D'essayer quoi ?

-De me faire vos yeux de cocker ! Il fut un temps ou je me laissais prendre, mais c'est fini ! Enlevez votre pantalon, et allongez-vous !

John redescendit du lit, et avec un peu de réticence, déboutonna son pantalon, puis baissa la fermeture éclair. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida enfin à l'enlever en essayant vainement de réprimer une grimace, puis regrimpa sur le lit.

-A part ça, vous allez bien ! Ironisa Carson.

-Vous avez un détecteur de mensonges intégré à votre stéthoscope ? Demanda le militaire.

-Oui, dernière trouvaille de Rodney ! Rétorqua Beckett en palpant sa jambe.

Heureusement qu'il s'était déjà allongé, car rien que le fait d'entendre ce nom, et John se sentit tout chose. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa légèrement, et sa respiration devint un peu plus rapide.

-Je vous fais mal ?

-Non...

-Alors c'est étrange...

-Quoi ?

-On dirait que vous êtes essoufflé... vous avez du mal à respirer ? Vos côtes vous font peut-être encore mal, je suppose...

_Issue de secours en vue, je prends !_

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mal...

-Bon, et bien vous ne vous en sortez pas trop mal pour aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerai vous garder jusqu'à demain, au cas ou...

-Au cas ou quoi ?

-Je vous rappelle, encore une fois que JE suis le docteur et que VOUS êtes le patient, alors, je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner !

-Mais...

-Je sais... Soupira Carson, vous préféreriez sûrement vous casser une jambe plutôt que passer la nuit ici !

Le militaire le regarda avec un rictus au coin de la bouche.

-Quoi encore ! Soupira Carson.

-Vous auriez pu choisir une autre métaphore...

Carson rougit subitement. Là, il devait le reconnaître, il venait de faire une boulette de première !

-Bon, d'accord, vous avez gagné. Vous rentrez dans vos quartiers, mais en direct ! Pas de détour, c'est compris ?

Avec un grand sourire, John descendit du lit, et allait renfiler son pantalon, quand ils entendirent une voix, non loin d'eux.

** _Bon, et bien il n'est pas là, tant mieux ! J'aurais au moins fait l'effort de me déplacer..._ **

-Rodney ? S'exclama Carson, en poussant légèrement le paravent.

-Oui... Soupira celui-ci en s'arrêtant.

Et lui qui espérait passer à travers...

-Vous venez aussi pour votre visite ?

Le scientifique se retourna, pensif. Oui, il venait pour sa visite. D'ailleurs ce docteur de pacotille, moitié rebouteux, moitié marabout, devait le savoir mieux que quiconque ! C'était lui qui avait décidé de pondre cette règle tout à fait stupide, comme quoi à chaque fois qu'une équipe revenait de mission, tous ses membres devaient faire un passage par l'infirmerie, afin que lui, le cher Dr Carson Beckett, puisse tester de nouveaux engins de tortures sur ses cobayes préférés. Il s'approcha du médecin, et stoppa net quand il vit avec qui il était.

"Il" était là, avec Carson. Pourtant il pensait lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps avec le docteur ! Alors que faisait-il encore là ?

Et il remarqua enfin une chose. Il était nu, ou presque... Son pantalon à la main, le militaire n'était vêtu que de son boxer. Mais le sous-vêtement était tellement près du corps, que même sans avoir trop d'imagination, ce qui était un comble, parce qu'il était certainement la personne ayant le plus d'imagination ici, il pouvait aisément deviner que le militaire était vraiment, mais alors vraiment bien fait...

Cette vision n'arrangea pas ses affaires. Il déglutit difficilement, et commença à avoir sérieusement chaud.

-Vous tombez bien, je venais juste de finir avec le colonel, continua Carson, sans se douter un instant du tumulte qui venait de se produire dans la tête du scientifique, entrez, et prenez sa place... mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Où ?

-Votre bouche !

Rodney passa un doigt sur sa lèvre coupée et bafouilla.

-Je me suis mordu la lèvre...

-Mais comment vous avez fait ?

_C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça, et tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire_... Pensa John, les yeux rivés à ceux de Rodney.

-Je... euh... en croquant dans une barre de céréales...

-Et bien ! Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte ! Vous deviez mourir de faim ! S'esclaffa Carson.

_Non, c'est moi qui avais faim… faim de lui…_

-Je vais vous laisser, dit alors John d'une voix rauque. De toute façon, vous avez fini de me martyriser, non ?

-Oui, mais vous faites ce que je vous ai dit, sinon, j'envoi Ronon vous chercher !

-Parce que vous croyez qu'il me fait peur ?

-Je suis surtout persuadé que vous ne tenterez rien en face de lui, parce que lui, il ne craint rien de vous !

Avec une belle grimace, Sheppard enfila tant bien que mal son pantalon, et se dépêcha de sortir.

Parce que si il restait plus longtemps à proximité d'une certaine personne, il allait rapidement y avoir une pénurie d'eau sur Atlantis. Eau froide, surtout...

Plutôt drôle, surtout quand on sait que la cité est entourée d'eau…

**Oo****OoO**

-Bon, maintenant, qu'il est partit, vous allez peut-être me dire qui vous a fait ça ?

McKay se racla la gorge. Un chat venait apparemment d'y faire un tour...

-Comment ça ? Je vous ai dit que c'était moi qui...

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Rodney. Il y a encore une histoire de femme la dessous, je me trompe ?

-Une femme ? Quelle femme ?

-Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! Vous êtes entré, vous avez vu le colonel Sheppard assit, et vous n'avez rien dit ! De plus, vous avez la bouche abîmée, et comme il est blessé...

-Et comme il est blessé, vous vous êtes imaginé quoi ? Qu'il m'aurait flanqué son poing à la figure, parce que j'aurais profité de son état pour embrasser une femme qui lui aurait plu ? C'est ça ?

Carson se redressa, amusé. Oui, il en était sûr, il s'était passé quelque chose de louche entre ses deux là. Connaissant les deux hommes, et leurs petites querelles incessantes à ce sujet, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il y avait une femme dans cette histoire !

Le pauvre, si il avait su, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de parier, parce qu'un chirurgien amputé d'une main, dans une salle d'opération, ce n'est pas vraiment utile...

-Non ! Je vous répète que...

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je vous crois... allez, à votre tour, allongez-vous !

Rodney se laissa ausculter en silence, ce qui inquiéta vraiment Carson. D'habitude, il redoutait toujours un peu la venue à l'infirmerie de celui-ci. Râleur, cabochard, et se plaignant pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais là, c'était le silence. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il allait lui demander de parler, quand il fut saisit par la douleur visible sur son visage. Son ami avait un problème, mais ne voulait pas en parler. N'étant pas un psy, Carson décida de lui laisser du temps. Quand il sera prêt, il trouvera une épaule compatissante pour se libérer, mais apparemment, c'était trop tôt. Laisser le temps au temps...

**Oo****OoO**

Il avait désobéi au docteur, mais il avait faim, alors il était passé au mess, et il n'y avait vu personne. Ce qui lui paru bizarre, car il n'avait pas vu ni Ronon, ni Teyla depuis qu'ils étaient tous rentrés. Finalement, il prit de quoi grignoter et repartit dans ses quartiers. En chemin, il croisa Elisabeth.

-Alors ? Le verdict ?

-Bon pour le service, mais avec ordre de me reposer !

-Carson a encore frappé, à ce que je vois, mais je suis d'accord avec lui !

-Ah bon ? S'exclama John surprit, et pourquoi ?

-Vous... boitez...

Elle avait eu du mal à le dire, sachant qu'il n'était pas homme à aimer se sentir diminué.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je retourne chez moi. Au fait, où sont Ronon et Teyla ?

-Ils sont restés sur le continent. Ils aident à la moisson.

-Ronon aussi ? Oh bon sang, il s'ennuyait tant que ça, ici ?

-Vous savez, quand vous étiez blessé, lui et Teyla sont souvent restés ensemble, et depuis, il l'aide à gérer les récoltes. Je pense que c'est sa manière à lui de vouloir nous remercier...

-C'est ridicule, il n'a pas besoin de ça !

-Vous le savez, je le sais, et la plupart des habitants d'Atlantis le savent aussi. Mais lui non. Il a besoin de faire quelque chose, et comme en ce moment, vous êtes indisponible, il s'est trouvé cet exutoire.

John se mit à sourire. Imaginer le grand guerrier Ronon, tant redouté des Wraiths, avec une faucille à la main et se baissant pour faucher les blés, ou tout autre chose qui pouvait pousser sur le continent. Tu parles d'un exutoire ! C'était le purgatoire, plutôt !

-Pourquoi vous souriez ?

-J'étais juste en train d'imaginer Ronon en agriculteur !

Les deux leaders se regardèrent un court instant, avant d'éclater de rire en cœur. Ils se calmèrent pourtant très vite, quand un technicien passant dans le couloir, les regarda de travers…

-Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, mais il faut que je m'attelle à mon rapport. Quand pensez-vous faire le vôtre ?

-Je dois vraiment en faire un ?

-Sur votre sortie d'aujourd'hui, oui ! Et comme je sais que vous adorez faire ça, je vous laisse y réfléchir tranquillement ! Dit Elisabeth d'un ton légèrement ironique.

-Merci beaucoup ! Répliqua John en faisant la grimace.

Avec un petit rire, Elisabeth se tourna, et partit vers son bureau, le laissant seul dans le couloir. John respira un grand coup, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers tranquillement. Enfin, vu de l'extérieur, il était tranquille, mais à l'intérieur, c'était le bazar total.

Il était arrivé devant ses quartiers. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait, étant donné qu'il avait marché sans se rendre compte de quoi que se soit autour de lui.

Fixant la porte, il se décida à l'ouvrir et y entra tranquillement. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, et la porte obéit à son ordre silencieux. Elle glissa doucement, l'enfermant dans sa chambre. Avec ses pensées. Et ses envies…

Il posa son encas sur la table de chevet, s'assit lourdement sur son lit, et se laissa aller en arrière. Son corps ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit, il était constamment sous pression, et encore plus quand il pensait à lui.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'enlever de la tête ce fichu scientifique borné et suffisant ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il le voulait sous lui, en lui…

Qu'il voulait être en lui, l'entendre gémir sous lui…

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Pourtant, quand il avait le plaisir d'avoir une femme dans ses bras, jamais, ou plutôt, presque jamais ça ne lui avait fait cet effet là ! Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec elle, et quand par malheur il se rendait compte que c'était à sens unique, ça s'arrêtait là ! Mais il est vrai que ça avait été rarement à sens unique… En fait, jamais…

C'était certainement pour ça que ça le rendait furieux.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il se consumait d'amour pour un homme ?

Amour ??

Attention, roulement de tambour, le chef militaire d'Atlantis à une révélation à vous faire !

Il était amoureux…

Rodney se serait sûrement moqué de lui, si il avait pu le voir à ce moment. Lui qui l'appelait le Capitaine Kirk de la galaxie de Pégase, serait probablement mort de rire en le montrant du doigt !

Mais oui, c'était ça, lui, le militaire de carrière, un type séduisant, enfin d'après les femmes qu'il avait fréquenté, charmeur, qui arrivait à embobiner tout le monde ou presque, rien qu'avec un petit sourire sur son visage d'ange, venait de faire la découverte du siècle ! Il était amoureux. Mais d'un homme.

C'était ça qui coinçait. L'armée n'était pas tendre avec les hommes, qui selon ses principes ultra rigide, n'étaient pas dans le droit chemin. Que ses soldats se tapent des femmes à tire-larigot, qu'ils soient plus ou moins violent avec les femmes pendant un conflit, et leurs dirigeants fermaient les yeux, ou pire, les excusaient. Après tout, à la guerre, ils avaient bien le droit de se défouler, non ?

Mais qu'un type ait le malheur d'en aimer un autre, et là, c'était l'horreur totale.

Un homo, un gay, une pédale, voilà ce qu'il risquait d'entendre.

Il soupira de plus belle. Il se sentait comme un condamné. Condamné à aimer en silence, et sans jamais pouvoir sortir de sa prison…

**Oo****OoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci aux quelques ****142 anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 20...**

**Je me répète encore, mais : Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir qu'il y a autant de personnes qui aiment lire ce que j'écris.**

**Merci encore...**

**Grace à vous, je continue****...**


	22. Chapitre 22

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à vous d'être toujours là, ça fait plaisir !!

Voilà, maintenant, place aux reviews !!! YES !!!

**IsaJackson **:Merci pour ta review, ma belle. Et oui, il admet enfin qu'il est amoureux. et je pense que je vais réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère avec ce chapitre...

**Nico :** Les choses se précisent... et là, j'espère que tu vas déguster le plat !  
Bonne lecture !

**Alpheratz9** : Euh... je prends bonne note de ta mise en garde, et je vais laisser les profs harceler mon fiston ! Mes fics, de toute façon, il a pas le droit d'y toucher, alors il pourra pas confondre avec les documents administratifs, et c'est tant mieux !  
J'ose même pas imaginer la tronche des gens si ils "tombaient" dessus par hasard...  
Ils seraient peut-être capables d'aimer ? Qui sait ?  
Alors pour le reste, ça y est, ils vont enfin réagir. Et attention les yeux...

**Hathor :** Merciiiiiii à toi !! Tu as posté ma 100ème review !!  
Hey oui, cette loi est vraiment stupide ! Mais grâce à moi, et au pouvoir de la fic, ils vont faire ce qu'ils veulent !  
Et pour la réconciliation dans un lit, et bien...

**MyEstimeuse :** Désolée pour toi ! Mais franchement, moi j'aime !!! Bah ouais quoi ! Quoi de plus agréable à lire que : "je suis accro" !  
Mais ça y est, John a fini d'être triste, et Rodney aussi...  
Mais ça, tu le liras !

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 22**

Rodney n'était pas resté très longtemps à l'infirmerie. Mis à part le fait que Carson l'avait trouvé un peu énervé, et que sa tension avait grimpé un peu, le docteur n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Enfin physiquement, parce que mentalement, il voyait bien que le scientifique était légèrement à côté de la plaque. Alors il l'avait laissé partir, en lui recommandant d'aller manger, et surtout, d'aller se reposer, car il voyait bien qu'il était fatigué...

Ce que Rodney avait promis de faire, même si c'était, et de loin, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie, avec la ferme intention d'aller le voir. Même si il s'en prenait plein la tête, il avait décidé de crever l'abcès. Mais le docteur avait raison. Si il ne voulait pas tomber malade, il devait aller manger. Alors il se dirigea vers la cantine, espérant quand même l'y voir, mais non, il n'eut pas cette chance. Dépité, il se servit un plateau, s'assit en silence à une table, à l'écart, et mangea seul. Triste.

Il se dépêcha quand même de finir son assiette. Il était pressé et impatient d'aller le voir. Mais en même temps, il était terrifié.

Comment allaient-ils se comporter l'un en face de l'autre ?

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se regarder sans penser à ce qui s'était passé sur le Dédale ?

Soupirant, il se leva, laissant le plateau sur la table, et quitta le mess. C'est d'un pas ferme et volontaire qu'il se dirigea vers les quartiers du militaire. Mais devant la porte, il hésita. Il avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Pas la sienne, non, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Lui. Il le voulait dans ses bras, mais ne savait pas du tout si c'était réciproque.

Mais après la façon dont l'avait plaqué le militaire pour l'embrasser, il se sentit ragaillardit. Et si jamais il devait se prendre un râteau, tant pis. Au moins, il saurait. Et il pourrait vivre avec. Même si il était persuadé que se serait vraiment infernal de vivre comme ça…

Inspirant profondément, il leva la main et frappa. Et attendit. Une minute. Puis deux…

Pas de bruit. Pas de porte qui s'ouvre.

Presque soulagé, mais à la fois frustré, il fit demi-tour.

-Entrez…

Il stoppa sa marche, et se retourna. Ils se firent face pendant quelques secondes, sans rien dire, se demandant l'un comme l'autre ce qui allait se passer, si jamais ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans une chambre…

Mais le désir de mettre les choses au clair fut le plus fort. Rodney ne pouvait décidément pas vivre dans l'incertitude. Il avait trop l'esprit cartésien pour ça. Il lui fallait des réponses, des solutions. C'était sa manière de faire, de vivre, il était comme ça, c'est tout.

Il fit d'abord un pas, hésitant, puis deux. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans les quartiers du militaire, et la chose qu'il remarqua tout de suite, fut qu'elle était nickel. Rien ne traînait. Le lit était fait au carré. Le lit…

Cet accessoire si simple, si banal, et pourtant si indispensable. Ce lit où "il" dormait, où "il" se reposait, ce lit sur lequel il avait envie de se coucher, de le coucher...

-Vous pouvez vous pousser un peu, s'il vous plait ?

Il sursauta légèrement, et se poussa sur le côté. Il était resté planté devant l'entrée, et John ne pouvait pas passer.

-Oui, oui bien sûr…

Un silence angoissant suivit ces quelques paroles. Rodney entendit un soupir, puis...

-Vous allez rester là sans rien dire ?

-Sheppard, il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

-De ce qui s'est passé sur le Dédale…

John rougit un peu. Lui aussi voulait en parler, mais ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour en arriver là.

-Vous m'avez embrassé…

Toujours ce silence…

-Pourquoi ? Insista Rodney.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-Vous vous mentez à vous-même…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?

-Votre réaction…

-Ma réaction ?

Dialogue de sourd. Il faisait l'étonné, alors qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi.

-Oui, votre réaction... Insista Rodney en s'approchant de lui.

La respiration plus que saccadée du militaire le conforta dans sa position. Alors il tourna la situation à son avantage. Il prit brutalement le militaire par les bras, le poussa contre le mur et se plaqua contre lui.

-Cette réaction là...

Et il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de John. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, son geste avait été volontairement explicite, et sans qu'il ait besoin d'insister, il sentit le corps de l'homme réagir à sa caresse.

-Ne faites pas ça… Entendit-il.

C'était presque une supplique. Rodney n'en revenait pas, mais il continua et s'enhardit un peu plus. Le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon furent ouverts très vite, et la main se faufila à l'intérieur.

-Si… j'en meurs d'envie, et vous aussi…

-Non…

-Si, John, et tu le sais… embrasse-moi…

-Il ne faut pas… Haleta John.

-D'accord. Alors si tu ne veux pas, je vais le faire…

Et sans attendre, il plaqua enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux, sensuel, léger. Puis la passion l'emporta et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**OoOoO**

Le déclic se fit enfin dans la tête du militaire et il se mit à gémir en entrouvrant la bouche. Rodney en profita et plongea sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne. S'en suivit une bataille pour savoir lequel des deux serait le plus vorace. Ce n'était plus le baiser tendre et délicat du début, ils avaient passé ce stade. C'était le baiser de deux êtres éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sauvage, et passionné…

Et ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si ils allaient mourir si ils se lâchaient.

Comme si ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre…

La main du scientifique se glissa à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, et se saisit du membre dressé. Les jambes du militaire ne le portaient plus, et il serait probablement tombé à genoux si Rodney ne l'avait pas retenu en se plaquant contre lui.

Il continua doucement son exquise torture, en haletant lui aussi. Mais il était content, il avait sa réponse. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Alors il retira sa main, abandonna la bouche de John et continua son exploration, dans le cou, puis il lui retira son tee-shirt. Il lécha le torse, les tétons qui, comme il l'avait deviné, pointait sous une fine toison brune, et descendit doucement. Le ventre ferme, et encore plus bas...

Il se mit à genoux devant John et baissa le pantalon, qui de toute façon n'était plus attaché, et glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer.

-Rodney… Supplia John, ne faites pas ça…

-Laisse-moi faire…

Et sans attendre, il fit ce dont il avait rêvé. Il le prit dans sa bouche.

John rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et cria. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourtant, dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, il l'avait espéré, l'avait réclamé silencieusement, et son fantasme se réalisait,

Rodney lui faisait l'amour. Et il aimait ça. Un homme était agenouillé devant lui, l'avait pris dans sa bouche, et il adorait ça. Mais il se demanda soudain si il allait pouvoir se laisser aller.

Si il allait réussir à se laisser aller. Enfin...

Mais Rodney cessa sa caresse, le laissa reprendre une respiration presque normale, et se contenta de le caresser délicatement avec ses doigts, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il était capable de faire subir à un type comme lui.

Puis il se mit debout et se déshabilla, révélant au militaire que lui aussi, était dans le même état. Il lui prit la main, le poussa sur le lit, et laissa agir le désir. Il renversa John sous lui, et se positionna entre ses jambes.

Le militaire était complètement sous l'emprise de Rodney. Lui qui était plutôt du style à dominer, était incapable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait aller au bout de son plaisir. Et Rodney, attentif au moindre soupir de son amant le sentit, alors il continua à le caresser, le lécher, et le reprit dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, mais s'était encore meilleur avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le dire, mais il adorait sentir le corps du militaire se contracter, l'entendre gémir alors qu'il se contentait tout simplement de le caresser de la langue...

**OoOoO**

John se cambra et agrippa brutalement les draps en gémissant.

C'était trop bon… Il était trop doué. Il n'était pas seulement un beau parleur. Sa bouche et sa langue n'étaient pas douées uniquement pour sortir des phrases dans un jargon scientifique que peu de personne comprenait…

Oh que non… Elles savaient aussi donner du plaisir, et c'était lui qui en profitait. Puis il sentit que Rodney voulait le mettre sur le ventre. Et là, panique.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment lui faire ça ?

Est-ce qu'il avait envie qu'on lui fasse ça ?

Mais il avait l'impression d'être comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Rodney, ou plutôt comme un E2PZ. Il était malaxé, pétrit, caressé, embrassé... traité avec douceur et tendresse. Et il ne se sentait pas la force de dire non. De toute manière, il n'en avait aucune envie…

Avec un peu d'appréhension, il attendit le moment où il était sûr que la douleur allait l'envahir, mais non. Rien de tout ça.

Rodney l'embrassait, baisers mouillés, plein de douceur, encore et encore…

Le cou, le dos, les mains suivant le même chemin que sa bouche…

Mais il se raidit tout à coup. Le poids de son amant sur lui disparut, et à la place, il sentit que les doigts caressaient doucement ses reins, glissant vers ses fesses, puis s'insinuèrent entre elles…

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, il gémissait de nouveau. Rodney sévissait, et de la plus douce des manières. Une langue tendre et coquine avait remplacé les doigts. Et il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Son amant était en train de le préparer à le recevoir…

**OoOoO**

Il en avait rêvé, et ça se produisait. Le chef militaire d'Atlantis était entre ses mains, et il en profitait. Sur le terrain, il se laissait commander, et encore, non sans râler un peu, mais là, celui qu'il croyait dominant, était totalement dominé. Et par lui. Il en ressentit une immense fierté. Lui le scientifique, avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait du corps de l'homme allongé sous lui. Il voulait l'entendre crier, voir son beau visage se tendre sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, et il était ravi. C'est exactement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Oh bien sûr, lui aussi était tendu de désir. L'entendre gémir avait presque failli le faire jouir quand il l'avait pris dans sa bouche. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas arrêté uniquement pour éviter de donner un orgasme trop rapide au militaire, enfin si, il y avait un peu de ça, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec lui.

Il voulait l'aimer, mais pas uniquement avec sa bouche, ou ses doigts, ni même une autre partie de son corps, mais avec son cœur aussi. Et pour ça, il voulait être sûr que ce qu'il ressentait était un sentiment partagé. Il l'aimait. Il était même raide dingue amoureux de cet homme, et il ne voulait pas se contenter d'un coup d'un soir. Non, il voulait l'âme du militaire. Et aussi son cœur.

Parce que sans le savoir, John lui avait volé le sien...

**OoOoO**

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, les jambes en coton, les mains tellement crispées sur les draps, que les jointures en étaient blanches, la bouche qui ne prononçait plus autre chose que des "oh oui", des "oh bon sang", des "continu" langoureux, voilà ce qu'était devenu le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis.

Son cerveau avait dû aller faire un tour ailleurs, car il ne savait plus rien, sauf qu'il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Mais ce qui était marrant, enfin si on veut, c'est qu'en même temps, il avait peur. Peur de l'après.

Et il se mit à trembler.

Rodney le sentit et se redressa doucement. Il se coucha à côté de John et le força à lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

Question totalement ridicule s'il en est, et après s'en être rendu compte, Rodney se mit à sourire.

-Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ?

-Pas toi, en tout cas... Rétorqua John d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

-Je sais, je suis très doué, tu devrais le savoir !

Oh que oui, il le savait ! Mais pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin ? Il l'avait déçu ?

-Oh non, John, pas du tout...

Il avait parlé tout haut, ou quoi ? Car Rodney venait de répondre à la question silencieuse qui le taraudait.

-... mais je voulais savoir une chose, avant de continuer, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi, de le savoir ?

-Beaucoup de chose, en fait. Je vais peut-être me ridiculiser, mais au point ou j'en suis, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. John, sache que je...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, John l'avait basculé sur le dos et l'embrassait. Rodney répondit avec fougue, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour profiter le plus possible de la situation. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches, montèrent doucement de chaque côté, pour finir par atterrir sur la nuque, et caresser les cheveux...

**OoOoO**

John était essoufflé, et complètement soufflé par le savoir faire de son amant. Il était terriblement sensuel dans ses gestes, et d'une douceur...

Il avait l'impression d'être un clavier d'ordinateur sur lequel couraient les doigts agiles...

Bon sang ! Si il continuait comme ça, il allait peut-être...

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son corps bougeait tout doucement sur celui de Rodney, en un lent mouvement incontrôlé de son bassin. Il mimait l'acte sexuel. Et leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était insoutenable. La tension était tellement forte...

**OoOoO**

John passa sa main droite sous la cuisse de Rodney, la glissa jusque sous le genoux, et plia la jambe. Il le sentit se raidir un peu, et attendit qu'il soit un peu plus décontracté pour continuer. Il en avait tellement envie... Il lâcha la bouche de Rodney, et les yeux planté dans les siens, la bouche entrouverte, il le pénétra.

-Jooohn... ooooohhhh mon dieu... Balbutia Rodney en se cambrant brutalement.

Les mains quittèrent brusquement sa nuque, et il sentit des ongles se planter dans son dos.

Il comprit très vite et stoppa aussitôt tout mouvement. Il fixa Rodney, qui avait fermé les yeux. Son amant respirait vite, comme si il avait couru un marathon. Il devait souffrir, car il avait le visage tendu, et il put voir une larme couler sur la tempe. Une grimace tordit sa bouche, et il le vit réprimer un gémissement de douleur en se pinçant les lèvres. Alors lentement, il se mit sur ses avant bras, se retira doucement, et voulu basculer sur le côté.

-Non... reste... Murmura Rodney.

-Je t'ai fait mal... je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé...

-Pas moi... j'en avais autant envie que toi, mais ça faisait si longtemps... et je ne rappelais pas que c'était si douloureux...

Surprit, John regarda attentivement Rodney.

-Tu as déjà…

-Oui…

-Et… quand ?

-Première année de médecine…

-Tu as fais médecine ? S'étonna John.

-Une année, et crois moi, ça n'a pas été le meilleur choix que j'ai pu faire…

John caressa le front moite de transpiration et embrassa doucement Rodney dans le cou.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pris aucune précaution, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, excuse-moi... Chuchota t-il en l'embrassant encore, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi...

-Non, je ne te pardonne pas...

John se redressa brusquement, et regarda Rodney dans les yeux. Il lui en voulait à ce point ?

-... sauf si tu me dis ce que tu ressens pour moi... Continua Rodney, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, tout à l'heure... je voulais te dire que je t'aime, je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi...

**OoOoO**

Il ne disait rien. Il le fixait, mais ne parlait toujours pas. Avait-il commis une erreur, en lui avouant ses sentiments ? Il commençait à avoir peur. Peur de s'être une fois de plus ridiculisé. La situation était plutôt comique pourtant. Il était nu sur un lit, et un homme, nu aussi, était allongé sur lui. Mais le désir était retombé. Des deux côtés d'ailleurs…

Pourtant il l'avait voulu. Il avait voulu le sentir en lui, mais la douleur ressentie avait été vraiment infernale. Il avait oublié à quel point ça avait été douloureux, mais en même temps c'était si loin…

Comment se rappeler ça ?

Le cerveau est quelque chose de fantastique, il peut anesthésier de lui-même les souvenirs trop pénibles. Seulement voilà, si il avait pu se souvenir de ça, il aurait pu indiquer à John comment si prendre afin d'éviter ce qui venait de se passer… Il s'y était pris doucement pourtant, mais le fait est, que comme il n'avait jamais renouvelé l'expérience, il avait vraiment eu mal…

**OoOoO**

Envolé le désir. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était de sa faute si Rodney avait perdu sa vigueur, il lui avait fait mal, et si lui aussi était revenu à un état "normal", c'était à cause de la douleur qu'il avait infligé à son amant. Lui qui se croyait doué en amour, n'avait pas fait attention.

Et en plus, voilà que ce satané scientifique venait de lui dire qu'il était amoureux ! Lui aussi, il l'aimait. Assez pour s'être laissé caressé par lui, assez pour l'avoir laissé lui donner du plaisir d'une manière plutôt directe, et assez pour avoir voulu faire l'amour avec lui.

Mais justement, si ils s'avouaient mutuellement leur amour, comment feraient-ils pour se côtoyer sans se trahir ? Comment sortir en mission sans avoir peur à chaque fois pour l'autre ?

John savait que son silence était en train de devenir pesant. Il se doutait que dans la tête déjà bien pleine du scientifique, se bousculaient plein de questions plus ou moins sensées. Car si il était un homme avec une intelligence hors norme, il était aussi le plus indécis concernant sa vie sentimentale. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il avait fini par rompre avec Katie...

En amour, le super génie qu'était le Dr Rodney McKay, devait avoir la même expérience que celle d'un gamin. Autant dire aucune.

Mais aussitôt pensée, cette constatation fut aussitôt réfutée. Non, Rodney McKay n'était pas si nul que ça en amour.

Il fallait voir la façon dont il s'y était pris pour l'embrasser, et ensuite, quand il l'avait pris dans sa bouche, puis dans sa main, afin de lui faire comprendre, que comme il était lui aussi un homme, il était pratiquement sûr de savoir ce qu'un autre aimait...

Et il avait aimé. Tout ce que Rodney lui avait fait, lui, le colonel Sheppard avait aimé. Et il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de pouvoir encore le subir.

Il le fixait toujours, mais celui-ci n'était plus soucieux. En fait, il avait même l'air détendu...

Rodney souriait. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, donc, n'avait pas répondu à la question, et pourtant, il souriait quand même !

Aurait-il perdu la tête ?

Il espérait que non, parce que se serait vraiment dommage de se passer de lui. De ne plus voir ses mains s'envoler, bouger comme si elles avaient leur propre vie, et l'entendre expliquer, parfois inutilement aux pauvres idiots qu'ils étaient tous à côté de lui, des théories qu'ils trouvaient plus ou moins abracadabrante...

Le voir sourire, le voir s'emporter contre ceux qui travaillaient pour lui et avec lui, le voir marcher, son portable à la main, l'entendre... le voir... juste ça, le voir...

Non, pas uniquement ça. Le toucher, le frôler, poser sa bouche à la base de son cou, laisser ses mains vagabonder sur lui, afin de lui faire subir toutes les exquises tortures qu'il lui avait procuré...

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son rythme cardiaque aussi, et il remarqua enfin, que le sourire de Rodney avait disparu pour laisser la place à un visage tendu par le désir...

**Oo****OoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci au****ssi aux quelques 114 anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 21...**

**Je souhaite à tous ceux qui sont partis, ou qui vont partir en vacances, de s'éclater comme des MALADES !!!**

**Profitez-en bien, et n'oubliez pas de continuer à lire.**

**Voilààààà, mon "petit" speech est fini.**

**A vous de jouer...**


	23. Chapitre 23

Salut tout le monde !

Alors comme je suis curieuse, pour ne pas dire trèèèèès curieuse, je suis allée faire un tour sur le site, peu de temps après avoir updaté. En fait, c'était le lendemain, pour être précise. Et bien vous me croyez si vous voulez, mais j'ai eu exactement 88 lecteurs en une seule journée !!  
Si vous saviez ce que je peux aimer...  
Alors maintenant, je vais remercier personnellement les gens qui ont osé reviewer !  
Je vous assure que c'est absolument pas douloureux, et que ça peut parfois guérir le vague à l'âme de l'auteur.  
Alors n'hésitez pas, c'est un bon remède, ça ne coûte pas cher, et ça ne creuse pas le trou de la sécu !

**IsaJackson **:Tu as pris ça pour un lemon chaud bouillant ?  
Oups ! Moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'un petit lime de rien du tout...  
Comment tu vas réagir quand tu vas lire l'autre... Si y'en a un, bien sûr...  
Mouahahahaha !! Moi et l'art de faire mijoter mes lecteurs...

**Alpheratz9** : J'apprécie que tu ais apprécié le chapitre précédent ! Et le fait que tu dises aussi que ce n'était pas guimauve, ça me rassure. J'ai toujours l'impression d'en faire trop. Remarque, ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression...  
Et oui, j'ai fait un peu foirer le début de leur relation. Mais c'est parce que dans la vie, tout ne va pas toujours comme sur des roulettes, alors...  
J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui là !

**Nico :** Ça va ? Pas d'indigestion ? Non ? Tant mieux ! Ça m'aurait embêté, vu que ce ne sera pas le seul. Et comme je l'ai dis à Isa, ce n'était qu'une sorte "d'amuse gueule"...  
Bonne lecture !

**MyEstimeuse :** Alors non, je n'ai pas vu ce film ! Cette phrase est sortie tout droit de mon crâne de nana saturée d'histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose. C'est mielleux à souhait, mais je suis comme ça. J'aime le romantisme, et ça se ressent dans mes fics.  
Et oui, j'aime bien l'idée d'un Rodney dominateur. De plus, il est le seul à avoir eu une aventure avec un autre homme, alors que John, non.  
Et pour la déclaration de John, attend un peu, tu verras bien...

**Hathor :** T'as chaud ? Viens habiter au nord de la Loire, et tu verras, ça va refroidir très vite tes ardeurs ! Mouahahaha !!!  
Et ce coup-ci, crois moi, j'ai pas fait exprès de vous faire poirauter, je vous ai tout simplement oublié...  
J'ai honte...  
Euh... un dernier truc, ouvre un peu la fenêtre pour lire la suite, parce qu'Isa me remerciait pour le lemon du chapitre précédent, mais pour moi, ce n'étais qu'un tout piti jus de citron, autrement dit, un minuscule lime de rien du tout...

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 23**

Le désir ?

-Rodney...

Et là, il le sentit de nouveau. Et il se rendit compte que sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, le contact du corps chaud, souple et si doux tout contre le sien, lui avait donné l'envie de recommencer...

-J'ai envie de toi John...

-Moi aussi...

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient...

Gêné d'être toujours couché sur lui, John essaya de se mettre sur le côté, mais Rodney l'en empêcha.

-Je suis lourd, tu vas avoir mal partout, si je reste sur toi...

-Alors, n'attends pas...

-N'attends pas quoi ?

Rodney sourit. Son capitaine Kirk n'était pas si futé que ça, finalement...

-Faut-il vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Alors ne bouge pas, j'y vais...

Et ses mains dessinèrent, ou plutôt, se baladèrent sans aucune pudeur, cherchant à prendre, autant qu'à donner, le plaisir qu'ils voulaient ressentir tout les deux.

John haletait sous les doigts qui s'étaient glissés sur son dos, puis plus bas, et soudain, il se retrouva sur le dos, Rodney penché au dessus de lui.

-Tourne-toi... Murmura Rodney d'une voix rauque.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis Rodney continua.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, fais moi confiance, s'il te plait...

-Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, mais plutôt de moi...

-Alors si ce n'est que ça, laisse-toi faire, tu as aimé, tout à l'heure... ce que je t'ai fait ?

Si il avait aimé ? Après l'avoir entendu gémir, il lui demandait si il avait aimé ?

-Je pense que oui, répondit Rodney à sa place, d'ailleurs, tu es un peu bruyant, je trouve...

-Mais dit donc ! Je t'inter...hummmppff...

Pour interrompre quelqu'un qu'on aime, deux solutions. Soit on s'en va pour éviter un conflit, soit on en provoque un autre, afin de détourner l'attention. Rodney avait choisi la deuxième solution. Il provoqua John en l'embrassant avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Et à voir la façon dont celui-ci répondait, il ne s'était pas trompé de solution...

**oOoOo**

Pourquoi était-il incapable de dire non ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son corps le trahisse et fasse ce dont il avait envie, et contre son avis ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il le voulait aussi. Rodney l'embrassait, le caressait, ses mains couraient sur lui, et sa bouche descendit sur son cou, son torse, passa très rapidement sur le ventre, et atteignit l'endroit qu'il voulait.

-N'ai pas peur, et laisse-toi faire, d'accord ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas... faire ? Demanda John un peu inquiet.

-Tu verras bien... enfin non, tu ne verras rien, mais crois-moi, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer...

Il se glissa entre les jambes du militaire, puis sans attendre, sa bouche retrouva le chemin qui menait à l'intimité de John, et recommença. Le léchant, le caressant, il approcha son index, et frotta doucement l'entrée du jardin secret de son amant. Il insista jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que John n'était plus du tout contracté. Alors il introduisit un doigt, et le reprit dans sa bouche. Le masturbant doucement, il profita de ce que John était trop pris par la sensation de l'écrin chaud de sa bouche pour bouger son doigt. Un petit sursaut lui apprit qu'il lui fallait attendre encore un peu. Il le lâcha, leva la tête, et ce qu'il vit, lui fit fondre le cœur. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, le militaire haletait.

-Tu aimes ?

Pas de réponse.

-John, tu n'aimes pas ?

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Répondit alors celui-ci essoufflé.

-Je continu ?

-Bon sang Rodney... ne me laisse pas dans cet état...

-A vos ordres, mon colonel...

Et il recommença. Décidément, il adorait ça, lui aussi. Savoir le chef militaire d'Atlantis complètement à sa merci, lui procurait un plaisir sans nom. Mais il voulait plus, et il allait faire en sorte de ne pas être le seul à le vouloir. Alors, il commença à bouger son doigt. D'abord doucement, et pas trop loin, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Et il ne voulait surtout pas infliger à son amant la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand John l'avait pénétré. Même si il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu... Alors il prit son temps, en se demandant comment faire pour éviter d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en entendant les gémissements de plus en plus fréquent, et surtout, de plus en plus fort...

Un deuxième doigt vint tenir compagnie au premier, et Rodney fut obligé de s'allonger à côté de John et de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de révéler à la planète entière, qu'il était en train de prendre un pied d'enfer !

**oOoOo**

John plaqua Rodney sur lui. C'était certainement l'expérience la plus fantastique qu'il ait jamais vécu.

-S'il te plait... s'il te plait... Gémit-il alors.

-Oui... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Rodney jouait avec lui. Il était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il réclamait. Lui. Il le voulait.

-Tu sais ce que je veux...

-Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire...

-Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Murmura John.

-Parce que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question...

-Tu... tu sais ce que... oh bon sang, Rodneyyyyy...

-Oui ? Dit celui-ci d'un air taquin.

-Si tu continu comme ça, je ne sais pas si...

-Ah bon ? Si je fais... ça ?

Et Rodney bougea encore ses doigts.

-Ohhh, ouiiiiii... Rodney, arrête ! S'il te plait, arrête ! Haleta John.

-D'accord !

Et il retira ses doigts. Mais il ne laissa pas le militaire tranquille pour autant, il se coucha de nouveau sur lui, et les remplaça par son membre gonflé et dur. Doucement, tout doucement, il se glissa dans le corps de son amant qui se cambra en gémissant.

-John...

Il commença alors un lent va et vient, prenant garde de ne pas aller trop vite, surveillant le moindre signe de douleur qui pourrait apparaître, mais rien. Pas de douleur, pas de cri, rien que des gémissements. Deux mains qui se crispent sur les draps, puis se lèvent pour l'entourer amoureusement.

-John... Insista Rodney.

-Qu... mmmm... quoi... ?

-Ça va ?

-Noooon....

Rodney cessa aussitôt.

-Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes ? Grogna John.

-Tu viens de dire que...

Le militaire le regarda alors dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

-Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que tu es trop lent... fait moi l'amour comme quand tu parles, vas plus vite, s'il te plait... j'en ai tellement envie...

Il ne mentait pas. Sentir l'homme qu'il aimait sur lui, en lui, lui faisait prendre conscience que peut-être, il allait pouvoir...

Il espérait tellement que cette fois ci allait être la bonne...

Les reins en feu, Rodney accéléra doucement la cadence, sans baisser le regard.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui... comme... ça...

Mais l'excitation de Rodney était à son comble et il ne put se retenir. Un coup de rein plus profond, plus fort, et l'orgasme le saisit, le faisant gémir. Les bras tremblant sous l'effort, il se laissa aller et posa doucement sa tête dans le cou de John, qui le serra tendrement contre lui. Se serrait pour une autre fois...

Le calme après la tempête. Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un long moment intense, mais délicieux. Ils se sentaient si bien...

Ils restèrent silencieux, puis Rodney se retira doucement.

Ils avaient fini par retrouver une respiration normale, et leur cœur battaient à l'unisson. Ce rythme si doux à entendre…

Puis Rodney se souleva sur ses avants bras, et passa ses doigts doucement sur le front moite.

-Je suis désolé...

-Mais de quoi ?

-Je ne le voulais pas, mais j'ai quand même...

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je t'ai laissé en plan...

-Peut-être, mais ça m'a permis de voir une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es beau quand tu jouis...

Le scientifique se mit à rougir violemment.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises !

-Depuis le temps, tu ne me connais pas encore ? Je ne dis que ce que je pense ! Et je peux te garantir que quand tu te laisses aller, tes yeux deviennent presque noir, ta bouche tremble un peu, tout ton corps tremble, et tes mains... ces mains qui m'ont caressé, elles se crispent... et... et même si je n'ai pas...

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? Coupa Rodney.

-Mais si, gros bêta ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais juste dire que si je n'ai pas eu...

-D'orgasme ? Je sais, et je sais aussi que c'est à cause de moi, je n'ai pas...

-Rodney... arrête de m'interrompre... et arrête de te mettre martel en tête ! Ce n'est pas une obligation d'atteindre le plaisir ! J'aime être avec toi. Tout simplement !

-C'est vrai ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu dis que tu n'as pas systématiquement du plaisir quand tu fais l'amour ? S'étonna Rodney.

-Non… Répondit John, en espérant que ça n'irait pas plus loin.

Mais le scientifique avait basculé sur le côté, le soulageant d'un poids. Autant physique, que mental…

-Où tu vas ?

Rodney s'était dégagé de son emprise et s'était levé. Puis il tendit la main à John.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Viens avec moi...

-Où ?

-Discute pas et viens !

John s'assit sur le lit et se leva. Mais il avait oublié sa jambe... Elle se plia sans son autorisation et il se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre. Il atterrit plutôt durement sur les genoux, et se laissa glisser sur le côté, afin de les soulager. Rodney n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir, mais lui, c'était à cause de l'effort qu'il venait juste de fournir au lit...

-John ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta t-il en se baissant à ses côtés.

-Ouais, super !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Ma jambe a décidé de se mettre en grève !

-Ta... jambe ? Oh bon sang! Tu as mal autre part ? Tes mains ? Elles ne te font pas mal ? Et tes côtes, j'avais oublié tes côtes ! Tu en a trois de fêlées... et moi qui...

-Et toi quoi ?

-Et moi qui me suis couché sur toi ! Mais quel imbécile ! Quand je pense que tu aurais pu...

-Arrête ! Mais arrête ! Aide-moi plutôt à me lever...

Le scientifique ne se fit pas prier, et le prit dans ses bras pour le relever. Une fois debout, John, toujours contre lui, s'écarta doucement.

-Excuse-moi...

-De quoi ? Soupira John.

-Je t'ai serré un peu fort...

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Tu t'es éloigné de moi... Dit Rodney en prenant le ton d'un enfant qui essaye de se faire pardonner une grosse bêtise.

-Si je me suis éloigné de toi, c'est parce que je pense à ton dos ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est vraiment pas malin ce que tu viens de faire !

Ils se faisaient face, et se disputaient quant à savoir lequel des deux faisait le plus à mal à l'autre ?

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'aider !

-Oui, mais on ne t'a jamais appris à te relever en portant quelque chose de lourd ?

-Bien sur que si ! S'exclama Rodney.

-C'est ça ! Mens-moi, maintenant !

-Je ne mens jamais !

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda le militaire dans les yeux.

-J'ai oublié !

-Bah voyons ! Dit plutôt que...

Il s'arrêta de parler, et lui aussi croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le scientifique.

-Regarde-nous ! On dirait un vieux couple en train de se chamailler !

Rodney s'approcha de John à le toucher.

-Parce que tu nous vois comme un couple ?

-Je ne sais pas... Murmura John d'une voix étranglée.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais pas grand-chose, aujourd'hui...

John était comme hypnotisé par les prunelles bleues de son amant. Il ne voyait que ça. Deux lacs bleus dans lequel il se noyait, dans lequel il voyait un amour infini, dans lequel il voyait...

Il baissa alors la tête.

-Encore... ? Murmura t-il.

Le scientifique sourit.

-Par contre, je vais me vexer, moi...

-Euh... c'est pas ça, mais...

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Rodney doucement.

-Ma jambe... elle me fait vraiment mal... et...

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, Rodney lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de me rafraîchir, tu m'accompagnes ?

Tous les deux dans la douche ? Oui... Pourquoi pas, après tout...

Rodney fit coulisser la porte et entra. John hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtif sur l'anatomie de son compagnon.

Et là, le chef militaire d'Atlantis se dit que, si lui avait une réputation de dragueur intergalactique, Rodney aurait pu avoir celle de l'homme qui récupère plus vite que son ombre...

Ou alors, lui, le colonel Sheppard, créait une sacrée libido chez le scientifique !

Il se mit soudain à cracher et à tousser.

-Hey ! Mais tu veux me noyer, ou quoi?

Rodney avait ouvert le robinet, et une douche délicieusement fraîche leur tombait dessus. Seulement voilà, comme il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme nu, dont une partie du corps se tenait au garde à vous devant lui, il avait gardé la bouche ouverte, essayant de se rappeler comment faire pour respirer... Alors il avait levé la tête... et avait inspiré bruyamment. Mais de l'eau.

-Pas du tout ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas lever la tête !

-Oui mais je ne voulais pas...

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un peu peur de regarder l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui ?

Qu'il avait peur de le décevoir, parce que justement, lui, il n'avait pas de réaction physique ? C'était vrai que sa jambe, et maintenant ses genoux lui faisait mal. Et il essaya de se persuader que c'était à cause de ça...

Même si il savait qu'il se mentait…

**oOoOo**

Rodney n'était pas dupe. Dans la belle tête brune de son amant, il savait que ça se bousculait. Qu'un scientifique, homme ordinaire, avec malgré tout une intelligence nettement supérieure à la normale, se découvre un penchant pour les hommes, ça passe. Parce qu'on se dit que c'est un excentrique, et que de toute façon, il n'en fera qu'à sa tête. Mais qu'un homme à l'apparence virile, militaire, et de surcroît colonel, ressente la même chose, et alors là, ça devient vite du n'importe quoi !

Surtout avec cette foutue loi !

Les Américains étaient des imbéciles, les Canadiens l'avaient abrogés, eux, cette loi !

Et pour éviter que l'homme indécis en face de lui ne se prenne trop la tête, il prit encore les devants. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Il avait le pouvoir entre ses mains...

**oOoOo**

John s'était retourné, tournant le dos à Rodney et avait posé les mains sur le mur, devant lui.

Ça lui rappelait le Dédale, et ce qu'il s'était fait...

-Rodney ??!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... aaahhhh !!!

Sauf que là, ce n'était pas sa main à lui... Il baissa les yeux et se regarda. La main le caressait, les doigts glissaient sur lui, et la réaction tant attendue ne se fit plus attendre. Un grognement de plaisir jaillit de la bouche de Rodney. Il avait encore réussi...

Il était fier. Très fier de sentir que le militaire ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et John, les mains toujours plaquées sur la paroi, le laissait faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette enfin à respirer normalement. Il était libre...

Mais frustré.

Mais pas longtemps.

Des mains sur ses hanches le tournèrent, et il n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf" que la torture reprenait.

Il se retrouva le dos contre la paroi, ouvrit les yeux, et fixa ceux de Rodney qui continuait encore et encore, haletant presque au même rythme que lui. Puis l'eau cessa de couler, et la tête de Rodney descendit lentement sur lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, sa main ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il lécha les tétons, les pinça légèrement entre ses lèvres serrés, puis sa langue traça un sillon brûlant jusqu'à son nombril.

Il s'attarda un peu sur le ventre, sourit en entendant un petit gémissement de dépit jaillir, continua sur les hanches, puis enfin, descendit...

**oOoOo**

Il ne savait vraiment pas combien de temps Rodney allait le faire attendre avant de...

De quoi ? De se décider enfin à lui faire l'amour ? Il le voulait. Lui aussi voulait jouir, crier entre les mains si habiles. Il n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas toujours atteint le plaisir quand il faisait l'amour avec des femmes. C'était vrai aussi qu'avec elles, il était dominant. S'attardant sur leurs soupirs, faisant fi, parfois de son propre désir. Il voulait les contenter. Et tant pis si il n'arrivait pas à avoir suffisamment envie d'elles pour se laisser aller.

Il avait toujours pensé que ça venait peut-être du fait qu'une fois, il était alors très jeune, et surtout assez inexpérimenté, une de ses conquêtes lui avait confié son désir d'avoir un enfant...

Il s'était senti piégé, car bien évidement, elle ne lui avait dit qu'après...

Il n'avait pas été traumatisé, non, mais à bien y réfléchir, depuis ce temps là, ses rapports avec les femmes ne s'étaient pas dégradé, mais avaient sérieusement influencé sa façon de se comporter avec elles.

Mais avec Rodney, ce genre de "problème" n'en était plus un ! Ils étaient deux hommes, et la conception d'un enfant n'était pas possible, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se laisser aller ?

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir tant que tu seras aussi crispé, tu sais ? Menaça tendrement Rodney.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi tendu. Pourtant, par deux fois, Rodney avait failli le faire jouir. Mais comme il s'était arrêté avant...

Et lui, sous la douche, dans le Dédale, il avait pourtant réussi !

Oui, mais c'était lui... Et il savait comment faire pour y arriver...

-Rodney…

Mais il fallait qu'il arrête, ou alors, il allait finir par se trahir, et il n'était pas encore prêt à avouer sa petite "défaillance"…

-Oui ?

-Je suis fatigué… vraiment…

_Faites qu'il comprenne… mon dieu, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, mais là, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il n'insiste pas…_

**oOoOo**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci au****ssi aux quelques 150 (wouahhh ! un chiffre tout rond comme je les aime) anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 22...  
****Alors ? Pas encore de jambe dans le plâtre ? N****on ?  
****Dommage, vous en auriez profité pour faire une orgie de fic !!  
****Bon, et bien moi, je vous dis à plus !!**


	24. Chapitre 24

Salut tout le monde !  
Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, vous vous en porterez pas plus mal !

Passons tout de suite aux remerciements...

**IsaJackson **:Non ma belle, tu es décidément trop gourmande. Le petit lime, c'était pour le chapitre 22, celui du 23 est pas trop mal. Mais peut-être que je peux faire mieux ? Qui sait...  
Et le Sheppy a effectivement un problème, mais t'inquiète, (quoi que ça m'étonnerait que tu t'inquiète pour lui, mais on sait jamais...), on en apprendra plus au cours de l'histoire...  
Et gros kiss, à toi aussi ! !!

**Nico :** Je suis bien contente que tu sois accro... j'espère que tu le seras jusqu'au bout ! Merci à toi.

**Hathor :** J'espère que ton homme n'a pas atterri à l'hosto, après le chapitre précédent ! Vu le com que tu as mis à une fic, sur les étoiles, je ne suis pas du tout responsable de ce que tu risque de lui faire subir après avoir lu cette histoire ! Mais ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'après celui là, il passera sans doute un week-end peinard...  
En tout cas, merci !!!

**Alpheratz9** : Ah lalala ! Toi et l'obsession des douches du Dédale ! Et non ! C'était celle de la cité !!  
Par contre, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Caldwell espionnant les gens, Brrrr !! Ça me flanque la chair de poule !!  
Pour la "défaillance" de Sheppard, patience... tu le sauras bientôt. Ouais, je trouve que tout se passe toujours trop bien, alors je lui ais concocté un truc qui peut arriver à n'importe quel homme. Après tout, ils sont toujours trop beau, trop parfait, alors, j'ai décidé que non, ça se passerait pas comme ça !

**MyEstimeuse :** Ouais, j'ai bien aimé le chapitre précédent aussi !! Mdrrr ! Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit ! Merci à toi, et biz aussi !

_Et un grand m__erci à Tinoue pour m'avoir mis dans ces alertes fics..._

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 24**

Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, le lieutenant colonel Sheppard, en train de prier pour qu'un homme cesse de vouloir absolument lui donner, ce que lui, était manifestement incapable de ressentir !

Non, pas de ressentir, parce que pour les sentiments, ils étaient là. Non, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire, c'était perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et ce, dans toutes les situations. Même en amour.

Surtout en amour.

oOoOo

Sans doute cette fichue formation militaire, qui poussait les soldats au-delà de leur limite, mais sans jamais, au grand jamais, leur donner l'autorisation de perdre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. C'était vital. La maîtrise de soi en n'importe quelle circonstance. Un seul moment, un seul petit moment de relâchement, et ça pouvait causer la perte de tout un contingent. L'entraînement avait été dur, mais John Sheppard avait été un bon élève. Un peu indiscipliné, peut-être, mais un très bon élève quand même. Pour preuve, il avait été sélectionné pour aller sur Atlantis, et avait obtenu le grade de lieutenant colonel.

Bon d'accord, si il avait atterri ici, c'était parce qu'il avait la chance d'être naturellement porteur du gêne des anciens, et qu'un certain général O'Neill lui avait fait clairement comprendre que si il n'acceptait pas cette mission, il risquait d'être bloqué pour longtemps à la base de McMurdoch !

Pourtant, voler à bord de son hélico ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, c'était sa vie, ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire, et le paysage blanc et glacial de l'Antarctique ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Ce chemin, il l'avait emprunté volontairement. Enfin presque. Si son père n'avait pas voulu le pousser à faire la carrière qu'il avait décidé pour lui dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge de 14 ans, il n'aurait sans doute même pas pensé à s'engager. Mais il étouffait avec ce père si protecteur, si exigeant…

Protecteur ?? Même pas ! Il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mère de partir loin d'eux, alors qu'ils étaient, lui et son frère, encore tout gamin.

Alors il s'était engagé. L'ordre, la discipline, tout lui rappelait ce père tant haït à l'époque, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne, et finalement, ça lui avait plu. Il avait retrouvé un certain équilibre, et une autre famille. Des copains, qui, au fur et à mesure, étaient devenus Sa famille. Oublié le père. Oublié, ou presque, ce frère qui lui reprochait d'être parti, de l'avoir laissé gérer seul l'entreprise familiale, et de ne pas avoir pardonné à leur père l'absence de leur mère. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis si longtemps… Et maintenant que " le vieil homme" comme il l'appelait, était mort, ça n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses…

Même si son frère et lui avaient réussi à se parler, lors de l'enterrement…

oOoOo

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre, et sans rien avouer, à l'homme qui lui faisait face, qu'il ne désirait pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Même si il ne le voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à faire le point sur ce qu'il voulait justement. Et pour cela, Rodney devait le laisser, parce qu'entre ses mains, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir posément.

-Rodney, s'il te plait…

Le scientifique, si il fut surprit, n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se releva doucement, et le poussa hors de la cabine de douche, sans rien dire.

John soupira, à la fois soulagé et frustré, mais se fit une raison. Le Dr Rodney McKay était bien trop futé pour se faire avoir. Si ça se trouve, il n'y aurait vu que du feu, mais dans le doute, John préféra faire comme d'habitude, c'est à dire tout arrêter avant de risquer de se trahir…

Il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation... Surtout celui là…

Mais il y avait un point sur lequel il n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment fatigué. De plus sa jambe l'élançait vraiment, et s'est en boitant qu'il se laissa amener vers le lit, sur lequel il prit place doucement.

Rodney le laissa, se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle d'eau, et en revint très vite, un grand drap de bain entre les mains.

-Tu peux te lever, ou ça te fait trop mal ?

John sourit, son amant était décidément plein d'attention…

-Non, je crois que je peux encore tenir debout, pourquoi ?

-D'après toi ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec ça ? Demanda t-il en levant les mains et étendant la serviette devant lui, je crois que ça s'appelle une serviette, et que ça sert à sécher ! Enfin si je ne m'abuse ! Mais je peux toujours faire des recherches sur le net, si tu as un doute !

John se prit au jeu et rétorqua.

-Le net ? Parce qu'il y a un moteur de recherche qui pourrait répondre à ce genre de questions dans la galaxie de Pégase ?

-Euh… non… ça, c'est pas évident du tout ! Répondit Rodney, surprit.

Mais son visage se fendit bientôt d'un très large sourire.

-Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Merci, je te revaudrais ça !

-Quoi donc ? D'avoir demandé si il y avait un moteur de recherche ?

-Exactement ! Je pense que je pourrais faire fortune en inventant ce truc !

-Mais ça existe déjà ! S'exclama John.

-Ah oui ? Sur Terre, sans doute, il y en a même une tripotée, mais ici, nada, rien, niet ! Il n'y en a pas !

-Et tu comptes le proposer comment, ton service ? Je te rappelle que la plupart des planètes de cette galaxie ne connaît pas ce genre de technologie, alors qui ça intéresserait ? Les Anciens ? Il n'y en a plus. Les Wraiths ? Je doute que tu veuilles leur servir sur un plateau, la dernière recette pour cuisiner de l'humain !

Il était content de lui. Il avait réussi à donner un ton beaucoup plus léger à la conversation. Rodney fit semblant de se renfrogner, et son air boudeur fit éclater de rire John.

-C'est ça ! Moque toi de moi, maintenant !

-Chacun son tour !

Mais avec un grand sourire, Rodney s'approcha de lui. Ce sourire carnassier donna des frissons à John.

-Debout ! Ordonna t-il au militaire.

_Zut, c'était trop beau pour être vrai…_

-Allez ! Debout, et plus vite que ça ! Tu vas tremper ton lit, si tu restes mouillé dessus aussi longtemps !

Soupirant de soulagement, John se redressa, et vit les mains de Rodney s'approcher dangereusement de lui…

oOoOo

Il était tard. Très tard même, et Carson était toujours dans son infirmerie, à consulter ses dossiers, enfin un, particulièrement. Il avait la tête posée lourdement sur la paume de sa main gauche, l'autre étant occupée à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

-Carson ?

Le docteur se retourna brusquement au son de la voix. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Elisabeth ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Je pourrais vous demander la même chose ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

Carson jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le coin inférieur droit de l'écran, et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Déjà ? Bon sang, le temps passe si vite… je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard !

-Je m'en doutais ! C'est pour ça que je suis passée avant d'aller manger, et après j'avais l'intention d'aller me coucher... et je suis désolée de vous apprendre ça, mais vu votre tête, vous devriez en faire autant !

Carson bailla et répondit.

-Je suis d'accord, mais je voulais jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux analyses du colonel.

Elisabeth, intéressée, s'approcha de lui.

-Et… ?

-Elles sont plutôt bonne.

-Et bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Bon, maintenant, aller vous chercher à manger, et je ne veux pas vous voir ici, avant au moins…

Elle baissa le regard, regarda l'heure affichée à l'écran, releva la tête et fit semblant de réfléchir intensément.

-… et bien jusqu'à au moins, disons… 9h45 demain, ça vous va ?

-9h45 ? Pourquoi une telle précision ?

-Débriefing demain à 10h00… bon, allez manger et au lit !

-Si seulement ça pouvait être possible… Soupira Carson.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Interrogea Elisabeth, surprise par la réflexion.

-Vous !

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous !

-Mais comment ça ?

-Le rapport…

-Le rapport ?

-Oui, le rapport…

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

Carson sourit.

-Et bien justement, si vous ne me laissez pas le finir, vous ne le verrez pas !

-Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause des rapports hebdomadaires, que vous ne pouvez pas vous coucher ?

-Et bien oui !

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis le retour de Sheppard… je dois dire que même si je suis assez content d'avoir pu lui laisser sa jambe, le fait est que j'ai préféré m'occuper de lui personnellement, alors c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à moi, ces derniers temps…

-Mais maintenant c'est fini, je l'ai croisé cet après midi, et il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, même si je l'ai trouvé très fatigué, lui aussi.

-Vous l'avez croisé ? Mais où ? Je lui avais pourtant dit d'aller dans ses quartiers !

Elisabeth se mit à rire de bon cœur. Le docteur était une vrai mère poule avec les habitants d'Atlantis, et il les soignait tous avec le même désir de les soulager de leurs plus petits bobos. Mais il pouvait aussi se montrer implacable avec eux, et particulièrement quand ils n'obéissaient pas à ses ordres. Ce qui arrivait très rarement, étant donné que quand il se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas croiser son chemin. Ou plutôt celui de ses aiguilles !

Un pauvre soldat en avait fait l'expérience malheureuse, et depuis, personne n'avait plus jamais osé opposer la moindre résistance, ni faire la moindre remarque quant à ses ordres médicaux. Même les deux leaders !

-Rassurez-vous, il y allait dans ses quartiers ! Dit très vite la dirigeante.

Quand elle vit le soupir de soulagement sortir de la bouche du docteur, elle aussi fut rassurée. Elle avait réussi à éviter une belle remontée de bretelles à son chef militaire.

Même si ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça que celui-ci subisse les remontrances du docteur.

Après tout, le militaire n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête, et ça n'aurait été que justice que pour une fois, ce fut lui qui subisse les foudres du médecin chef. Mais elle avait un peu pitié de lui, en ce moment…

Il avait quand même vécu quelque chose de terrible, cette dernière semaine, alors un peu de répit ne lui ferait pas de mal…

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose de trop personnel dans les analyses de Sheppard que vous ne puissiez en faire part aux autres ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Alors vous pourrez en parler demain. Ça vous laisse assez de temps ? Sheppard et McKay seront là aussi.

-Et le reste de son équipe ? Demanda Carson, surprit de ne pas avoir entendu les noms de Ronon et de Teyla.

-Ils sont sur le continent, normalement les moissons se terminent dans deux jours, alors ils restent là bas !

-Les moissons ? Vous voulez dire que Ronon s'est transformé en paysan ?

-C'est curieux, vous avez la même tête que Sheppard a fait, quand je lui ai annoncé ça…

-Parce que ça vous étonne ? Mais franchement, imaginer Ronon en train de cultiver, c'est vraiment trop… comment dire… étonnant ! Et tordant ! Finit-il en éclatant de rire.

-Carson ! S'exclama Elisabeth en prenant un ton fâché.

-S'il vous plait ! Hoqueta Carson, ne me faites pas croire que Ronon a voulu faire ça de son propre chef !

-Si ! Il en avait marre de rester, et je site : coincé comme un rat crevé dans un caniveau !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette expression ?

-Aucune idée ! Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer la véritable expression qu'il a voulu employer ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-La réunion, demain, à 10h00, vous pensez y être ?

-Parce qu'on a le choix, maintenant ? Demanda Carson, étonné.

-Euh… non, pas vraiment… Répondit Elisabeth en souriant.

-Je m'disais bien aussi… bon d'accord, j'y serais.

Puis il se leva de son siège en baillant.

-Mais en attendant, je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil, et aller me coucher !

-Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Non, je suis trop épuisé, je me vengerais demain, au petit déjeuner…

-J'aurais dû apporter quelque chose pour vous enregistrer… Murmura Elisabeth.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous êtes toujours le premier à dire qu'il ne faut pas sauter un repas, et là, c'est ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire !

-Oui, mais je suis le docteur, alors…

-Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, c'est ça ?

-C'est à peu près ça !

-Bon, je vous raccompagne ?

-Après vous, ma chère…

Carson tendit le bras devant lui en baissant légèrement la tête, et, en parfait galant homme, attendit qu'elle passe devant lui pour la suivre en dehors de l'infirmerie. Ils parcoururent en silence les couloirs presque désert de la cité, jusqu'à la porte des quartiers de Carson.

-Merci Elisabeth…

-Vos quartiers sont sur le chemin, de toute façon ! Et c'est moi qui devrais vous dire merci…

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-De vous occuper de nous comme vous le faites…

-C'est mon boulot, je suis médecin, je vous rappelle !

-Peut-être, mais vous êtes un peu plus que ça, à nos yeux.

-Ah ??

-Oui, vous soignez nos bobos, mais vous savez écouter, et ça, c'est être un ami aussi.

Carson toussota, un peu embarrassé. Ce genre de réflexion le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il apprécia ce qu'Elisabeth venait de lui dire.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement, ça fait chaud au cœur. Bon, bonne nuit, Elisabeth, à demain !

-Bonne nuit Carson, à demain…

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et entra dans ses quartiers. Elle attendit que la porte coulisse silencieusement devant elle, avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la cantine. Ce soir, se serait plateau repas. Elle était trop fatiguée pour subir ne serait-ce que les babillages des personnes qui seraient présentes au mess… Et les draps frais de son lit l'attendait, alors…

oOoOo

C'est avec un peu de panique, qu'il essaya de cacher, que John voyait Rodney s'approcher de lui.

-Tu sais, elle est plutôt douce, ce n'est pas du papier de verre !

-Hein ?

-Tu trembles ! Ça ne va pas te faire mal ! Je peux te l'assurer !

Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il était militaire, et depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il avait réussi à bluffer, à mentir avec aplomb, pour pouvoir sauver sa peau, et aussi celle de ses compagnons, durant certaines batailles qu'il avait dû mener, et là, un simple scientifique, nu, et tenant une serviette à la main avait deviné qu'il avait peur ? Risible !

Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas deviné la vrai raison, mais lui, il n'avait pas réussi à être suffisamment sûr de lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il se demanda soudain, si à l'avenir, cette situation ne les mènerait pas droit au désastre quand ils partiraient en mission…

-Mais de quoi tu as peur ? Demanda encore Rodney.

-Comment on va faire ?

Rodney le fixa, et commença à passer doucement la serviette sur son corps, sans appuyer, et avec tellement de tendresse dans ses gestes, que John se détendit très vite.

-Comme d'habitude, enfin je suppose… Répondit-il enfin.

-Tu crois en être capable ?

-Il le faudra bien, non ?

Et il continua d'essuyer John, qui se laissait faire, sans bouger.

oOoOo

Il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui de cette façon. C'était tellement rare… Un bon moment de douceur, des mains tendres, et il soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Il était si bien. Pour un peu, il se serait bien laissé à dormir… Il était réellement épuisé.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et sans pouvoir se retenir. Il avait pourtant levé très vite sa main pour la mettre devant sa bouche, mais le léger balancement d'avant en arrière qu'il faisait inconsciemment, n'avait pas échappé à Rodney.

Celui-ci se redressa, après avoir fini d'essuyer son compagnon, et le poussa doucement, mais fermement vers le lit.

-Maintenant, tu peux…

John rouvrit les yeux, et fixa Rodney.

-Je peux quoi ? Demanda t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Tu peux te coucher, tu es sec !

-Est-ce que tu...

-Non, tu dormiras seul, tu dois te reposer, coupa Rodney en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Puis il se pencha, et donna un baiser léger à John. En gémissant malgré lui, celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche et chercha la langue afin d'entamer un doux combat avec elle. Mais Rodney en avait décidé autrement.

Prenant sur lui, il se redressa et se leva. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le corps nu, dont la vue commençait à lui échauffer les reins, et s'habilla très vite. Il fallait qu'il cesse d'être obsédé par le militaire. Même si il savait que s'était peine perdue. Ah l'amour ! Quand il vous tient…

-Bonne nuit John, à demain…

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et sortit très vite, avant de changer d'avis...

oOoOo

Il était complètement accro de cet homme, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aimer.

Mais la réaction pour le moins étrange du militaire le fit réfléchir. John lui cachait quelque chose, il en était persuadé, même si celui-ci ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pourtant, il avait été doux avec lui, il avait laissé parler son cœur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

Il avait fait l'amour avec l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il l'avait aimé, caressé… lui avait fait l'amour… Tiens, parlons-en, justement !

Il lui avait fait l'amour ? Oui, c'est vrai.

Mais qui avait perdu le contrôle alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, hein ?

Qui avait eu du plaisir et n'avait pas été fichu d'en donner à l'autre, hein ?

Lui, le fabuleux scientifique ! Celui qui se targuait d'être l'homme le plus intelligent, et des deux galaxies, qui plus est !

Et oui, lui, le Dr Rodney McKay, avait été incapable de donner du plaisir à celui qu'il aimait ! Bien joué !

Nul… Il était nul…

C'est tristement qu'il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, la tête basse.

-Rodney ?

Surprit de s'entendre appeler, il leva enfin la tête.

-Elisabeth ?

Paniqué, Rodney jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Heureusement, il avait parcouru suffisamment de chemin dans les couloirs, pour qu'elle ne se doute pas d'où il venait…

-Vous devriez aller dormir, vous aussi, je vous trouve extrêmement fatigué… Remarqua Elisabeth.

-Vous aussi ? Pourquoi vous aussi ?

-Je reviens de l'infirmerie, et Carson était encore debout, je le quitte à l'instant, j'ai réussi à l'en faire sortir… et vous ? Encore au labo ?

-Euh… non…

_Andouille ! Tu aurais dû dire oui ! Elle te tend une perche, et toi, tu la laisse passer ! Tu es décidément, le roi des idiots !_

-Je voulais passer à la cantine, mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route… je vais me coucher…

-Vous n'auriez pas dû !

-Je n'aurais pas dû quoi ?

-Changer d'avis ! Si Carson le savait, il vous ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

-Peut-être… vous avez raison, j'y vais !

Il allait partir quand il l'entendit dire.

-Au fait, vous avez vu Sheppard ?

_Quoi ? Elle sait quelque chose ? Ça se voit sur mon visage ? Olalala, j'ai jamais su bluff__er au poker, elle a tout deviné ?? … et merde !!_

-Rodney, vous allez bien ? Vous savez, si vous avez un problème avec lui, vous pouvez me le dire, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour arranger ça !

-Non, ça va…

-Il est allé vous voir ?

-Pourquoi, il devait ?

-En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a dit quand vous êtes revenu de… là bas…

-Et bien, oui, on s'est vu, et on a parlé…

_Entre autre…_

-Alors tout est arrangé entre vous ? Vous avez fait la paix ?

_Entre autre…_

Non, tout n'était pas résolu entre eux, mais ils avaient fait du chemin… Restait à savoir comment ça allait se poursuivre, cette histoire…

-Oui… bon… bonne nuit, Elisabeth.

Et il l'a laissa là, plantée au beau milieu d'un couloir, se dépêchant d'aller à la cantine.

-Bonne nuit Rodney… Murmura Elisabeth, en le regardant presque fuir.

oOoOo

Elisabeth avait raison. Il ne devait pas jouer avec sa santé. Pas en ce moment. Ni aucun autre, d'ailleurs. John avait un problème, et il ne désespérait pas qu'il lui en fasse un jour la confidence. Même si ça lui prenait du temps, il arriverait à savoir pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait lui mentait. Car il lui cachait quelque chose, mais en plus il lui mentait. Rodney en était persuadé…

Arrivé à la cantine, il prit un plateau, déposa machinalement des trucs dessus, et fila s'asseoir. Il grignota plutôt qu'autre chose, et retourna bien vite dans ses quartiers.

oOoOo

Le cuistot de service n'avait pas fermé la bouche depuis qu'il avait vu le plateau du scientifique.

Presque vide !

-Et bien ! Si ça pouvait être tous les jours comme ça, faudrait faire le plein un peu moins souvent !

oOoOo

Il lui avait menti, Elisabeth en était sûre, mais connaissant le scientifique, elle n'en saurait pas plus. Du coup, elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Trop de choses étranges se passaient sur Atlantis, en ce moment.

Elle se frotta les yeux, secoua la tête, et parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait de chez elle. Les deux personnes qui devaient être, avec elle bien sûr, les personnes les plus sensées de la cité, avaient un problème.

-J'espère qu'ils vont régler ça très vite… Soupira t-elle en arrivant devant sa chambre.

Sitôt la porte ouverte, elle se rua sous la douche. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était son lit qui l'accueillait…

oOoOo

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci au****ssi aux quelques 133 anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 23...**

**Bonne ****vacances à ceussent qui zi vont, et tant pis pour ceussent qui rentrent...**

**Moi, j'ai pas de vacances, alors vous plaignez pas !!**

**Bon, et bien à plus !!**


	25. Chapitre 25

Salut tout le monde !

Il fait beau, il fait chaud... les oiseaux gazouillent, les poissons font des bulles, et moi, je me caille, parce que les radiateurs sont éteins !  
Ouais, vous vous en foutez, et vous avez bien raison...  
Du moment que vous avez la suite, le fait que j'ai froid aux pieds, ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid !  
Ah la solidarité, parlons en !  
Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre un tout petit peu, et passons tout de suite aux remerciements...

**IsaJackson **:Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il coince le Sheppy, mais tu sauras pourquoi, même si je suis sûre que tu t'en fiches un peu, du moment que Roro y trouve son compte. Et qu'ils finissent par se trouver, c'est tout ce qui importe... Après tout, il y a toujours des embuches, quand on aime...

**MyEstimeuse :** Alors je sais pas si tu vas trouver que dans ce chapitre, tout va partir en vrille, mais j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier tout autant !

**Melissande OL :** Salut toi ! Merci d'avoir rejoins le clan de ce qui lisent ma fic, et voilà la suite !

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 25**

Rodney l'avait embrassé, l'avait aimé, lui avait fait l'amour. Il l'avait lavé, séché, et l'avait mis au lit. Et tout ça avec douceur et tendresse. John soupira. Il se tourna difficilement dans son lit, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien… Et sa jambe était douloureuse.

Peut-être qu'il avait fourni un trop grand effort ? Pourtant, il n'en avait pas eu l'impression…

C'était plutôt Rodney qui avait tout fait…

Que d'expériences en une seule et même journée ! Il en avait vécu, des choses étranges, mais là, il avait battu son record ! Il avait découvert qu'il aimait un homme, qu'il aimait être au lit avec un homme, que cet homme l'aimait aussi, et quoi d'autre encore ?

Ah oui ! Il lui mentait...

Comment se sortir de cette situation ? Comment faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Et pour le moment, il avait réellement du mal à réfléchir. Il releva la tête, prit sa montre, et regarda, effaré, l'heure qu'il était.

Onze heures passées.

Il réfléchissait depuis si longtemps ? Il devait vraiment être tout chamboulé, pour ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait passé près de trois heures à penser.  
Il allait avoir une de ses têtes, quand il allait se réveiller demain…  
Il reposa la montre et, calant sa tête sur l'oreiller, essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Rodney… Il était tellement amoureux de lui…

Puis il se mit à respirer vite. La fatigue pourtant très présente était en train de laisser la place à autre chose…  
Et voilà. Maintenant que son scientifique était sortit de sa chambre, John n'avait qu'une envie, c'était qu'il y revienne, et qu'il essaye encore… Ou plutôt, que lui essaye enfin…

Il soupira, se rendant compte que son envie devenait plus qu'urgente.

Son entrejambe devenue ultra sensible lui faisait mal. Pas parce qu'il avait laissé un homme le prendre, non. Rodney avait été très doux, très tendre, et avait su s'y prendre, contrairement à lui, parce qu'il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur.

Non, aucune douleur. Juste un plaisir intense et délicieux. Même si il n'avait pas eu le temps de laisser à son corps, la chance d'aller jusqu'au bout. Et à présent, c'était lui qui avait envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

Il soupira encore. Devait-il faire ce qu'il s'était fait dans le Dédale ? Devait-il encore se saisir de lui et faire tomber cette tension ?

Non. Il venait de décider que non. Il était adulte, bon sang ! Il avait quand même passé l'âge de se donner du plaisir avec sa main depuis un bout de temps, non ?

_Et le Dédale ? Tu t'en souviens ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, là haut ? Tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air, par hasard ?_

-Oh ça suffit… Gémit-il.

_Je sais que c'était un vilain jeu de mot… mais c'est pourtant la vérité !_

Il ferma les yeux, et s'obligea à retrouver son sang froid. Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit que non, ça ne marcherait pas.  
Foutu scientifique ! Même pas capable de venir à bout de lui ! Il n'était peut-être pas si doué que ça, en fin de compte…

_Stupide, complètement stupide ! Et tu le sais !_

Sa main descendit malgré lui…

_Ohé ! Y'a quelqu'un sous cette masse de cheveux noir indiscipliné__s ?_

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, il était seul. Pourtant...

_Ah bah ouais ! Finalement, ils ont réussi à mettre un petit quelque chose dans ce crâne !_

-Bon, c'est décidé, je deviens officiellement dingue ! Voilà que j'entends des voix, maintenant !

_Ah oui ? Pourtant, je croyais que ça rendait sourd !_

-Mais qui est là ?

_Ta conscience, mon cher !_

-Ma quoi ?

_Ta conscience ! Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est le petit truc qui est sensé t'empêcher de faire de grosses conneries !_

-C'est dingue, je me parle à moi-même, maintenant !

_Non, pas à toi-même, sinon tu n'entendrais que des choses qui te ferait plaisir ! Là, je te dis la vérité, même si ça te plait pas ! _

-Ah oui ? La vérité ? Bah voyons !

_Hey dis donc ! C'est pas moi qui allais faire joujou avec ma mimine ! Ou plutôt si. C'est aussi une partie de moi, puisque je suis toi, et que…_

-La ferme !

_Oh ça va ! Pas la peine de devenir vulgaire !_

-Je suis fatigué, alors laisse-moi dormir !

_Moi je suis pas contre, mais t'as un truc entre les jambes qui n'en a pas envie, manifestement…_

-Je suis au courant ! Et si tu étais vraiment ma conscience, tu pourrais faire en sorte que ça me sorte de la tête !

_Ouais, mais le problème, c'est que c'est pas de ta tête, qu'il y a quelque chose qui voudrait sortir… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

-Oh bon sang, tais toi ! C'est pas comme ça que je vais arriver à l'oublier…

_Oublier quoi ? Que tu veux faire l'amour avec ton ami ? Que tu n'arrive__s pas à te laisser aller ? D'ailleurs, t'es tu déjà demandé pourquoi ?_

-Oui, et je pense connaître la réponse.

_Ah bah tant mieux ! Je suis contente pour toi ! Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à lui dire, et le tour est joué !_

-Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…

_Y'a pas plus simple ! La prochaine fois que vous serez ensemble, tu prends le temps de lui expliquer et… au fait, c'est quoi ton problème ?_

-Tu es ma conscience et tu ne le sais pas ?

_Non ! J'avoue que c'est bien caché, parce que là, je bloque total !_

Et voilà. Même sa conscience n'en avait pas conscience !

_Tu pourrais me le dire ? S'il te plait…_

-Non, si tu n'y a pas accès, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison.

_Une bonne raison ? T'as subis un lavage de cerveau ? Non… je crois pas, faudrait d'abord en avoir un, pour le laver…_

-Hey ! Pas d'insulte !

_Si j'veux ! Et d'abord, c'est pas une insulte ! T'as dû avoir un sacré traumatisme, si tu n'arrives pas à avoir du plaisir en faisant l'amour normalement !_

-Mais comment tu sais…

_Ah c'est donc ça ? _

-Mais…

_Ah décidément, je suis extra super méga douée… prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ! Ça marche presque à tout les coups ! Alors c'est ça ?_

-Non, pas vraiment…

_Menteur !_

-J'y suis déjà arrivé ! S'emporta John.

_Ah ouais ? Et combien de fois ?_

-Ça te regarde pas !

_Si !_

-Non !

_Si !!_

-Oh lâche moi !

_Moi je te tiens pas ! Pas comme ce que tu as failli te faire tout à l'heure !_

Et là, John éclata de rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, ça va pas ?_

-Je viens de me rendre compte que d'avoir cette petite conversation avec moi-même m'avais détendu ! Merci, je sens que je vais pouvoir dormir, maintenant !

Il se retourna doucement, et en grimaçant. Mais c'était vrai qu'il était plus détendu. Avoir eu ce genre de petite mise au point avec lui-même avait été très bénéfique, finalement. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il ferma les yeux.

_Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves…_

-Merci… Murmura t-il avant de s'endormir profondément.

oOoOo

Rodney se leva de bonne heure, le lendemain. De bonne heure et pas forcément de bonne humeur.

Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant plusieurs heures, ce qui fait que quand il était arrivé au labo, plutôt en retard, la simple petite réflexion d'un jeune technicien, le fit sortir de ses gonds.

-Bon, ça suffit ! S'emporta t-il, je n'ai décidément affaire qu'à des handicapés, ou des abrutis de première ! Mais qui a eu l'audace de vous embaucher ? Hein ?

-Euh… c'est vous… Répondit le jeune homme en question.

-Oh bon sang ! S'exclama encore Rodney, voilà que je deviens aussi stupide que vous, maintenant !

-McKay ! Si vous êtes fatigué, ce n'est pas la peine de vous en prendre à tout le monde ! Il n'y a rien d'urgent aujourd'hui, alors vous devriez retourner vous reposer !

Rodney se tourna vers son collègue. Zelenka avait croisé les bras et le regardait.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, vous ? Demanda t-il d'un air méchant.

-Rodney, vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers…

-Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi le responsable du labo !

-Avez-vous pris votre petit déjeuner ? Demanda alors Radeck doucement.

Tout le monde connaissait les tas de petits problèmes de santé du caractériel et non moins génial scientifique, le Dr Rodney McKay.

Hyper tendu, légèrement hypocondriaque, et surtout, grande tendance à être hypoglycémique.

-Non, pas pensé… Murmura t-il alors.

-Rodney, vous savez ce que vous risquez à vous énerver comme ça alors que vous n'avez pas mangé… retournez à la cantine et prenez votre temps. Le travail ne partira pas, malheureusement…

Se rendant enfin compte de la façon dont il s'était adressé au jeune homme, Rodney prit sur lui et en passant devant lui, marmonna entre ses dents.

-Excusez-moi…

Et il sortit, sous le regard éberlué des membres de son équipe.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Radeck en retirant ses lunettes et en les essuyant avec un torchon tout sale, ça alors…

Il n'en revenait pas ! C'était tellement rare d'entendre des excuses sortir de sa bouche, que ça l'avait scotché sur place !

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il va aller mieux, après avoir mangé ? Demanda timidement le technicien.

-Tout à fait sûr ! Il suffit qu'il ait un bon repas dans l'estomac, et le Dr McKay est doux comme un agneau !

Et il remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Mais…

… Pour les retirer aussitôt, et les regarder d'un œil circonspect devant la lumière vive d'une lampe sur son bureau.

-Elles sont sales ! Avec quoi…

-Dr Zelenka… vous les avez nettoyées avec ça…

Radeck regarda d'un air dégoûté, l'espèce de chose infâme avec laquelle il avait nettoyé ses lunettes, et fit une grimace.

-A protože když se jeden strážný těchto hrůz v laboratoři ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et regarda son chef.

-Excusez moi, mais…

-Depuis quand on garde des horreurs pareilles au labo ? Répéta alors Radeck.

-Désolé, mais on s'en est servit pour… Commença t-il.

-C'est pas grave ! Coupa Radeck, mais ne les laissez pas traîner, la prochaine fois !

-Oui, docteur, c'est promit.

Soulagé de s'en être sortit à si bon compte, le technicien s'empressa de jeter le torchon, et de vérifier par la même occasion si il n'y en avait pas d'autres qui aurait pu se planquer sournoisement…

Avec le Dr Zelenka, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, mais avec le Dr McKay, ça, c'était une tout autre histoire !

oOoOo

Comment avait-il pu s'emporter de la sorte ? C'était vrai qu'il était fatigué, c'était vrai aussi qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et qu'il avait particulièrement eu du mal à se lever ce matin.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour s'en prendre à tout le monde, et aussi méchamment !

Sa nuit, ou plutôt, le peu qu'il avait réussi à dormir était loin d'être suffisant. Il le savait. Mais malgré ça, il reconnaissait qu'il y avait été un peu fort.

-Je me suis excusé, j'espère que ça ira quand même !

Puis il releva la tête en souriant. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des excuses ? Et en plus à un apprenti ? Oh bon sang ! La gentillesse légendaire du chef militaire d'Atlantis commençait à déteindre sur lui !

-Il n'a pas une si bonne influence que ça sur moi, celui là !

Mais c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il se dirigea vers la cantine. Il allait prendre son temps. Après tout, comme Zelenka l'avait dit, le travail n'allait malheureusement pas s'envoler, alors, c'est avec l'appétit digne d'un lion qu'il prit un plateau, le remplit, et fila s'asseoir seul à une table. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Même si il savait parfaitement que même dans une salle rempli de fans d'un groupe de rock chantant sur scène, il arriverait quand même à réfléchir.

Quand le Dr Rodney McKay partait dans ses pensées, pas grand-chose sur Terre pouvait l'en sortir.

Même si là, on était dans la galaxie de Pégase, et sur Atlantis…

Pas sur Terre…

oOoOo

Il s'étira avec bonheur. Enfin, il voulu s'étirer, car quand il gonfla ses poumons d'air, une douleur assez effroyable lui coupa le souffle. Il avait oublié qu'il avait trois côtes de fêlées…

Du coup, il se contenta de faire jouer ses muscles, qu'il trouva complètement endoloris, et se demanda pourquoi. Juste avant de se rappeler pourquoi. Et surtout, de la faute à qui.

De la faute ? Parce que maintenant, il lui fallait un coupable ?

Il se passa une main sur le ventre en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme ? La vie sur Atlantis n'était pas assez compliquée, pour qu'en plus, il fallait qu'il en rajoute ?

-Oh, mais pourquoi lui ? Gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

_Parce que tu l'aimes !_

-Oh non…

_Et si ! Salut toi !_

-Fiche moi la paix !

_Pas tant que tu n'auras pas admis que tu l'aime__s !_

-Mais je sais que je l'aime !

_Tu lui as dit ?_

-Oui !

_Non !_

-Si !

_Et quand ça ?_

La réflexion de sa "conscience" le fit réfléchir. Non, c'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais Rodney devait s'en douter, non ?

-De toute façon, il le sait !

_John, tu as aimé l'entendre dire qu'il t'aimait, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?_

-C'est compliqué…

_Non, ce n'est pas compliqué, tu le regarde__s dans les yeux, et tu lui dis ce que tu ressens pour lui. C'est très facile, tu l'as déjà dis, au moins ?_

-Quoi… ?

_A quelqu'un…_

-J'ai déjà dit quoi ?

_Mais tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Je viens de te demander si tu as déjà di__t à quelqu'un que tu l'aimais !_

... Silence.

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore !

_Le décompte de ta connerie ! Et bon sang, j'ai du boulot !_

-Ma… connerie ?

_Oui ! Ta CONNERIE ! Mais merde alors ! T'as presque quarante ans, et t'as jamais trouvé quelqu'un à aimer ? T'es un cas désespéré… et dire que c'est sur moi que ça tombe ! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ?_

-T'as qu'à aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Je t'ai rien demandé, moi !

_C'est vrai ! Mais malheureusement pour moi, on ne choisit pas chez qui on va ! Et c'est toi qui as touché le jackpot, mon pote !_

- Je ne suis pas ton pote !

_Non, ça c'est sûr ! T'es juste un tas d'os et de chair qui me sers de support…_

-Va t'en trouver un autre…

_Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Je suis condamné à rester, alors s'il te plait, fait un effort ! Dis-lui…_

John soupira. Sa fichue conscience allait finir par avoir sa peau, si elle continuait comme ça…

-Oui…

_Vrai ? Tu lui diras ?_

-Oui, si tu me fiche la paix !

_Yessss ! Salut, je vais me reposer ! Discuter avec toi est assez sympa, mais épuisant ! Bisous !_

-C'est ça… bisous…

Et voilà. Sortez la camisole de force du placard, le lieutenant John Sheppard venait de tailler une bavette avec sa conscience !

oOoOo

Complètement inconscient du monde qui l'entourait, le Dr Rodney McKay était assit, seul, à une table à la cantine. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, à ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout, avec qui il l'avait fait. Il s'était mis à nu devant la personne qu'il aimait. Au sens propre, comme au figuré. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait quand il était jeune, qu'il avait déjà connu l'amour dans les bras d'un autre homme. Cette pitoyable expérience, qui s'était tellement bien passée, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu recommencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que si il avait refoulé dans un recoin poussiéreux de sa mémoire cette malencontreuse aventure, c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vécu avec la bonne personne.

Parce qu'hier…

Oh bon sang… ce que ça avait été bon…

Embrasser un autre homme aurait pu paraître assez rebutant, mais non. Pas quand on a la personne que l'on aime le plus entre ses mains. Ce corps ferme, cette bouche si bien dessinée, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de goûter… Ce corps aussi, ce ventre plat, ces muscles qui roulaient, à la fois ferme et tendre sous la paume de ses mains…

Rodney se redressa vivement, jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours, remarqua que personne ne le regardait, et se leva très vite, emportant son portable devant lui.

A hauteur des cuisses.

Pour cause de libido galopante…

oOoOo

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en grimaçant. Bon sang ! Il avait mal partout ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil n'avait pas suffit à le remettre d'aplomb.

_Si t'avais pas réfléchis autant, t'aurais peut-être pu dormir un peu plus !_

Il ferma les yeux, désespéré.

-Je croyais que tu dormais.

_D'un œil, mon chou, d'un œil… _

-Et bien ferme l'autre, s'il te plait, je vais prendre ma douche, et je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois !

_Mouahahah__aha ! Comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu ! C'est trop drôle ! Je te rappelle que je vis avec toi depuis que tu es né !_

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça !

_Bon d'accord…_

John soupira, se rendant parfaitement compte que si il n'arrêtait pas de se parler à lui-même, il pourrait bien finir dans une superbe chambre avec des murs tout doux… Du genre de ceux qui sont recouvert de mousse…

Il se doucha rapidement, en silence, se sécha, s'habilla, toujours en silence, chose qu'il apprécia, et sortit de sa chambre. Il mourrait de faim. Alors il se dirigea aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, vers la cantine… Mais au détour d'un couloir, l'objet de sa nuit blanche apparu.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent net de marcher.

_Oh mon dieu… qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_ Pensa John, le cœur battant vite.

_Bon sang, comment je vais faire ? Et en plus, il va s'en rendre compte ! _Pensa Rodney en plaquant plus fort son portable contre lui.

oOoOo

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci au****ssi aux quelques 138 anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 24...**

**Y'****en a qui sont encore en vacances, y'en a qui vont y être, et y'en a des comme moi qui restent.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous en avez bien profité.**

**Bon retour parmi nous, et ****à plus !!**


	26. Chapitre 26

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais parfaitement que je suis insupportable de vous faire poireauter comme ça, mais là, j'ai une bonne excuse. C'est les vacances, et faut trouver un lycée et une entreprise pour la prochaine rentrée, et c'est pas facile...  
De plus, il y a le marathon de Paris demain, et fallait préparer les voitures du club...  
Bref, tout un tas de trucs qui font que vous n'avez la suite qu'aujourd'hui !  
Allez, place aux reviews...

**Hathor2 :** J'aime bien quand j'arrive à faire rire mes lecteurs quand c'est ce que je voulais ! Alors merci, comme ça, je sais que j'ai un peu d'humour !!  
Bon week-end à toi et j'espère que tu vas mieux...

**Melissande OL :** J'aime lire ce genre de phrase ! Ça fait super plaisir ! Et voilà donc la suite !

**IsaJackson **:Je savais pas que le discours de Sheppy avec sa conscience aurait autant de succès, mais franchement, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça a plu ! C'est vrai que je me suis éclaté aussi en l'écrivant. Et les répliques venaient toutes seules. En fait, j'ai écris ce que des fois, je me dis à moi-même...  
Je dois être un peu schizzo...

**MyEstimeuse :** Et non, la réplique de Radec en tchèque n'est pas du n'importe quoi, c'est vrai ! J'ai un bon traducteur, et j'ai essayé dans les deux sens, pour être sûre que je n'écrirais pas une bêtise ! On sait jamais, y'a peut-être des lecteurs d'origine tchèque, et je ne voulais pas commettre un impair.  
Et j'avoue que c'est un des chapitres que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire !  
Alors voilà la suite.

**Alpheratz9 :** Alors non, tu n'as rien loupé. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore expliqué le pourquoi de la chose... Mais ça finira par être révélé, ne t'inquiète pas ! Et pour son poignet, t'inquiète pas trop non plus, Rodney est là ! Mais tu verras bien...

Bon, les réponses aux reviews sont finies, place à la lecture. On se retrouve en bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 26**

Elisabeth était, comme à son habitude, déjà au travail.

-Et bien, je suis ravi de vous rappeler à l'ordre !

Elle leva la tête et sourit.

-Carson ? Déjà là ?

-Vous avez dit 10h00, il est 10h00 !

Elisabeth regarda très vite l'heure de son ordinateur et se leva tout aussi vite.

-Ça alors ! Et Rodney qui n'est pas encore là ! Ça m'étonne de lui !

-Moi au contraire, ça me rassure ! Affirma Carson.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea Elisabeth en sortant de son bureau.

Ils prirent la direction de la salle de réunion, et s'assirent en silence.

-Parce que sa prouve enfin que ce n'est pas une machine, mais un être humain !

-Oui, effectivement, c'est peut-être une bonne explication, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas là m'inquiète un peu, tout de même…

Elle porta sa main à son oreillette et appuya.

-McKay, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ?

-Alors ? Demanda Carson.

-Dr Rodney McKay, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ? Insista t-elle.

oOoOo

-Bonjour…

-Salut…

_Bon début ! Maintenant, va-y !_

-Oh s'il te plait, tais-toi ! S'exclama John d'un ton plutôt énervé.

Rodney, sursauta légèrement en entendant ça.

-Vous pourriez être plus aimable…

-C'est pas à vous que je m'adresse !

-Mais... à qui… ?

-A personne !

-Excusez-moi… Dit alors Rodney, en s'éloignant.

_Rattrape le ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend__s ?_

-Si t'avais pu la fermer, je n'aurais pas dis tout ça tout haut… Grinça John entre ses dents.

_Bon, ok… Là j'avoue que je n'ai pas été subtile. A partir de maintenant, je serais là uniquement si tu me le demande, ça marche ?_

-C'est pas trop tôt…

_A toi ! Va__s-y avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de trop !_

-Rodney ! Attendez !

oOoOo

Si il croyait que le simple fait de l'appeler aurait pu le faire stopper, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude ! Non, Rodney avait vraiment été blessé, et ne voulait pas lui faire voir sa peine. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble, et apparemment, le militaire le regrettait.

Ok, il avait fait une erreur.

Et maintenant, il pouvait en être sûr, jamais plus ça ne se reproduirait. Il avait gagné, il lui ficherait la paix.

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard pouvait être rassuré, jamais plus le Dr Rodney McKay ne lui ferait, ni ne lui donnerait la satisfaction de croire qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose de grandiose entre eux ! Fini !

Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient quittés, la veille, John n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir des remords, ni même des regrets, alors pourquoi cette réaction ce matin ?

Il avait "couché" avec un autre homme rien que pour le faire enrager ? Stupide !

Ou alors, pour pouvoir lui reprocher par la suite toutes les petites défaillances qu'il pourrait avoir lors d'une mission ? Re-stupide ! Si ça avait été ça, il y aurait belle lurette que le militaire lui en aurait fait part !

Il continua donc de marcher, droit devant lui, en gardant la tête haute.

Ne faire voir à personne ses sentiments...

Faire semblant. Rester égal à lui-même, c'est à dire, le scientifique le plus égocentrique de la galaxie de Pégase.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait parfaitement que c'était sous ce sobriquet qu'il était connu. Mais maintenant, il s'en fichait car tout le monde allait pouvoir constater que c'était vrai !

oOoOo

Il continuait de marcher ? Il ne l'avait pas entendu, ou quoi !

-Rodney ! Attendez, s'il vous plait !

Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Quand il respirait un peu trop rapidement, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Mais quand est-ce qu'il irait mieux ?

Et ce fichu scientifique qui continuait de marcher sans vouloir faire mine de ralentir !

Aussi vite qu'il pouvait, malgré la douleur, John essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper Rodney.

-S'il vous plait… je ne peux pas aller aussi vite que vous… attendez moi…

Apparemment, ça y était enfin, il l'avait entendu. Mais il lui tournait le dos quand même.

-Toi, t'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, sinon… Marmonna t-il avant de s'approcher plus.

Pas de réponse ? Ok ! Il était redevenu le chef de sa conscience ! Chouette !

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir parler librement, et sans être dérangé par elle.

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez cru que je m'adressais à vous… Souffla t-il.

Rodney se tourna enfin, révélant à John un visage défait par le chagrin. Et ça lui brisa le cœur.

-Oh mon dieu Rodney... ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes comme ça ?

-Comme ça comment, je vous prie ?

Le ton froid et impersonnel de la réponse lui fit mal.

-Je suis désolé… Répéta simplement John.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout, vous avez été blessé, alors…

John encaissa comme il pu, mais ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer.

-Non, je ne suis pas excusable pour cette raison. C'est que... enfin, il y a quelqu'un qui me parlais, et je lui répondais. Ça ne vous était pas adressé. Voilà. Maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez de cette excuse. Acceptez-la ou pas, c'est à vous de voir.

Ils se faisaient face, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, ne sachant plus quoi faire. D'un côté, Rodney ne voulait pas risquer de continuer à se ridiculiser. Il l'avait déjà assez donné. De l'autre, John voulait prendre son Canadien dans ses bras, afin de se faire pardonner, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi. Mais dans ce couloir, à la vue de n'importe qui, ce n'était pas possible.

-Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Tenta t-il maladroitement.

-Oui, tous les jours, je le crains.

John sentit le sang refluer de son visage. Alors c'était donc ça ? Rodney avait décidé que c'était fini...

Bon, maintenant que les choses étaient claires, il fallait faire avec.

Le scientifique remarqua que sa réflexion avait fait mouche, mais il tint bon. Fini le temps de passer pour un idiot. Il venait de décider qu'il remettait sa vie et son cœur entre ses mains à lui. Comme ça, plus de problème.

-Vous alliez où, comme ça ? Continua John, malgré tout.

Faire comme avant. Enfin essayer…

-A la réunion. Elisabeth nous y a conviés à 10h00, et on est en retard…

_« McKay, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ? » _

John vit Rodney sursauter légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous allez bien ?

_« Dr Rodney McKay, ici Weir, vous m'entendez ? » _

-On est rappelé à l'ordre.

Puis il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Ici McKay, j'arrive.

_« Auriez-vous vu Sheppard, par hasard ? » _

-Il est à mes côtés… on y va.

Puis il regarda John.

-Elisabeth vous attend aussi.

Et il recommença à s'avancer dans le couloir. John le suivit tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas grimacer à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Rodney ne l'attendit pas…

oOoOo

-Alors ?

-Ils arrivent… ceci dit, il avait plutôt l'air étrange…

-Qui ?

-McKay ! Quand il m'a répondu, il avait l'air… comment dire… indifférent.

-Indifférent ? On parle bien de Rodney ? S'étonna Carson.

-Oui… mais on a qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent. Il était avec Sheppard, et…

La porte de la salle pivota, et Rodney fit son entrée. Sans rien dire, il posa son portable sur la table et s'assit, les doigts croisés devant lui.

-Bonjour, Rodney… Dit Carson, ironique.

-Oui… euh... bonjour Carson, Elisabeth…

-Vous êtes seul ? Et Sheppard, il n'était pas avec vous ?

Rodney prit le temps d'une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Si, mais…

-Mais pour une fois, c'est moi qui est mis du temps à avancer, alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'on soit deux à être en retard ! Continua John, qui venait de faire son apparition.

-Bonjour colonel ! Vous allez bien ?

-Ça peut aller. J'ai mal partout, et à chaque fois que je respire, mais à part ça, ça va !

_C'est ça ! En plus, il va me reprocher d'avoir aggravé son état, maintenant… _Pensa Rodney

Mais il devait reconnaître qu'en plus, c'était possible. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de John, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui prouver qu'ils s'aimaient. Et sa fougue n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses…

Carson regardait ses deux amis et trouva que si Rodney avait l'air effectivement indifférent, le militaire n'allait pas bien. Il était pâle et essoufflé. De plus, la façon dont il s'était affalé lamentablement sur un fauteuil après s'y être dirigé en boitant, prouvait qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie beaucoup trop tôt.

Elisabeth aussi, avait remarqué le malaise qu'il y avait en ce moment entre ses deux amis. Mais elle les connaissait assez têtu, l'un comme l'autre, et décida donc de ne rien dire pour le moment. Par contre, si jamais leur comportement devait nuire à la bonne marche de la cité, là, elle se permettrait de remettre les pendules à l'heure. C'était sans aucun doute, la meilleure équipe d'explorateurs que comptait Atlantis, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

-Bon, je pense que la réunion peut commencer. Rodney, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur cette planète ?

-Et bien, d'abord, il faut retirer ses coordonnées de notre base de données. Mais sans pour autant oublier de préciser pour quelle raison. Il ne faudrait pas que ce qui nous est arrivé puisse recommencer. Je ne le souhaite à personne !

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'un ton presque hystérique. Carson et Elisabeth le regardèrent, bouche bée.

-Rodney, vous allez bien ?

-Oui ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais que ça se reproduise !

-C'est d'accord, je vais donner l'ordre à Zelenka de… Commença Elisabeth.

-Non, je vais le faire !

-Rodney, vous avez l'air fatigué, j'aimerai vous voir à l'infirmerie dès que cette réunion sera terminée ! Vous avez pris votre petit déjeuner, ce matin ? Demanda Carson doucement.

-Oui, mais j'ai mal dormi.

Puis il leva les yeux vers le militaire, et s'affola. Celui-ci était blême, et avait visiblement du mal à garder la tête droite.

-Carson, je crois que Sheppard va se trouver mal ! S'exclama t-il tout à coup.

Carson et Elisabeth se tournèrent d'un coup vers le militaire et purent constater qu'effectivement, il avait une sale tête !

Le docteur allait se lever quand John l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

-Non, ce n'est rien, juste une douleur… ça va passer…

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, tout à fait sûr… moi non plus, je n'ai pas bien dormi…

-Bon, et bien je crois que je vais avoir deux patients, aujourd'hui ! Elisabeth, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois judicieux de remettre cette réunion à plus tard, sans vous commander, bien sûr !

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le dire, dit-elle alors qu'elle se levait, je pensais exactement la même chose ! Messieurs, je vous suggère d'aller avec Carson à l'infirmerie, et de suivre ses conseils !

-Et moi, je ne le suggère pas, je vous l'ordonne ! Renchérit Beckett.

Il attendit que ses patients se lèvent, et marcha derrière eux. Mais si la fatigue de Rodney ne l'empêchait pas de marcher normalement, il n'en était pas de même pour John. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Essayant de prendre sur lui, il sortit de la salle de réunion, et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au grand escalier, quand de jolis papillons de toutes les couleurs voletèrent autour de lui. Levant la tête devant cette apparition, il n'eut plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il n'entendit même pas Carson lui parler...

Il leva la main, cherchant à attraper les petites choses volantes, mais elles ne le voulaient pas.

Alors il avança encore un peu, vacillant, et tout à coup, le noir. Le vide. Une sensation étrange s'empara de lui, puis plus rien. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol lourdement, sans connaissance...

oOoOo

-Colonel ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Carson, qui le vit stopper d'un coup.

Rodney, en entendant la question du docteur, s'arrêta également et se retourna. Il avait bien remarqué que le militaire n'allait pas bien, mais de là à en faire toute une histoire, il exagérait un peu !

Mais quand il le vit lever la main, cherchant à attraper quelque chose que visiblement, il n'y avait que lui qui voyait, puis chanceler, pour finalement s'écrouler sur le palier, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il avait déjà descendu presque la moitié du grand escalier, mais jamais il ne l'avait monté aussi rapidement.

Il se précipita vers lui, mais Carson était déjà accroupit à côté et avait appelé une équipe médicale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est juste évanoui, hein ? Carson, dites-moi qu'il est juste évanoui !

-Rodney, laissez le l'examiner d'abord ! S'exclama Elisabeth.

A ce moment là, si Elisabeth n'avait que des soupçons, c'était devenu des certitudes. Il y avait quelque chose entre les deux hommes. Elle en était sûre. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait en leur présence la dérangeait un peu. Comme si elle sentait qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, mais peut-être un peu plus qu'il était normal pour deux hommes…

oOoOo

L'équipe médicale était rodée à ce genre d'exercice. Depuis qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis, les appels d'urgence leur avaient appris à être prêts en un clin d'œil. C'était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'avec l'équipe du colonel, il y avait souvent des urgences…

A peine le temps pour Carson de mettre John sur le côté, afin de lui permettre une meilleure respiration, que les infirmiers étaient déjà là. Rodney regarda les deux armoires à glace qui portaient le brancard, rassuré. Au moins, avec ces deux là, le militaire ne risquait pas d'être bringuebaler durement dans l'escalier !

Ils étaient suffisamment costauds pour le porter sans le faire tomber.

-Carson ! S'impatienta Rodney, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, répondit celui-ci en se relevant. Mettez le sur le brancard, et faites attention, il a des côtes de fêlées, et sa jambe doit lui faire mal… j'ai remarqué qu'il boitait en grimaçant.

-Bien docteur. Se contentèrent de répondre les deux hommes.

Sous le regard bienveillant de Carson, et celui, anxieux de Rodney, John fut porté délicatement et posé tout aussi doucement sur le brancard.

-Bon, on va à l'infirmerie. Rodney, vous nous suivez, mais je vais d'abord m'occuper de lui…

-Oui, oui ! Pas de problème !

-Vous me donnerez des nouvelles ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Bien sûr ! Dès que j'en saurais plus ! Répondit Carson, déjà en bas des marches.

Elisabeth les regarda s'éloigner en silence, puis retourna dans son bureau.

-Ça va aller, madame ? Lui demanda Chuck gentiment.

-Oui, ça va aller…

-Est-ce que le colonel Sheppard…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Carson l'ai examiné. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous tiendrais au courant, dit-elle alors avec un sourire.

Chuck la remercia en souriant aussi. Le chef militaire de la cité d'Atlantis était très apprécié de tous les habitants. Et même si il pouvait se montrer impitoyable envers ses ennemis, il n'avait jamais été injuste avec qui que se soit. Alors tout le monde l'aimait. Même ceux qui ne le connaissait pas très bien. Son charme opérait sur tous…

oOoOo

A peine Elisabeth s'était-elle assise, que Chuck s'approcha de la porte de son bureau.

-Le jumper du major Lorne arrive, madame, il ramène Teyla et Ronon.

-Bien ! Laissez les entrer !

Et elle se laissa aller en arrière sur son fauteuil. Encore trois personnes à qui elle allait devoir annoncer que Sheppard ne s'était pas vraiment remis de ses blessures.

-Bon, ma grande, inutile de t'alarmer tant que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a !

Se parler à soit même était ridicule, elle le savait. Mais dans ces cas là, comment faire autrement ? Elle devait diriger une expédition de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Presque deux cent, en fait, alors de temps en temps, si elle se parlait, ça lui permettait de décompresser un peu. Et depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, elle ne se l'était pas accordé.

Alors que personne ne lui dise que ce n'était pas bien, ou elle l'enverrait sur les roses !

Elle attendit donc patiemment que l'appareil descende jusqu'au hangar, et se leva quand les trois explorateurs entrèrent dans son bureau.

-Major Lorne, Teyla, Ronon… alors ? Comment s'est passé cette petite aventure sur le continent ?

-Je pense qu'ils sauront vous en parler mieux que moi, je n'ai servi que de chauffeur ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai aller me changer…

-Bien sûr major, mais avant, j'aimerai vous prévenir…

Lorne fit un pas en avant, attendant patiemment que la dirigeante d'Atlantis lui parle.

-Le colonel Sheppard est à l'infirmerie.

-Une visite de routine, je suppose ?

-Non, il a fait un malaise tout à l'heure, et il est reparti sur un brancard. Carson était là, et il s'en occupe, s'empressa t-elle de dire en voyant leur air inquiet. Je ne sais rien de plus pour l'instant, mais je tenais à vous dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que vous alliez le voir maintenant, il avait l'air épuisé, et son… accident l'a beaucoup affaiblit, contrairement à ce qu'il a pu nous affirmer à tous. Beckett m'a promis des nouvelles, et dès que j'en aurais, je vous les transmettrais.

-Bien, dit simplement Teyla. Alors je vais dans mes quartiers, me changer aussi.

-Je vais faire un tour, faut que je bouge…

-Vous avez participé à des moissons pendant deux jours, et il faut que vous bougiez encore ? S'étonna Lorne en regardant Ronon.

-Ouais…

Et il sortit.

-Je pense qu'il doit avoir besoin de se défouler autrement. Les sorties lui manque. A moi aussi, d'ailleurs… je vais aller parler avec lui…

-D'accord, dit simplement Elisabeth.

Teyla quitta le bureau, appela Ronon qui l'attendit, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les couloirs. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre, et Elisabeth sourit. Au moins, deux personnes qui n'avaient pas de souci, une épine en moins dans son pied. Pas trop mal…

-Bon, je vais prévenir mes hommes. Ils doivent aussi s'inquiéter.

-Major ! L'interpella Elisabeth alors qu'il quittait son bureau, vous êtes au courant de ce qui aurait bien pu se passer entre McKay et Sheppard ?

Evan fit demi-tour, et ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné par la question.

-Non… mais maintenant que vous m'en parlez, depuis qu'on est retourné sur la planète, j'ai l'impression d'un malaise entre eux. Ils ont peut-être eu une sacré dispute, car depuis, ils ne se parlent plus comme avant !

-C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai, et je n'aime pas ça !

-Où est McKay ?

-A l'infirmerie aussi, mais lui, c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se reposer convenablement.

-Pauvre Dr Beckett, je le plains… avoir ces deux zigotos comme patients, et en même temps… je comprends mieux pourquoi je préfère être militaire !

Elisabeth baissa la tête en souriant. Oui, le major n'avait pas tord…

-Bon, je vous laisse madame…

-Oui, aller vous reposer aussi, il y a suffisamment de monde comme ça à l'infirmerie, j'aimerai autant que s'arrête l'hécatombe !

-Et moi donc ! Soupira Lorne en quittant le bureau de la dirigeante.

oOoOo

De nouveau seule, Elisabeth s'assit et posa sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Si seulement elle aussi pouvait se reposer un peu…

Elle se redressa très vite. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Après tout, c'était elle qui commandait cette expédition, elle avait le droit de s'octroyer un peu de distraction, non ?

Elle ouvrit son portable et sourit. Quand ils avaient quittés la Terre, ils avaient emmené des portables qui avaient été auparavant contrôlés, donc plus de jeux installés.

Mais s'était sans compter la dizaine de techniciens, de scientifiques et autres petits génies de l'informatique, présent sur la base. Sitôt un moment de libre, il y en eu plus d'un qui se fit un malin plaisir de faire partager les petits programmes de jeux qu'ils s'étaient concoctés. Quand elle en avait eu vent, elle les gronda sévèrement, mais pour la forme. Car aussitôt après, c'était elle qui était allée les voir avec son propre portable, et leur avait demandé d'en installer dessus. Avec un sourire, et sans aucune réflexion, les jeux qu'elle voulait furent installés, et depuis, c'était son moment de détente privilégié.

Et comme ça, elle attendrait au calme, et en silence, les nouvelles que Carson ne manqueraient pas de lui donner quand il aurait fini d'examiner son chef militaire…

oOoOo

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Ce ****chapitre n'est pas génial, je sais. Mais faut bien que je mette en place la suite, alors voilà pourquoi. J'espère seulement que ça ne vous aura quand même pas trop déçu...**

**Merci aussi aux quelques 167 anonymes qui ont lu le chapitre 25...**

**Continuez de me lire, j'adore...**


	27. Chapitre 27

Salut tout le monde !  
Et me revoilà avec un autre chapitre à vous faire dévorer...  
Je sais, c'est vachement présomptueux de ma part de penser ça, mais que voulez-vous, quand on à la fibre de l'écrivain comme moi je l'ais, on ne peux pas s'empêcher de le dire !  
Ouais, pas crédible pour deux sous, je sais ! Alors j'arrête mes co*** et je vous laisse lire.

**IsaJackson **: Je sais que le chapitre précédent ne t'avais pas trop branché, mais je pense qu'il avait sa raison d'exister. Maintenant, je me fais peut-être des idées quant à son utilité ! Enfin, bref, voilà encore un morceau. Bonne lecture...  
Et oui, je sais ! Moi aussi, j't'adore !!

**Nico :** Bien sûr que tu es pardonné ! Si je ne le faisais pas, comment je pourrais encore oser prétendre aimer mes lecteurs ??  
Et n'ais pas honte, ton oubli a été très vite "oublié" ! Continu de me lire, ça me suffit !  
Bon, un petit mot de temps en temps ne fait de mal à personne, et surtout pas as moi !! Héhéhé...

**Zaïka :** Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de review de ta part !! Contente de te revoir, et merci !!  
Quel temps fait-il là bas, loin de chez nous ???

**MyEstimeuse:** Je sais pas si tu vas apprécier de voir que finalement, Ronon n'est pas si fâché que ça d'avoir moissonné !  
Et non... je pense que sa conscience n'a pas fini de lui pourrir la vie, à notre cher et tendre John... Mais si elle faisait ça pour l'aider ??  
Et oui, ça commence à se poser des questions, sur Atlantis, mais pas forcément celles que tu crois. Et pour le savoir, et bien, tu n'as qu'à lire !  
Merci en tout cas d'être toujours fidèle !

**Melissande Ol :** Merci à toi d'avoir apprécié ce chapitre. Et il n'y a pas qu'Elisabeth, qui se pose des questions...  
Et rien que pour toi, voilà la suite !!

**Hathor2 :** La mise en bouche !!! Tu as de ces expressions !! Et non, Rodney ne l'a pas usé...  
Pas encore, ou alors, il lui en faut pas beaucoup ! Tu parles d'un séducteur, si il avait si peu de ressources !! Nan, mais on parle d'un militaire, là !! Héhéhé...  
Au fait, tu vas bien, toi qui n'est plus toute seule ???

**Alpheratz9** : Alors premièrement, non, je n'en voudrais pas à quelqu'un de me dire ce qu'il pense de ma fic ! C'est ce qu'on appelle "la liberté d'expression" ou un truc dans le genre !!  
Et j'avais bien prévenu, qu'effectivement, le chapitre précédent n'était pas trop top, mais j'en avais besoin pour cette suite, et aussi l'autre...  
Et je ne pense pas, _enfin j'espère surtout_, que la fin ne sera pas bâclée !  
Moi non plus, je déteste quand ça se termine brutalement !  
_Oulah... j'ai intérêt à faire un truc d'enfer, moâ..._

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 27**

A l'infirmerie, Carson avait fait placer John sur la table d'examen, et lui faisait passer un scanner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ecoutez Rodney, pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien... apparemment tout va bien !

-C'est ça ! Tout va bien ! C'est pour ça qu'il est tombé, et que depuis, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ! S'énerva le scientifique.

-Si… je suis réveillé…

-John ! S'exclama Rodney en poussant un peu durement Carson sur le côté, ça va ?

Carson soupira, et, prenant gentiment mais fermement le scientifique par le bras, il le tira en arrière afin de reprendre sa place auprès de son patient. Rodney comprit qu'il devait laisser le médecin faire son travail. Il s'éloigna, mais pas trop.

-Allez vous coucher, Rodney, je viendrais vous voir après. Et sans discuter ! S'exclama Carson en voyant la bouche du scientifique s'ouvrir sur une protestation.

-D'accord… Soupira t-il alors.

Beckett se tourna enfin vers son patient, et posa ses deux mains sur le matelas.

-Alors Sheppard, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas terrible… j'ai mal à la tête…

-Ça je m'en doute ! C'est certainement quand vous êtes tombé !

-Tombé ? Où ça ?

-En sortant de la salle de réunion. Vous avez eu un malaise, et vous avez perdu connaissance. Bon, je vais vous aider à vous lever.

John s'assit sans trop de problème sur le lit, et se leva. Mais aussitôt, la tête lui tourna et il se cramponna au bras du docteur.

-Bon, et bien je crois que j'ai eu raison !

-A propos de quoi ?

-Vous allez faire un petit séjour à l'infirmerie !

John le regarda en faisant la grimace.

-Chouette ! J'en mourrais d'envie ! Dit-il ironiquement.

-J'en étais sûr !

Il l'aida à passer dans la pièce d'à côté, et là, John regarda son compagnon de chambré.

-Vous êtes là ? Mais je croyais que Carson vous avais dit d'aller vous coucher !

-Oui, mais ici ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui il a décidé de casser les pieds ! S'exclama Rodney en ronchonnant.

-Et dites donc ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi tête de mule et si vous vous reposiez correctement au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi de vos nuits, vous ne seriez pas là ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Maintenant, il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir, que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Carson n'avait pas attendu que John, qu'il tenait par le bras, soit assis avant de sortir sa phrase. Celui-ci, en entendant la question, se sentit de nouveau mal, et s'appuya comme il put sur le lit, avant de s'y allonger. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque douleur, non, à cause de LA question.

Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ?

Rodney, quant à lui, était devenu rouge, et ça, le docteur s'en rendit compte très vite.

-Rodney ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, oui oui ! S'empressa t-il de répondre.

Carson le regarda, dubitatif.

-Bon, d'accord, je veux bien vous faire confiance.

Au ronchonnement qu'il entendit, il se dit qu'il avait raison. Si Rodney râlait, c'est qu'il allait bien.

-Et maintenant que vous êtes au lit, continua t-il alors, je ne veux plus vous entendre, c'est clair ?

Puis il tira le paravent entre eux.

oOoOo

-Donnez-moi votre main.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai soudainement envie de vous demander en mariage ! Alors il me faut votre main ! Rétorqua Carson pince sans rire. Allez ! Insista t-il.

John lui tendit la main.

-Serrez !

John serra.

-Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez faire mieux ! Serrez !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais ! S'exclama John agacé.

Et là, il put voir l'air franchement inquiet de Beckett.

-Ça veut dire quoi, cette grimace ?

-Je vous savais faible, mais pas à ce point !

-C'est peut-être parce que je ne fais rien depuis un bout de temps !

-Bon, prise de sang ! Tendez votre bras !

Ce que fit son patient avec un énorme soupir. Il vit du coin de l'œil Carson sortir son attirail, et tourna légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas peur des piqûres, mais comme tout le monde, il n'aimait pas trop ça.

-Voilà, c'est fait ! Annonça celui-ci après quelques instant, maintenant, vous allez enlever votre pantalon, que je regarde votre jambe de plus près.

Réticent à encore se déshabiller, John le fit de très mauvaise grâce. Carson remarqua son air presque gêné, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait beau être médecin, ça ne devait pas être facile pour un homme de se déshabiller devant un autre !

Si il avait su…

Sans rien dire, il attendit qu'il soit de nouveau correctement allongé et l'ausculta. Il palpa doucement la jambe qui avait été blessée, et constata qu'elle le faisait encore souffrir. Mais quand il passa au torse, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

-Et bien dites donc ! A qui avez-vous servi de punching ball ?

oOoOo

De l'autre côté, Rodney se sentit mal en entendant ça. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait très attention. Il s'était couché sur lui, il s'était même excusé pour ça. Mais là, c'était le docteur qui était en train de constater ce que lui, avait fait subir à John. Il s'en voulut encore plus. Non seulement il était nul dans ses relations amoureuses, mais en plus il était nul au lit.

Au lieu de choisir d'être un scientifique bardé de diplômes, il aurait mieux fait de devenir moine. Ça lui aurait certainement évité de nuire aux autres…

oOoOo

-Euh… pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Mais regardez-vous ! S'exclama Carson, avant de fermer la bouche très vite.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait élevé peut-être un peu trop la voix. Et la déontologie voulait que ce qui se passe entre un patient et son médecin, n'avait pas à être divulguée à une autre personne. Et surtout pas à celle qui avait certainement tout entendu.

-Qui vous a fait ça ? Demanda t-il plus bas.

-Mais… personne ! Enfin, si…

-Qui ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allé vous entraîner avec Teyla ou Ronon !

-Hein ? Mais non ! Je ne suis pas fou, tout de même ! Je vous ai dit que j'allais me reposer, quand je suis sorti hier, et c'est ce que j'ai fait !

_Menteur ! Ouh le menteur !_

-Alors qui ? Insista Carson.

Il voulait savoir, et il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne le saurait pas. Et à voir son expression très déterminée, John n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Seulement voilà, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et surtout, avec qui il l'avait fait. C'était sa vie privée, et comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était privée !

_Je crois bien qu'il faudra trouver THE excuse, mon chou, parce là, le doc ne lâchera pas l'affaire ! Il a l'air d'un chien à qui on veut retirer son os !_

John ferma les yeux. Fini la tranquillité, "elle" était revenue.

-Alors ? Vous allez me le dire, ou il faut que j'utilise du Pentothal ?

_Du Pentothal ? Je croyais qu'on disait plutôt du pain complet ! Mais que viens faire cette histoire de pain ici ?_

John cacha un fou rire en toussant, ce qui lui valu une magistrale douleur dans les côtes, mais qui eu le mérite de le calmer sur le champ !

Par contre, le docteur cachait mal, même très mal son impatience. Il se tenait debout, à côté du lit, et avait les bras croisé devant lui. Devant l'air peu amène du docteur, John s'expliqua.

-Personne ne m'a fait ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, et je n'ai pas arrêté de me tourner dans mon lit. Alors les bleus viennent peut-être de ce que les matelas sont durs comme des pierres ?

Il espérait sincèrement, même très fortement, que cette explication suffirait. Sinon, il ne voyait pas du tout comment se sortir de cette impasse. Et quand Carson décroisa enfin les bras, il soupira dans sa tête.

Il avait réussi. Sa ruse avait marché, il serait tranquille.

_Tu l'as échappé belle, joli cœur !_

Non finalement, pas si tranquille que ça...

-Bon, je veux bien vous croire… vous allez rester ici, je reviens.

Carson sortit de la pièce, laissant John et Rodney seul, juste séparés par le paravent.

-Vous allez mieux ? Questionna Rodney d'une voix timide.

_Hey ! Il t'adresse la parole à nouveau ! T'en a__s de la chance…_

-Oui, merci…

Un toussotement, presque gêné, et une autre question.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-J'en sais rien… je me sentais pas bien, c'est tout…

Puis il sursauta violemment et douloureusement. Le paravent venait d'être repoussé.

-Vous alliez où, quand on s'est croisé dans le couloir, tout à l'heure ?

John regardait Rodney, qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'école, et de se faire remontrer les bretelles, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Pourquoi ? Ça vous regarde ? Et depuis quand ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ça va pas de lui parler sur ce ton ? Il essaye d'__être gentil et toi, tu te comportes comme le dernier des saligots !_

-Mais fiche moi la paix, bon sang ! Je croyais que tu devais intervenir uniquement quand je te le demanderais !

Rodney ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands, et décroisa les bras, franchement étonné. Le militaire ne s'adressait pas à lui. Non, il avait les yeux fixés devant lui, et parlait à quelqu'un. Oui, mais voilà, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il n'y avait personne devant le lit, là où il regardait.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Puis il se rappela la phrase qu'il avait trouvé étrange, quand ils étaient dans le couloir, mais que sur le coup, il n'avait pas relevé.

John avait dit qu'une personne lui parlait, et qu'il lui avait répondu. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas son oreillette sur lui. Sinon, quand Elisabeth l'avait appelé lui, il n'aurait pas demandé ce qui se passait. Il aussi aurait entendu, étant donné que toutes les oreillettes d'une même équipe étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ça évitait d'appeler un par un tous ses membres…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

John et Rodney se retournèrent. Carson était revenu, et regardait les deux hommes, visiblement contrarié.

-Rodney, veuillez laisser Sheppard tranquille, et retournez au lit ! Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous y attacher !

Sans demander son reste, le concerné se dépêcha d'obéir. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser tomber cette histoire, mais il n'avait pas envie que Carson l'entende. Il n'avait pas à savoir. C'était entre lui et John. Point final.

Le docteur remit le paravent en place, et déboucha un tube de pommade qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est un onguent pour les bleus. Normalement, ça devrait vous aider à retrouver une apparence un peu plus humaine d'ici quelques jours.

Et sans plus attendre, il en passa sur presque tout le torse de John. La pommade, une fois appliquée, dégageait une douce chaleur, au fur et à mesure que les doigts passaient sur lui, et John se laissa aller en arrière en fermant les yeux. C'était assez agréable, finalement…

-Bon, voilà, j'ai fini. J'ai l'impression que ça vous a fait du bien, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est vrai…

Un monstrueux bruit de tuyauterie qui a du mal à se déboucher se fit soudain entendre. John rouvrit les yeux, horriblement gêné.

-Vous n'avez pas mangé depuis quand ? S'inquiéta le docteur.

-Euh… à vrai dire… j'en sais rien… Répondit John d'une tout petite voix.

-Et bien je pense avoir trouvé l'origine de votre malaise, et ce n'est pas malin de votre part !

-J'y allais, quand Elisabeth nous a appelé, ce matin ! Se défendit John.

-Et vous avez préféré aller à la réunion, plutôt que d'aller vous nourrir ? Je confirme, ce n'est pas très malin ! Je vais vous faire parvenir un plateau repas.

Sans attendre une quelconque réplique, que de toute façon, il n'aurait pas écouté, Carson se dirigea vers son bureau, John l'entendit passer commande, et dix minutes plus tard, une infirmière faisait son entrée.

-Merci, dit John à la jolie jeune femme, qui rougit en partant, sous le regard charmeur du militaire.

Et là, il pensa qu'avant, il n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à la draguer. Enfin en tout bien tout honneur, mais il lui aurait parlé gentiment, lui aurait posé des questions, enfin sans doute…

Parce que là, il n'en ressentait pas du tout l'envie. Non… De plus, elle avait les yeux noisette. Pas bleu.

Et il aimait les yeux bleus. Comme ceux de Rodney. Il prit une inspiration et baissa enfin les yeux.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je mange tout ça ? S'exclama t-il alors.

-Oui, et sans discussion ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas repris des forces, je ne vous laisserais pas sortir d'ici !

-A défaut de reprendre des forces, je crois que je vais prendre du poids…

-Et c'est pas plus mal ! Vous n'avez que la peau sur les os ! Pas étonnant que vous ayez des bleus partout ! Je suis sûr que si je vous pince, vous en aurez un autre, de bleu ! Bon, mangez, et dès que vous avez fini, je vous conseille de vous reposer.

-Bon, d'accord... Ronchonna John.

Mais comme on dit, l'appétit vient en mangeant. Et le plateau fut fini en un temps record. Le ventre plein, il repoussa la tablette sur le côté du lit, et s'installa confortablement. Fermant les yeux, il repensa à sa journée. Ou plutôt, au peu de journée qui avait commencé, et qui pour lui, se terminerait à l'infirmerie.

Mais il était si fatigué, que le sommeil l'emporta sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

oOoOo

De l'autre côté du paravent, Rodney réfléchissait. Le militaire n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer à qui il parlait, et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Serait-il devenu schizophrène ? Avec tous les coups qu'il avait pu prendre pendant sa chute, lors de son accident, plus le coma, plus la deuxième chute tout à l'heure, Rodney n'était pas sûr du tout que son ami s'en sorte indemne. Et ça lui faisait peur. Oui, il avait peur pour sa santé mentale. Malgré le fait que leur aventure, courte mais plutôt intense, se soit terminée avant même de déboucher sur une passionnante histoire, il tenait à lui. Et même si ils ne devaient redevenir que des amis, il essaierait de tenir. De se retenir d'avoir des gestes un peu plus qu'amicaux envers lui...

... Alors il se retint de se lever de nouveau afin d'aller lui parler.

Il somnolait, quand il ressentit une présence à ses côtés. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il s'aperçut que ce n'était que Carson, qui posa un plateau à côté de lui.

-Mangez, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez un malaise, même si vous êtes déjà sur place !

-Merci… Répondit Rodney en attaquant son repas avec un vigoureux coup de fourchette.

Carson le laissa manger tranquillement, et quand Rodney eut fini, il le débarrassa avant de lui demander.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui, ça va… c'est vrai qu'un peu de calme, ça fait du bien… et lui ?

Il avait essayé de paraître le plus détaché possible, et Carson n'y vu que du feu.

-Il s'est endormit. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il a fini son repas, et il dort tranquillement.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Rodney reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

-Et vous devriez en faire autant. Il n'est pas tard, alors considérez que vous faites une sieste ! Vous l'avez mérité, alors profitez-en. Je vous laisse, je retourne à mon bureau.

Le conseil du docteur, Rodney le suivit à la lettre. Et sans ronchonner pour une fois, il s'endormit aussi. Il était rassuré, l'homme qui dormait de l'autre côté du bout de tissu allait mieux, alors, il n'allait pas s'en faire. Pas encore, du moins…

oOoOo

Ronon et Teyla avait passé un petit bout de temps ensemble, dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils étaient pratiquement de la même force, même si Teyla arrivait à peine à la hauteur des épaules du Satédien. Après un coup bien placé dans l'abdomen de Ronon, Teyla s'écarta bien vite, et attendit.

Mais pas de réplique.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

-Ouais, ça peut aller… Grommela son adversaire.

-Vous n'avez pas vu le coup venir ? Vous m'étonnez, je vous aurais cru un peu plus vif !

-Vous m'avez eu par surprise !

-Bah voyons ! S'esclaffa t-elle, vous n'avez pas d'autres excuses ?

-Si, je suis fatigué !

-Ah ! Et bien je préfère ça !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, parce qu'après avoir moissonné pendant deux jours, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré me reposer plutôt que venir ici !

-Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

-Parce que je voulais discuter un peu avec vous…

-Discuter ? Et de quoi ?

-De John et de Rodney.

Depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé à la cantine, ce sujet avait disparu de leur conversation. Faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas revu leurs amis depuis un bout de temps.

-Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda encore Teyla.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie.

-Mais se sont deux hommes et…

-Et quoi ? Si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, pourquoi vouloir les en empêcher ? Je vous aurais cru plus ouverte d'esprit !

-Ce n'est pas ça... leur relation, si il y a, ne me dérange pas du tout. C'est simplement que je m'inquiète pour eux. Comment vont-ils faire ?

-C'est leur problème, non ?

-Oui, vous avez raison, encore une fois. Mais je me demande si je ne vais pas les trahir un jour, et ça, ça m'embêterait !

-Les trahir ? Mais comment ?

-Vous les connaissez presque autant que moi ! Vous les avez vus se chamailler. Jusqu'à présent, tout s'est toujours bien passé, mais le colonel Sheppard est assez… comment dire… protecteur avec tous les membres de son équipe. Comment va-t-il réagir, si jamais McKay se met dans une situation dangereuse ?

-Se sera à lui de gérer ça, nous, on a rien à dire. Et en plus, on se fait peut-être des idées !

-C'est vous qui avez pensé ça le premier !

-C'est vrai… et bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !

-Attendre quoi ?

-Qu'ils se décident ou non à en parler. En attendant, on ne fait rien, et on ne dit rien. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense.

-Et vous pensez bien. Je vais en faire autant. Bon, je vais au mess pour me détendre, vous m'accompagnez ?

-D'accord !

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cantine, essayant, encore une fois, de sortir cette histoire de leur tête. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

oOoOo

Tapotant distraitement son bureau avec son stylo, Carson pensa tout à coup à Elisabeth. Il lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles, et comme il en avait, il allait pouvoir la rassurer. Attrapant son oreillette, il la mit en place, et appuya dessus.

-Dr Weir ? Ici Carson.

_« Carson ! Alors ? Comment vont-ils ? » _

-Bien, j'ai ordonné à Rodney de faire une sieste, et il a obéi !

_« Et Sheppard ? » _

-Oh, lui aussi, il va mieux. En fait, son malaise provenait du fait qu'il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé, alors…

_« Et bien, si ce n'est que ça, ça me rassure ! » _

-Mais je vais quand même les garder un peu.

_« D'accord ! » _

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot !

_« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Merci, Carson ! » _

-Mais de rien, Elisabeth.

Et Carson retourna à ses analyses…

oOoOo

Elisabeth était soulagée. Ça l'aurait embêtée de savoir qu'un problème plus important que le manque de nourriture avait affecté celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami. Même si elle avait toujours eu un souci avec les militaires, elle avait appris à l'apprécier. C'était peut-être aussi parce que celui-ci se comportait parfois comme un véritable Don Juan, et que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, finalement...

Elle sourit. Mais elle ne s'y laisserait pas prendre ! Pas question !

Même si parfois elle aurait bien aimé laisser tomber cette carapace qu'elle avait érigé autour d'elle, jamais elle ne s'engagerait dans une aventure avec quelqu'un faisant partie de l'expédition. Trop dangereux…

Mais elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle ne le savait pas, et ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais le cœur du militaire était déjà pris…

oOoOo

Il tombait. Il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais rien ne le retenait. Rien n'était suffisamment solide pour l'empêcher de glisser.

Jusqu'où allait-il aller ? Sur quel rocher allait-il se fracasser ?

Il avait peur, il avait mal. En fait, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il aurait bien voulu crier, mais sa bouche, pourtant grande ouverte ne laissait échapper aucun son.  
Il s'arrêta enfin de glisser.

Court répit, qui ne dura qu'un instant.

Le temps pour lui de se rendre compte que sa course folle n'était pas terminée. Il ne touchait plus terre, il volait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi de faire.

Voler...  
Oui, mais là, il n'était pas dans un appareil, il était dans les airs.

Et sans rien. Pas de parachute. Il baissa les yeux, et vit, horrifié, qu'il allait atterrir dans l'eau. Mais vu la hauteur, il allait certainement se tuer…

Se préparant à l'amerrissage comme il put, il essaya de garder les pieds bien devant, sinon, il allait se briser les jambes, déjà qu'elles lui faisaient mal…

La vitesse était vertigineuse, et la surface, petite au début, s'agrandit. Et là, il pensa que c'était plutôt une bonne chose, sinon, il aurait recoloré d'un beau rouge sang les rochers alentours…

Plus que quelques secondes avant l'impact. Il retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc…

… Qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il s'enfonçait.

Normal, ses vêtements mouillés l'alourdissaient, et il était irrésistiblement attiré vers le fond.

Mais il ne fallait pas !

Alors malgré la douleur, il leva ses mains, et nagea vers la surface. Le soleil le narguait, parce que si il le voyait briller comme un miroir à la surface, il avait beau nager, il n'arrivait pas à remonter.

Ses poumons manquaient d'air, il était en train d'étouffer…

Encore un effort… Nager… Survivre…

Il était trop jeune pour mourir…

Il n'avait pas dit à Rodney qu'il l'aimait.

Rodney…

Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix. Sa belle voix, qui commençait à s'impatienter…

Mais il étouffait, il n'arrivait pas à respirer… Il lui fallait de l'air !

Quelque chose le retenait. Des algues ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il continua quand même de nager, mais il se sentait toujours retenu. Il fallait qu'elle le lâche, sinon, il allait mourir !

Alors il ouvrit la bouche et cria...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci aux quelques ****150 personnes qui on lu ma fic !!**

**Ça remonte sacrément le moral, de voir qu'il y a autant de lecteurs assidus !!**

**Merci à vous tous !**


	28. Chapitre 28

Salut tout le monde !

Alors aujourd'hui c'est le printemps, et comme je me sens d'humeur joyeuse, je vous post un autre morceau !!

**IsaJackson **: J'avoue. C'est vrai que j'adore laisser comme un suspens à la fin de chaque chapitre. Je reproduis sur les autres, ce que je déteste lire ! C'est complètement sadique, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
Quant à savoir qui le tient dans son rêve...  
Tu vas le savoir bien vite !! Bon week-end, et éclate toi bien avec ton frangin !!

**Alpheratz9** : Et qui c'est qui va réconforter le petit militaire ? Et bien tu vas le savoir très vite !  
Et euh... Non, Carson ne va pas être aveugle bien longtemps... héhéhé...  
Et pas de problème pour les remarques, tant qu'elles sont constructives, ça va ! Et de toute façon, chacun pense ce qu'il veut, alors !

**Hathor2 :** Ouais, moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé le coup de Penthotal... Et la suite ? Et bien la voilà !

**Melissande Ol :** Ouais, je sais... mon deuxième prénom, c'est sadique...  
Et heureusement que personne ne sait où j'habite...

**MyEstimeuse:** Tu sais, on ne peut pas toujours tout aimer ! Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas !! Je ne sais pas non plus si tu vas apprécier celui là, il est un peu dans la même veine. Enfin bref, je verrais à ta prochaine review. Ou pas...

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 28**

Il dormait comme un bienheureux. La bouche entrouverte, ronflant légèrement, Rodney était bien. D'accord, ce n'était pas son matelas orthopédique, conseillé par un grand spécialiste, mais il était bien. L'homme qu'il aimait était couché à côté de lui. Enfin, non, pas à côté de lui. Mais pas bien loin. En fait, juste derrière un fichu paravent, que cet écossais de malheur avait tiré avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait pas pu le voir avant de s'endormir, et ça lui avait manqué. Mais comme Carson lui avait dit qu'il s'était endormi, il en avait fait autant. Après tout, cette méchante histoire n'était peut-être qu'un mauvais rêve ?

oOoOo

Penché sur son ordinateur, il regardait, d'un œil très intéressé, les colonnes de chiffres et de lettres qui parcouraient son écran. Encore un logarithme dont il pouvait se montrer fier !

Il se redressa, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, quand il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il entendait crier. Pourtant, dans son labo, il était seul, alors qui se permettait d'émettre un son pareil ?

Il se tourna, mais ne vit personne. Pourtant, le son strident lui perçait les tympans. Et tout à coup, il reconnu la voix. C'était John. Mais qui le faisait crier comme ça ? Qui était en train de lui faire du mal ?

Il voulut se lever de sa chaise, mais n'y arriva pas. Panique ! Qui avait mis de la colle sur cette chaise ?

Les cris. Toujours les cris.

Et ils s'intensifiaient.

Il força, poussant de toutes ses forces sur l'assise, rien à faire, il était toujours bloqué. Il allait se mettre à crier, pour demander de l'aide, quand il ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il n'était pas dans son labo. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, se demandant où il était, quand tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était à l'infirmerie.

Puis il sursauta violemment. Un autre cri. Sauvage, inhumain. Quelqu'un qui avait peur.

Tout comme lui. Il avait la chair de poule. Il n'était pas courageux, ça il le savait. Mais là, c'était John, il l'avait reconnu, et n'allait pas le laisser comme ça. Il se leva très vite, se demandant pourquoi personne n'était encore venu les voir. Il n'y avait donc personne, qui surveillait les patients dans cette infirmerie de malheur ?

N'importe qui pouvait rentrer, égorger quelqu'un, et ressortir en toute impunité !

Ah bravo ! Quand il irait mieux, il mettrait en place un nouveau système de surveillance !

Et quoi qu'en dise ce charlatan de Carson, il le ferait !

En attendant, il poussa le paravent et s'approcha bien vite du lit de John. Il posa sa main sur le bras qui tremblait et parla doucement.

-Sheppard ! C'est moi, c'est Rodney, ouvrez les yeux…

Le militaire ne criait plus, mais il était en nage, et essoufflé. Il respirait vite, et à chaque fois, une grimace lui tordait la bouche. Rodney savait que ses côtes devaient le faire souffrir terriblement, et il fallait qu'il se calme, alors il lui parla encore, mais un peu plus fort, il fallait qu'il se réveille, à tout prix…

-John, je vous en prie, calmez-vous !

La respiration se fit plus douce, et quand Rodney passa sa main sur le front moite, John se calma presque instantanément.

-C'est fini, John, calmez-vous, je suis là… ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini…

Et enfin, le militaire ouvrit les yeux.

-Rodney ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, je suis là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini, vous pouvez vous rendormir, maintenant…

Il allait s'éloigner, quand John le retint par le bras.

-Non, restez… s'il vous plait…

Embarrassé, ne sachant pas comment se comporter, Rodney s'assit au bord du lit. John lui tenait toujours le bras, mais sa main descendit doucement. Le scientifique baissa les yeux, le pouce du militaire caressait doucement la sienne. Du coup, se fut lui qui se mit à respirer plus vite.

-Je dois vous laisser, maintenant… Carson a dit que vous deviez vous reposer…

Sans prévenir, John se redressa et se jeta presque dans ses bras.

-S'il vous plait, ne partez pas…

Une boule dans la gorge, Rodney ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'arracher de l'étreinte, ou au contraire, le serrer encore plus fort. Mais le militaire décida pour lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Ne me laissez pas… ne me laisse pas… je t'en prie…

Puis John se redressa, regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux, et pencha un peu la tête. Rodney était tétanisé, n'ayant pas encore assimilé le fait que l'homme qui s'était jeté dans ses bras venait de le tutoyer de nouveau. Il manquait d'air, lui aussi. Alors il ouvrit la bouche.

John en profita et s'approcha encore. Il voulait l'embrasser, il en avait envie, il en avait besoin. C'était vital. Il mourrait d'envie de goûter de nouveau à sa bouche. Et il le fit...

oOoOo

-Et bien dites donc ! Je n'aurais jamais cru vous voir manger tout ça à cette heure ci ! S'exclama Teyla en voyant le Satédien dévorer ce qu'il avait mis sur son plateau.

-Ouais, l'exercice physique, ça creuse !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Dit-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

Ils mangèrent sans trop parler, l'un comme l'autre, appréciant de temps en temps, le silence. Et Rodney n'étant pas là pour leur rabattre les oreilles avec ses théories, ils en profitèrent.

Une fois leur plateau respectif terminé, ils se regardèrent.

-On va les voir ?

Avec un sourire, Teyla se leva sans rien dire. Elle aussi avait envie de revoir ses amis…

oOoOo

Carson était sortit provisoirement de son bureau, et quand il en revint, il se rassit en soupirant sur sa chaise. Il était un peu fatigué, en ce moment. Il faudrait qu'il songe à demander à Elisabeth, si il pouvait choisir un autre médecin, et le faire venir sur Atlantis, il y avait du boulot pour deux. Même pour trois…

Il croqua à pleine dent dans le sandwich qu'il venait de se confectionner, quand il jeta un coup d'œil distrait sur sa gauche. Et là, il déglutit péniblement le morceau à peine mâché qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Le moniteur cardiaque de surveillance du colonel s'emballait.

Laissant sur place et sans aucun remord, le malheureux sandwich qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, il se précipita vers la chambre de son patient. Le stéthoscope autour du cou, il passa très vite la main sur le système d'ouverture de la porte, et allait appeler en renfort une infirmière, quand le spectacle qu'il découvrit, le cloua sur place.

Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre le Dr Rodney McKay et le colonel John Sheppard ?

Et bien plus maintenant. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux. Et quelle réponse !

Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi passionné !

Ils étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le baiser qu'ils se donnaient n'avait rien d'amical. Ils étaient comme soudés l'un à l'autre, et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Et si le moniteur cardiaque du militaire s'était emballé, et bien, il savait pourquoi. Il devait être, comme on dit, malade d'amour. Et d'un type dont jamais Carson aurait pu croire ça.

Et il ne faisait pas semblant. On ne pouvait pas tromper un système aussi perfectionné qu'un appareil électronique. Non, si son cœur battait aussi vite, c'était certainement parce qu'il était amoureux. Il n'y avait que cette raison qui pouvait accélérer les battements d'un cœur comme ça. Enfin, non...

Mais là, c'était certainement le cas.

Et ils étaient tellement occupés à se dévorer la bouche, qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce.

Carson recula sans faire de bruit. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur.

Ses amis s'embrassaient, et n'avaient pas besoin d'un public...

Il referma la porte très vite, et retourna s'asseoir, tout chamboulé. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Le chef militaire d'Atlantis et le responsable des scientifiques, ensemble, et s'embrassant. Il avait bien décelé un malaise, et voulait en découvrir la cause. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ne voulait plus. Comment faire avec ces deux là, quand à l'avenir, il les rencontreraient ?

Comment faire ?

Il avait le devoir de ne rien divulguer sur ses patients, mais là…

Il allait quand même devoir leur parler. Ne serait-ce que pour leur donner de quoi se protéger.

Et là, il se mit à rire. Pourquoi ?

Ils n'en étaient quand même pas arrivés à croire qu'ils coucheraient ensemble ! Ils s'embrassaient, c'est vrai, mais de là à… à… faire l'amour… ?

Carson n'avait aucun préjugé, et s'en était toujours montré fier. Il soignait tout le monde, sans discrimination. Et après avoir vu ce qui pouvait se passer entre un homme et une femme, ou entre deux hommes, ou entre deux femmes, ou encore, entre deux hommes et une femme…

Enfin bref, il avait vu, ou presque, toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables, durant toutes ses années d'études, et il ne voulait pas changer d'avis.

D'ailleurs, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il aimait bien les deux hommes, et respecterait leur vie privée.

En espérant que ça ne pose pas de problème à personne. Et là, rien de moins sûr. Il connaissait les principes rigides de l'armée à laquelle le militaire faisait partie, et ne voulait en aucun cas lui nuire. Mais pour l'instant, s'occuper à faire quelque chose d'utile lui paru une bonne idée. Histoire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

La prise de sang !

Voilà qui devrait l'occuper. Il savait que les deux hommes étaient en parfaite santé. Même Rodney, qui était pourtant à l'affût du moindre petit changement chez lui, ne souffrait que d'hypoglycémie.

Mais là, il allait faire quelque chose que l'éthique lui interdisait de faire. Il allait faire un examen plus poussé sur le tube de sang qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pour rechercher d'éventuelles traces de maladies…

Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire sans l'accord du principal intéressé, mais là, il se dit qu'au moins, si ils passaient à l'étape supérieure, et si il n'y avait rien dans les résultats, lui, il aurait l'esprit tranquille.

Sa conscience, il s'arrangerait avec plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait du boulot.

Alors c'est plutôt soulagé qu'il commença…

oOoOo

Il était dans ses bras, et se serrait contre lui. Il avait mal, mais s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son canadien était là. Et il l'embrassait. Il adorait l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui, rentrer en lui…

D'ailleurs, une partie de lui se rappela à son bon souvenir.

Mais il essaya de l'oublier. Pour l'instant ce qui comptait le plus, c'était que Rodney était toujours là, et que quand il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas reculé. Et il en profitait. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, le caressant doucement, le pétrissant, le collant encore plus contre lui. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher…

oOoOo

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un type comme Sheppard aurait été capable de lui faire ressentir ça. C'était comme si un million d'étoiles venaient d'exploser devant ses yeux. Les mains dans son dos n'en finissaient pas de le caresser. Et il aimait ça. Quand John s'était emparé de sa bouche, il n'avait pas réagi. Il ne voulait pas encore une fois se laisser faire, mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Il le voulait, lui aussi. Alors il avait cédé. Encore une fois, il avait cédé au plaisir d'être dans ses bras. Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait. Il avait relégué dans un profond et lointain recoin de sa mémoire, le fait qu'ils étaient dans un lieu, où n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les surprendre. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il s'en fichait totalement. Rien ne comptait. Rien à part le fait qu'il avait la langue plongée dans la bouche de l'homme qu'il adorait. Et qui lui rendait bien. A la façon dont John l'embrassait, nul doute que si il avait été un peu plus en forme, ils seraient déjà nus, en train de s'aimer passionnément…

oOoOo

Ronon et Teyla avaient marchés tranquillement, en silence, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth leur avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller les voir, mais étant donné l'heure, ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'aller leur dire un petit bonjour. Après tout, ils faisaient partie d'une équipe, et ils étaient soudés.

Et là, ça y était, ils étaient devant la porte.

Teyla regarda Ronon, qui lui rendit son sourire, mais ne bougea pas.

Elle pencha la tête en souriant, comme si elle s'y attendait, passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et entra. Le bureau de Carson était un peu plus loin, sur la gauche, et elle put le voir penché sur son écran, apparemment très prit par ce qu'il pouvait y lire…

-Carson ?

-Oui… Répondit celui-ci sans lever la tête.

-On peut… ?

Le docteur leva enfin les yeux et sourit.

-Mais bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'entraînement a été trop rude ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! S'esclaffa Teyla, mais on aurait voulu les voir. C'est possible ?

L'embarras franchement visible du médecin leur parut étrange.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème avec le colonel ? Ou Rodney ? S'inquiéta Teyla.

-Non, non non ! S'exclama Carson, c'est que… ils dorment.

_Si cette excuse leur suffit, je suis sauvé !_

-A cette heure ci ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Oui, enfin… je pense qu'ils dorment encore… enfin tout à l'heure, c'était ce qu'ils faisaient…

_Là, je ne mens pas !_

-Dr Beckett, vous êtes sûr qu'ils vont bien ?

Redevenant le médecin responsable, Carson se reprit très vite.

-Oui, ils vont bien.

Devant l'air septique de Teyla, il continua.

-Ils vont bien, je peux vous l'assurer !

Et ça, il en était sûr. A voir la façon dont ils se tenaient l'un l'autre, ils ne pouvaient qu'aller bien !

-Bon, si vous voulez vraiment, vous pouvez entrer !

Là, il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir dit de bêtises.

Alors en s'approchant de la porte, il haussa un peu le ton.

-Et vous ? Les moissons, ça s'est passé comment ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ? Et les gens de votre peuple, Teyla, comment vont-ils ?

Si les questions du docteur ne parurent pas étrange ni à l'Athosienne, ni au Satédien, en revanche, le ton, oui. Pourquoi parlait-il aussi fort ?

oOoOo

Ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à s'embrasser, se caresser. Rodney avait une main sur les reins de John, et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Comme si il voulait l'empêcher de reculer. Idiot comme pensée, quand on sait que John, lui, avait les mains dans son dos, et le retenait aussi fort que ses côtes fêlées lui permettaient de le faire.

_C'est pas que je veuille jouer les enquiquineuses, mais tu devrais le lâcher !_

Mais John ne l'entendit pas…

_Oh bon sang ! Mais c'est qu'il n'écoute rien, le bougre ! Y'a du monde qui se pointe ! Tu devrais le LACHER !_

John réagit enfin, et se détacha à regret de Rodney.

- Lâche-moi !

Rodney sursauta.

-Pourtant… Commença t-il.

-Non, pas toi ! Elle ! S'exclama John.

-… Elle… qui… ? Demanda Rodney interdit.

-Ma conscience ! Elle a décidé de m'embêter ces jours ci !

-Ta conscience ? Mais…

Et là, la voix de Carson l'interrompit. Il regarda John, se leva très vite, tira le paravent, et se faufila sous les couvertures de son lit.

John en profita pour remettre un peu d'ordre sur le sien. Juste à temps, la porte s'ouvrait…

oOoOo

Carson savait que sa façon de se comporter pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il voulait laisser le temps aux deux hommes de se remettre dans une position un peu moins compromettante. Et quand il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture de la porte, il ferma les yeux. Comme si ça pouvait leur permettre de gagner du temps...

-John ! Vous êtes réveillé ?

Carson rouvrit les yeux. Le militaire était seul, et allongé. Seuls les draps légèrement froissés, prouvaient que ça datait de pas si longtemps que ça…

-Alors ? Continua Teyla en s'approchant de lui, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci… et vous ?

-Oh ! Nous ça va ! Nous sommes rentrés ce matin, mais on n'a pas pu vous voir…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi.

-Oui, j'ai eu une petite… défaillance, mais c'est fini. Et les moissons ?

-Finies, elles aussi ! Ça m'a fait du bien de me retrouver avec les miens. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps…

-Et vous Ronon ? Ça vous a plu ? Demanda t-il au Satédien avec un large sourire.

-On peut pas dire ça, mais comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

-Ronon ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Laissez, je le comprends… le manque d'action, c'est terrible…

-Et Rodney ? Demanda alors Teyla, histoire d'alléger un peu la conversation.

-Je suis là ! S'exclama celui-ci, derrière le paravent.

Carson poussa la petite cloison de tissu, et ils purent tous se voir. Les yeux du médecin regardèrent attentivement les deux hommes. Mais rien n'aurait pu laisser paraître quoi que se soit. Ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes. Sauf que Rodney était un peu rouge…

-Rodney, alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

-Mauvaise nuit…

_Mauvaise excuse…_

-Bon, et bien on va vous laisser, n'est-ce pas Ronon ?

-Oui.

-On se dit à demain ?

-Oui, à demain… Répondit John.

oOoOo

Ronon et Teyla étaient sortit, mais pas Carson.

-Un problème doc ? Demanda John.

-Non…

-Alors pourquoi vous restez planté là ?

Puis sans attendre la réponse, il continua d'une traite.

-Si je promets de me coucher dès que je suis dans ma chambre, vous me laissez sortir d'ici ?

La réponse fusa, directe.

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda John d'une voix plaintive.

-C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois, et vous avez vu où vous êtes ? Ici !

-Oui, mais là, c'est parce que je n'avais pas mangé, c'est tout ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même !

oOoOo

Zut, il s'était fait avoir ! Effectivement, lui, le médecin chef de la cité d'Atlantis, avait dit qu'il avait trouvé la raison à son malaise, et voilà que ça se retournait contre lui.

Et de plus, il n'avait pas vraiment d'excellente raison de le retenir. Quand Teyla et Ronon étaient entrés, il était en train d'examiner les résultats de la prise de sang du colonel. Et il put constater que sa numération globulaire était redevenue normale. Enfin, bref, aucun raison de l'empêcher de retourner chez lui.

Mais pour l'autre examen, il était encore trop tôt…

De plus, il savait que si contamination il y avait, il faudrait plusieurs jours, avant d'être certain que tout allait bien.

Que faire, dans ce cas là ? Les prendre un par un et leur parler des risques ? Ou au contraire, leur dire qu'il est au courant et qu'ils devaient se protéger, ou s'abstenir, en attendant les résultats ?

Et tout à coup, il lui revint une chose importante à l'esprit. Si Rodney était scientifique, ce dont personne ne doutait, il avait certainement passé tous les tests possibles et imaginables ! De plus, le sachant hypocondriaque, de lui-même, il avait certainement dû le faire, ce test !

Quant au miliaire, la fameuse loi qui voulait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas entretenir de relations entre membres d'une même équipe, et encore moins avec un homme, avait dû l'obliger à le faire aussi !

Entre autre examen tout aussi poussé…

Après tout, il était allé dans des pays pas très clair, question hygiène, alors la visite médicale du retour devait être assez complète ! Du moins, l'espérait-il….

Alors il décida avant de répondre, d'aller éplucher consciencieusement, leurs dossiers médicaux. Ce genre de choses devait y être inscrit…

oOoOo

John regardait le docteur avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, Carson. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui trouver qu'il ne sache pas comment lui dire ?

-Carson, si j'ai quelque chose qui cloche, j'aimerai le savoir !

-Non, vous n'avez rien qui cloche, enfin pour l'instant…

-Comment ça, pour l'instant ? S'alarma John.

Carson se redressa, et vit que Rodney en avait fait autant, en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas de doute, il tenait au militaire, celui là…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de l'humour !

-Plutôt nul votre humour ! Grommela Rodney.

-Bon, écoutez, j'aimerais vous garder au moins encore jusqu'à cinq heures, ça vous va ?

-Pourquoi cinq heures ?

-Parce que je veux vous voir manger !

-Ah… et après je rentre ?

-Oui… vous pourrez peut-être rentrer… Soupira Carson.

_Si j'ai fini de lire vos dossiers à tous les deux, sinon, ceinture !_

Et là, sa pensée le fit sourire. Mais pas longtemps.

Imaginer les deux hommes ensembles lui parut bizarre. Surtout en sachant que l'un d'entre eux était un militaire dont les conquêtes féminines étaient connues de tout le monde. Même sur d'autres planètes, c'est dire…

Pour Rodney, il n'en était pas de même. Celui-ci avait toujours eu un problème relationnel, que se soit avec les femmes ou les hommes. Mais après l'avoir vu enlacer le colonel comme il l'avait fait…

Non, apparemment son problème n'en était plus un.

-Vous Rodney, vous pouvez sortir, si vous voulez. Mais pas de labo, sinon…

-Promit ! S'exclama celui-ci avant que Carson ait pu finir sa phrase.

Boudeur, John rétorqua.

-Et lui, vous ne l'obligez pas à rester pour voir si il mange !

Carson sourit franchement.

-Non, parce que je n'ai jamais vu Rodney louper un repas, contrairement à vous !

Le scientifique descendit du lit, et en passant devant celui de John, ne put s'empêcher de le regarder.

Et John aussi, fixa ses yeux sur lui.

_Oh bon sang ! Ce n'est pas qu'une simple aventure, ces deux là s'aiment vraiment !_ Pensa Carson.

Car le regard qu'ils venaient d'échanger…

Si l'énergie dégagée avait pu être maîtrisé, nul doute que l'E2PZ de la cité aurait fait le plein en un clin d'œil !

_Faut que je lise au plus vite leurs dossiers… _Pensa encore le docteur.

Car pour lui, il n'était pas si loin que ça, le moment où ils passeraient à l'acte…

Si il avait su...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci aux quelques ****137 personnes qui ont lu ma fic !!**

**Merci à vous tous !**


	29. Chapitre 29

Salut tout le monde !

Alors j'ai eu des avis très mitigé sur le contenu du chapitre précédent, mais au moins, c'est assez réaliste !  
C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup les compliments (qui n'aime pas ça, franchement !) mais de lire des review comme celles là me fait plaisir dans le sens ou au moins, vous n'avez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez !  
C'est vrai, quel est l'intérêt de n'avoir que des reviews élogieuses ?  
_(J'en reviens pas... j'ai vraiment écrit ça ??? J'chui pas nette...)_

Tout le monde n'aime pas la même chose, et heureusement, alors il me parait normal que de temps en temps, des passages ne plaisent pas forcément...  
Mais tant pis pour vous, me revoilà avec la suite !

**IsaJackson **: Je suis assez étonnée par ta review ! Je pensais sincèrement que c'était assez facile à comprendre que c'était Rodney qui "tenait" John, enfin, qui essayait de le réveiller, et que le militaire l'avait inclus dans son rêve !  
Tu trouves que ça traîne une peu en longueur, mais c'est parce que je n'aime pas trop finir mes histoires à la va-vite, et je n'en ai pas fini avec nos deux tourtereaux, alors...  
Alors c'est vrai qu'il y a sans doute des longueurs (arghhhh... je me répète), mais j'ai construit mon histoire comme ça. Et je sais que ça ne te rassura pas plus que ça, mais John n'a rien de contagieux ! Il ne risque pas de refiler un truc bizarre à Rodney ! XDééé !!!

**Melissande Ol :** La preuve si il y en a besoin, de ne pas être obligé de mettre 3 pages de commentaires ! Le tien me fait bien plaisir. Normal, mon égo est aux anges, avec ce que tu as écrit !

**Hathor2 :** Les choses s'arrangent ? Et ça va allez de mieux en mieux ! La suite ? Et bien la voilà !

**MyEstimeuse:** Je me rappelle avoir mis dans ma précédente review, que j'espérais que le fait que tu n'avais pas trop aimé le chapitre, ne devait pas se reproduire ! Et bien je suis ravie de voir que tu as beaucoup apprécié celui que tu as lu ensuite ! Avec toi, c'est un peu le yoyo, mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu y trouves ton compte !  
_(et moi aussi par la même occasion !)_

**Row666** : Oui, effectivement tu peux être surprise de l'acharnement de Carson avec les maladies, mais dans la série, je l'ai toujours trouvé très papa poule avec les habitants d'Atlantis, et le bien être de ses amis est une priorité pour lui. Tu dis que ça ne le regarde pas ? Moi, je pense qu'au contraire, en tant que médecin, qu'il est de son devoir de s'inquiéter de ça ! Mais bon, ce n'est que mon opinion !  
Oui, tu n'as pas tord quant à la batterie de test qu'ils ont certainement passés, mais n'oublions pas qu'ils sont dans une autre galaxie, et qu'ils ne connaissent pas tout ce qui peut se passer aussi loin !  
(Faut bien que je me trouve une excuse... ) _Ça a marché ??  
_Bref, j'espère que tu seras un peu réconciliée avec ma fic dans les prochains chapitres !  
Et merci pour ta review !

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 29**

Comme il l'avait promis à Carson, Rodney s'était rendu directement dans ses quartiers. Pas question pour lui de laisser passer la chance de pouvoir "le" voir dans la soirée. Parce qu'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il s'était fait des idées ! Enfin, de mauvaises idées. Non, John n'avait pas regretté ce qui s'était passé entre eux, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas tenu dans ses bras comme ça. Rien que d'y penser, il se dépêcha encore plus de rejoindre sa chambre. Il voulait que tout soit prêt pour ce soir.

Ce soir. Il voulait être avec lui et pour la nuit. Même si il devait se contenter de dormir, il le voulait dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur son lit, essayant de s'imaginer comment allait se passer cette soirée, ou enfin, ils se retrouveraient. Puis il regarda autour de lui, et sur quoi il était assis. Son lit. Un ridicule lit d'une place, sur lequel il avait à peine la place de se tenir seul. Alors comment faire pour qu'ils y soient ensemble, sans se faire mal ?

Il avait promis, mais il allait "oublier" sa promesse. C'était pour la bonne cause, alors, ça ne lui posa aucun problème de conscience !

Le Dr Rodney McKay se leva, et se mit en chasse…

oOoOo

Carson avait raison, après le copieux goûter que celui-ci l'avait obligé à avaler, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Mais il s'ennuyait ferme !

-Carson !

L'intéressé se leva de son siège, et s'approcha de lui.

-Oui… ?

-Je ne me lève pas, d'accord, mais est-ce que je peux avoir mon PDA ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai un rapport de mission à rendre, et je ne l'ai pas encore commencé !

-Ça m'est tout à fait égal ! Rétorqua Carson sous l'œil éberlué du militaire, tant que vous êtes ici, c'est repos, repos, et encore repos, c'est clair ?

Et sans attendre, il retourna lire le dossier.

oOoOo

Il en avait parcouru des pièces ! Presque tous les recoins de la citée l'avait vu passer. Parfois même s'arrêter, réfléchir, et repartir en soupirant. Non, il n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Mais l'espoir étant quelque chose d'abstrait, et le scientifique qu'il était ne jurant que par du concret, il continua ses recherches.

Ne désespérant pas, il continua, jusqu'à des endroits dans lesquels il ne se serait jamais aventuré seul. Mais là, il le fallait. Pour lui, pour John, pour eux.

Il marchait dans un couloir, et commençait sérieusement à désespérer, quand il passa devant une énième porte, qui s'ouvrit à son passage. Curieux, il stoppa, fit un pas en arrière, et entra. La pièce n'était pas très grande, et avait l'air d'être abandonnée depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années.

Ça sentait un peu le renfermé et la poussière. Mais quand il s'avança un peu, un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Enfin. Il avait enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Maintenant, restait à savoir comment il allait pouvoir se débrouiller, et seul bien entendu, pour l'emmener avec lui…

oOoOo

-Je trouve qu'ils ont l'air d'aller parfaitement bien ! Dit Teyla d'un air réjoui.

Pas de réponse.

-Et vous ? Insista t-elle.

-Oui.

L'Athosienne releva la tête, et vit Ronon fixer une silhouette au bout du couloir.

-C'est pas McKay, là bas ?

Regardant plus attentivement, Teyla acquiesça.

-Oui, je crois bien que vous avez raison ! Mais je le croyais à l'infirmerie !

-Peut-être qu'il s'en est échappé ?

Teyla se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Non, je ne crois pas ! Sinon, Carson nous aurait sans doute appelés à la rescousse !

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, mais Rodney avait l'air tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient en face de lui.

-Rodney ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda Teyla.

-Hein ? Euh… et bien…

-Vous ne devriez pas être à l'infirmerie ?

Après un raclement de gorge fort peu élégant, il répliqua.

-Non, Carson m'a laissé sortir.

Mais il ne leur dit pas qu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'aller dans ses quartiers…

-Ah ! Et John ?

-Lui, il y reste, enfin jusqu'à ce soir…

_Et après, il est à moi…_

-On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

_Alors là, vous pouvez toujours courir !_

-Euh… et bien, pas grand-chose… je réfléchissais…

-A quoi ? Demanda Ronon en croisant les bras.

Il sentait que le scientifique leur mentait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Celui-ci ouvrait la bouche, et la refermait sans rien dire, comme un poisson rouge. D'ailleurs, il en avait un peu la couleur, et se frottait les mains l'une sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Teyla le ressentit.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser entre hommes, je vais dans mes quartiers pour méditer. A ce soir, à la cantine !

-Oui… c'est ça… à ce soir… Bafouilla Rodney.

Il regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, puis tourna la tête de nouveau vers le Satédien qui se tenait toujours en face de lui.

oOoOo

Carson avait fini de lire les dossiers, et tous les comptes rendus d'examens lui plaisait. Alors il éteignit le portable, rassuré. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise. Un souci en moins, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, rien à craindre de ce côté-là !

Du coup, il cessa ses recherches sur la dernière prise de sang, et effaça les quelques données qui pourraient amener n'importe quel laborantin, à se poser des questions.

Il s'attela alors à une tâche qu'il n'appréciait pas trop, mais qu'il était tenu de faire. L'inventaire…

Car tout boulot, même si on adore ce qu'on fait, à un inconvénient. Et celui de Carson, et bien c'était ça…

oOoOo

Ronon et Rodney étaient toujours dans le couloir, et n'avaient pas bougé depuis que Teyla les avaient quitté.

-Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire ? Je ne sais pas moi… des méchants à poursuivre, peut-être ? Demanda Rodney ironiquement.

-Y'en a pas en ce moment.

-Bon, et bien vous n'avez pas envie de vous entraîner ?

-Avec vous ?

Rodney laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Non, pas avec moi…

-Ça, je le sais.

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas avec moi que vous avez envie de vous entraîner !

Il ne voulait pas en parler le premier, mais se doutait que le sujet devait être très sensible pour les deux hommes. Et si il n'avait aucune certitude, il avait de plus en plus de soupçons.

Rodney le regarda de travers, avec un petit sourire crispé.

Est-ce qu'il était bien en train de comprendre ce que ce géant voulait dire ?

Dans le doute, il choisit de faire l'ignorant. Un comble pour lui…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-McKay, je crois avoir compris. Et je vous assure que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

-Un problème ? Quel problème ? Vous avez un problème ? Débita Rodney très vite.

-Moi non, mais vous, oui.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème !

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine de nier, ça se voit… Continua encore Ronon tranquillement.

Ne voulant absolument pas le reconnaître, Rodney continua ses abnégations.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez à la fin ! Oh, et puis, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos élucubrations, salut !

Et il se retourna, prêt à partir, quand la phrase calme de Ronon le cloua sur place.

-Sheppard et vous. Ça se voit, vous savez.

Manquant soudainement d'air, Rodney articula difficilement.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Sheppard et vous.

Rodney se retourna de nouveau, les jambes flageolantes.

-Teyla vous a parlé ? Murmura t-il.

Elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire ! Quelle garce !

-Non, elle n'avait pas besoin. En fait, c'est moi qui l'avais remarqué avant elle.

-Et… qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

-C'est simple, dès que vous êtes ensemble, on voit bien que vous tenez l'un à l'autre.

Rodney toussota. C'était plutôt drôle, c'était exactement de cette façon que Teyla avait essayé de lui en parler !

-Oui, je tiens à lui, et alors ?

Il redressa le buste et la tête, autant que faire ce peu, étant donné qu'il aurait quand même fallu qu'il grimpe sur un escabeau, pour avoir les yeux en face de ceux de Ronon.

-Je l'aime bien, moi aussi, mais vous, vous l'aimez ! Continua celui-ci.

Rodney allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Ronon le coupa.

-Je sais que vous allez encore dire que c'est faux. Mais moi, je sais que j'ai raison. Et puis, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en moque. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais au courant, et que ça ne me gênait pas, c'est tout.

-Vraiment ? Réussi à dire Rodney. Ça ne vous… choque pas ?

-Non. C'est votre vie, vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Alors comme ça, il était si transparent que tout le monde ou presque avait deviné ses sentiments pour le militaire ?

Enfin, tout le monde, c'était beaucoup dire ! Mais quand même ! Les deux autres membres de son équipe avaient tout découvert, alors qu'en serait-il pour les autres ?

-Il le sait ?

-Hein ? Qui ? Qui sait quoi ?

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Où était le temps où il était un homme intelligent, bardé de diplômes en tout genre, et qui gérait sa vie comme il le voulait, ou du moins qui essayait ? Où était ce temps, où il se croyait attiré par les blondes, et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était de rencontrer l'âme sœur ?

Ame sœur qui en fait, était un homme…

-Sheppard. Vous lui avez dit ?

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

-Vous avez eu des occasions pourtant, alors pourquoi attendre ?

Rodney était surpris. Il écoutait les conseils d'un homme qui avait passé sept années à courir de planètes en planètes, pour échapper à des suceurs de vie, et c'était cet homme là, qui avait perdu sa femme, qu'il écoutait ?

Est-ce que le monde tournait à l'envers ou quoi !

-Il le sait… Murmura tout à coup Rodney, sans réfléchir.

Un sourire, chose assez rare pour être relevée, apparut sur les lèvres du Satédien.

-Et alors ?

Horriblement embarrassé, le scientifique ne savait plus quoi dire. Il voulait des détails, en plus ?

Comme si il avait compris que ça se bousculait dans la tête de McKay, Ronon continua.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le coin ?

-Je cherchais un moyen de transporter...

-Transporter quoi ?

-Un grand…

Allait-il vraiment lui dire ça ?

-Un grand lit… Finit-il d'une petite voix.

Et voilà, une personne de plus qui allait se moquer de lui !

Bah voyons ! Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez comme ça sur Atlantis !

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, si vous me dites où il est ! Dit alors Ronon, sans se départir de son sourire.

oOoOo

John soupirait.

John soupirait vraiment très fort.

John en avait marre.

Il était maintenant un peu plus de dix neuf heures, et Carson lui avait dit non, la dernière fois qu'il avait demandé à se lever.

-Carson !

... Et Carson soupira à son tour.

-Quoi !

-Je peux ?

_Il veut ma peau, j'en suis sûr !_

-Vous pouvez quoi ? Demanda t-il, connaissant pourtant parfaitement la réponse.

Ça ne faisait jamais que la vingtième fois au moins qu'il l'entendait !

-Je voudrais me lever ! Vous aviez dit que je pourrais après le goûter, et il est bientôt huit heures !

-Et bien comme ça, je serais sûr que vous ne louperez pas non plus le repas du soir ! S'exclama Carson, satisfait de sa répartie.

Pas comme son patient…

-Très drôle ! Et bien, faites-moi apporter un plateau !

-Bien sûr ! Tout de suite, colonel !

Carson sortit très vite de la pièce, sans voir le visage plutôt grimaçant que lui fit le militaire. Et pourtant, quinze interminables minutes plus tard, un plateau bien garni, encore, fit son apparition, dans les mains de la même jeune femme que pour celui de midi.

-Merci !

Un sourire de la part de l'homme, et elle disparu aussi vite. Mais le regard de Carson s'était rendu compte du changement. Avant ça, jamais il n'aurait fait attention à la façon dont le jeune homme se serait adressé à l'infirmière, sachant qu'avec lui, s'était presque un jeu. Faire le joli cœur et charmer était dans sa nature. Il n'était pas prétentieux, mais il savait qu'il plaisait, et il en jouait. Au grand désespoir de beaucoup de membres masculins de cette expédition, qui voyait en lui, un prédateur naturel de la gent féminine. Mais là, rien. Juste un sourire, un merci, et puis rien.

Envolé, le dragueur de service !

Son cœur n'était plus à prendre…

oOoOo

Rodney avait invité Ronon à le suivre, mais avec un peu de réticence. Le Satédien lui avait dit qu'il était au courant, que ça ne le choquait pas, et qu'en plus il s'en fichait. Mais le fait que quelqu'un, en plus un homme soit au courant de sa liaison avec le chef militaire de la cité, le rendait mal à l'aise. Et là, il allait lui demander d'emmener un lit dans ses quartiers.

Mais pas n'importe quel lit, un immense lit.

Quand les anciens habitaient encore la cité, nul doute qu'il y avait des couples. Ils n'étaient pas immortels, et l'ascension ne leur permettait d'atteindre qu'un niveau de conscience supérieur. Pas de perpétuer leur race. Donc, des grands lits deux places, il y en avait. Et Rodney l'avait déniché. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi il n'en avait pas trouvé un plus tôt…

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivaient là, et personne n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque quand au mobilier plus que spartiate qu'ils y avaient trouvé. Faut dire aussi qu'Atlantis était une cité sur laquelle ils étaient venus pour étudier, pas un endroit où passer sa lune de miel !

Ils étaient là pour travailler, pas pour batifoler !

Mais plus ils s'approchaient de la pièce où Rodney avait déniché son trésor, moins il aimait la sensation qui s'emparait de lui.

-Ça va ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Parce que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est arrêté devant cette porte !

-Ah… ?

Et Rodney remarqua qu'effectivement, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-C'est là ? Demanda encore Ronon.

-Oui… c'est… là… Réussi à dire Rodney au prix d'un immense effort.

-Bon, et bien on y va !

-Hein… ? Euh… oui, on y va…

Le Satédien entra, suivit de Rodney, parcouru la pièce du regard, et vit ce dont parlait le scientifique.

-Ça se démonte ? Demanda t-il.

-J'en sais rien...

Et devant l'air amusé de Ronon, Rodney s'approcha et regarda. Seulement voilà, il était un scientifique, pas un bricoleur ! Et il n'y connaissait rien ! Alors il soupira, déçu. Il faudrait qu'il s'en passe…

- Laissez-moi faire !

Sans attendre, Ronon retira tout le bazar qui traînait dessus, et se pencha à son tour. Rodney décroisa les bras, surprit de le voir si à l'aise.

-Vous avez déjà fait ça ? S'étonna t-il.

-Oui !

-Ah… et où ça ?

-Chez moi, sur Satéda. J'avais une vie, avant d'être un coureur !

Rodney se sentit stupide. Il avait oublié que sur sa planète, maintenant détruite, Ronon y vivait avec une femme, qui n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque des Wraiths…

Alors il ne dit plus rien. Un exploit…

-Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à le transporter en morceau jusqu'à chez vous !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais là, si vous m'aidez, ça ira plus vite !

-Pas de problème !

La réponse plus que rapide de Rodney fit encore sourire Ronon. Ses amis avaient trouvé le bonheur, et il était content pour eux. Il en était même un peu jaloux…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci ****à vous tous de continuer à me lire...**

**V****oilà une version un peu édulcorée du Ronon de ma fic... **

**Un peu éloigné (si peu...) de la série, mais je trouve que ce côté amical lui va bien...**

**Et ce que j'aime le plus encore, c'est qu'il y a de plus en plus de personne qui me lise...**

**Ça, c'est génial.**

**Merci (oui, je sais, je me répète... encore...)**


	30. Chapitre 30

Salut tout le monde !

Alors comment dire...

Est-ce que je peux vous dire que j'ai été tellement angoissée à l'idée de ce que vous aviez pu écrire après avoir lu le chapitre précédent, que je n'ai lu vos reviews que jeudi, donc hier ?  
Et oui, je donne peut-être l'impression d'être cool, c'est ce que je m'efforce d'être en tout cas, mais en fait, vos commentaires me touchent beaucoup.  
Qu'ils soient bon ou pas.  
Attention, quand je dis "pas bon", c'est pas dans le sens ou je n'accepte pas vos remarques !  
Pas du tout !  
Mais comme tout le monde, enfin je pense, ça me fait quand même un petit quelque chose de bizarre quand j'ai l'impression qu'un lecteur à l'air d'être un peu déçu...  
Mais tant pis pour vous, me revoilà avec la suite !

**IsaJackson **: Ouais, moi aussi je suis assez pour faire de Ronon un perso comme dans ma fic. Je trouve que ça lui va bien, même si dans la série, il est rarement comme ça ! Mais j'ai bien aimé son expression après que Rodney l'ai pris dans ses bras, dans "Tao of Rodney".  
Les explications des problèmes de mes persos ne sont pas forcément expliqués tout de suite après. Ce qui fait que tu devras lire ma fic jusqu'au bout, même si tu trouve qu'elle traîne un peu...  
Et malheureusement pour toi, elle n'est pas encore finie...  
Et tu peux être obsédée ! Après tout, quand on lit une fic classée M, c'est bien pour une bonne raison, non ???  
Bisous ma belle !

**My-Doctor-who :** Contente de te voir parmi mes fans. J'espère te garder jusqu'au bout !  
Merci de me lire, et sympa de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ça me fait hyper plaisir !!

**Melissande Ol :** Ça à l'air de t'étonner de voir un Ronon fait ami-ami avec Rodney !  
Euh... finalement, je dois dire que moi aussi ! Mais j'aime bien l'idée de les voir faire ce genre de chose ensemble. Rodney l'avait bien pris dans ses bras, dans "Tao of Rodney ", alors pourquoi pas lui filer un coup de main pour afin qu'il fasse "golo-golo" dans la case avec John ?? lol !!!  
Quant à l'attitude de Rodney, l'amour peut faire déplacer des montagnes. Alors pourquoi ça ne le rendrait pas courageux ?

**Alpheratz9 :**Carson t'énerve ?Gloups... c'est pas du tout ce que ça devait faire...  
En fait, Carson ne fait pas l'indiscret, je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit de moche à ses amis. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est aussi protecteur envers eux.  
Mais je suis ravie que le reste t'ai plu, ça me soulage un peu !!  
Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle...

**Row666** : Contente de voir que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent ! Ça me met un peu plus de bonne humeur !  
Non, je blague... t'inquiète !!  
Quant à savoir si les projets de Rodney vont se réaliser, et bien il te suffit de continuer à lire !  
Et ce n'est pas du chantage, je t'assure !!!

****************************  
Alors, après avoir lu vos reviews, je dois dire que je suis à la fois soulagée et un peu inquiète.  
Soulagée parce que malgré le fait qu'il y ait des divergences d'opinion concernant cette fic, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous pour la lire.  
Inquiète, parce que j'espère que ça ne vous gonfle pas d'être obligé de la lire jusqu'au bout, uniquement pour voir enfin le mot "fin"...  
Mais comme dans l'ensemble, vos impressions sont bonnes, je peux continuer à publier.  
De toute façon, je suis allée trop loin pour vous laisser en plan, et se serait vraiment trop dégueulasse de ma part si je ne mettais pas la suite !  
Et ça, c'est pas possible...  
... Sauf si mon PC explose. Alors là, oui, je serais vraiment dans la m*** !!!

****************************

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 30**

L'aide de Ronon avait été très utile. Le lit avait été démonté assez rapidement, et maintenant, ils regardaient les morceaux étalés devant eux.

-Bon, et bien il n'y a plus qu'à savoir comment l'emmener… je vais voir si il y a un transporteur pas loin.

-Ok !

Rodney sortit, parcourut les couloirs non loin, pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il y en avait un, à peine à quelques dizaines de mètres de la pièce. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse encore plus rapidement. Il était tard, et ne voulait pas risquer de perdre du temps.

-Bon, il y en a un, deux couloirs à gauche, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, si on croise quelqu'un ?

Bonne question. Que dire à une personne qui vous croise, alors que vous portez dans vos bras, une planche, ou un morceau de bois, qui en plus, à le malheur de ressembler trait pour trait à une tête de lit ?

Car si les anciens étaient évolués, leur mobilier n'avait pas suivi…

Question modernisme, il pouvait revoir leur copie ! Par contre, c'était tout à fait au goût de Rodney. Un lit qui ressemble à un lit. Et pas une espèce de structure en métal, sur lequel reposait le matelas. Il aimait la simplicité de la déco de la cité, plutôt moderne **(1)**, donc épurée, mais pour l'intimité, il préférait quelque chose de plus intime, justement. Et un bon vieux lit en bois, ou du moins à ce qui semblait être du bois, et bien c'était tout simplement parfait !

Mais la question l'embarrassait. En effet, quoi dire ? Il n'en savait rien, malheureusement.

-Vous pouvez porter quoi, vous ? Demanda Ronon.

Rodney regarda par terre et désigna de la main quelques morceaux.

-Je pense que je peux prendre ces trois là, et celui-là…

-Bon, et bien deux voyages chacun et ça ira, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix…

-Si, vous l'avez !

-Ah bon ? Et lequel ? Demanda Rodney surprit.

-Vous vous serrerez un peu, c'est tout !

Rougissant sous l'allusion parfaitement claire, il garda un instant la bouche ouverte, interdit. Là, il était sûr que le Satédien savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer dans ses quartiers ce soir…

Si ce qu'espérait fortement Rodney se réalisait, bien sûr...

Ronon eut un peu pitié du scientifique, et, souriant en lui-même se pencha pour prendre les morceaux désignés par Rodney, pour lui placer dans les bras.

-Ça ira ?

-Oui, ça ira… Souffla celui-ci sous le poids.

Il allait avoir un de ces mal de dos ! Mais il tint bon. Il l'avait voulu, alors il ferait avec.

Ronon prit les siens, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le téléporteur.

oOoOo

-Carson !

Complètement découragé, celui-ci se mit à soupirer.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il quand même gentiment.

-J'ai fini !

_Tant mieux ! Il va enfin pouvoir aller chez lui !_ Pensa Carson en lâchant un soupir.

Le Dr Beckett était connu dans la cité pour sa gentillesse, son amabilité, son courage, sa patience, et son dévouement. Mais là, il était à deux doigts de craquer.

Cela faisait près de trois heures que le militaire essayait de le pousser à bout pour sortir. C'est vrai qu'il avait bien meilleure mine, qu'il avait une tension tout à fait correcte, et depuis que son voisin de lit était parti, le moniteur cardiaque était régulier comme une horloge !

Comme quoi, l'amour peut être vraiment dangereux pour la santé…

Il s'approcha du lit de son patient et lui dit.

-Vous vous sentez comment ?

John le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Ça fait maintenant trois heures que vous me gardez ici pour rien ! Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien, je n'ai pas menti !

-Je vous crois !

-Mais alors… pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'avais envie de vous avoir sous la main, afin d'être sûr que vous n'alliez pas avoir un autre petit souci de santé. Vous êtes quand même bien amoché, et je ne veux rien avoir sur la conscience !

John le regarda en souriant. Finalement, il l'aimait bien. Il était vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Un bon docteur, et en plus, quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas uniquement à vous dans le cadre de son travail. Non, il allait plus loin que ça. Le militaire, bien que légèrement plus âgé que lui, avait l'impression qu'il le considérait comme son fils. Et à bien y repenser, plusieurs fois il l'avait entendu prononcer le mot "fiston" ou "mon garçon", quand il s'adressait à lui.

C'était plutôt agréable, de sentir que quelqu'un tenait à vous…

Mais quand il pensa à ça, l'image de Rodney s'imposa devant ses yeux. Oui, lui aussi tenait à lui…

Malheureusement pour lui, John était encore "branché", et un bip se fit entendre.

Ils regardèrent ensemble l'écran, et John essaya de se reprendre très vite. Ne surtout pas donner l'occasion à Carson de le garder pour la nuit !

... Et la courbe redescendit bien vite.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites, là ? S'inquiéta le docteur.

-Ça, c'est parce que je suis assez énervé à l'idée de rester encore ici !

_Bon sang ! Quelle rapidité dans la répartie, c'est génial ! _

John grinça des dents. Elle n'avait fini de lui casser les pieds, celle là ?

_Non, pas tant que tu lui auras pas dit !_

Courbe qui re-grimpe sur écran et re-bip de la machine…

-Mais… la machine fonctionnait pourtant bien, avant ! S'étonna Carson.

_Laisse-moi, et tais-toi, où je vais passer la nuit ici, et j'en ai pas envie !_ Pensa John.

_Oui, ça je sais ! C'est plutôt dans son lit à lui, que tu voudrais dormir, hein ?_

-Oui ! S'exclama John à voix haute.

_Et bien reprends toi, et cesse de parler tout haut pour t'adresser à moi ! Sinon, tu es bon pour faire un gros câlin à ton traversin, et ça, c'est quand même pas le pied !_

-Quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Vous avez dit oui, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Carson.

_Parce que tu étais sûr toi aussi qu'elle fonctionnait bien, la machine ! Allez ! Dit lui ça !_

-J'ai dit oui, parce que moi aussi, je pensais qu'elle fonctionnait plutôt bien…

_Bravo ! C'est bien ! Docteur : 0, l'amoureux transi : , je te laisse, je suis fatiguée ! Bonne nuit !_

-C'est ça !

-C'est ça quoi ?

-Oui, c'est ça, la machine fonctionnait parfaitement bien !

-Et comment savez-vous ça ?

-Parce que sinon, vous auriez déjà fait appel à un technicien pour voir pourquoi elle fait ça ! Affirma John avec un grand sourire.

-Là, vous n'avez pas tort. Allez, vous pouvez vous levez, mais pas de course !

-Pas de problème ! Chambre, et dodo ! Promit, juré !

_Olalala ! T'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Mensonge ! Oups, j'ai oublié que je devais me taire, scuse…_

Fermant les yeux, car il était assez fatigué d'avoir sa conscience sur la… et bien sur la conscience, il se leva doucement, et sous le regard sans pitié du docteur, qui ne l'aida pas, commença à s'habiller.

-Bon, et bien vous bougez un peu plus facilement ! Ça vous fait encore beaucoup mal ?

-Non ! S'exclama un peu trop rapidement John.

Mais Carson s'en doutait.

-Allez, suivez moi, je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur, mais n'en abusez pas !

-C'est quoi, votre truc ? Demanda John en tenant à la main, le tube que venait de lui tendre le docteur.

-Des comprimés à base de morphine, alors pas d'abus !

_Chouette !!! Un shoote légal, le pieeeed !_

-Merci, mais non. Je ne crois pas que je vais les prendre…

-Si vous vous sentez capable de supporter la douleur, c'est tant mieux, sinon, prenez en un.

-Merci Carson, mais je ne préfère pas.

-Bon, comme vous voulez. Allez, retournez chez vous…

Pour ne pas risquer un retournement de situation, le militaire partit aussi vite qu'il put de l'infirmerie, sous l'œil goguenard du doc. Celui-ci avait apprécié sa réaction.

Il savait que la plupart du personnel de la cité n'abusait en aucun cas des médicaments qu'il leur prescrivait. Et c'était tout à leur honneur. Une preuve de plus, si il en fallait une, que pour cette expédition, Elisabeth avait choisi les meilleurs !

oOoOo

Ronon avait eu raison, ils avaient dû faire deux voyages chacun. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. A croire que toute la cité était au courant, mais que personne ne voulait leur faire penser le contraire !

Sauf pour leur dernier voyage. Rodney portait un petit élément du côté, et Ronon, portait la plus grande partie, la fameuse "tête de lit" quand ils croisèrent un groupe de trois techniciens, qui s'étaient apparemment trompés de section.

Les trois hommes, le nez sur le portable pour un, le deuxième regardant partout autour de lui, essayant désespérément de savoir où ils pouvaient bien être, et le troisième, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf, avaient vu avec un certain soulagement, nos deux compères au bout du couloir.

Mais le soulagement ne fut visible que d'un côté. On devinera aisément lequel...

-Et zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ? Bafouilla Rodney.

-Rien !

-Rien ? Mais comment ça ?

-Laissez faire !

Et Rodney laissa faire.

La rencontre eut lieu près du téléporteur, que Rodney regardait avec envie. Dire que si il n'avait pas mis aussi longtemps à porter les morceaux précédents, tout se serait déroulé comme sur des roulettes !

Mais non ! Trop facile, bien entendu !

Quand la chance a décidé de vous faire un pied de nez, elle ne vous prévient pas !

-Dr McKay ? Oh si vous saviez ce que ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

-Ah… euh… merci, c'est gentil…

-Dites, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où on est ? On tourne en rond depuis dix minutes, et je crois bien qu'on est perdu !

-Vous alliez où ?

-Au laboratoire du niveau 2 ! Mais je ne sais même pas à quel niveau on est ! Vous savez, vous ?

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait, idiot ! C'est le Dr McKay, il connaît la cité comme sa poche ! Rétorqua l'homme au portable.

-Pas tout à fait, mais presque ! Répondit Rodney. Bon… le labo du niveau 2… alors, deuxième couloir à gauche, descendez l'escalier qui est sur votre droite, puis prenez le téléporteur qui est à environ trois mètres plus loin à droite, ensuite, vous appuyez sur la partie de l'aile ouest de la cité, et en sortant, vous prenez deux fois à droite, et une fois à gauche ! C'est bon ?

Puis, content de lui, il se tourna vers Ronon.

-On y va ?

-On y va ! Répondit le Satédien en souriant.

Et ils les plantèrent là.

oOoOo

-Bon, alors il a dit, deuxième couloir à gauche, escalier à gauche…

-Non, à droite l'escalier !

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, il a dit l'escalier à droite, puis téléporteur !

-Ah oui, tu as raison… bon, et après ?

-Comment ça après ?

Après presque une heure, ils trouvèrent enfin la bonne direction, et se promirent tous, de ne plus jamais oublier leurs oreillettes. Comme quoi, une mauvaise expérience peut parfois être bénéfique !

oOoOo

Il avait mangé à l'infirmerie, parce que Carson l'y avait obligé, mais finalement, il ne le regretta pas. C'est fou ce que c'est agaçant de se rendre compte que vous aviez tort, et que le médecin auquel vous avez affirmé le contraire avait raison.

Quand vous êtes allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de vous sauver en vitesse de ce lieu de malheur, et vous dites que vous allez bien, même très bien.

Et le pire, c'est qu'à force de vous le répéter, vous en êtes persuadé !

Seulement voilà, dès que vous vous levez et faites quelques pas à l'extérieur de cet endroit que vous n'aimez pas spécialement, vous regrettez de vous en êtes échappé.

Et c'est ce qui arrivait à John.

Encore.

Pourtant il allait bien, dix minutes plus tôt. Après avoir parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait du téléporteur, et avoir emprunté deux couloirs, il était presque arrivé à ses quartiers. Et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, celle de s'écrouler sur son lit. Décidément, l'inactivité chez lui avait des aspects qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aussi négatif !

Quand il était en mission, il pensait qu'il aimerait bien être en vacances, et maintenant qu'il était, enfin, en repos forcé, il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était repartir en mission !

Mais peut-être pas pour le moment, il n'aurait pas tenu le coup. Il aurait été un boulet plutôt qu'autre chose pour son équipe. Tient, en parlant d'équipe, il n'avait pas vu ni Teyla, ni Ronon, et ni Rodney !

Enfin si, Rodney, il l'avait vu… Il l'avait même touché. Et embrassé. Et serré dans ses bras.

Comment ce canadien de malheur avait-il pu croire qu'ils auraient pu se voir sans avoir envie de se serrer l'un contre l'autre ?

Bon, c'est vrai aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Mais celui-ci avait été terrifiant, et il ne regretta pas l'avoir fait. Ça lui avait permis de le tenir contre lui...

Même si la veille, il lui avait presque demandé de le laisser se reposer, il n'en avait pas moins envie de le voir. Mais peut-être pas ce soir…

oOoOo

Le remontage fut aussi rapide que le démontage. Et Rodney regardait son œuvre, ravit.

-C'est exactement ce que je voulais !

-J'm'en doute. Bon, je vous laisse McKay, bonne nuit !

-Oui, bonne nuit… Répondit Rodney distraitement.

Ronon sortit de la pièce avec un sourire non réprimé. Oui, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit. Quand à savoir si il allait dormir, alors là...

Le plus dur avait été de transporter les différentes pièces du puzzle que le lit constituait. Mais finalement, mis à part la rencontre avec les trois techniciens perdus, tout s'était bien passé.

Il contemplait le lit, mais tout à coup, il se sentit très bête.

- Le matelas… je n'ai pas le matelas…

Car si le lit était en parfait état, la toile du matelas d'origine, ainsi que sa garniture état partie en poussière depuis plusieurs dizaines, voir des centaines d'années !

Et Rodney s'affala sur une chaise, complètement perdu. Il avait fait tout ça pour rien !

Dépité, il se leva de sa chaise, et se coucha sur le ventre, sur son lit d'égoïste. Ce lit où il dormirait seul, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas demander au militaire de partager un lit de 90cm de large !

Déjà que tout seul, il n'avait pas beaucoup de place, alors à deux, n'en parlons pas !

Et en plus, il commençait à avoir mal au dos !

-Et merde ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Se lamenta t-il.

Il devrait aller voir Carson, avant que ça empire…

-Non ! S'exclama t-il alors, il serait capable de me garder !

_Oui, mais en même temps, il pourrait me donner un truc contre la douleur !_

Il se lamenta sur son sort pendant de longues minutes. Il tournait et se retournait sur son lit, ne sachant pas comment se mettre pour se sentir mieux.

-Faudrait que je songe à en changer… ouais, il est plus aussi…

Et là, le cerveau en ébullition, il se redressa, oubliant qu'il avait mal.

-Un nouveau matelas ! Je vais réclamer un nouveau matelas, en prétextant que le mien est trop vieux !

oOoOo

Teyla était seule, assise à une table, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

-Bonsoir, je peux ?

La voix un peu rocailleuse lui fit lever la tête.

-Ronon ! Alors, de retour ?

-Oui.

-Et avec McKay, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui.

Elle attendit un peu, mais comme elle s'en doutait, rien d'autre ne sortit de la bouche de Ronon.

-Vous ne voulez pas m'en dire plus ?

-Je sais pas…

-Ecoutez Ronon, Rodney et John sont mes amis, au même titre que les vôtres, alors vous pouvez me faire confiance !

-J'ai confiance. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler ou pas !

-Et de quoi ? C'est une histoire entre hommes ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça…

Teyla se mit à rire.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de… ça !

-Alors il n'y a rien à dire !

-Oh ! Alors vous voulez dire qu'il a…

-Il l'a reconnu, oui…

-Mais c'est très bien ! Ils vont enfin pouvoir…

-Je pense que c'est pour ce soir ! Coupa Ronon.

-Quoi ? Ce soir ? Mais de quoi… oh, vous parlez de… ça ? Demanda Teyla, un peu gênée, tout de même.

-Pourquoi pas vous ?

-Euh… en fait… non… je pensais plutôt à ce qu'ils admettent enfin, que c'était un peu ridicule qu'ils continuent à nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre eux !

-Ah…

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Teyla grignota ce qu'il y avait sur son plateau, tandis que Ronon, comme d'habitude, mangea de bon appétit.

oOoOo

Il était passé voir la personne qui s'occupait de la gestion, et aussi de satisfaire tout, ou presque tout les besoins des Atlantes. Il s'étonna de ne pas rencontrer plus de difficultés que le fait de devoir entrer dans un ordinateur, le numéro sous lequel il était identifié. Chaque personne vivant sur la cité en avait un. C'était plutôt impersonnel, mais en cas d'invasion, aucun nom n'apparaissait nulle part. Une sorte de précaution au cas où…

-Bon, vous le voulez pour quand ? Demanda le bureaucrate, sans lever le nez de son portable.

-Le plus vite possible ?

-Vous êtes seul ?

-Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous aurez du mal à le porter tout seul !

-Parce que vous en avez un ?

-Oui.

Si Rodney ne s'était pas retenu, il se serait jeté au coup de l'homme !

-Je vais peut-être y arriver… Réussit-il à dire quand même.

-Comme vous voulez. Il est là bas.

L'homme tendit le bras sur sa gauche, et continua.

-Au fond, à droite, il y a un téléporteur. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à le mettre dedans, c'est pas mon boulot.

-Pas grave…

Rodney était trop content. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, et de plus, il n'aurait pas à justifier le fait qu'il portait un matelas dans sa chambre, alors qu'il avait dit à tout le monde que jamais il ne prendrait ceux qui étaient sur place.

Les anciens étaient des gens bien.

Il adorait leurs téléporteurs…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1)Pas mal, quand on sait que la cité à 10000 ans !!  
**_Je n'aime pas trop mettre des commentaires dans ma fic, mais là, j'ai pas pu résister. Désolée..._

**Voilà.  
****Merci ****à vous tous de continuer à me lire...  
****Ça avance doucement, mais sûrement. Alors patience...  
****Et merci aussi aux anonymes...**


	31. Chapitre 31

Salut tout le monde !  
Bon, et bien comme chaque vendredi, me voilà.  
Et encore, vous avez de la chance que je sois là, parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon "petit" deuxième !!  
Et oui, la mauvaise graine, ça pousse à une vitesse...  
Déjà 21 ans...  
Ouais, vous vous en foutez, et je comprends tout à fait ! Mais moi, je suis fière de mon gamin, alors fallait que je le dise !  
Alors, même si je sais parfaitement qu'il ne lira jamais ce mot, parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'il voie ce que je suis capable d'écrire, je dis quand même :

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE ADRIEN, je t'aime trèèèèès fort !!!!**

Ça y est, j'ai fini mon délire, place aux RAR !  
(et oui, je sais enfin ce que ça veut dire... c'est pas trop tôt...)

**IsaJackson **: J'imagine la tronche que tu vas faire en lisant celui-ci, alors je te préviens tout de suie, oui, ça traine (encore) un peu ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !  
Et "auteuse-tortureuse qui pratique la lectricetorture" dixit la revieweuse, a encore frappé !  
Bisous ma belle !

**My-Doctor-who :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les téléporteurs sont des trucs géniaux ! Pourquoi ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie ??

**Alpheratz9 :**Je n'avais pas pensé du tout à IKEA en écrivant ce chapitre ! J'avoue qu'en plus, j'aime pas ce genre de magasin...  
Quant à savoir quand ils vont l'essayer, ça a failli être dans celui là, mais non...  
Je sais, je me répète, mais patience, ça va pas tarder...

**Melissande Ol :** Non, t'inquiète ! L'amour fait faire des miracles, et un Rodney amoureux peut déplacer des montagnes ! Alors c'est pas un plumard et 2 matelas qui vont l'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée !  
Et non, l'infirmerie ne les verra plus ! Sauf pour avoir les petits "accessoires" indispensables...

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 31**

John était arrivé dans ses quartiers, et s'approcha de son lit. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'y était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire, et une douce chaleur au niveau des reins fit son apparition. Il était amoureux.

_Il faudrait que je compte le nombre de fois ou tu as pensé que tu étais amoureux, je suis sûr que tu vas battre un autre record !_

-Quand est-ce que tu me ficheras la paix ? Gémit John.

_Enregistre : J'ai di__t que je te laisserais tranquille seulement, et seulement quand tu lui auras dit ! Après, pfiiit ! Plus de moi dans tes pattes !_

John refusa de se laisser faire, et ne s'occupa plus de ce que pouvait lui dire cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond.

_On dit pas comme ça ! On dit : Cette empêcheuse d'aimer tranquille !_

Soupir. Non, il n'avait pas fini de l'entendre…

Un peu fatigué, il s'allongea sur son lit sans se déshabiller. Mais l'image de l'homme réapparut devant ses yeux.

Rodney...

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne cesse de penser à lui ?

_Aaaah ! Mais…_

-Je sais ! Coupa John, alors tais-toi !

_Bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça…_

Mais plus il y repensait, plus il avait envie d'être à ses côtés. Rodney était devenu sa drogue. Il n'y avait goûté qu'une fois, mais il était déjà accro.

_Et c'était bon, non ?_

-Oh oui ! Que c'était bon…

_Et se sera encore meilleur quand…_

-Oh bon sang, je sais…

Il se releva, et sortit de sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Il emprunta les couloirs menant aux quartiers du scientifique, espérant ne croiser personne, et il eut de la chance, la cité commençait à être désertée. L'heure un peu tardive y était certainement pour quelque chose…

**oOoOo**

Il se savait pas manuel, pas bricoleur, et n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles, ce que lui reprochait assez souvent les membres de son équipe. Mais là, le Dr Rodney McKay réussit, et seul, l'exploit de déplacer un matelas jusqu'à chez lui. L'amour faisait des miracles…

Et deuxième miracle, et pas des moindres, pas une âme ne s'était aventurée dans les couloirs qu'il avait emprunté !

Il installa enfin le matelas sur le grand lit, posa le sien à côté, et contempla le résultat. Oui, c'était parfait. Il avait un grand lit, et douillettement installé. Ce soir, tout serait parfait. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir comment il allait le faire venir. Mais est-ce qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie, ou Carson l'avait encore gardé ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller le voir ? Ou est-ce que ça allait paraître bizarre ?

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se décida. Il irait le voir. Après tout, il faisait parti de l'équipe du militaire, et aller le voir paraîtrait normal. Il avait le droit de demander des nouvelles, non ?

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et allait franchir la porte…

**oOoOo**

Ronon et Teyla étaient toujours assis, et avaient fini de manger depuis un bout de temps. Et sans le savoir, ils se posaient la même question. Allaient-ils les voir débarquer à la cantine ?

Après avoir vu le réfectoire se vider, ils se regardèrent en souriant. Non, ils n'allaient pas les voir ce soir…

-Bon, je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de rester plus longtemps, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit, Ronon.

-Je vous suis…

Ils prirent leur plateau vide, le déposèrent sur le comptoir, et s'éloignèrent ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne sais pas. A mon avis, le colonel est encore trop faible, et je doute qu'après ce qui s'est passé, Carson soit d'accord pour le laisser sortir de la cité !

-Et je pense que demain sera encore pire pour lui, si jamais McKay va le voir…

Teyla le regarda bizarrement.

-Mais vous avez vraiment de drôle d'idée !

-Non, je suis réaliste. Et après avoir aidé McKay à transporter un lit de deux places dans sa chambre, je ne me fait pas d'idée !

-Un lit… de deux places ?

-Parce que vous croyez qu'il n'y a qu'un homme et une femme qui peuvent s'aimer ? Là, c'est vous qui vous faites des idées !

-Ah… vous avez déjà vécu ce genre de… relation ?

-Non, pas personnellement. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Moi non plus. Je dois pourtant dire que ça va me paraître étrange de les voir après, et de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux…

-Vous êtes contre ?

-Non.

-Alors, non, il n'y a pas de problème !

Ils avaient parcouru les couloirs sans s'en rendre compte, et ils étaient devant les quartiers de la jeune femme.

-Bonne nuit, Teyla.

Elle passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra chez elle.

-Bonne nuit, Ronon… Dit-elle juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le Satédien fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais au moment de tourner à droite, afin d'aller chez lui, il aperçut une silhouette familière qui entrait dans une chambre, et qui pourtant n'était pas la sienne…

Il sourit encore. Il avait raison, demain, ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur eux. A son avis, ils allaient être fatigués…

**oOoOo**

Il avait la main levée, devant une porte ouverte, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur un :

-John… ? A peine inaudible.

Ils se faisaient face. Immobile, comme deux statues.

Si John ne bougeait pas, c'est parce qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait pu trouver le courage de franchir le pas. Celui qui faisait qu'il allait mettre sa vie et son cœur entre les mains de l'homme qui était face à lui.

Si Rodney ne bougeait pas, c'est parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas physiquement. Il était trop chamboulé. Il avait cherché des tas de prétextes plus ou moins débiles, pour l'amener à le suivre dans sa chambre. Et là, plus besoin, il avait fait le premier pas avant lui.

Il se mit à sourire. Il était heureux. Bon sang ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Si John était à présent devant lui, c'est qu'il devait ressentir comme lui, le besoin d'être à ses côtés ?

Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque de sortir de sa chambre, alors qu'il était persuadé que Carson lui avait dit, comme à lui d'ailleurs, d'y rester pour se reposer ?

-Je peux ? Demanda timidement le militaire.

Sans un mot, il était d'ailleurs incapable de faire autre chose que respirer, et encore, plutôt rapidement, Rodney se poussa sur le côté, laissant la voie libre. John entra alors, et Rodney, dans un pur réflexe, referma la porte.

Penser. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à penser. Ça ne devait pourtant pas si difficile que ça, pour un petit génie comme lui !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Super ! Ce moment, il en rêvait, et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? La phrase la plus stupide de toute son existence !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! … euh… ça va ?

-Ça va…

Ils étaient debout l'un devant l'autre. Les mains moites, Rodney se balançait sur une jambe, puis sur l'autre. On aurait dit un gamin qui ne savait pas comment dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille de toute urgence faire un petit tour aux toilettes...

John, lui, s'appuyait plutôt sur une seule. L'autre le faisant un peu souffrir. Il aurait dû prendre les cachets du doc, il aurait eu l'air shooté, mais au moins, aurait pu affirmer qu'il avait une bonne raison de se sentir bizarre...

Oui, il regrettait quand même un peu. En attendant, ils étaient tellement silencieux, qu'on aurait presque pu entendre le tic tac d'une horloge.

_Vas-y... allez... prends ton courage à deux mains et lance toi !_

-Dites, à l'infirmerie…

-Oui... ? Réussit à bredouiller Rodney.

-Vous savez quand...

-Vous voulez sans doute parler de...

-Oui, je veux parler de... enfin... quand on...

C'était à croire qu'ils cherchaient, chacun de leur côté, à battre le record de la discussion qui comportait le plus de phrases commencées, mais pas finies !

Puis John oublia sa jambe et changea de position. Pour le regretter très vite.

Rodney l'avait vu chanceler, et la grimace qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il pensait. Plus efficacement que des paroles. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore suffisamment remis pour rester debout. Alors il le poussa gentiment plus en avant.

-Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Proposa t-il alors.

-Vous avez droit à un grand lit, vous ? S'exclama John.

Rodney rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est vrai que le militaire n'était jamais entré chez lui, alors il découvrait…

Et c'était tant mieux. Comme ça, il n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi il en avait pris un plus grand. Et surtout, pourquoi maintenant… Ça aurait paru tellement évidement !

_« Mais non, John, vous vous faites des idées ! Moi ? Avoir envie de vous mettre dans mon lit ? En voilà une idée ! Non, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Je vais me contenter de vous embrasser, de vous déshabiller, de vous caresser, de vous… »_

-Oh bon sang, il fait chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit soudain Rodney d'une voix rauque.

-Non, pas vraiment…

-Bon, alors c'est moi…

-Vous avez l'air… malade, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Je peux vous laisser…

-Non !

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était une supplique. Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de presque crier. John, qui était devant lui, le regarda attentivement. Il était rouge. Et il respirait vite.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir... je vous laisse...

John s'écarta un peu, passa à côté de Rodney, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mon dieu, comme c'était compliquée, une relation amoureuse !

_Ok, je commence le décompte ! Et de quinze !_

-Comment ça quinze ? Dit-il en stoppant net.

-Quoi ?

Rodney se réveilla enfin, et sortit de son mutisme. Puis il se rendit compte que son militaire était bien trop près de la porte. Alors il se plaça vite-fait bien fait juste devant lui.

-Vous entendez toujours votre...

-Ouais, et elle a décidé de me pourrir la vie !

-Vous en avez parlé avec Carson ?

-Si je fais ça, à mon avis, je cours droit à l'asile !

-Et depuis quand... ?

-Depuis que...

_Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime..._ Pensa t-il.

_Seize !_

John soupira en fermant les yeux et en levant la tête.

-Vous avez mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Rodney.

-Non, c'est toujours...

Il leva la main droite, et avec l'index, pointa sa tempe.

-Ah... et qu'est-ce... qu'elle vous veut ? Demanda doucement Rodney, comme si il ne voulait pas le fâcher.

-Rien de bien important !

Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle comptait le nombre de fois où il pensait qu'il l'aimait !

_Dix sept !_

-Ah... Se contenta de dire Rodney, encore.

Mais en fait, il s'inquiétait réellement pour la santé de son ami... Sa santé mentale...

-Vous devriez vous asseoir... Insista t-il doucement.

Ennuyé, John regarda partout autour de lui, mais la seule chaise de la chambre, n'était pas libre.

-Allez sur le lit, il ne va pas s'écrouler !

Enfin, il l'espérait, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas encore testé ! Mais non, le lit tenait le coup.

-Vous êtes bien ?

-Ça va...

Rodney s'accroupit devant lui.

-J'ai pas l'impression, pourtant. Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez...

-Et bien... en fait...

John se racla la gorge et se lança.

-A l'infirmerie, cet après midi... quand je me suis réveillé de ce cauchemar... je me suis euh... jeté dans vos bras et...

-Et j'aimerais que tu recommences... Coupa Rodney en souriant doucement.

-Ah...

Lui aussi, mais il ne savait pas quelle raison invoquer, ce coup-ci. Il ne dormait pas, et ne faisait pas de cauchemar. D'accord, il y avait bien cette emmerdeuse...

Tiens d'ailleurs, ça faisait bien trois superbes longues minutes qu'il ne l'entendait plus, celle là !

_Hey ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas la peine d'être vulgaire ! Et la raison, je vais te la donner, moi, môssieur le grand homme qu'est pas fichu de prendre une décision aussi simple, tu l'aimes ! C'est-y pas une bonne raison, ça ?_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ça, alors qu'elle lui fichait la paix ? Hein ?

Il cherchait vraiment les embrouilles, ou quoi ?

Mais Rodney décida qu'il prenait trop de temps, et se redressa un peu.

-Viens... Lui dit-il en tendant la main.

-Où ?

-Il est tard, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me doucher après avoir remonté ce truc, alors...

_Gaffe ! Oh mais quelle gaffe !_

-Remonter quoi ? S'exclama John en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'il était en train de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. Et se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il y était allé avec lui...

Mais le fait d'entendre Rodney dire qu'il avait remonté un truc, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre, lui donna un répit. Toujours bon à prendre...

_Lieutenant colonel Sheppard, tu n'es qu'un lâche !_

-Euh... un appareil ancien qui... c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, alors...

-Carson ne vous a pas demandé de ne pas aller au labo ?

Re-gaffe !

-Si... mais tu me connais...

-Pas autant que j'aimerais... Murmura alors John malgré lui.

**oOoOo**

Rodney n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Alors la veille, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au lit, ensemble, ce n'était pas qu'une passade ?

Et ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie, n'était pas le simple baiser de quelqu'un qui avait eu très peur, et qui voulait du réconfort ?

Le chef militaire d'Atlantis voulait vraiment être avec lui ?

Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus de plaisir !

Enfin, si, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là... Pas encore...

Il l'aida à se relever du lit, chose que le militaire fit en réprimant difficilement une grimace.

-John, tu es sûr ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais...

Le militaire ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'en finissait pas de réfléchir, et c'était beaucoup trop long au goût de Rodney. Alors il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Un gémissement langoureux répondit à son étreinte, et il approfondit son baiser. Posant ses mains sur les joues de John, il fouillait avec amour la bouche de son amant, et ne s'en lassait pas.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer l'embrasser...

**oOoOo**

Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que d'être dans sa chambre ne se terminerait pas au lit ?

C'était pourtant bien dans ce genre de pièce que régnait ce mobilier, non ?

Et c'était bien dans un lit que deux amoureux s'aimaient, non ?

_Dix huit ! Bon, je vous laisse..._

John ne l'entendit même pas...

Il était trop occupé, et de toute façon, sa langue était prise d'assaut par celle de Rodney. Il sentit des mains sur lui, devant lui en fait, et qui détachaient doucement les boutons de sa chemise. Il se faisait déshabiller.

Il se laissait déshabiller...

La chemise tomba au sol, sans aucun bruit, et les lèvres de Rodney abandonnèrent sa bouche, pour se placer dans son cou, là où il savait la peau fine, et si sensible.

John gémit plus fort, mais ne le repoussa pas. Si au contraire il avait pu lui demander de se dépêcher, il l'aurait fait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Sauf des gémissements, encore et encore. Mais ce qui le rassura, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à gémir. La bouche parcourut son cou, le lobe de son oreille, et redescendit, embrassa le torse, s'arrêta quelques instants sur un téton, qu'elle titilla du bout de la langue, n'abandonnant par pour autant l'autre, car des doigts fins le caressaient aussi. Puis les deux mains descendirent de nouveau, caressant le ventre plat, juste avant de s'attaquer avec douceur à la fermeture, puis au bouton du pantalon. John haletait. Mais Rodney avait du mal. La toile du vêtement était tendue, un peu trop pour lui permettre de glisser son pouce et le déboutonner facilement...

**oOoOo**

Rodney souriait. Son amant était en condition…

Lui aussi d'ailleurs !

Mais il s'occuperait de lui après. Pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à John, et rien qu'à John. Il insista un peu, et le message passa. Le militaire rentra un peu le ventre, et Rodney pu enfin faire ce qu'il désirait. Le vêtement glissa, révélant un boxer plus que déformé...

La respiration haletante, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur, se saisit du membre gonflé, et passa son pouce délicatement sur l'extrémité, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à John. Il continua doucement, puis passa enfin aux choses sérieuses. Se baissant un peu, il finit de retirer tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de sentir la peau nue sous ses doigts, et se releva. La peau légèrement hâlée de son amant attisa sa gourmandise, et il contempla le corps parfait de celui qu'il allait enfin pouvoir aimer…

Sous le regard légèrement anxieux du militaire, il se déshabilla à son tour, et, sexe fièrement dressé, tendit la main.

**oOoOo**

Il savait ce que Rodney allait faire, et même si il était un peu gêné, il le voulait. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser, Rodney recula avec un sourire.

-Viens… Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il était attiré vers la salle de bain. Un espace confiné, de l'eau tiède coulant sur leurs corps enflammés, voilà ce que Rodney voulait. Comme hypnotisé, il vit une main se lever, ouvrir le robinet, et regarda la bouche si tentatrice qui s'approchait de lui. Et il sentit.

Il était plaqué contre Rodney, et pouvait sentir toute la force de son désir…

Et là, blocage. Il en avait envie, mais ne pouvait plus. Rodney avait pris possession de lui, et maintenant il avait peur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il sentait le membre durcit de son amant tout contre lui, mais son subconscient en avait décidé autrement…

**oOoOo**

Il recula, déçu. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de John, pour que soudain, celui-ci perde ses moyens ? C'était la deuxième fois. D'abord hier, quand il l'avait presque supplié de le laisser car il était fatigué, et il l'avait cru. Mais là, il avait la certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas. Et la fatigue n'en était pas la seule cause.

Il ne voulait plus de lui ?

Il avait été trop vite ?

Il s'y prenait mal ?

La tension était retombée chez Rodney. Il voulait comprendre.

Du coup, il recula un peu, et le fixa. Mais rien, par d'explications, John avait les yeux fermés et restait muet...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci ****à vous tous de continuer à me lire...  
****Et merci aussi aux anonymes...****  
****Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont la chance d'y être, et pour les autres, puisque vous n'avez que ça, tout comme moi, ne vous goinfrez pas trop de chocolat pendant Pâques !!**

**Bon, maintenant que j'ai publié ce chapitre, je m'en vais de ce pas enquiquiner mon fiston, afin de lui faire avouer (par la torture si il le faut), ce qu'il aimerait bien avoir pour son anniversaire !!**

**Bisous et à plus !!**


	32. Chapitre 32

Salut tout le monde !

Alors je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce soir, je suis complètement naze. J'ai passé l'après midi dans mon jardin, à tondre, arracher les mauvaises herbes, et faire tout un tas d'autres trucs dont les (heureux) propriétaires de jardin doivent se charger si ils veulent éviter de se retrouver avec un "truc immonde"...  
Alors je remercie tout le monde, mais il n'y aura pas de réponses personnalisées aujourd'hui...  
Mais sachez aussi que j'ai été enchantée de lire vos reviews, et qu'elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 32**

Il se sentit libre. Encore. Rodney avait fini par abandonner ?

Il eut un sourire triste. Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Même le scientifique qui lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui, venait d'abandonner. Lui, le militaire, devait être un cas désespéré...

Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, prêt à affronter un regard moqueur...

oOoOo

-Viens... Murmura Rodney en lui prenant la main.

Ils sortirent de la douche, et Rodney prit une serviette, se sécha rapidement avant de s'occuper de son amant. Il prit son temps, commençant par le haut, les épaules, puis le torse, le ventre, passant rapidement sur la virilité de John qui n'avait plus vraiment rien de virile, en cet instant...

Il essuya ensuite les jambes, passant délicatement sur celle qui avait été si abîmée, et par sa faute...

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'étais même pas là... Dit enfin John d'une voix rauque.

Rodney leva les yeux, surprit. Il était si transparent, que John devinait ses pensées ?

-Tu n'étais pas là, ce n'était pas ta faute, et tu le sais parfaitement. Par contre, moi, j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner. Je t'ai blessé...

-Pas du tout !

-Peut-être pas physiquement, quoi que si, ça aussi... mais mentalement...

-Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je m'en fiche ! S'exclama alors Rodney.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, parce que sans ça, on ne serait pas ensemble, alors je me fou totalement de comment ça a pu arriver, s'est arrivé, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je t'aime John, ne l'oublie pas...

Il attendit un peu, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, demanda tout bas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda John étonné.

-Ma question risque de t'embêter, mais je suis assez surpris par tes réactions. Ou plutôt, ton manque de réaction envers moi, alors répond moi franchement, c'est de ma faute ?

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Hier, quand nous avons fait l'amour... ou plutôt, quand je t'ai fait l'amour, toi tu n'as pas... alors que moi oui. Alors, je m'inquiète, c'est moi ou... ?

Le moment de vérité. Le moment pour lui d'avouer à l'homme qu'il aimait, le petit problème qu'il avait. Et ensuite, accuser le coup.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais le courage lui manqua. Il se sentait lâche. Il chancela un peu. Il avait oublié qu'il avait un autre souci, et eut un sourire triste. Encore un...

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, ou mieux, allonge-toi...

Il leva la tête et regarda Rodney qui venait de lui parler doucement. Il ne le connaissait pas sous cet angle. Le Dr Rodney McKay qu'il avait en tête était trop imbu de lui-même pour se soucier de qui que se soit d'autre que de sa personne. Mais depuis quelque temps, il avait l'exacte preuve du contraire. Son scientifique était attentif, aimant, et doux. Tendre aussi, il sentit qu'il lui saisissait la main et entendit.

-Soulage ta jambe... allonge-toi...

En soupirant, il s'assit, puis s'allongea. Une main sous sa tête, il se frotta les yeux avec l'autre. Il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de lui dire.

-Tu sais, si c'est trop dur pour toi, ne dit rien. Je me contenterais de ce que tu voudras bien m'offrir. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes qualités, et aussi tes défauts.

_Oh bon sang Rodney, si tu savais..._

-Je ne sais pas comment... écoutes, si je n'ai pas... enfin... tu sais, quand tu... euh... et bien...

Rodney s'était assis sur le lit, attendant la fin de la phrase, mais apparemment, c'était vraiment une chose terrible à dire.

-Rodney, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à... enfin, j'ai presque jamais...

Le matelas bougea et il enleva sa main de sur ses yeux. Rodney était penché sur lui, et le regardait en souriant.

-Alors ce n'est pas uniquement avec moi ?

-Non...

-Et bien ça me rassure ! J'avoue que franchement, je me croyais nul...

-Toi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que....

John soupira. Honte ou pas, il allait le dire.

-Quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas systématiquement du plaisir en faisant l'amour, c'était vrai, je ne te mentais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... en fait, je pense savoir, mais...

John se tut, ne sachant pas si il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son histoire. Il craignait que Rodney se moque de lui. Mais après avoir vu le visage serein de l'homme qui était assis à ses côtés, il décida de tout dire.

Il espérait que le scientifique comprenne, à défaut de résoudre son "problème"...

-Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai eu une aventure avec une femme un peu plus âgée que moi, et après qu'on ait... euh... passé un bon moment ensemble, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait un enfant. J'étais jeune et inexpérimenté, et ça m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie. J'ai cru que je m'étais fait piéger par cette...

-Mais ce n'était pas ta faute ! Coupa Rodney, si elle était plus âgée, elle a abusé de toi !

-J'étais quand même majeur, à l'époque, et consentant...

-Et... ?

-Et quoi ?

Rodney était embarrassé. Devait-il demander franchement si il avait eu un enfant avec elle ?

Il n'y croyait pas trop, n'en ayant jamais entendu parler. Mais était-ce vraiment une chose dont le militaire aurait accepté de parler librement, si il s'était fait piéger, comme il disait ?

-Et bien, euh... alors ? Tu as su si finalement, elle...

-Non.

John eu un sourire un peu crispé.

-Je l'ai revu un peu avant de partir à l'armée. Elle était contente de me voir. Je peux pas dire que je ressentais la même chose. En fait, j'appréhendais un maximum... je venais juste de m'engager, je n'étais pas prêt à assumer la charge d'un enfant. Mais heureusement pour moi, ça n'a pas marché...

Rodney n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire de cette révélation. Il était content que son amoureux s'en soit sortit aussi bien, mais ne voyait pas vraiment ce que cette histoire avait à voir avec le fait qu'il ait un souci "physique" !

John soupira un bon coup et enchaîna.

-Je dois faire un blocage depuis ce temps là, parce qu'en fait, je pourrais compter sur les doigts d'une seule de mes mains les fois ou j'ai réussi à...

Gêné comme pas possible, il espérait vraiment ne pas être obligé d'expliquer tout à Rodney...

Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité insatiable de son amant...

-Réussi... tu veux dire... arriver à... aller jusqu'au bout ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas que j'y arrive pas, c'est que... je... n'y arrive pas... enfin sauf avec...

Il leva sa main droite et la regarda, puis la rabaissa.

Voilà. Il avait réussi à le dire. Enfin. Maintenant, restait à attendre la réaction de Rodney.

oOoOo

Alors c'était donc ça ? Le militaire d'Atlantis, celui qui avait la réputation d'un tombeur, celui que même lui, le Dr Rodney McKay enviait pour ses conquêtes féminines, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était lui qu'il voulait, avait ce genre de problème ? Mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait. Et il sourit. Il venait de prendre une décision. Il ne serait peut-être pas le premier à faire l'amour avec lui, mais il serait celui avec lequel le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard aimerait être au lit. Et même si ça lui prenait du temps, il y arriverait. Il serait patient, mais il arriverait à être celui qui donnerait du plaisir à l'homme qui était allongé, là, offert...

oOoOo

Un sourire. Le scientifique le regardait et souriait.

Bon, et bien il l'avait, sa réponse. Il venait de se ridiculiser. Restait à espérer que Rodney ne le chanterait pas sur les toits. Parce que même si c'était vrai, il avait quand même sa fierté.

oOoOo

-Et moi qui te prenais pour un tombeur, comment tu faisais pour...

-Il suffit de les contenter, de faire ce qu'elles réclament, et comme je tiens la distance, vu que... et bien elles me prennent pour un homme avec des capacités exceptionnelles, si elles avaient su… mais elles ne se sont rendues compte de rien, alors, c'est facile.... Coupa John.

-Et bien moi, je ne m'en contenterais pas. Ta main, tu peux lui dire adieu, parce qu'avec moi, c'est fini, et tu vas en faire l'expérience pas plus tard que maintenant...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Sans quitter des yeux John, qui était toujours allongé, Rodney laissa ses mains courir sur le corps du militaire.

Il prenait son temps. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il ne savait pas si il allait y arriver, mais il ne désespérait pas. L'amour déplace des montagnes, non ? Alors pourquoi il n'arriverait pas à réussir cette chose si simple que de donner du plaisir à celui dont il était éperdument amoureux ?

Il s'allongea à son tour et l'embrassa doucement, dans le cou, ne forçant rien, laissant ses sentiments parler pour lui. Et ça avait l'air de marcher. Il sentit une main sur sa nuque, elle le caressait, puis l'autre sur son dos, passant sur ses fesses, remontant sur son bras, et pétrissant doucement ses épaules.

La respiration haletante qu'il entendait lui plaisait. Finalement, il était peut-être doué pour ça aussi ?

Et ça y était, il avait encore envie de lui. Décidément, il allait passer pour quoi ?

Mais là, il prit sur lui. Non, il ne devait pas, ce n'était pas son tour, c'était celui de son amant...

Alors il détacha les mains, sourit en entendant le grognement de mécontentement sortir de cette bouche qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, tout en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, mais sans peser. Ses mains continuaient leur exploration, et s'attardaient dès qu'un soupir langoureux se faisait entendre. C'est comme ça qu'il découvrit très vite que John avait tout un tas de petits endroits particulièrement sensible, et il s'y attarda longuement. Juste avant de se laisser enfin glisser sur lui, sachant que ce qu'il allait faire allait être apprécié...

oOoOo

Et John apprécia. Il se mit à crier, mais en se mordant le poing. Malgré le désir qui le submergeait, le peu de raison qui lui restait, ne lui fit pas oublier, qu'apparemment, il était un tantinet bruyant...

Mais c'était si bon...

Il baissa les yeux. Les reins en feu, il voyait la bouche de Rodney glisser sur lui, autour de lui, en un lent mouvement de va et vient très excitant…

Et qui prenait visiblement au sérieux ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il était très consciencieux... Mais quand les yeux bleus le fixèrent à son tour, il rougit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire...

-Tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de te laisser faire... et de me laisser faire... Dit Rodney en l'abandonnant un cour instant.

Surprit, John se laissa retomber en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Est-ce que le scientifique était télépathe ou quoi ? Il devinait tout.

Il était sur lui, autour de lui, l'embrassait...

Et des doigts l'effleurait, le caressait...

Il avait envie que Rodney aille plus loin, mais en même temps, il le redoutait...

Il était au courant maintenant. Le laisserait-il tomber, si jamais il restait trop maître de lui ?

Il ne voulait pas le décevoir... Non, il l'aimait trop...

oOoOo

Rodney avait fait des études. D'à peu près tout. Et l'unique année de médecine qu'il avait suivi à la fac lui servait enfin. Il connaissait le corps humain. Curieux de nature, quand il était jeune, il avait soif de savoir, et voulait tout connaître. Il était un homme, et voulait connaître son corps. Même si il avait toujours eu un problème avec la pudeur, il se connaissait. Et un homme étant un homme, par la force des choses, il connaissait aussi John. Avec un sourire, il se redressa un peu, et insista. Un, puis deux doigts. Et comme la dernière fois, John se cambra en gémissant. Doucement, il les bougea, puis, les yeux rivés au beau visage tendu par le plaisir, il alla plus loin. Un cri non retenu, des halètements rapides, des gémissements. Rodney sourit. Il y était presque. Enfin, il le croyait...

Non, il l'espérait. Par pour lui, mais pour John. Pour qu'enfin celui-ci connaisse la jouissance avec lui.

Il retira ses doigts et remonta le long du corps en nage, et tremblant.

-Pourquoi tu arrêtes ? Demanda John d'une voix plaintive.

-Je te veux en moi. Fais-moi l'amour...

-Je t'ai fais mal, la dernière fois...

-Je n'étais peut-être pas prêt... mais là, je te veux en moi...s'il te plait John, fais moi l'amour...

Il voyait bien que le militaire hésitait. Alors il reprit les choses en main, il le pensait suffisamment prêt, mais il s'était trompé. Alors en attendant ce jour où enfin, John lui prouverait son amour en l'aimant à son tour, c'était à lui de continuer, puisque apparemment, celui-ci n'avait pas encore envie de prendre les devants...

Sa main glissa le long de son corps, caressa le ventre, les hanches, puis il écarta doucement les cuisses, et s'agenouilla entre elles. Il sentait bien que John tremblait, alors sans attendre, il s'immisça en lui, avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Les yeux rivés aux siens, il débuta un lent va et vient, tout en douceur, tout en délicatesse, murmurant des mots tendres, des mots d'amour.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer, ça sortait tout seul. Il était si amoureux, que son cœur battait la chamade. La respiration de l'homme couché sous lui s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Il s'appuya sur ses avants bras et la bouche dans le cou de John, il lui murmura tendrement.

-Si il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je te fasse, dis-le, n'ai pas peur, surtout...

-Aime-moi… s'il te plait… aime-moi...

La réponse chuchotée lui alla droit au cœur, et il failli pleurer de joie.

-Je ne peux pas t'aimer plus qu'en cet instant, mon amour... Balbutia t-il alors.

oOoOo

Mon amour. Deux petits mots qui avaient franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Et l'effet sur John fut assez significatif. Il se mit à haleter de plus belle, alors que les coups de reins de Rodney se faisaient plus fort, plus profond. Le scientifique crispa ses doigts sur les draps, se maudissant pour son impatience. Il devait se calmer immédiatement, sinon, il n'arriverait pas à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait...

John se cambra soudain, ses mains griffèrent les draps, et il rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres. Rodney se demanda s'il lui faisait mal, quand un cri jailli de la bouche. Un cri ? Il faisait crier son amant ?

-John ? Je te fais mal ?

Des halètements répondirent.

-John... s'il te plait, répond moi... je te fais mal ?

Inquiet par son mutisme, il se redressa et amorça un mouvement de retrait.

-NON !

Et des mains se plaquèrent brutalement sur ses fesses, l'obligeant à s'enfoncer d'avantage.

Un autre cri, plus fort encore, et les doigts crispés le griffèrent. Rodney grimaça sous la douleur vive, mais fini par sourire, il ne lui faisait pas mal, bien au contraire... Il lui faisait du bien...

Se pourrait-il qu'enfin, celui-ci arrive à avoir du plaisir ? Et avec lui ?

Alors il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'une certaine petite glande masculine placée à un endroit bien stratégique pouvait l'aider...

Changeant imperceptiblement de position, il recommença à bouger, cherchant à l'atteindre, quand il se sentit soulevé. Surprit, il failli basculer sur le côté.

Se reprenant de justesse, il se dressa sur ses mains, et ce qu'il vit lui fit battre le cœur encore plus vite. John, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche pincée sur un long gémissement rauque, avait les traits tendu par le plaisir. Rodney baissa les yeux et vit le sexe de son amant palpiter, prêt à venir, enfin...

oOoOo

Les spasmes de l'orgasme l'envahissait. Il n'était plus qu'un corps qui réclamait la jouissance. Il s'était cambré tellement brutalement, quand Rodney avait trouvé son point sensible, qu'il avait bien senti que celui-ci avait failli tomber sur le côté. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était totalement submergé par une onde de plaisir intense et espérait qu'enfin, l'homme qu'il aimait allait réussir, là où presque toutes les femmes qui avaient partagées son lit avaient échoué. Un homme. Et il fallait que se soit avec un homme qu'il y arrive. Mais il s'en fichait. Cet homme, celui qui allait lui donner le bonheur suprême, il l'aimait comme un dingue...

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier de nouveau. Rodney allait sûrement lui reprocher d'être aussi peu discret, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il respirait vite, très vite, le cœur battait aussi vite d'ailleurs. A la limite du malaise.

Il baissa les yeux et son regard rencontra un visage souriant. Souriant mais crispé aussi...

-Laisse toi aller... Entendit-il alors.

John balbutiait des mots, poussait des petits gémissements, ne sachant plus prononcer des phrases cohérentes, il se sentait décoller…

-Rodney...

-Oui... ?

-Rod... ney...

-Oui ?

Le scientifique continuait toujours ses mouvements, et attendit aussi que l'homme qui gémissait sous lui finisse sa phrase. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais en le regardant plus attentivement, il se dit que de toute façon, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il venait de comprendre.

Il ne parlait pas pour lui dire quelque chose, il prononçait son nom, tout simplement parce qu'il était incapable de dire autre chose. Il sentit le corps de John se détendre puis se tendre de nouveau, il le vit haleter plus vite, et se sentit plaqué brutalement contre lui. Une douleur à l'épaule le fit gémir. John venait de le mordre…

Un corps qui tremble, des bras qui le serrent si fort... Et soudain, un long gémissement…

Rodney ressentit une douce chaleur contre son ventre. Un sourire plein de tendresse vint se plaquer sur son visage, et son cœur déborda d'amour...

Il avait réussi…

oOoOo

Il n'en revenait pas.

Passé ce petit sentiment de honte de s'être laissé aller à jouir alors que c'était un homme qui lui faisait l'amour, John réalisa que malgré ça, c'était grâce à lui qu'il y était arrivé. Enfin. Il avait enfin réussi à être suffisamment prit par ses émotions pour laisser son corps prendre ce doux plaisir qu'était l'orgasme…

Et bon sang ! Ce que c'était bon… Il en tremblait encore...

Le cœur battant la chamade, il ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans le bleu des yeux de Rodney, qui, toujours allongé sur lui, le regardait avec tant d'amour…

Il sentit une main tendre sur son front moite de transpiration.

-Je t'aime, John…

La bouche entrouverte, John ne répondait pas. Il était trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle.

oOoOo

Rodney bougeait toujours en lui, le laissant se reprendre doucement.

Voir John se cambrer, l'entendre gémir, crier, ou au contraire, murmurer son prénom amoureusement, avait failli lui faire oublier toutes ses belles résolutions. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à avoir du plaisir avant lui. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Mais à quoi ?

A quoi penser quand vous êtes avec l'homme qui hante vos journées, vos nuits, et vos rêves ?

A quoi penser quand cet homme gémit dans vos bras ?

A quoi penser quand vous le voyez haleter, puis jouir dans vos bras ?

A rien. Rien du tout. Ou plutôt si. Rodney ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, connaître encore une fois le bonheur d'aimer cet homme. Alors il continua ses mouvements. Doux au début, ils se firent plus rapides. Il en avait tellement envie. Mais il prit soin de faire attention.

John avait été blessé, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de l'envoyer encore à l'infirmerie. Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer à Carson pourquoi John s'était sentit mal, alors qu'il était dans son lit. Et surtout, nu.

Alors qu'ils ne devaient, ni l'un ni l'autre faire autre chose que se reposer.

_Après... on se reposera après..._ Pensa t-il égoïstement.

Et apparemment, son amoureux n'était pas contre, car il le serrait contre lui, l'encourageant silencieusement.

Mais Rodney n'avait pas besoin d'encouragement. Il n'avait qu'à penser à lui pour vouloir être avec lui. Et là, il était avec lui, sur lui, et en lui (*). Ils faisaient l'amour. Il était en train de lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Et il adorait ça. Ce corps ferme sous le sien, qui le serrait tendrement, le caressait, l'embrassait aussi...

Et Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Il était bien, si bien dans ce fourreau chaud, qui l'enserrait si fort...

Ses coups se firent plus profond, plus vif, et tout à coup, la vague.

Le plaisir l'envahit si soudainement qu'il s'abattit sur John en gémissant son nom, se répandant en lui...

oOoOo

Si John était heureux, Rodney l'était aussi. Sans être vaniteux, enfin si, quand même un petit peu, il était content d'avoir réussi là ou presque toutes les femmes de l'univers avaient échoué. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit et il embrassa John presque sauvagement.

Mais celui-ci ne lui en voulut pas. Bien au contraire. Il noua ses jambes sur les reins de Rodney, le serrant encore plus fort contre lui, et répondit avec ardeur.

Mais il ne put retenir un gémissement, et Rodney sentit la différence. Ce n'était pas du plaisir, c'était de la douleur. Il se redressa immédiatement. Il avait encore oublié...

-Excuse-moi, décidément, je ne suis qu'un imbécile...

-Non... reste là...

-Non, répondit Rodney, je ne veux pas te faire mal...

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal...

Rodney se retira de lui, mais resta quand même au dessus. Se redressant sur ses avant bras, il prit appui sur un coude, et appuya doucement sur le torse de son amant.

-Ça ne te fait pas mal ? Demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Non...

-T'es sûr ? T'es vraiment sûr ? Continua Rodney en appuyant un peu plus fort.

-Non... siiii, arrête !

Rodney se dégagea doucement et s'allongea à côté de lui.

-Ne me mens plus jamais John, je ne le supporterais pas...

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles.

-Et moi, je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres à cause de moi, c'est clair ?

John, surprit par sa véhémence des propos, le fixa.

-Rodney, tu ne m'as jamais fait souffrir, alors arrête...

-Et ça ne se reproduira plus, de toute façon...

La phrase résonna dans le silence de la pièce, laissant John ébahit. Puis Rodney se leva, se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, laissant John sans explications...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(*) Amen... **Je sais. Trop facile, mais bon... Et en plus, de mauvais goût...

**Voilà.**

**Merci ****à vous tous de continuer à me lire...**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, j'essaierais de ne pas trop me fatiguer avant, comme ça, je vous répondrais...  
Là, il n'est peut-être que 22h20, mais je dors littéralement debout, alors bonne nuit à tous et à la semaine prochaine...**


	33. Chapitre 33

Salut tout le monde !

La dernière fois, j'étais tellement naze, que j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Là, je n'ai rien fait depuis que je suis rentrée du boulot, à part m'assoir sur le canapé, allumer l'ordi, et le poser sur mes genoux.  
Les pieds sur la table basse, bien calée, je peux enfin vous répondre !  
Et c'est partit !!!

**My-Doctor-who :** Bon, ce qui me rassure, c'est que même si tu as les "chocottes", tu es toujours là ! Mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis que je les torture ! Enfin, pas dans le chapitre précédent ! Ahhh ! C'est sans doute à cause de la fin ?  
Bon, et bien lis vite la suite, et tu comprendras...

**IsaJackson **: Mais euuuh !!! Je les torture pas ! Enfin, si peu... Et oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a fort peu de chance qu'il tombe enceinte, le Roro ! Mais comme on est dans une fic, et que ça se passe dans une autre galaxie, qui sait, ça peut arriver !! Mais jusqu'à présent, vu comment ça se passe entre eux, je pense que se serait plutôt à Sheppard de faire attention... héhéhé...  
Bonne lecture !

**Nico : **Un revenant ! Merci de revenir faire un petit tour par mes fics ! Mais bon, apparemment, tu lisais quand même, alors tu es pardonné ! En plus, t'es le seul mec qui me lit, et qui review, alors je vais certainement pas te dire quoi que se soit, à part : Merci, et continu !!!

**My estimeuse :** Vu la première phrase que tu as écrite dans ta review, je peux dire sans trop me tromper que tu as aimé ! Et oui, J'ai "donné" à John un petit problème. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe trop bien, alors j'ai trouvé ça ! Et puis, ça permet à Rodney de se montrer sous un autre jour, à savoir tendre et patient...  
Et pour la dernière phrase, t'inquiète, la mise au point arrive !

Bonne lecture !

Alphératz9, j'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé !  
Et dit- moi, en faisant des recherches pour une de mes fics, j'ai appris que :  
Alpheratz (ou α And) est en fait le nom donné à la "forme" que donnent les trois étoiles les plus brillantes de la constellation de Pégase !  
On appelle a aussi un "astérisme" (et pas un astérix !!) ou carré de Pégase.  
C'est pour cette raison que tu as choisi ce pseudo ?

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 33**

Abasourdit, John était resté sur le lit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Rodney l'avait aimé, lui avait donné du plaisir, lui avait fait éprouver du plaisir...

Et il venait de l'abandonner. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il poussa un petit rire nerveux, comment avait-il pu croire que ça se passerait autrement ?

Après tout, le Dr Rodney McKay était réputé pour son égoïsme, alors pourquoi croire que lui, simple militaire, aurait réussi à le faire changer ?

Il allait se lever, quand Rodney revint enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourquoi souriait-il ? Il était si content de lui, qu'il revenait la bouche en fleur, alors que lui, il avait le cœur en miette ?

Il allait lui dire deux mots, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Etonné, il vit Rodney s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, puis passer une serviette humide sur son ventre, l'essuyant doucement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda t-il un peu durement.

Surprit par le vouvoiement, et surtout, par le ton pas très gentil, Rodney immobilisa sa main, et le regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous demande ce que vous faites ! Insista John.

-Mais... ça se voit... enfin je crois... je...

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait ?

-Non... explique toi, s'il te plait...

oOoOo

Rodney se sentait mal. Il venait de passer un moment des plus fantastiques, il l'avait aimé, il était aimé, enfin, il le croyait. Jusqu'à il y a deux minutes. Et là, l'amour de sa vie le traitait aussi mal que si il avait été un animal malfaisant !

Mais ils venaient de faire l'amour, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, maintenant ?

-Je suppose que vous êtes fier de vous ? S'exclama John méchamment.

Rodney était trop abasourdit pour répliquer. Il était complètement sonné. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

-Mais...

-Vous êtes vraiment très doué, McKay, c'est vrai. Vous avez réussi !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Répéta Rodney.

-Mais je vous jure que si jamais j'entends quoi que se soit sur mon compte, je vous ferais passer l'envie de recommencer à vous venter !

Rodney se leva alors. Il regarda John tristement. Alors il le croyait capable de ça ? Il avait si peu confiance en lui, qu'il pensait qu'il en parlerait ?

John regarda le scientifique. Il paraissait malheureux. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ?

Alors il posa la question à laquelle il voulait une réponse.

-On vient de coucher ensemble, et vous me dites que ça ne se reproduira plus ? Pourquoi ?

Rodney en resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit...

-J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire, je ne suis pas sourd ! Coupa Rodney, mais ça ne va pas ?

-Mais c'est vous !

-Quoi ?

-Oui !

-D'abord, je vais remettre les pendules à l'heure tout de suite, je n'ai pas "couché" avec toi...

-Ça s'appelle comment, ce qu'on vient de faire ? Coupa John, encore sous le coup de l'énervement.

-Laisse-moi parler ! Je voulais dire que je n'ai pas couché avec toi, mais que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi !

-Y'a une différence ? Demanda John plus doucement.

-Oui ! Coucher, c'est juste un coup. Moi, j'ai fait l'amour avec toi parce que je t'aime. C'est totalement différent. Et j'espérais qu'il en était de même pour toi... Finit-il d'un ton malheureux.

John se demanda soudain si il ne s'était pas fait de mauvaises idées...

-Pourquoi tu as dit ça alors ? Demanda t-il plus gentiment.

-J'ai dit beaucoup de chose. De quoi tu parles, exactement ?

-Que ça ne se reproduira plus...

Rodney plissa le front, signe chez lui de réflexion intense. Puis un large sourire réapparut.

-Oh... ça ?

-Oui... ça...

-Et bien mon cher, tu n'es pas aussi intelligent que moi, ça je le savais déjà, mais là, j'ai la preuve qu'en plus, tu es complètement stupide !

-Rodney !

-Quand j'ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus, je ne parlais pas de... enfin, de toi et moi, continua Rodney en faisant comme si il n'avait pas entendu John, je parlais du fait que plus jamais je te ferais mal. Alors c'est pour ça que tu as intérêt à te remettre très vite, parce qu'il est hors de question que nous recommencions tant que tu seras dans cet état !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se ressaisit de la serviette et reprit là où il en était resté. Il nettoya le ventre et le bas ventre de son amant. Enlevant toutes traces de leurs ébats. Puis il prit une autre serviette, et le sécha.

-Voilà, tu es propre.

John s'était laissé faire. Il était resté muet, tout le temps que Rodney avait pris pour le laver. Et il venait de se rendre compte, que plus il passait du temps auprès de lui, plus il découvrait de nouvelles facettes de sa personnalité. Inattendues, mais tellement attendrissantes…

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ? Demanda t-il alors.

-J'aime ça, tout simplement.

oOoOo

Il essayait de paraître détaché, mais en fait, Rodney était mort de trouille. Il était loin d'être aussi sûr de lui qu'il le laissait voir. La façon dont lui avait parlé John l'avait rendu malade. Il était raide amoureux, et voilà qu'il venait de s'en prendre plein la tête.

Alors, l'air de rien, il avait continué à le nettoyer.

-Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu me trouves ? Demanda alors John.

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! Répondit celui-ci en posant les serviettes par terre.

-Je ne plaisante pas...

-Bon, et bien je vais te le dire. Tu es exaspérant, tu ne comprends jamais rien à ce que je te raconte, enfin, tu fais bien semblant. Tu es trop sûr de toi, tu es beau, j'adore tes yeux, ta bouche, par contre, tes cheveux m'énervent un peu, tu en as plus que moi. Tu es musclé, alors que moi pas du tout. J'aime te toucher, j'aime sentir tes mains sur moi, j'aime t'embrasser, j'aime faire l'amour avec toi. J'aime te voir prendre du plaisir avec moi, j'aime quand tu gémis, mais je n'aime pas quand tu griffes, et encore moins quand tu mords !

Tout le temps que Rodney parla, John l'écouta attentivement. Peut-être même un peu trop...

Le fait d'entendre de cette bouche tous ces compliments commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait voulu...

Mais la fin de la phrase l'étonna.

-Je t'ai mordu ?

Pour toute réponse, Rodney se pencha un peu, et fit voir à John la marque des dents sur son épaule. Quand il était allé dans la salle d'eau pour se laver vite fait, il s'était regardé dans la glace, voulant savoir si ça ne se voyait pas trop qu'il était content. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire voir à John, qu'il était absolument fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Et là, la marque sur son épaule lui avait justement rappelé le moment où il avait été mordu. Quand il avait joui...

Le cœur de Rodney s'était mis à battre plus vite. Il avait réussi. Il n'était un simple scientifique pas très doué dans ses relations affectives, et même sociales, mais là, il avait réussi.

-Je suis désolé... ça fait mal ? S'inquiéta John.

-Non, enfin plus maintenant. Mais j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas. Sinon, je vais être obligé de porter des cols roulés, et je ne trouve pas ça terrible...

-Je suis désolé... Répéta John.

Il se rappelait, maintenant. Il avait violemment plaqué Rodney contre lui et si il avait planté ses dents dans son épaule, c'était pour éviter de crier...

Rodney le vit rougir. Il devait certainement se sentir bête, d'avoir réagi comme ça...

Alors il le redressa, et le prit dans ses bras.

oOoOo

John s'était un peu raidi, mais se laissa aller très vite. Il aimait trop ça. Il était trop bien. C'était sa place.

Ce qu'il était bien dans ses bras... Il en profita longuement. Rodney lui caressait le dos en douceur.

Ses mains sur lui...

Il en frissonna de plaisir. Il aurait du mal à s'en passer, désormais...

Puis il se mit à bailler.

Encore ? Décidément, il n'était pas très costaud, en ce moment.

Deux fois. Ils avaient été ensemble deux fois, et à chaque fois, il en était ressorti épuisé.

-Moi aussi, tu sais...

John se détacha un peu, et regarda Rodney dans les yeux.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-Il est tard, et moi aussi, je suis fatigué.

Et devant l'air ahurit de John, il continua en souriant.

-Non, rassure-toi, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, je t'ai entendu, tout simplement. Tu viens de bailler. On devrait se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?

-Euh... ici ?

-C'est un lit, c'est fait pour !

-Je veux dire... tous les deux ?

Rodney éclata de rire. John se vexa.

-On vient de faire l'amour, et tu as peur de dormir dans le même lit que moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça mais... que vont dire les autres ?

-Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de les prévenir ?

-Non...

-Bon alors quoi ?

John se tut. Il n'avait pas de raison, en fait. Sauf celle de protéger Rodney des "qu'en dira t'on".

Lui, il pourrait faire avec. Il était militaire, d'accord. Mais il pensait avoir une force de caractère suffisante pour supporter les éventuelles moqueries. Mais qu'en serait-il de Rodney ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse ça. Alors pour son bien être, il devait rentrer chez lui. Même si il n'en avait pas du tout envie...

-Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Je t'aime, et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le cacher. Surtout depuis ce soir...

-Il faudra essayer pourtant. Je ne veux pas que tu... Commença John.

-Ecoute, je suis adulte et responsable. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, d'accord ? Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de dormir.

Sans laisser à John le temps de répliquer ou de refuser, il se baissa au pied du lit et remit les couvertures en place. Puis il s'assit à côté de John, déposa un baiser léger sur sa bouche et s'allongea enfin.

-Bonne nuit, John...

-Bonne nuit... Rodney... Répondit le militaire encore étonné.

oOoOo

Il n'y croyait pas ni l'un ni l'autre. Comment réussir à dormir à côté de la personne avec qui vous venez de partager un moment aussi intense, et ne pas y repenser à chaque instant ?

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas une chose facile. Mais ils étaient fatigués.

Rodney s'était mis sur le ventre, le bras gauche pendait par terre, et il avait la tête très près du bord. John avait fini par se retourner, afin d'éviter de sentir le corps chaud qui était décidément très tentant...

Mais comme l'avait dit Rodney, ils devaient dormir. Et étant donné l'heure qu'il était, le plus vite serait le mieux. Sinon, il ne se remettrait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir recommencer avec lui.

Voilà ! Rodney avait essayé, Rodney avait réussi.

Rodney réussissait pratiquement tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et John n'avait pas échappé à la règle, il voulait recommencer...

C'est sur cette pensée apaisante qu'il finit enfin par trouver le sommeil. Dormir à deux n'était pas si désagréable que ça, finalement. Surtout quand vous êtes avec la bonne personne...

oOoOo

Il était content, il avait reçu l'autorisation de la part de Carson et d'Elisabeth. Enfin, il pouvait se remettre à piloter. Cela faisait longtemps ! Trop longtemps. Il était pilote, et c'était sa drogue.

Il en avait besoin pour vivre. Et là, il était en manque.

-Sheppard ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous rêvez ?

John sortit de ses pensées, et vit Ronon qui se tenait en bas de la rampe de l'appareil, les bras croisés.

-Euh... non ! Mentit-il.

Il ne voulait pas risquer d'entendre que finalement, c'était trop tôt pour lui, et qu'il devrait patienter encore...

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'attends pour quoi ?

-Pour grimper dans le jumper, colonel ! Répondit une voix féminine.

John tourna la tête, et vit Teyla s'approcher de Ronon. Puis elle se mit à rire.

-On dirait que ça va bien se passer pour eux ! S'exclama t-elle en regardant le Satédien.

-Oui, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va bien se passer ? Et où est Rodney ? S'exclama John agacé.

Les deux Pégasiens éclatèrent de rire. Et devant l'air étonné du militaire, Ronon leva le bras et montra l'intérieur du jumper.

John s'approcha de la rampe, et grimpa doucement. Mais quand il regarda de plus près l'endroit qu'avait désigné le Satédien, il ferma les yeux très vite.

Il était là. Rodney était là, en train de travailler sous la console du jumper.

Il compta lentement jusqu'à dix, puis les rouvrit.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, le scientifique avait changé de position, et ce fut sur son derrière qu'ils se fixèrent. Un joli fessier rond, moulé dans un pantalon dont le tissu était tendu par la position que le scientifique avait.

A quatre pattes sous la console.

Le cœur battant vite, il s'imaginait être derrière lui. Tout près… En fait, tellement près qu'il aurait pu sentir la chair chaude et pâle du scientifique sur ses cuisses…

Bizarre... Il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu ça...

Mais il était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le monde qui l'entourait n'existait plus. Il ne voyait que Rodney.

Il leva une main et la posa sur le globe charnu et si doux. Il pouvait le toucher, le caresser...

Un soupir langoureux se fit entendre. Enhardit par ses petits gémissements de plaisir, il insista un peu, et caressa voluptueusement les formes pleines et si moelleuses qui se trouvaient sous sa main. Apparemment, Rodney aimait ça, parce qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné.

-Allez-y colonel ! Depuis le temps que vous attendez ça ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Vous savez que Rodney vous aime, alors pourquoi vous attendez ? Dit alors Ronon.

-Et en plus, vous avez ma bénédiction ! S'exclama Carson, qui venait d'arriver.

-John, Rodney, je vous envie, vous savez... vous avez su trouver l'amour, alors profitez-en. Mais faites attention, je ne voudrais pas me passer de vous. Vous êtes trop précieux pour la cité... Ajouta Elisabeth.

-Bon, et si on les laissait ensemble ? J'ai faim ! Dit alors Teyla en regardant le petit groupe.

-Ah oui ! C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Je vous invite ! Répondit alors Elisabeth.

-C'est gentil à vous, merci ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous suis ! Mais après vous, très chère... Dit alors Carson en la laissant passant devant.

Ronon ne dit rien, se contentant de les suivre.

Et John se retrouva seul avec Rodney.

oOoOo

Il n'en revenait pas ! Ses amis étaient au courant, et ne leur en voulaient pas, ni à lui, ni à Rodney. Et si il avait bien compris, non seulement ils se moquaient qu'ils aient une relation amoureuse, mais en plus, ils l'approuvaient !

Rodney était toujours dans la même position, ses fesses contre son entrejambe, qui elle, commençait sérieusement à prendre de l'ampleur...

Et Rodney qui n'arrêtait pas de se frotter contre lui...

Bon sang ! Il avait envie de lui ! Il avait envie de le prendre, de pénétrer ce corps chaud, de bouger en lui, de le faire gémir, crier, de lui donner du plaisir...

De prendre du plaisir...

Il voulait faire l'amour à Rodney.

Alors il s'approcha encore plus près de lui. Il voulut baisser le pantalon de Rodney, mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient déjà sur la peau nue...

Et c'était plus qu'agréable... Il continua ses caresses, passant ses mains délicatement sur les hanches, les fesses, les cuisses, profitant de ce que Rodney était trop occupé à réparer le jumper.

Il avait l'impression d'abuser de lui, mais le scientifique ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de bouger contre lui, en gémissant. De plus en plus fort...

Et lui qui disait qu'il était bruyant ! Il aurait dû l'enregistrer ! Ils auraient pu comparer !

Mais il avait envie de donner ce qu'il avait reçu.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, puis les glissa entre les fesses de Rodney. Il le caressa doucement, sensuellement. Et il découvrit qu'il aimait ça. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. Ce coup ci, il prendrait son temps. Rodney n'aurait pas mal. Il n'aurait plus jamais mal avec lui. Il se le promit.

oOoOo

Il sentait des mains sur lui. Elles le caressaient. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Apparemment non.

Et pourtant...

Parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait demandé, et John avait refusé, disant qu'il ne s'y était pas bien pris, la première fois, et qu'il ne voulait plus lui faire mal. Mais là, il prenait son temps.

Il sentit des doigts humides le frôler, le caresser, ils n'en finissaient pas de le toucher. Il en voulait plus, mais ne voulait pas brusquer John. Alors il ne bougea pas. Enfin, pas tant que ça, parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler...

Il s'était réveillé à l'instant où il l'avait senti se coller à lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il lui tournait peut-être le dos, mais il entendait distinctement les petits bruits que faisait John. Par contre, lui devait dormir encore. Car il avait eu l'impression qu'il avait cherché à le déshabiller...

Alors qu'ils s'étaient couchés nus. Tous les deux...

Alors Rodney le laissa dormir. Après tout, il aimait sentir les mains de John sur lui. Et il le laissa faire. Il se laissait faire...

C'était si bon...

oOoOo

Rodney avait l'air d'être passif. Etrange. Surtout quand il repensa à la façon dont celui-ci avait pris les devants. C'est vrai que c'était lui, le militaire, qui l'avait provoqué, en l'embrassant dans le Dédale. Mais par la suite, c'était Rodney qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour le déshabiller et lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche. Lui qui ensuite, l'avait couché sur le lit, et l'avait aimé avec douceur et passion.

Lui qui avait décidé de lui faire découvrir le plaisir, et qui avait réussi...

Et là, le scientifique ne bougeait pas.

John haletait. Il hésitait encore...

Mais Rodney se cambra, lui montrant ce qu'il voulait. Alors John insista légèrement, et le pénétra d'un doigt doucement, tout doucement.

Pas de cri, pas de douleur. Il bougea un peu, puis plus loin, et enfin, un peu plus vite. Toujours pas de réactions douloureuses. John entendit que la respiration devenait plus rapide, plus saccadée, et continua. Deux doigts.

Un gémissement. John cessa immédiatement de bouger ses doigts. Mais un autre gémissement, de mécontentement, celui là, le fit sourire. Alors il recommença. Mais il était tendu.

Il avait tellement envie de lui...

Mais il ne voulait pas s'y prendre aussi mal que la première fois, alors il prit sur lui de le préparer le mieux possible. Rodney lui avait avoué avoir déjà vécu une aventure avec un autre homme, et que ça s'était plutôt mal passé. Ils avaient chacun un problème. Rodney avait résolu le sien, à lui d'essayer de lui faire oublier cette triste histoire...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Merci ****à vous tous de continuer à me lire...**

**Et merci aux quelques 140 personnes qui sont toujours fidèles !**

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui y sont, et les autres, et bien ils font comme moi, ils attendent encore...**

**Et encore... et encore...**


	34. Chapitre 34

Salut tout le monde !  
Bon, et bien comme hier, c'était vendredi 1er mai, et qu'il faisait beau, j'ai préféré passer la journée dehors, plutôt que de préparer ma fic...  
Et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon jour férié, comme je l'ai passé aussi !

Et place aux RAR !

**IsaJackson **: Je pensais que c'était assez explicite. Oui, John est bien entrain de dormir, c'est pour ça qu'il a ce genre de réaction étrange devant les autres ! Mais je pense que cette partie va te permettre de mieux comprendre !  
Bonne lecture !

**My-Doctor-McKay:** Bon,d'accord, l'auteur arrête de les torturer pour le moment... Et oui, il va y avoir du sport...  
Bonne lecture !

**Melissande :**Yes ! Moi aussi j'adore les rêves coquins... et ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que dans les fics, on peut leur faire faire absolument tout ce qu'on veut !  
Et oui, le titre de ma fic est bien le nom d'un film... en ce moment, je suis dans ma période : titre de film, titre de fic...  
Bonne lecture !

**Alpheratz9 :** Et bien dit donc ! T'es remontée contre moi ! Mais euh... je suis pas méchante, c'est pô vrai !  
Il faut bien couper à un moment ou à un autre, non ? Et pis, t'as pas répondu à ma question d'abord !

**Nico :**Tu es sans doute occupé, c'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu n'as pas reviewvé, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas.  
Mais j'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que c'est toi qui a laissé une review pour ma fic : Le pari ?  
Parce que comme tu n'es pas enregistré, si c'est toi, je tiens à te remercier ici...  
Sinon, et bien tant pis...  
Au fait, pense à t'enregistrer, parce que quand celle là sera finie, je ne pourrais toujours pas te remercier...  
Ouais, je sais, il y a pas mal de répétition, mais bon...

Bon, ça y est, j'ai enfin fini. Place à la lecture, à vous de jouer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 34**

Rodney avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Pourquoi était-il si lent ? Pourquoi le faisait-il attendre aussi longtemps ?

Il gémit. C'était plus fort que lui, mais sentir les doigts de John le pénétrer lui avait procuré un plaisir sans nom. Qu'est-ce que ça serait quand il lui ferait l'amour véritablement...

Il en crevait d'envie. Alors il avait gémi. Et John, encouragé, avait continué. Mais il se faisait désirer...

oOoOo

Il ne souriait plus depuis bien longtemps. Savoir l'homme qu'il avait envie de posséder à sa merci, lui donnait des frissons. Il se sentit durcir à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Il baissa les yeux sur lui, et constata avec surprise qu'il était déjà nu. Il était tellement obnubilé par Rodney qu'il avait dû se déshabiller sans s'en rendre compte...

Mais se voir dans cet état...

La rosée du plaisir perlait à l'extrémité de son membre, et il promena sa virilité tout contre l'antre secret de Rodney.

Celui-ci se mit à gémir de plus belle. Il avait senti la différence. Ce n'était plus des doigts...

Et John se décida enfin.

Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre des gémissements de douleur. Il protègerait Rodney...

... Contre son gré, si il le fallait, mais il ne l'entendrait plus jamais se plaindre de quoi que se soit par sa faute. Mais le désir de se sentir à l'intérieur du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait était si fort, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de forcer. Il sentit Rodney se crisper et le prit dans ses bras.

Oh bon sang... Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal...

Alors il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et s'éloigna un peu.

Tant pis pour lui. Il serait celui qui serait dessous.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Non. Le plus important, c'était qu'il aimait si fort que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal…

oOoOo

Rodney était déçu. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se crisper. Pourtant il n'avait pas eu si mal que ça. Contrairement à la dernière fois, c'était tout à fait supportable ! Alors pourquoi s'était-il crispé ?

John l'avait senti, et avait abandonné.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Non, Rodney voulait aller au bout !

Alors il recula un peu, se recollant à John.

Il ne savait pas si il devait le réveiller, ou au contraire, le laisser croire qu'il était encore dans son rêve. Il choisit la deuxième solution. Il savait que son amant n'était pas si fier que ça, au lit. Il ne savait pas si il avait enfin accepté le fait que faire l'amour avec un autre homme, pouvait être aussi bon qu'avec une femme. Même meilleur, quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime...

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Rodney se mit à sourire. Il était un petit génie. Tout le monde lui disait, et il était assez sûr de lui pour en être sûr et certain.

Alors il se pressa contre John en gémissant. Ce n'était pas du bluff, il aimait vraiment ça...

oOoOo

Pourquoi Rodney insistait-il ?

En avait-il autant envie que lui ? Si c'était ça, il avait de la chance d'aimer un type comme lui.

Avec un sourire, il se colla de nouveau à lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant ses mains se balader sur lui, le caressant en douceur, pétrissant les hanches, passa ses mains devant, et caressa le ventre.

Puis elles descendirent. Et là, il put constater, que c'était vrai. Rodney avait envie de lui. Se saisissant du membre raidit, il le caressa paresseusement, lascivement, arrachant des soupirs à son propriétaire. Il joua avec Rodney pendant un moment, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il fallait qu'il essaye encore. Juste une fois.

Et en faisant encore plus attention, cette fois ci...

Ses doigts recommencèrent leur intrusion, caressant, puis pénétrant de nouveau. Il bougea doucement, puis entendant les gémissements se faire impatient, il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Rodney se cambra, obligeant John à aller plus loin encore.

-Prend moi, s'il te plait, prend moi...

John entendit la phrase. Même si elle n'avait été que murmurée. Alors il essaya. Attentif à son partenaire, il s'immisça doucement en lui. Le plus doucement qu'il put, puis resta immobile. Rodney ne disait rien, ne gémissait pas, ne s'était pas crispé. Y serait-il arrivé, lui aussi ?

oOoOo

Il avait senti les doigts bouger en lui, encore. Et avait envie de le sentir, lui. Alors il l'avait provoqué. John dormait, alors il ne craignait rien. Mais même dans son sommeil, l'esprit militaire ne quittait pas John. Il fallait qu'il protège ceux dont il avait la charge. Et il faisait bien son boulot. Rodney se sentait protégé. Et enfin, il sentit le membre de John le pénétrer, tout en douceur, tout en délicatesse.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas que John arrête de nouveau. Mais il lui fallait faire un immense effort. Il avait tellement envie de s'empaler sur le membre si fort…

John était lent et doux. Mais Rodney le voulait en lui.

Tout de suite... Pas dans dix ans !

-S'il te plait... Gémit-il alors.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Et John comprit le message. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rodney, et entama enfin un va et vient. Toujours en douceur, toujours aussi lentement. Rodney ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il commençait même à ressentir du plaisir. Il l'avait tellement attendu, ce moment ou enfin, il serait aimé physiquement par John. Et ça y était. John était en lui, et lui faisait l'amour. Malheureusement, il dormait. Devait-il le réveiller, et craindre qu'il n'arrête ? Ou au contraire, le laisser croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Cruel dilemme…

Mais il ne voulait pas que leur merveilleuse histoire d'amour débute sur un mensonge. Alors il changea d'avis, et décida qu'il était temps pour John de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et si possible, qu'il finisse...

oOoOo

C'était si doux... C'était si chaud... C'était si bon... Il se sentait si bien dans ce corps...

Il aimait Rodney. Et là, il était en train de lui faire l'amour.

- Réveille-toi, John… je t'en prie, réveille toi...

Les mains sur les hanches de Rodney, John sursauta légèrement. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de se réveiller ?

- John, réveille-toi...

Encore ? Mais pourquoi...

oOoOo

Rodney ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer, alors qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Plus tard peut-être, quand leur relation aurait évolué, il le laisserait faire, peut-être même qu'il le ferait aussi…

Et qu'ils aimeraient que ça se passe comme ça. Mais c'était tout neuf. C'était trop neuf. Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Pas encore. Alors à regret il s'avança, faisant en sorte que John se retire de lui. Ce que fit celui-ci en poussant un gémissement de mécontentement. Rodney sourit.

Lui, il savait que ce n'était pas fini...

oOoOo

John était dépité. Il s'y prenait si mal pour que Rodney le retire de lui ?

Décidément, non, il n'était pas doué. Autant avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes d'ailleurs. Même si avec elles, il n'avait jamais eu cette impression.

Alors soit elles faisaient semblant d'y croire, soit il devait mieux s'y prendre...

Pour le coup, il en pleurerait presque. Un comble !

Militaire de carrière, lieutenant colonel, presque quarante ans, et voilà qu'il se mettrait à pleurer parce qu'un homme se refusait à lui ?

Une main vint se poser sur sa joue. Rodney lui caressait la joue ?

-John, s'il te plait, réveille toi...

Mais pourquoi ? Je suis réveillé, bon sang ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

-John... allez... fait un effort...

oOoOo

Rodney commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Quand John dormait, il ne faisait pas semblant ! Et dire qu'il croyait que les militaires ne dormaient que d'un œil ! Et bien, si c'était ça, John avait hérité des deux yeux dormeurs !

Alors il employa les grands moyens. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Forçant le passage, il l'embrassa sauvagement, l'obligeant à répondre. Il était presque brutal, mais John répondit vite. Et au moment où Rodney sentit se poser ses mains sur lui, il l'abandonna.

Grognements de dépits. John tenta de se rapprocher, mais Rodney ne se laissa pas faire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Grogna John.

Enfin ! Enfin il parlait !

-Tu es réveillé, maintenant ?

-Oui ! Mais pourquoi tu me lâches comme ça ?

-Ouvre les yeux d'abord, je veux être sûr que tu es bien réveillé !

-Je suis réveillé. D'ailleurs, je ne dormais pas !

-Bah voyons ! Alors dis-moi ce qu'on était en train de faire ?

Il n'avait pas pu le voir, la chambre était trop sombre, mais il était sûr que John avait rougi.

-Alors ?

-Et bien... euh...

-Oui... ?

-Et bien...

Pas de réponse. Rodney se redressa sur un coude, et se pencha sur John, qui s'était mis sur le dos.

-Et bien, puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, moi j'y vais. Tu étais en train de me faire l'amour...

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ?

-Mais alors... pourquoi...

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu te laisser finir ? Tout simplement parce que tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais, c'est tout. Mais maintenant, la donne a changé... tu es réveillé, et moi aussi...

Et il ne laissa pas John répondre. De toute façon, celui-ci ne pouvait pas. Dans une bouche, il n'y a qu'une langue. Mais John en avait deux. La sienne, et celle de Rodney.

Et parler n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il voulait faire, loin de là...

oOoOo

John répondait au baiser. Il aimait ça. Mais il voulait finir ce qu'il était en train de faire dans son rêve. Enfin, ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve. Alors il détacha sa bouche de celle de Rodney, le tourna, et sans attendre, le pénétra de nouveau. Rodney, surprit, poussa un cri.

Cri qui déchira le cœur de John.

-Oh bon sang... Rodney, je t'ai fais mal...

Mais deux mains se glissèrent sur ses fesses, et l'obligèrent à rester dans la même position.

-Si tu t'en vas...je ne te parle plus... Haleta Rodney.

-Mais...

-Tu m'as surpris... tu ne m'as pas fait mal... pas du tout... continue, s'il te plait, continue...

Alors John continua. Mais toujours aussi lentement. Et un sourire malicieux se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi tu es si lent... Grogna Rodney.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer, et à la même vitesse. Rodney se cambra, et se rapprocha de John, qui recula un peu.

-Jooooohn, mais...

-Laisse-moi faire...

Et Rodney le laissa faire. De toute façon, vu la position, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre...

Et Rodney subissait le bon vouloir de son amant. Il avait détesté sa première aventure avec un homme, il adorait celle qu'il était en train de vivre...

Le fait qu'il soit éperdument amoureux de celui-ci y était peut-être pour quelque chose...

Tendu à l'extrême, John faisait un effort surhumain pour se retenir. Mais entendre Rodney le supplier d'aller plus vite, plus fort, vint à bout de sa belle résolution.

Il accéléra le rythme, et Rodney cria de plaisir.

-RESTE !

Le scientifique avait anticipé le mouvement de recul que John voulait faire. Le militaire n'était pas fier de le faire crier, et croyait toujours qu'il lui faisait mal...

-John... tu ne me... fais pas... mal... alors n'arrête... pas... s'il te plait... ne t'arrêtes pas...

Alors John continua, encore et encore. Plus vite. De plus en plus vite. Et les halètements de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche de Rodney, l'excitait à un point tel, qu'il n'était plus maître de lui.

C'était justement ce que recherchait Rodney. Qu'il ne soit plus du tout en mesure de se retenir.

Et aux mouvements qui se faisaient plus forts, et plus profond, il n'allait pas tarder à se laisser emporter...

Et lui aussi.

Les deux mains sur les hanches de Rodney, John martelait son amant de coup de reins de plus en plus vif, et tout à coup, l'explosion des sens...

En gémissant son nom tendrement, John se répandit dans Rodney, qui jouit à son tour.

Le front contre le dos du scientifique, il haletait, tremblait, et gémissait. Le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir était tellement fort, qu'il se demandait si c'était bien réel.

Il se retira doucement, et se mit sur le dos, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Rodney se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je savais que tu y arriverais…

-Tu as l'air... tellement sûr de toi ! Haleta le militaire.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours très sûr de ce que je dis ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir ça aussi !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un insupportable scientifique ! S'exclama John avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, mon cher !

-Qui a osé de dire ça ? Murmura John contre la bouche de Rodney.

-Teyla...

-Je vais lui dire deux mots...

-Et moi, je lui dirais merci... Murmura Rodney en laissant John promener ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

-Merci ? Et pourquoi ?

-Elle m'a encouragé...

-A quoi ?

-A te dire ce que je ressentais...

John recula très vite, et le regarda attentivement.

-Comment ? Elle est au courant ?

-Oui...

-Et bien c'est la meilleure ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ?

-Elle l'avait deviné avant moi, de toute façon... et elle n'est pas la seule... Continua Rodney.

Le cœur battant la chamade, John posa la question dont il avait peur d'entendre la réponse.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Ronon...

-De mieux en mieux ! Soupira t-il. Maintenant, toute l'équipe est au courant !

-Ils s'en fichent ! Alors on devrait en faire autant !

-On a le choix ?

-Non. Et je suis plutôt content qu'ils le sachent, comme ça, ça ne leur posera pas de problème quand ils nous verrons ensemble.

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, John pensait que de toute manière, il ne savait pas si il pourrait se comporter comme avant, maintenant...

-Tu es inquiet ?

-Un peu, oui... il faudra qu'on établisse des règles...

-Lesquelles ?

-Quand on sera en mission, par exemple.

-Et... ?

-Si je me montre trop protecteur envers toi, remets-moi à ma place, comme d'habitude.

-Pas de problème... Répondit Rodney en baillant.

John sourit. Lui aussi était fatigué. Il se pencha, regarda l'heure et s'écria.

-Oh bon sang ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Non... mais je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute... Murmura Rodney d'une voix endormie.

John se rallongea et se calla douillettement contre lui.

-Et bien, il est l'heure de dormir.

Rodney referma ses bras autour de John, et le militaire, la tête contre le torse de Rodney, soupira de plaisir.

Ils fermèrent les yeux, et se laissèrent aller au sommeil. La nuit avait été plutôt éprouvante, et si ils voulaient être en forme pour le lendemain, ils devaient dormir.

-Je t'aime... Murmura John.

Le cœur de Rodney rata un battement. Les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, il venait enfin de les entendre...

-Je t'aime aussi... dors bien. A demain, mon amour.

-A demain...

Et, calés l'un contre l'autre, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils partirent au pays des doux rêves…

oOoOo

Sur une autre planète, une jeune femme se mit à sourire. Elle était ravie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ferma les yeux, et son corps ne fut plus qu'une auréole blanche, qui s'envola...

oOoOo

Dans le ciel étoilé de la cité d'Atlantis, un nuage éthéré volait. Il prit la direction de la cité, et sans qu'aucune alarme se déclenche, pénétra à l'intérieur...

Il se dirigea vers les quartiers d'habitations, apparition fantomatique, qui ne faisait aucun bruit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Rodney, sembla hésiter un instant, avant de passer à travers la porte, et s'approcha du lit, sur lequel reposait deux corps enlacés.

Puis la forme laissa la place à une silhouette féminine, qui resta un moment immobile. Elle sourit en regardant les deux hommes qui se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle s'approcha doucement, et les regarda de plus près.

Ça y était enfin.

Elle avait réussi, ils étaient enfin ensemble.

Elle était contente, et se dit, avec un peu de vanité, qu'elle y était pour quelque chose...

Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les embrassa, leva la main vers les deux hommes, puis souffla doucement.

John entrouvrit les lèvres, et gémit doucement. Rodney se serra plus fort contre lui, et gémit aussi.

Elle aimait John, mais s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lui fallait. Elle l'avait ressenti dès la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Si, sur le coup, elle en avait été déçue, maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt pourquoi le jeune homme avait eu l'air si détaché.

Elle croyait avoir en face d'elle un homme blasé par ses conquêtes, et dont elle venait d'allonger la liste.

Mais il n'en était rien. En fait, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne.

Et maintenant, c'était fait. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Elle se dématérialisa de nouveau, et partit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Ils n'auraient plus besoin d'aide, ils s'étaient trouvés et ils s'aimaient. C'était le plus important.

Chaya repartie sur sa planète, le cœur joyeux. Si son peuple l'avait punie pour avoir osé enfreindre les règles une fois, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre elle de nouveau. Et de toute façon, elle s'en fichait.

Deux cœurs s'étaient mis à battre au même rythme, ce soir...

oOoOo

_Vingt trois ! C'est un bon début ! Mais j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre ! Bon, ma mission est terminée, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Profite bien de la vie, John…_

oOoOo

FIN

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà.**

**Cette fic est vous remercie tous de l'avoir suivi, et encore plus de m'avoir laissé des reviews auxquelles j'ai pu répondre.  
****J'en ai une autre qui est encore en train de grandir dans mon PC.  
****Alors en attendant de lire votre nom à la fin d'un des chapitres, je vous souhaite à tous de passer un excellent week-end !**

** Big kissouilles à tous !**

******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**


	35. merci !

J'écris cette note vite fait, en espérant que ma lectrice l'aura lu avant de quitter ce site !

Alors merci **Pipu** ! Comme tu n'es pas enregistrée (t'es une fille ?), je te remercie par l'intermédiaire de cette petite note que je vais poster à la fin.  
Je suis contente et surprise que cette fic soit lu, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire !  
Pardonne moi à l'avance pour les fautes que tu vas certainement trouver, j'ai beau me lire et me relire, y'en a qui passent toujours à travers^^  
Merci encore et bon week-end !

Hey ! Je viens d'en recevoir une autre !  
Merci **Elow** ! Je suis ravie de lire que tu as aimé ma fic, surtout que c'est la première fic slash McShep que tu lis ! Merci d'avoir apprécié cette histoire et encore plus d'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Et peut-être à une prochaine fois, étant donné que tu vas lire d'autres fics de mouâ ! Et tant que j'y suis, bonne année !

Et encore une ! Chouette !  
Merci **Fan de fiction **! C'est sympa de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, j'adore ça ! Je dois être un peu reviewore sur les bords^^ Et comme je peux les dévorer sans aucune modération, c'est encore plus génial, parce que je ne risque pas la surdose ! lol ! Je te dis "A la prochaine" ? Sait-on jamais... Bonne journée et encore merci !


End file.
